Many Shades of Him
by midoakas
Summary: [Eleventh Shades] Well, sejak awal kita memang sudah berada dalam satu neraka yang sama, bukan begitu, Seijuurou? Jadi cukup diam dan nikmati segala sesuatu yang aku lakukan, tanpa harus bersusah payah mencari jalan keluar yang tidak ada ujungnya. [MidoAka] [Slow update]
1. 00

Many Shades of Him

Teaser.

 _Tes..._

 _Tes..._

 _Tes..._

 _ **Gemericik air yang meluncur dari pancuran menghujani helai-helai rambutku dan turun menuruni rahangku.**_

" _Kau yakin... akan melakukannya?'_

Tidak...

 _ **Kedua tanganku yang terikat keatas mulai terasa kaku dan kebas. Meskipun kedua telapak kakiku masih menapak di lantai, aku bahkan tak lagi bisa merasakannya.**_

" _Kau menjadi milikku sekarang, Akashi. Takkan ada lagi tempat bagimu untuk menghindar,"_

...Tidak...

 _ **Aku merasakannya. Jari-jari panjang yang kokoh dan kasar bebas dari perban. Merayapi leher dan merambat di pipiku. Menegakkan wajahku, dan mengusap air mata yang menggenang dari pelupuk mataku. Memaksaku untuk menatapnya dalam isyarat, meskipun ia tahu aku enggan membuka mata dan menghadapi segalanya setelah apa yang ia lakukan padaku semalam**_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**_

 _ **Many Shades of Him – 100% rarera.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Kau tidak merindukanku?"**_

" _Karena kurasa, memang tidak ada yang dirugikan,"_

 _ **Tubuhku membusur ketika ia mengubur wajahnya di leherku, mencium, menjilat, dan menghisap kuat tempat yang mampu digapainya dari sana. Meninggalkan bercak kemerahan yang menandaiku sebagai miliknya secara resmi.**_

 _ **Semuanya.**_

 _ **Tubuhku, jiwaku, hidupku, napasku.**_

 _ **Semuanya, adalah milik Midorima Shintarou.**_

 _ **Desahan yang kubenci meluncur bebas dari belah bibirku yang terbuka—terengah, menikmati segala sentuhannya yang seolah-olah selalu membuatku hampa jika tak merasakannya setiap hari.**_

" _Aku hanya melakukannya sesuai keinginanku. Tak ada dorongan dari orang lain untuk melakukannya,"_

"— _ **Nnnh... si—**_ sir _ **hh,"**_

" _ **Teruskan, Seijuurou,"**_

 _ **Desahan panjang lolos dari pertahananku ketika secara perlahan kami menyatu. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa panas itu, ia menggenggam erat jari-jariku di samping kepala, lalu mencumbu bibirku dalam satu tekanan lembut.**_

" _ **...Terus mendesah, Seijuurou..."**_

" _Dan sampai kapan... kita harus melakukan ini?"_

 _Suasana hening._

" _Sudah kubilang, bukan?"Bilah hijau dibalik kacamata hitam itu berkilat datar, "Kau milikku, dan akan selalu seperti itu,"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Proudly Present.**

 _ **Midorima Shintarou x Akashi Seijuurou.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Oh, hai! Akashi-san! Midorima telah menunggumu di dalam,"_

" _ **Memangnya siapa dia?"**_

 _ **Gelap, dingin, dan sesak.**_

 _ **Aku tidak tahu mengapa ia suka sekali menutup mataku. Kilatan posesif dan bisikan yang menandakan kepemilikan sepihak tak bisa dibantah yang selalu berhasil membekukkanku.**_

" _Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu barang seujung jaripun,"_

" _ **...Dia, bukan siapa-siapaku,"**_

" _Semuanya, kecuali aku. Camkan itu, Seijuurou,"_

 _ **Iblis.**_

 _ **Elusan sensual yang menggerayangi betisku, deru napasnya yang menerpa helai rambutku dan bibir basahnya yang menyentuh telingaku adalah iblis penggoda.**_

 _ **Dan akhirnya, malam itu berakhir sama saja seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Aku Midorima Shintarou, presiden direktur,"_

" _...Akashi Seijuurou, sekretaris dua,"_

 _Bahkan bukan senyuman seperti itu yang aku inginkan._

" _Salam kenal, Akashi? Semoga kita bisa saling mengenal dengan baik,"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Aku mencintaimu,"**_

 _ **Aku masih memejamkan mataku ketika ia memutar tubuhku ke udara. Sebagai pertahanan agar aku tidak jatuh, aku mengalungkan kedua lenganku pada leher kokohnya.**_

" _ **Seijuurou,"**_

 _Aku menoleh._

 _ **Aku membuka mata, mempertemukan kedua mataku dengan kedua iris hijaunya yang jernih dan berkilauan.**_

" _Senang bertemu denganmu, jika begitu,"_

" _ **Aku mencintaimu,"**_

" _Dan kau, berhasil membuatku tertarik,"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Umhh!"**_

 _ **Sesuatu menyumbat mulutku.**_

 _ **Aku tak tahu apa itu—bulat, penuh, dan terhubung dengan**_ blindfold _**dan**_ collar _ **, dan borgol yang mengunci kedua pergelangan tanganku**_.

" _Tak kusangka, kau benar-benar menarik,"_

 _ **Kemeja hijau tua besar yang jelas bukan milikku tersampir—hampir tumpah dari punggungku yang nyaris telanjang jika saja kedua lenganku yang terkunci oleh borgol menahannya.**_

" _Dan kau membuatku tertarik,"_

 _ **Aku bisa melihatnya. Seringai tipis penuh kepuasan ketika ia menarik rantai yang terbebas dari borgolku keatas. Membuat tubuhku terangkat dan lututku tak lagi menjejak lantai**_ _._

 _Namun aku kembali berpikir ketika ia tersenyum penuh arti dan berkata, "Jadi bagaimana jika kita membuka topeng yang kita pakai selama ini dan mencoba untuk mengenal satu sama lain lebih jauh lagi?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tubuhnya bergerak, tubuhku bergerak.**_

 _ **Aku mengerang, mendongakkan kepala—tangan menggapai punggung tegap berototnya yang telanjang dan meninggalkan satu cakaran disana. Dari caranya menggeram, aku tahu. Dia tak suka diperlakukan seperti itu, namun bagaimana lagi caraku harus melampiaskan rasa itu jika tidak mencakar punggungnya, menggigit bibir dan lehernya, menjambak rambutnya, atau menusuk kulit bahunya yang berharga hingga robek?**_

 _ **Ia mengurung tubuhku, menutupi tubuhku secara total dengan tubuh besarnya. Telapak tangannya lagi-lagi menutupi kedua mataku, menggelapkan pandanganku. Menyisakan kedua kakiku yang mengalung di pinggang kokohnya dan kedua tanganku yang bermain-main di sepanjang bahu, leher, rambut dan punggungnya.**_

" _Apa yang kau pikirkan?"_

" _ **Tidak ada?"Ia berbisik, nyaris tak terdengar jika saja posisi bibirnya tidak dekat dengan telingaku. "Kau yakin, tidak ada?"**_

 _ **Eranganku kembali lolos ketika ia menghentak titik pusatku, membutakan pandanganku dengan warna putih menyilaukan dan membuatku seperti dimuntahkan bumi ketika tiba-tiba saja tangannya mencengkeram leherku.**_

" _ **Kau milikku..."**_

" _...Seijuurou..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Coming Soon.**

 **And to be continued...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

a/n :

beware : panjang (ngga juga sih). Bisa langsung dilewati saja jika malas membaca.

hai?

HAHAHAHA HAIIIII ;v /ditabok

Rarera kembali dan membawa midoaka lagiiii~ /pompom /koprol

Gantung? Gajelas? Yaiyalah, namanya juga masih teaser((: /geplaks

Dann well~ apakah masih ada fan ukeshi dan midoaka disini? Rasanya makin lama makin sepi aja ya. Saya butuh asupan, tolong:") doujin ret em pun tak apa, yang penting ukenya akashi /gawoy/ and you know what? Levi ternyata cantik banget yes, saya lagi ngeship banget sama eruri, mana seiyuunya sama midoaka samaan lagi /gagitu/ ato skalian trisam jd erurimike, wih kece dah /udah

Dan yes, meski judulnya gitu, tapi ini fanfic sama sekali ga mirip sama FSOG kok. Saya sama sekali gapernah nonton nganu, saya masi polos /terus itu fanart ret em hardcore di hapemu apa/ fanfic ini terinspirasi dari fotonya mdak yang dibuat sedemikian rupa/? (bisa disearch kok, ketik aja 'fifty shades of midorima' di google images, nanti pasti ketemu) dan MIDORIMA GA PAKE KACAMATA KECE GANTENG BANGET DAN WAJAH NANGISNYA AKASHI SANGATLAH CANTIK SEDEMIKIAN RUPA YA TUHAN MAAFKAN AKU /guling guling sambil gigitin bantal

Dan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena saya menjadikan akashi amat sangat submisif sekali disini. Saya suka akashi lemah dan disiksa /lalu dia disabet/ sebenernya mau bikin fem!akashi tapi kenapa feelnya malah ngga dapet;-; dan fotonya emang udah begitu jadi jadilah. Jadii saya hanya mau mengingatkan, bagi yang tidak suka dan tidak terima akashi saya jadikan **submisif** , bukan deng, **sangat submisif** bagi mas mido dan mungkin _**semuanya**_ /seketika disambit midor/ silahkan pergi dari sini, oke? Daripada saya menerima kalian yang marah-marah karena nggak setuju atau gimana. Hei, ini fanfic saya. Jadi terserah saya mau bikin gimana dan kalo kalian nggak suka tinggalin aja((:

Um, well, karakter Midorima disini saya bikin berkebalikan dari sifat aslinya. Dia saya bikin jadi bos yang dingin, kasar, posesif, karismatik, dan misterius. Yang penting tetep ganteng /bukan/ dan akashi, saya bikin dia jadi sekretaris yang polos-polos nganu dan... yang lain liat aja di chapter depan:))

Yass, mungkin segitu dulu deh. Jika ada banyak yang berkomentar positif, bakal saya lanjutin kok.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca dann berkenan memberikan bonus review?

-rarejr.


	2. 01

"Sei-chan, tolonglah. Bantu aku,"

Aku baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku mengangkat satu alis—masih dalam balutan kaus rumahan berwarna merah dan celana pendek krem selutut. Aku bahkan masih memegang handukku—baru ingat jika aku lupa mengembalikannya ke gantungan tadi. Aku menoleh, mendapati Reo masih bertahan pada posisinya semula—berbaring di sebuah sofa panjang berwarna putih yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

"Kenapa?"Tanyaku sambil mengangkat satu alis, menyadari suara Reo barusan terdengar serak seperti seseorang yang sedang sakit tenggorokkan. Kepalanya bersandar pada lengan sofa dengan kaki menggantung di lengan yang lainnya, tubuhnya terlalu tinggi untuk berbaring di sofa itu.

"Aku duduk terlalu dekat dengan _**ac**_ saat perjalanan pulang kemarin,"Katanya. Lalu ia berdeham untuk melonggarkan tenggorokannya dan mencoba membuat suaranya terdengar lebih jelas. "Aku tidak bisa pergi hari ini,"

"Aku mengerti,"Kataku—tidak sepenuhnya membenarkan ucapanku barusan. Namun, mengetahui dirinya yang tidak bisa tahan dengan udara dingin, aku sengaja berkata seperti itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau kubuatkan apa? Teh? Atau susu?"

"Teh saja, yang panas dan tidak pakai gula. Aku tidak mau punya penyakit gula di usia muda,"Dia terkekeh, lalu terbatuk tiga kali. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan, lalu menelungkupkan handuk merah itu di kepalaku. "Oh iya, Sei-chan. Aku baru ingat jika aku masih menyimpan proposal untuk penambahan area merokok untuk pengunjung di lantai dua, dan aku harus memberikannya hari ini—"

"Dan kau menyuruhku menyampaikannya, begitu?"Aku menoleh, lalu mengangkat satu alis. Mataku memicing ketika menilai penampilannya sekarang, bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri bagaimana ia bisa melakukannya; rambut hitam yang berkilat, lembut dan teratur menjuntai panjang menyentuh pundak, kulit putih yang bersih tanpa cela, bola mata hijau teduhnya yang sedikit meredup dan wajahnya yang sedikit— _ **ukh**_ , cantik? Bahkan saat sakit dan suaranya menjadi tak teratur pun, Reo masih tampak sempurna.

"Kau memang mengerti aku,"Mengangguk, ia meringis tipis. Mungkin bertanya dalam hati apakah aku bisa membaca pikirannya—oke, aku tidak punya kekuatan membaca pikiran, jadi itu konyol. "Tolong, ya, Sei-chan?"Tanyanya dengan nada membujuk—dan aku membuang muka, tak mau termakan jebakan wajah memelas miliknya itu.

"Baik, baik,"Akhirnya, aku memilih untuk menyerah. Aku mendengarnya bersorak ringan dan mengucapkan 'terima kasih!', sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu mahoni cokelat yang merupakan pintu kamarku.

Aku menghela napas, lalu melepas kaus merah itu dari tubuhku. Mibuchi Reo dan aku, adalah teman sekamar sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Awalnya kami adalah teman semasa SMA, dia kakak kelasku dan kami hanya terpaut usia satu tahun. Kami bertemu kembali dan dia sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang bagus di salah satu rumah sakit ternama di Tokyo. Aku, yang saat itu baru lulus kuliah, diajaknya untuk bergabung bersamanya di rumah sakit itu. Akhirnya, agar tidak kebingungan, aku menyetujuinya dan melamar di sana pada usia dua puluh tahun. Dan aku diterima dan menempati posisi yang cukup bagus—sekretaris dua, dimana Reo menjabat sebagai sekretaris pertama.

"Sei-chan?"Aku tersentak dan refleks menoleh kearah pintu ketika Reo memanggilku. Untung saja aku sudah selesai berpakaian. Pintu itu terbuka sedikit, dan kepala Reo muncul dari celah pintu itu. "Kau sudah selesai? Aku masuk, ya,"

"Masuk saja,"Aku berdeham, melonggarkan tenggorokan. Lalu mengangkat alis ketika ia masuk ke dalam dengan membawa sebuah stofmap di tangannya. "Apa itu?"Tanyaku, dan aku tahu dia paham maksudku.

"Ini proposalnya,"Kata Reo, lalu melangkah masuk dan menghampiriku. "Aku hanya perlu tanda tangan dan cap dari rumah sakit—oh iya, jangan lupa tambahkan NIP dari direktur. Tinggalkan proposal yang asli di sana sebagai arsip dan kau boleh membawanya pulang setelah memfotokopinya,"

"Aku mengerti,"Ucapku, paham betul bagaimana dirinya yang kadang-kadang suka melontarkan kalimat berbelit dan sulit dimengerti—lalu merapikan jas putihku. Pakaian rumah sakit memang formal, dan semuanya serba putih—kecuali celana dan kemeja dalaman, itu bebas. Namun tak sedikit pula, para senior disini yang suka menggunakan pakaian kantoran biasa, maksudku setelan blazer dan rok atau jas dan celana.

Aku menerima proposal itu dari tangannya, lalu memutuskan untuk membacanya sekilas.

 _ **Pengajuan ruang merokok untuk pengunjung di lantai dua.**_

 _ **Midorima's Hospital.**_

 _ **Mibuchi Reo, sekretaris satu.**_

 _ **Midorima Shintarou, presiden direktur.**_

 _Tunggu sebentar._ Aku mengangkat kedua alis, _Midorima—apa?_ "Reo? Bukannya presiden direktur disana adalah Mayuzumi- _sama_ —?"

Dan percuma saja, ketika aku mendongak—Reo bahkan sudah menghilang dari sana.

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah sakit dengan _mood_ yang lumayan buruk.

Reo meninggalkanku dengan sengaja ketika aku masih membaca proposal pengajuan itu secara kilat. Ketika aku naik ke kamarnya, ternyata ia sudah tertidur pulas sekali diatas ranjangnya.

Meninggalkanku bertanya-tanya sendirian tentang siapa itu Midorima Shintarou yang tertulis sebagai presiden direktur. Padahal setahuku, presiden direktur di sini adalah Mayuzumi Chihiro—seorang pria berumur dua puluh enam tahun. Dia berwajah datar, dingin, jarang berbicara—namun sekalinya membuka mulut, kata-katanya pedas dan tajam sekali—berambut abu-abu, bertubuh tegap dan tinggi, dan kedua mata abunya selalu tampak kosong. Ketika jam istirahat, aku kerap memergokinya membaca _light novel_ —atau apalah itu namanya.

"Pagi, Akashi,"Aku tersentak kaget, lalu menghentikan langkah secara refleks ketika mendengar suara datar seseorang menyapaku. Satu hal yang lupa kucantumkan di 'hal-hal yang aku tahu dari Mayuzumi Chihiro', dia memiliki hawa keberadaan yang sangat tipis—bahkan lebih tipis dari benang. Namun anehnya, aku selalu tahu dan dapat melihat dengan mudah dimana dia berada.

"Pagi, Mayuzumi- _sama_ ,"Aku menyapa balik seraya tersenyum tipis, mencoba mempertahankan adat kesopananku dengan membungkukkan badan dan mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya. Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa bukan dia saja yang menjadi presiden direktur, dia pintar, cerdas, gesit dan selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya jika ada sesuatu yang mendesak. Setidaknya itu yang kuketahui selama dua bulan belakangan.

"Tidak biasanya kau berangkat sendiri. Mana Mibuchi?" _ **Ah,**_ observan seperti biasa. Aku lupa menambahkannya lagi. Ia bisa menilai apa yang kau rasakan dan bagaimana watakmu hanya dengan sekali tatap.

"Mibuchi- _san_ sedang sakit, sepertinya gejala radang,"Kataku, hanya menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi pada Reo. "Ia juga memintaku untuk menyerahkan proposal, dan—Mayuzumi- _sama_ , bolehkah aku bertanya?"

Sebenarnya bertanya pada seseorang—terlebih senior di sini sudah termasuk lancang bagi seorang junior sepertiku. Namun biarlah. Alih-alih memarahiku, Mayuzumi- _sama_ malah mengangkat satu alisnya dan berkata, "Apa?"

 _ **Oh, ini kesempatan.**_ "Sebenarnya, siapa Midorima Shintarou?"Tuturku, lugas. Tanpa ragu. "Di proposal ini tertulis presiden direktur—Midorima Shintarou, tapi, bukankah kau—"

"Aku wakilnya,"Kata Mayuzumi- _sama_ , memotong ucapanku yang belum tersampaikan. Keningku berkerut ketika ia berdeham sekali untuk kembali berbicara. "Midorima Shintarou yang itu—dia pemilik rumah sakit ini. Dia menunjukku sebagai wakilnya karena aku adalah teman—um, teman dekatnya. Semenjak sekolah menengah pertama,"

Aku hanya menggumam ' _ **oh**_ ' __tanpa suara, terkejut ketika aku merasa biasa-biasa saja setelah dengan tidak sopannya bertanya tentang siapa itu Midorima Shintarou dan kedudukannya di sini. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda mengerti. "Tapi, mengapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya?"

"Apa Mibuchi tidak pernah memberitahumu?"Ia mengerutkan keningnya. "Oh iya, kau baru di sini. Midorima orang sibuk, sering sekali keliling dunia,"—Aku tahu Mayuzumi- _sama_ hanya menjawab asal. "Dia sangat jarang berada di kantor. Kemarin ia baru saja pulang dari Portland,"

" _ **Oh**_ ,"Hanya itu yang meluncur dari mulutku, alih-alih terkesan kagum, malah terdengar datar.

Mayuzumi- _sama_ mengangkat satu alisnya. "Midorima biasa berangkat pagi-pagi sekali meskipun rumah sakit baru buka pukul delapan. Jika kau mau bertemu dengannya, langsung naik ke lantai sepuluh, ruangan paling ujung. Aku harus mengurus sesuatu—jadi, semoga harimu menyenangkan,"

Aku menganggukkan kepala dan bergumam 'terima kasih' meskipun aku yakin dia tidak mendengarkannya dan membungkukkan badanku lagi. Aku mengangkat satu alisku, menoleh kebelakang dan memandang kepergiannya. Punggung tegap berbalut fabrik jas abu-abu gelap itu secara perlahan mengecil dan menghilang di tikungan koridor.

 _ **Semoga hariku menyenangkan?**_

 _ **Sepertinya tidak**_.

.

.

.

 **Many Shades of Him**

 **First Shades : Meet Midorima Shintarou.**

"Bahkan darahku, keringat, dan air mata. Tubuhku, hati, dan jiwa. Kau tahu bahwa itu semua sudah menjadi milikmu. Ini adalah permintaan untuk menghukumku. Cium aku, bahkan jika itu menyakitkan. Datanglah kemari, kuatkan diriku hingga aku takkan bisa terluka lagi. Sayang, bahkan jika aku mabuk, aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang aku akan meminummu, jauh ke dalam tenggorokanmu. 'Wiski', panggilan 'dirimu',"

 **Midorima Shintarou x Akashi Seijuurou.**

 **Rated M for mature contents. Not allowed for underage. AU. Hospital's president, cold, possessive, charismatic, half-rude and super dominant!Midorima with his beauty-ish innocent, sassy second secretary and super submissive!Akashi. Akashi's point of view with slight harem!Akashi.**

 **By author.**

.

.

.

Tidak ada ruangan yang terletak di ujung lantai sepuluh ini.

Maksudku, lantai ini benar-benar sepi. Tak ada ruangan satupun selain toilet yang berada di sisi kiri _lift_ dan koridor panjang di sisi kanan jika masih masuk hitungan. Aku mengerutkan kening ketika melangkahkan kaki keluar dari _lift_ —merasa asing dengan tembok merah suram dan karpet merah yang membentang menutupi seluruh inci lantai hingga tak menampakkan kemilau keramik putihnya yang licin dan mulus. Bukan seperti yang ada di _**bawah**_ —maksudku, rumah sakit, dimana dindingnya berwarna putih dan biru muda—dengan gambar-gambar awan lucu di ruang anak dan lantai porselen mengkilap.

Tak ada pencahayaan selain lilin-lilin kuning yang menyala berjajar di sepanjang dinding—juga satu dua lampu di langit-langit. Aku jadi teringat cerita tentang iblis-iblis jahat yang suka menampakkan wujud mereka di sebuah tempat suram dengan lilin kuning menjadi latar. Tak ada lukisan ataupun foto, dinding itu benar-benar bersih, hanya dengan garis hitam tebal dan sekat putih yang membatasi langit-langit dengan tembok.

Aku menyusuri koridor panjang itu dalam diam—memilih untuk tetap menatap lurus kedepan dengan bibir mengatup rapat alih-alih bermonolog dalam hati dan menuruti keinginanku untuk melihat-lihat dan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Kedua kakiku terus melangkah menapaki lantai, sampai akhirnya sepasang mataku melihat pintu ganda besar bercat cokelat yang berdiri kokoh dihadapanku.

Aku berhenti, mata menjelajah—meneliti pintu itu, polos tanpa ukiran dengan knop emas yang mencolok. Kusen pembatasnya juga berwarna emas, kali ini dengan ukiran sulur-suluran dan naga yang saling membelit satu sama lain. Aku mengernyit, menyadari kusen dan knop itu berkilat— _ **oke**_ , emas asli. Elegan dan mewah sekali. Mungkin pemilik rumah sakit ini—alias Midorima Shintarou memiliki selera yang cukup bagus. Lalu, aku mencoba membayangkan bagaimana rupa sosok bernama Midorima Shintarou ini. Tinggi tegap. Bugar. Rambutnya dipangkas rapi. Berkulit kecokelatan.

"—Iya, terima kasih! Maaf aku mengganggu,"

Aku mengerjap, membuyarkan lamunanku dan refleks mengambil dua langkah kebelakang ketika salah satu daun pintu ganda itu terbuka dari dalam dan seorang pemuda muncul dari sana. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke belakang, lalu berbalik dan berhenti, tampak terkejut ketika melihatku ada disana—dengan kemeja merah marun yang dimasukkan kedalam celana, dasi hitam dan jas putih.

"Oh, hai! Akashi-san!"Sapanya ceria, lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Midorima telah menunggumu di dalam,"

"Oh— _ **aa**_ , terimakasih,"Kataku, nyaris menggumam karena bingung ingin merespons apa. Aku berhenti di tempatku, berbalik kebelakang dan menatap punggungnya yang berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor. Semakin lama semakin mengecil, hingga akhirnya menghilang ditelan keremangan.

 _Dia tahu namaku_?

Aku mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari benakku, memilih untuk berdeham dan memfokuskan diriku untuk kembali ke tujuan awalku berada disini. Sialan, proposal Reo! Aku jadi lupa.

Aku berbalik, menyentuh knop emas itu dan mendorongnya. Kata Riko—kepala perawat ruang anak yang juga bekerja disini, aku tidak perlu mengetuk jika ingin masuk keruangan direktur karena ia tidak menyukainya. Langsung saja dorong pintu dan masuk.

" _ **Dan juga, pokoknya kau harus berhati-hati, Sei-kun! Midorima-sama itu—"**_

"Selamat pagi... _sir_ Midorima?"Sapaku, berusaha mempertahankan kesopanan ketika membuka pintu itu. Baru saja melangkah masuk, aku bergidik ketika pendingin ruangan yang menderu terasa sangat tidak nyaman. Terlalu dingin. Tanpa sadar, aku mengeratkan tanganku pada tas ransel yang kupanggul di bahu dan menutup pintu.

Dan sialnya, aku tidak menangkap apa yang diucapkan Riko sebelum ia melangkah keluar _lift_.

"Ya, pagi,"Katanya, bahkan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan kertas yang berada ditangannya. "Duduklah dulu,"

Aku menurutinya, dalam diam berjalan mendekat, menarik kursi yang berada didepan meja direktur dan mendudukinya. Sejenak merasa terpanah oleh sosoknya—tidak, kulitnya tidak berwarna cokelat. Kulitnya putih. Berambut hijau dengan poni menutupi dahi. Masih tampak sehat dan terlalu muda untuk menjadi pemilik sekaligus presiden direktur rumah sakit ini.

Aku menahan napas ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya, meneliti wajahku dengan tatapan datar dengan kedua mata hijaunya yang dibentengi kacamata berbingkai hitam. "Apakah kau Akashi Seijuurou?"Tanyanya, berperan sebagai pemulai topik. "Pekerja baru yang menempati posisi sekretaris dua?"

Pertanyaan barusan mungkin lebih cocok terdengar sebagai _'Apakah kau Akashi Seijuurou? Pekerja baru yang siap mati karena seenaknya menempati posisi sekretaris dua?'_.

"Y—ya, _sir_ ,"Tergagap, karena aku bingung akan menjawab apa. Ia masih menatap wajahku tanpa melepaskan tumpukan kertas ditangannya. Sialan. Diam-diam aku meneguk ludahku tanpa suara. Aku lupa membungkukkan badan dan langsung saja duduk setelah dipersilahkan!

"Apa kau tahu kesalahanmu?"Tanyanya, langsung menembak dengan suara bertahan datar. Dengan ragu, aku megangguk pelan. "Apa?"

"Sa—saya lupa membungkukkan badan untuk memberi hormat,"

"Bagus jika kau tahu. Apa orang tuamu tidak pernah mengajarimu tentang kesopanan?"

Aku merutuk dalam hati, dia sangat frontal. "Maaf, _sir_ ,"

"Karena kau masih bisa dihitung baru disini, maka tidak masalah,"Ia menaruh kertas-kertasnya keatas meja, lalu mengalihkan atensi penuh padaku. "Dan juga, aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu. Apakah kau orang yang direkomendasikan Mibuchi Reo untuk menggantikan Mitobe?"

Terberkatilah kau, Reo. "Ya, _sir_ ,"

"Lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Saya—saya ingin menyerahkan proposal pengajuan ruang merokok untung pengunjung di lantai dua, _sir_ ,"Kataku, membuka risleting tasku dan mengeluarkan stofmap berisi berlembar-lembar kertas F4 yang dijilid menjadi satu dengan mika biru muda. "Mibuchi-san mengatakan jika dia sudah mengirimkan _soft copy_ pada anda lewat _e-mail_ ,"

"Mibuchi?"Ia mengernyit, mengulurkan tangan untuk menerima proposal yang kuserahkan. "Apakah dia tidak masuk hari ini? Mengapa kau yang menyerahkan?"

"Tidak, _sir_ ,"Jawabku. "Dia sedang sakit, dan izin untuk satu hari,"

Ia hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan berdebamnya laci yang ditutup menjadi akhir dari pembicaraan ini. Detik setelahnya, hening total. Ia hanya menatapku—melupakan meja kerjanya yang bahkan dipenuhi dengan tumpukan kertas dan aku bingung dan terlalu canggung untuk kembali memulai pembicaraan. Sebagai gantinya, aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain—menolak untuk kembali bersitatap dengan bilah hijaunya yang dingin dan menatap mataku dengan kilat aneh.

Ruangan ini cukup luas. Dindingnya lagi-lagi berwarna merah suram, kali ini dengan beberapa pigura berbingkai emas yang melindungi lukisan dan juga empat piagam yang terletak diatas perapian kosong. Aku keheranan mengapa dia suka sekali meggunakan lampu kuning sebagai pencahayaan rumah sakitnya. Selain dua sofa hitam besar yang terletak dibawah jendela panjang, jam tinggi yang mungkin sudah berhenti berdetak dan pendingin ruangan, tak ada lagi yang menarik didalam sini.

Kedua mataku tertuju pada sebuah lukisan paling besar dan panjang, lagi-lagi berbingkai emas dan terletak di sisi kanan dinding merah itu.

" _ **The Last Supper**_ ,"Katanya tiba-tiba, mengikuti arah pandanganku. "Itu lukisan tentang makan malam terakhir Yesus bersama keduabelas Rasul sebelum di salib. Aku mendapatkannya langsung ketika berkunjung ke Piccadilly,"

" _ **Oh**_!"Kataku, menyadari suaraku agak meninggi karena terkejut dan pipiku perlahan memanas, mengira-ngira apakah dia bisa membaca pikiranku. Tentu saja aku mengetahui lukisan itu, dia kira aku hidup di zaman apa? "Anda juga suka Da Vinci?"Tanyaku, sedikit tertarik dan memiliki pemikiran untuk kembali membuka pembicaraan. Dia mendapatkannya langsung dari Piccadilly! Bermaksud sombong atau apa?

"Ya—dan sepertinya kau kelihatan terlalu menggebu,"Katanya lagi, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali padaku yang tanpa alasan, merasa pipiku kembali panas. Ya Ampun. "Tapi aku lebih suka Van Gogh,"

"Em, saya... menyukai Shakespeare,"Aku berdeham, lalu menggumamkan maaf untuk membalas ucapannya yang pertama. " _Agak_ ,"

"Shakespeare?"Ia mengangkat satu alis, " _ **Hamlet**_ , maksudmu?"

" _ **As You Like It**_ ,"Aku mengangguk, tanpa sadar mengembangkan senyuman. "Maaf sebelumnya, apakah anda juga menyukai Shakespeare?"

"Sebenarnya aku lebih tertarik pada musik ketimbang seni atau sastra,"Ia berdeham, lalu menyilangkan kaki dengan berwibawa dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Aku suka bermain piano,"

"Ah?"Keningku berkerut samar mendengar pernyataannya, bukankah musik juga termasuk seni? "Sungguh?"Tanyaku, kali ini terdengar bersemangat. "Saya biasa bermain biola ketika ada waktu luang,"

Satu alisnya terangkat. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah ia tertarik dan mulai mengikuti pembicaraan ini, atau berpikiran untuk menyuruhku keluar karena mengganggu jam kerjanya. Aku terdiam, bibir terkatup rapat, menunggu. Mencoba mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain—kemana saja! Asal jangan bersitatap dengan kilau hijau yang dingin itu.

"Aku ingin tahu,"

Kata-katanya membuatku refleks kembali memalingkan perhatian. Menegakkan posisi duduk dan menatap lurus ke presiden direktur Rumah Sakit Midorima yang duduk dihadapanku saat ini.

"Latar belakangmu dengan Mibuchi Reo. Kalian tinggal satu atap?"

Kalimat _'satu atap'_ agaknya terdengar ambigu di telingaku.

"Ya, _sir_ ,"Kataku, lalu mengangguk. "Kami satu sekolah saat menengah pertama, dia kakak kelas saya. Kami lalu berpisah saat dia lulus lebih dulu dan kembali bertemu di universitas—dan dia menawari saya untuk tinggal bersamanya di sebuah apartemen dan bekerja di rumah sakit ini,"

Dia terdiam, kembali matanya bergerak meneliti wajahku. Aku yang tidak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana hanya duduk dengan canggung. Sungguh, aku paling tidak suka berada dalam situasi canggung seperti ini. Seolah-olah semuanya menggantung. Aku lebih suka bersama dengan orang berisik seperti Reo, meskipun dia terkadang mengganggu— _**"Sei-chan! Sei-chan! Sei-chan! Sei-chan Sei-chan Sei-chan Sei-chan SEI-CHAAAAAAAN!"**_ —daripada dengan seseorang yang dingin, datar, dan lebih menyukai musik ketimbang seni dan sastra.

Duh. Kenapa aku mendadak merindukan Reo sekarang?

"Akashi,"

"Ya?"Ujarku, refleks mendongak ketika ia memanggil namaku. Matanya bertemu mataku. Kami kembali tenggelam dalam keheningan. Dan saat ini, aku menyadari satu hal.

Ternyata dia tampan sekali.

 _ **Tunggu, sialan. Akashi Seijuurou, berpikir tentang apa kau tadi?**_

"Oh—ya, _sir_ ,"Aku berdeham ketika menyadari suaraku sedikit serak barusan. Merogoh tasku, mengeluarkan stofmap yang lain dan fotokopi proposal yang harus kubawa pulang—kata Reo, sebagai bukti jika aku telah memberikan proposal itu padanya. "Saya harus menerima NIP dan cap rumah sakit dari anda di fotokopian proposal ini,"

"Taruh saja disana,"

Kedua alisku bertaut. " _Sir—_ "

"Kubilang taruh saja disana,"

Aku tersentak, spontan mengangguk dan mendorong stofmap itu ke atas meja. "Kau bisa letakkan tasmu dibawah,"—lagi-lagi menurut, aku merutuk dalam hati dan menaruh kembali tasku di lantai.

"Kau bisa mengambilnya lagi besok,"Katanya, merujuk pada fotokopian proposal itu. "Ngomong-ngomong... Aku belum mengenalmu,"

 _Sudah sejauh ini dan kau bilang belum mengenalku? Pembohong sombong retoris yang suka bermain piano dan Van Gogh_."Maaf, _sir_. Tapi saya pikir anda sudah mengetahui nama saya tadi,"

"Hanya sebatas nama, Akashi,"Perkataannya seakan mengingatkanku. "Aku ingin mengenalmu..."Dia berdeham, lalu mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di pegangan kursi putar itu. "Secara lebih... personal,"— _Untung apa pula kau mengenalku secara lebih personal dengan lagak seperti itu? Jangan sok angkuh._

"Tapi saya—"

"Dan agaknya kau terlalu kaku. Gunakan kata 'aku-kau' saja tidak masalah,"

Apa lagi ini?

Belum sempat aku membuka mulut, pintu cokelat yang ada dibelakangku terbuka. Secara bersamaan, muncullah seorang perempuan berambut merah muda panjang yang dicepol diatas kepala dan mengenakan setelan blazer dan rok cokelat yang membungkukkan badan. Aku bingung kenapa semua pekerja—yang kata mereka _**senior**_ disini mengenakan setelan kantoran seperti itu alih-alih seragam rumah sakit yang serba putih dan bersih. "Pertemuan anda dengan _monsieur_ dimulai satu jam lagi, _sir_ Midorima,"Tatapannya mengarah padaku, "Oh, dan selamat pagi, Akashi-san,"

Dia Momoi Satsuki. Pengatur semua jadwal yang ada di rumah sakit ini. Entah itu jadwal makan pasien, jadwal pasien beristirahat, atau jadwal _meeting_ para petinggi rumah sakit ini.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan menggumam, "Ya, pagi,"Dengan pelan—entah ia mendengarku atau tidak.

"Katakan padanya jika aku tidak bisa datang,"Aku menoleh refleks. Menatap pemuda berambut hijau yang duduk dihadapanku dengan kedua lengannya yang terlipat diatas meja. Mata kami bertemu. Bilah hijau miliknya dan merah milikku. Alih-alih menatap Momoi yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, dia menatap lurus kearahku. Tanpa ekspresi.

Bedanya, kini aku tak lagi bisa mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Tapi, _sir_ —"

"Kau dengar aku, Momoi,"Kali ini pandangan _jade_ itu beralih pada Momoi. Menatapnya lurus dan tajam, membuatku yakin perempuan itu bergidik tanpa harus melihatnya. "Bilang pada _monsieur_ jika aku akan menemuinya besok. _**Swallowtail**_ pukul sembilan malam. Jangan lupa reservasi,"

" _Sir_ —?"

"Aku tidak menerima bantahan, Momoi,"Nada suaranya berubah, kali ini lebih tajam dan terkesan memperingati. Meski begitu, tatapannya sama sekali tak berubah. Tetap dingin dan tak mengilatkan apapun. Seolah mengingatkan 'jangan bantah atau pekerjaanmu tercabut besok'.

 _Pembohong, sombong, angkuh, dan pemaksa. Belum apa-apa dia sudah masuk ke dalam daftar_ blacklist _ku._

"Baik, _sir_ ,"Kata Momoi, akhirnya. Ia membungkukkan badannya sejenak sebelum memutar tumit dan menutup pintu.

"Sampai mana kita tadi, Akashi?"Aku mengerjap ketika dia kembali menyebut namaku. "Aku bilang ingin mengajakmu berkenalan, 'kan?"

 _Selain itu, dia juga retoris. Untuk apa dia bertanya jika sudah tahu jawabannya?_

"Ya, _sir_."

"Jika begitu biarkan aku mulai duluan,"Dia berdeham, memajukan sedikit tubuhnya. Matanya menusuk tepat di mataku, seolah-olah tak membiarkanku mengalihkan pandangan darinya. "Aku Midorima Shintarou, presiden direktur,"

Hening sejenak.

Ini dia, Midorima Shintarou.

Presiden direktur sekaligus pemilik sah Rumah Sakit Midorima. Baik itu pusat—maksudku yang _**ini**_ , atau cabangnya yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru Jepang. Tak banyak yang kuketahui tentangnya, karena aku memang masih baru disini. Dan...

"...Aku Akashi Seijuurou, sekretaris dua,"

"Salam kenal, Akashi?"Untuk pertama kali, aku melihat kedua sudut bibir itu melengkung keatas. Membentuk sebuah senyum tipis yang terlihat sangat dibuat-buat dalam pandanganku, dan aku tak bisa menebak apa arti senyumannya itu. "Mungkin kapan-kapan aku bisa mengajakmu ke resital atau pameran Shakespeare,"Meskipun bibirnya tersenyum, tapi aku sama sekali tak melihat ada senyuman di matanya.

"Em, ya,"Kataku, canggung. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Napasku rasanya tertahan, ketika ia masih saja menatap langsung kedua mataku.

Dan saat itu pula, aku merasa jika harus enyah dari sini sekarang.

"Kupikir aku harus pergi,"Kataku. Mengambil tasku dari lantai dan mencengkeram bagian atasnya ketika tatapannya menajam tiba-tiba.

"Cepat sekali?"Tanyanya, namun tak terdengar seperti bertanya. Bibirku terkatup, lalu mengangguk lamat-lamat.

"Aku belum menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, _sir_ ,"Ujarku, setengah jujur. Sebenarnya semua pekerjaanku sudah selesai sejak kemarin, karena biasanya selalu Reo yang mengambil alih. Tugasku hanya membantu jika ia meminta, atau menggantikan posisinya jika ada sesuatu yang mendadak.

"Oh, begitu?"Ia menyipitkan mata, menatap wajahku lebih tajam. Seakan memberi lubang pada kedua mataku, dan mengatakan, _'Kau berbohong, Akashi. Kau kira aku bodoh?'._

Ini gawat. Apa dia benar bisa membaca pikiran orang?

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau masih memiliki pekerjaan yang belum selesai. Tapi, Akashi..."Dia terdiam. Apalagi aku. "Aku sangat tidak suka dengan orang yang berbohong,"

 _Aduh, sial._

"Tidak, _sir_ ,"Ucapku refleks, kebingungan akan menjawab apa. Punggungku tegak dan kaku, tak lagi berpikiran untuk menyandarkannya pada kursi.

"Tidak apa, Akashi?"Sialan, ia mengejarku. Entah ini benar atau mataku yang bermasalah, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas.

Dia tersenyum, entah untuk apa.

"Maaf, _sir_. Aku... permisi,"Kataku, tergagap. Lalu buru-buru berdiri hingga nyaris membenturkan lututku dengan meja kerjanya yang keras.

"Aku sengaja meluangkan waktuku untuk tidak bertemu klien dan kau pergi begitu saja,"

 _Pemaksa bebal menyebalkan_ , umpatku dalam hati. Terserah jika dia sungguhan punya kekuatan untuk membaca pikiran orang atau apa. "Tapi, _sir_ —"

"Kau dengar aku, Akashi,"Bisiknya. Aku tersentak kaget ketika ia sudah menghilang dari posisinya semula, dan kini ia berdiri dibelakangku. Menutup kedua mataku dengan satu telapak tangannya, membuatku tak bisa melihat apapun.

Tunggu tunggu tunggu.

 _ **Apa yang dia lakukan!?**_

Refleks aku mendongak—dan aku merasakan belakang kepalaku membentur sesuatu—apa itu? Bahunya? Dadanya? Sesuatu menempel pada punggungku, dan aku bahkan baru sadar jika jari-jarinya terasa sangat kasar—karena apa? Apakah terbelit sesuatu?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Aku menahan napas. Napasnya terdengar tepat disamping telingaku. Apa yang dia lakukan? Apa yang dia—

"Akashi..."Bisiknya lagi, nyaris tak terdengar. Terlalu intens, terlalu mengintimidasi. Aku menggigit bibir. Kedua mataku bergerak resah dibalik telapak tangannya. Aku tak bisa bernapas. Astaga, Tuhan! Astaga. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa— _kenapa_ —?

Hening.

Ia tak mengatakan apapun. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini. Dia tak bisa ditebak. Sama sekali tak bisa ditebak. Dia...

"Kau... menarik,"

Siapapun, bilang aku tidak salah dengar sekarang.

Sedetik kemudian, ia melepaskan telapak tangannya dari mataku. Oksigen yang semula seakan mengikatku kini mulai membiarkanku terbebas. Aku terengah, membuka mata dan mereguk oksigen dengan kalap. Kedua mataku menjelajah mengitari ruangan ini. Buram, dan berair. Dan untuk apa mataku berair?

Tubuhku terasa lemas. Terlebih ketika tubuhnya mendorong punggungku, memenjarakanku yang masih membelakanginya dengan dua lengan mencengkeram pinggiran meja. Aku bersandar di dadanya kini, dengan tubuh saling merapat dan napas acak-acakan.

"Kau boleh pergi,"Katanya, kali ini tak lagi berbisik. Aku masih terdiam untuk beberapa saat, mengenyahkan pikiran betapa ambigunya posisi kami saat ini. Ia berada dibelakangku, memenjarakan tubuhku, dadanya menempel di punggungku, suaranya berat dan napasku acak-acakkan.

 _ **Holyshit, Seijuurou. Kenapa kau tidak diam saja dan langsung pergi keluar sedari tadi?**_

Aku bergerak, dan dia melepaskan kedua tangannya. Mundur satu langkah kebelakang dan membiarkanku menenangkan diri sejenak.

Tidak ada waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

Aku buru-buru mengambil tasku dari lantai. Tidak ada waktu untuk merisletingnya kembali, jadi aku langsung memanggulnya di bahu kanan. Pikiranku terbelah dan kalap. Aku berbalik, pandanganku kabur ketika melihatnya masih berdiri disana. Aku cepat-cepat membungkukkan badan dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu. Tanpa mengatakan apapun. Terserah dia mau bilang apa tentang tata kramaku lagi.

"Akashi,"Baru saja tanganku berhasil mencapai knop dan menariknya, dia memanggilku.

Refleks, aku menengok kebelakang.

Dia masih ada disana.

Lagi-lagi tersenyum, yang tak kutahu apa maksudnya.

" _ **Midorima-sama itu—"**_

"Senang bertemu denganmu, jika begitu,"Dan dengan itu, aku melangkah keluar bersamaan dengan suara debaman pintu yang ditutup.

"— _ **berbahaya,"**_

.

 _Monsieur_ : _Sir_ atau tuan dalam bahasa Prancis.

 _ **Swallowtail**_ : Itu _butler cafe_ yang ada di Ikebukuro. _Butler_ nya ganteng-ganteng, ciusan. Tapi gaada yang lebih ganteng dari Sebastian dong~ /yah nyasar/

.

 _ **First shades, tamat.**_


	3. 02

Aku membanting stir mobilku dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan yang dengan senang hati kusebut sebagai _sarang-lukisan-emas-dengan-pecinta-piano-yang-menjadi-penunggunya_ itu, aku menjalani hariku dengan buruk.

Konsentrasiku mendadak hilang, menabrak juru masak yang sedang membawa troli dan menghancurkan barang bawaannya—untung sekali dia adalah wanita tua yang baik dan penyabar. Namun, lagi-lagi aku menabrak Izuki yang berjalan cepat sambil membawa tumpukan kertas-kertas yang bahkan sampai menutupi wajahnya. Akhirnya aku menghabiskan sepuluh menit waktuku yang (sebenarnya, tidak terlalu) berharga untuk merapikan kertas-kertasnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Akashi?"Tanya Izuki ketika aku menyerahkan kertas-kertas itu padanya. "Kau tampak... berbeda. Seperti sedang terburu-buru. Kau tak apa?"

"Tentu, tentu saja,"Jawabku, memaksakan sebuah senyuman. Mencoba mengelabui asisten psikiater itu dengan lagak tanpa dosa. Namun, kedua matanya menyipit. Ia terlalu tajam untuk sekedar mengetahui kebohongan seseorang.

"Jangan bohong, Akashi. Sudut bibirmu berkedut ketika tersenyum,"

 _Sialan._

Sepertinya aku harus mulai curiga dan berhati-hati jika saja Izuki juga mempunyai kekuatan membaca pikiran.

 _Heh, jangan koyol. Dia itu asisten psikiater, Akashi Seijuurou!_

" _ **Tapi, Akashi... Aku sangat tidak suka dengan orang yang berbohong,"**_

 _Sialan—lagi._

 _Untuk apa aku mengingatnya?_

"Akashi?"

"Ya!?"Aku tersentak, lalu refleks mendongak dan mengerjapkan mata. Apakah aku melamun? Izuki berada tepat didepan wajahku. Kelabunya menajam dan penuh selidik, menusuk langsung kedua mataku dan seolah menahanku untuk memalingkan muka. Kertas-kertasnya direndahkan, meskipun masih mampu menumpuk dibawah dagunya.

"Ada yang terjadi denganmu,"Ujarnya lugas, menarik kesimpulan. _**Oh, ya.**_ "Jika aku boleh lancang, apa itu?"

 _Bertemu dengan presiden direktur. Seharusnya aku hanya ingin menyerahkan proposal, namun aku malah terjebak dalam situasi ambigu bersamanya. Dan kau tahu, Izuki? Ternyata dia sangat sombong, pemaksa, bebal, dan menyebalkan._ –"Kau bicara apa, Izuki?"Aku tertawa canggung. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Ayolah, santai sedikit,"

"Aku bisa meluangkan waktu setelah ini. Imayoshi- _san_ sedang tidak ada. Jadi biarkan aku meletakkan ini diruangan dan kutemani kau minum kopi,"

Imayoshi Shouichi dan Izuki Shun. Mereka adalah _partner_ kerja. Imayoshi adalah seorang psikiater jebolan salah satu universitas bergengsi di jurusan psikologis dan ia mengajak Izuki untuk menjadi _partner_ nya. Sama sepertiku dan Reo, mereka adalah teman lama. Bedanya, mereka hanya bertemu saat semester kedua universitas dan memutuskan untuk bekerja ditempat yang sama.

Mengingat senyum licik, nada bicara dan logat yang khas—sekaligus terkesan jenaka dan sinis, kedua mata segaris dan wajah yang mengingatkanku pada serigala jahat, aku kebingungan bagaimana seorang Imayoshi Shouichi bisa menjadi seorang psikiater yang disukai banyak orang. Mungkin itu karena faktor adanya Izuki Shun yang cerah dan ceria sebagai asistennya.

"Tidak perlu, Izuki,"Tolakku dengan halus, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. "Aku masih punya pekerjaan. Terimakasih dan—semoga harimu menyenangkan,"

"Tapi, Akashi—"

Bahkan sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku telah berlalu meninggalkan dia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Second Shades : Of Swallowtail, Tuxedo, and His Eyes.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Reo menyambutku didepan pintu ketika aku pulang.

"Ya ampun, Sei-chan!"Serunya, tampak terkejut dengan penampilanku yang bisa dibilang sedikit... tidak, sebenarnya _sangat_ acak-acakkan. Rambut berantakan, jas putih yang sedikit lusuh, kusut dan kotor, juga alas sepatu yang dipenuhi jejak tanah mengering.

'Kan sudah aku bilang jika aku menabrak juru masak tadi. Lalu bagaimana dengan jejak tanah mengering? Aku menginjak kubangan lumpur saat berlari menuju mobil. Hujan deras langsung menyambutku begitu keluar dari gedung.

"Rambutmu berantakan dan... apa ini?"Reo mengernyit, menarik kerah kemejaku mendekat dan mengangkat jasku dengan satu tangannya yang lain. "Saus mayones? Sei-chan!"Kedua matanya yang biasanya teduh dan berkilau layaknya ibu (tiri) itu mendadak menjadi tajam saat menatapku.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Bermain-main di _galley_? Ya ampun, Sei-chan!"Pekiknya, lalu menangkup kedua pipiku. "Kau tak apa? Apa yang terjadi? Mereka tidak keracunan karena memakan masakanmu 'kan!?"

"Reo, kumohon, tenanglah dulu,"Ujarku, memegang kedua pergelangan tangannya yang masih memegang pipiku dan menurunkannya, sedikit kesal karena ia meremehkan kemampuan memasakku yang _**amat sangat**_ biasa-biasa saja. Aku hanya bisa membuat telur mata sapi dan roti bakar. Yang jelas aku masih bisa memasak, 'kan? "Reo, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya mengalami beberapa kecelakaan kecil—"

"Bohong!"

 _Ya, Seijuurou. Kau sudah dituduh pembohong oleh tiga orang berbeda hari ini dan kau masih saja mengelak?_

"Tidak, Reo. Dengarkan dulu!"Seruku, mencoba menenangkannya sejenak. Sikap protektifnya yang terlalu berlebihan akan selalu kumat jika dia kalap. "Aku tadi hanya menemui presiden direktur untuk menyerahkan proposalmu. Lalu..."

 _Lalu aku mengobrol sejenak dengannya tentang Da Vinci, Van Gogh, Shakespeare, berkenalan, lalu melakukan sesuatu yang ambigu yang bahkan tak mau aku ingat lagi sampai kapanpun_.

"Lalu!?"Reo kembali mengangkat wajahku. Ya ampun, apa aku tak salah lihat? Air mata tampak mulai merebak pada pelupuk matanya. Dia menangis? Astaga. "Lalu? _Lalu_? Astaga Sei-chan! Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, kau harus belajar untuk tidak membuat cemas orang lain!"

"Reo, sudahlah. Tenang dulu,"Aku yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi memilih untuk melingkarkan kedua lenganku ke sekeliling pinggangnya dan mengubur wajahku pada dadanya. Dia tersentak, terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan memelukku lebih erat. Hanya cara ini yang berhasil jika dia sudah mulai kalap.

"Aku tidak apa, sungguh,"Kataku, berusaha meyakinkannya. Bukannya semakin tenang, ia malah semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuhku dan menekan belakang kepalaku hingga wajahku terbenam di dadanya.

"Oke, maafkan aku,"Ujarnya, lalu menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalaku dan mengecup pipi kananku. Hal ini sudah biasa dia lakukan, jadi aku tak perlu kaget. "Kau mau sup? Akan kupanaskan untukmu,"

Aku meninggalkan semangkuk sup tahu saat berangkat tadi, jadi dia berlalu ke dapur dan aku masuk ke kamar untuk mengganti pakaian.

"Aromanya enak sekali,"Komentarku ketika melangkah memasuki dapur. Reo yang baru saja meletakkan mangkuk sup itu keatas meja mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum sumringah.

"Sei-chan!"Serunya, lalu melesat menghampiriku dan mengacak-acak gemas rambutku yang bahkan sudah berantakkan. "Kau bisa saja. Aku hanya memanaskannya,"Lalu ia terkekeh, dan menarikku untuk duduk.

"Lagipula itu hanya sup kalengan,"Gumamku, membiarkannya menarik kursi dan mendudukkan diriku disana.

"Kau kehujanan?"Tanyanya. "Mau kuambilkan mantel? Atau kubuatkan teh, susu, kopi—"

"—Reo, berhenti. Dan itu tidak perlu,"Selaku cepat-cepat, tidak mau ia semakin berlebihan. "Kau terlalu berlebihan-oke? Dan terimakasih untuk supnya,"

Dia terdiam beberapa saat. "Tapi, Sei-chan. Kau tahu aku sangat—"

"Kau _sangat_ peduli padaku,"Sambungku, lalu mengulum senyum. "Terimakasih, Reo. Sekarang bisakah kau duduk dan temani aku makan?"

"Oke,"Ujar Reo akhirnya, lalu menghela napas. "Maaf, Sei-chan. Aku terlalu gegabah. Akan kubuatkan kau teh,"

"Tidak apa-apa,"Jawabku, lalu mulai menyendoki supku. Benakku mulai berputar, mengingat ceritanya tentang adik laki-lakinya yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil. Aku pun memaklumi jika dia bersikap sangat protektif seperti itu padaku, karena dia menganggapku sebagai adiknya dan aku tidak keberatan. Aku senang bisa memiliki seorang kakak.

 _ **"...Kau... menarik,"**_

 _-Apa?_

"Sei-chaaan!"Aku tersentak kaget, nyaris menjatuhkan sendok. Lalu, dengan gegabah mengangkat wajah dan membuat lututku menghantam bawah meja. Sial, kenapa rasanya seperti _deja vu_? Reo berdiri diseberangku, lalu menatapku dengan heran. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa,"Aku buru-buru menjawab, lalu menunduk dan kembali menyendoki supku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sei-chan. Kuberi tahu kau satu hal,"

 _"...Aku tidak suka dengan orang yang berbohong,"_

"Sei-chaaaaaaan!"

"Ya!?"Seruku lagi, lalu merutuk dalam hati. Aku mencoba mengatur air mukaku agar tampak biasa-biasa saja, meskipun pikiran dan hatiku rasanya kacau sekali. "Ada apa, Reo?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku,"Dia cemberut, lalu menyibak rambut panjangnya kebelakang. "Ah sudahlah, aku tahu kau takkan mendengarkannya,"

Aku menggumam 'maaf,' lalu kembali menunduk dan mencoba memfokuskan diri pada supku.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah menyerahkan proposalku?"Aku sadar tubuhku membeku, tapi aku tetap mencoba untuk menganggukkan kepala meskipun tidak mendongak. "Kau memberikannya langsung pada _sir_ Midorima?"Dia bergidik, "Aku tahu perjalanan ke ruangannya sangat menyeramkan. Lorong itu hanya dipenuhi dengan lilin, Sei-chan!"

"Dia suka hal-hal berbabu mistis atau bagaimana?"Tanyaku, membuatnya terkekeh dan mengibaskan tangan. " _Sir_ memang agak aneh. Meskipun begitu, sudah banyak perempuan yang mencoba untuk mengencaninya. Tapi dia hanyalah seorang penggila kerja yang menghabiskan hidupnya untuk pekerjaan. Ia juga sering pergi kemana-mana. Mengurus rumah sakitnya sendiripun, tidak pernah,"

Aku mengangguk tanpa sadar, bahkan hal itu sudah nampak saat aku menatapnya untuk yang pertama kali. "Sei-chan?"

"Ya?"Tanyaku, bahkan pikiranku sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Menurutmu, _sir_ Midorima itu seperti apa?"

"Uhuk! _Uhuk_!"Selamat, Seijuurou. Bahkan barusan kau tersedak. Reo tampak panik, ia buru-buru bangkit berdiri dan kembali sambil menyodorkan segelas air mineral padaku.

"Sei-chan! Kau tak apa?"Cecarnya, khawatir. Ia lalu berdiri dibelakangku dan menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

Aku terengah, _Kau bertanya tentang Midorima Shintarou? Pembohong sombong, bebal, dan seenaknya sendiri. Dia menyukai piano dan Van Gogh, dan mendapatkan lukisan The Last Supper langsung dari Piccadilly._ Aku diam sejenak, _Oh! Aku bahkan menyangka dia memiliki kemampuan hipnotis. Dia menutup mataku dan_ voila _! Hanya saja itu terlalu konyol untuk dibicarakan._

"Sei-chan?"

Sayangnya, semua hal itu tidak benar-benar kuucapkan.

"Kau kenapa?"Reo membungkuk, mensejajarkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Aku menoleh, dan matanya bertemu mataku.

"Aku..."Aku terdiam sejenak, "...Tidak apa-apa?"

"Sei-chan tidak pandai berbohong,"Reo berdecih, lalu menangkup kedua pipiku dari belakang dan menggoyang-goyangkannya. "Jujuuur, Sei-chan!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Reo,"

"Sei-chaaaaan!"

Aku ( _lagi-lagi_ ) memilih untuk menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepala, lalu melepas kedua telapak tangannya dari pipiku. "Aku sungguh-sungguh,"Kataku, menatap langsung kedua matanya. Dia menatap mataku, dan kami sama-sama diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Baik,"Akhirnya dia menghela napas dan menyibak helai-helai rambutnya ke belakang. "Maaf, aku terlalu berlebihan, dan... Sei-chan?"

Aku menoleh, "Ya?"

"Mulai sekarang, kusarankan padamu. Jangan sekalipun dekati _sir_ Midorima."

 _ **Dia itu...**_

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada Sei-chan. Aku tidak mau!"Dia menggeleng kuat-kuat, lalu memelukku erat dari belakang. "Sekarang lekas pergi tidur, biar aku yang bereskan semuanya."Reo menarikku berdiri, lalu mendorongku untuk keluar dari ruang makan untuk pergi ke kamar. Aku hanya menurut, lalu melangkahkan kaki menjauhi ruang makan.

 _ **...berbahaya!**_

.

.

.

" _Jadi intinya kau bertemu dengan presdir lumutan itu kemarin?"_

Aku bingung antara harus tertawa atau menegur Kuroko yang telah menyebut _sir_ Midorima sebagai presdir lumutan dengan tidak sopannya. Bagaimanapun _sir_ adalah bosku, dan mau tak mau pun aku harus menghormatinya kapan dan dimanapun aku berada—meskipun aku sendiri juga malas menganggapnya begitu.

"Iya, begitulah,"Aku mengangkat alisku—meskipun tahu ia takkan melihatnya dan membanting setirku ke kanan. Senang rasanya Reo sudah bisa berangkat kerja—meskipun ia harus berangkat duluan karena masih ada pekerjaannya yang belum selesai. Intinya, aku bahagia karena dia-lah yang akan berurusan sepenuhnya dengan _sir_ Midorima. Dia sekretarisnya, bukan _aku_. "Dan julukan presdir lumutan itu agaknya tidak mengenakkan. Oh Ya Tuhan, Tetsuya-kun! Dimana kau sekarang? Kata Reo kau sudah pindah lagi ke Inggris,"

Dia, Kuroko Tetsuya. Lebih tua tiga tahun di atas umurku, dan sepupu jauh dari pihak Ayahku. Menjabat sebagai CEO di salah satu perusahaan furnitur paling bergengsi seantero Jepang. Dia sangat sopan, namun bisa saja menjadi lepas kendali jika sedang marah—meskipun ia jarang melakukannya. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya marah sepanjang dua puluh tahun masa hidupku. Menurut kabar, ia telah bertunangan, namun memilih untuk merahasiakannya. Aku pun belum pernah bertemu dan melihat fototunangannya.

" _Baru dua minggu yang lalu. Aku ke Jepang hanya untuk liburan, Seijuurou. Sudah waktunya kembali,"_

"Oh, sungguh?"Aku terkekeh. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

" _Aku baik-baik saja,"_ Terdengar suara dengusan di seberang sana. _"Ayolah, ceritakan aku tentang si presdir itu,"_

"Kau berniat selingkuh? Dari tunanganmu itu?"Ledekku, lalu memencet klakson dan mengumpat dalam hati ketika seorang pengendara motor menyalipku dari arah kiri. "Tidak ada yang menarik dari dia,"Kataku, merujuk pada _sir_ —namun, aku sendiri tahu jika aku ragu-ragu mengatakannya.

" _Kau gila? Jangan berpikir seperti itu. Asal kau tahu, Seijuurou. Aku sudah pernah rapat dan bertemu dengannya di Portland beberapa hari lalu, jika tidak salah,"_

Aku diam.

" _Prefeksionis sekali,"_

Aku masih diam.

Terdengar suara dehaman dari seberang, _"Jangan bilang siapapun, Seijuurou. Menurut pandanganku, dia sangat karismatik, kau tahu? Misterius dan sepertinya ia sama sekali tak memiliki ekspresi. Seperti mayat hidup, dan tatapannya dingin sekali,"_

Diam.

" _Belum apa-apa aku sudah memasukkan namanya dalam daftar_ blacklist— _oi, Seijuurou. Kau dengar aku?"_

"..."

" _Sei,"_

"..."

" _Sei?"_

"..."

" _Hei, Seijuurou!"_

 **TIIIIN.**

Aku tersentak, gelagapan bersamaan dengan supir truk yang menyalip dari belakang, membuka jendelanya dan berteriak menyumpahiku. Jika saja Kuroko tidak menekankan intonasinya tadi, bisa saja aku terus kelepasan melamun sampai rumah sakit atau mengalami kecelakaan karena teledor.

"Ya, Tetsuya-kun?"Tanyaku setelah sempat kehilangan kontrol kemudi, lalu memutuskan untuk menepi ke jalur lambat dan menurunkan kecepatan menjadi tiga puluh kilometer per jam. "Kau bilang sesuatu?"

" _Kau sedang menyetir? Ya Tuhan, nekad sekali kau ini, Seijuurou!"_ Kali ini dia yang berteriak—apa dia memarahiku? _"Aku sudah sering bilang: jangan mainkan ponselmu saat sedang berkendara! Dasar bebal, kenapa kau tidak mau menurut?"_

Ah, sarkasmenya mulai keluar. Mungkin ia sedang kesal sekarang.

"Kau yang tadi meneleponku duluan,"Bantahku, mencoba membuat tameng untuk membela diri.

" _Kau bisa pakai_ earphone _, bodoh."_ —dia bahkan mengataiku bodoh! _"Jangan cari alasan untuk mengelabuiku,"_

"Aku sedang menepi, kupasang sebentar,"

" _Tidak usah_. _Aku tahu kau harus segera berangkat atau si lumutan itu akan merecokimu. Kutelepon lagi nanti saat jam makan siang karena aku juga harus berangkat kerja—dan, Sei?"_

"Ya?"

" _Pokoknya, hati-hati. Terlebih dengan dia,"_

Aku terdiam dengan bibir mengatup rapat, lalu mengangguk lamat-lamat. "Ya, Tetsuya-kun. Sampai nanti,"

" _Dah, Seijuurou,"_

Kuroko menutup teleponnya bersamaan dengan mobilku yang memasuki pekarangan rumah sakit. Membuka jendela dan melempar senyum pada penjaga keamanan dan melempar ponselku ke dasbor. Aku menghela napas dan bersandar pada sandaran kursi, namun buru-buru menegakkan badanku kembali ketika bayangan dada tegap berbalut kemeja putih dan fabrik jas hijau tua kasar berkelebat dibenakku. _Shit_ , tidak bisakah bayangan itu dibuang jauh-jauh dari otakku?

Aku turun dan membanting pintu setelah mendapatkan tempat parkir, lalu mencengkeram erat tasku dan bergegas memasuki lobi.

Apapun yang terjadi, aku benar-benar tidak boleh bertemu dengannya. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

Pukul dua belas siang, baiklah.

Sementara orang-orang mulai keluar untuk jajan atau makan siang di kantin, aku masih menempel pada mejaku, berkutat dengan air muka serius menghadap layar komputer dan tumpukan berkas yang harus ku _handle_ saat ini juga. Membantu Reo, apalagi. Sebenarnya dia sudah mengajakku untuk makan siang bersama, tapi aku menolaknya. Mungkin ia akan membawakanku onigiri seperti biasa.

Aku mengangkat kepala dan terpaksa mengalihkan fokus ketika pintu ruangan berderit dan terbuka, tersenyum ketika Ogiwara Shigehiro melangkah masuk menghampiriku.

"Siang, Akashi,"Sapanya. "Tidak makan siang?"

"Tidak untuk kali ini,"Aku menarik sebuah senyum tipis. "Tugasku masih banyak,"Lalu menunjuk tumpukan berkas yang menggunung dan hampir menutupi wajahku.

"Kau yang meng _handle_?"Ogiwara mengangkat kedua alisnya, lalu bersandar di salah satu sisi mejaku. "Mana Reo?"

"Sedang istirahat,"Aku merasa mataku berkedut lelah, lalu memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata dan menjatuhkan punggung pada sandaran kursi. "Kau sendiri tidak makan siang?"

"Aku baru saja sampai dan bertemu Reo. Katanya, kau tidak makan siang. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk kembali dan mengajakmu, hitung-hitung makan bersama,"

"Kau mau mentraktirku?"Aku mengerling, lalu terkekeh pelan. Ia menatapku dan tertawa kecil. "Jika hanya sebatas _bento_ tidak masalah, Akashi,"

"Reo mungkin akan membelikanku onigiri,"Aku menopang daguku pada tangan kursi dan melemparkan sebuah senyum menggoda pada Ogiwara. "Kau yakin tidak mau makan siang?"

"Untuk apa aku pergi sendiri?"Dia menaikkan satu alis dan bersedekap sembari kedua matanya menatap lekat wajahku. "Keberatan jika aku mengobrol denganmu sekarang?"

"Tentu tidak. _Sir_ akan memaklumi karena ini jam istirahat,"Aku mengulum senyum tipis, lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak duduk?"Tawarku, dan kini dia yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ogiwara terdiam sejenak, menerawang tembok putih dihadapannya dan mengalihkan pandangan pada langit-langit ruanganku. "Oh iya. Kau masih bisa dihitung baru disini. Jadi, menurutmu, _sir_ Midorima itu orangnya seperti apa?"

 _Holycrap, Ogiwara Shigehiro._

 _Kenapa kau justru mengatakan hal itu?_

Aku sadar aku melamun, tertegun dengan badan tegap membeku dan mata yang menatap kosong kertas berkas yang menumpuk dimejaku. Sudah ada tiga orang yang menanyakan hal itu, dan tentu saja semuanya takkan baik-baik saja.

" _Well_ ,"Aku bergumam, nyaris berbisik dan yakin Ogiwara takkan mendengar jika dia tidak menempatkan telinganya didepan bibirku. "Dia itu... er, cerdas?"

"Semua orang tahu jika _sir_ adalah orang yang cerdas,"Lagi-lagi Ogiwara mengangkat alisnya. "Sangat cerdas. Ada lagi?"

 _Sombong, pembohong, dan em... bebal._ "Bersih,"

Kali ini keningnya berkerut. "Apa maksudmu dengan bersih?"

"Dia prefeksionis,"Kataku, mengingat kemeja, dasi, dan jasnya yang terpasang rapi, rambutnya yang disikat dan terlihat mengkilap, dan ruangannya yang benar-benar suram. "Tanpa celah, seperti tidak memiliki kekurangan dalam hal apapun,"Sambungku, bahkan tidak yakin dengan jawabanku sendiri. Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan pada Ogiwara apakah _sir_ memiliki kemampuan hipnotis, tapi tidak jadi.

"Dia sangat mengintimidasi,"Ogiwara terkekeh. "Terkadang aku berpikir dia orang yang saaaangat rumit. Menurutmu dia tidak menarik?"

" _ **Kau... menarik,"**_

 _Jika kau tahu, Ogiwara. Dia justru yang mengatakan hal itu padaku dan membuatku seperti mati kehabisan oksigen ketika menutup mataku._

"Dia tidak pernah mengencani orang,"Katanya lagi. "Sekalipun. Bahkan jika dia membuka sayembara untuk siapapun yang mau menjadi kekasihnya, waria pun akan ikut mendaftar,"Aku tahu ia bermaksud melempar lelucon, tapi aku sama sekali tak memiliki minat untuk membahas tentang _sir_ Midorima lebih jauh. Jadi, aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Dia dominan,"Gumamku, tiba-tiba; dan gelagapan menutup mulutku ketika bayangan dadanya yang bertumpuk dengan punggungku melewati pikiran. Sial, Seijuurou. Bodoh sekali kau ini.

" _Apa_?"Ogiwara mengerutkan keningnya, mengalihkan pandangan dan menusuk langsung kedua mataku yang membola dan seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan barusan. Hei, aku _cuma_ keceplosan!

"Ti—tidak, lupakan,"Kataku, nyaris tergagap, menggaruk kepala dan tertawa canggung. Ogiwara terdiam, meneliti wajahku yang ditamengi senyuman palsu. Aku hanya bisa berdo'a semoga dia bukan orang yang terlalu observan seperti halnya Kuroko, Izuki, Reo, dan— _holyshit_ , Midorima Shintarou. Apa? Apa aku tidak menambahkan _sir_ didepan namanya?

"Oke, aku akan melupakannya,"Ogiwara terdiam, dan kami berputar dalam keheningan yang canggung. "Em, mungkin... kita bisa—"

"Akashi-san?"Dua ketukan di pintu yang tertutup dan terbuka dari luar sukses membuat Ogiwara kembali mengatupkan kedua belah bibirnya. Kami berpandangan, dan sama-sama menoleh ke arah Momoi yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ya? Momoi-san?"Tanyaku.

" _Sir_ Midorima memanggil anda, mungkin saja anda bisa..."

"Aku tidak bisa, _sir_ ,"Kataku, lugas. Tanpa terbata, tanpa ragu, walau aku tak berbohong jika ketika melangkah masuk saja tubuhku sudah gemetar tak karuan, dan duduk berhadapan lagi dengannya membuatku seolah menemui malaikat kematian untuk mencabut nyawaku sekarang juga. Ini _teeeeerlalu_ mengerikan.

Aku bisa melihat posisi duduknya yang semula sudah tegak menjadi lebih tegak, dan tegang. Kedua tangannya terlipat di atas meja, matanya memicing; menajam, dan menatapku dengan sorot mata tak terbaca.

Mungkin dia tahu jika aku berkali-kali menelan ludah meskipun tanpa suara, dan hei, sepertinya pendingin ruangan disini tidak mau bekerja sama untuk membuatku tenang. Ya Tuhan, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri jika aku tak mau bertemu dengannya lagi, aku tak mau pergi keruangannya lagi, dan berakhir membuat Reo memarahiku tanpa alasan yang jelas.

" _Kan aku sudah bilang, jangan bertemu lagi dengannya! Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkanku, sih!?"Reo menggebrak mejaku, membuat bahu Ogiwara yang masih ada disana terangkat kaget karena refleks._

" _Reo, tenang dulu,"Kataku, meletakkan plastik putih berisi onigiri dan susu kotak stroberi ke atas meja. Reo mengepalkan kedua tangannya, matanya menyorot tajam, menusuk langsung kedua mataku yang hanya bisa mengerjap kebingungan dan Ogiwara yang terdiam karena kurang cepat membaca situasi._

" _Sei-chan,"Reo kembali berbicara, dengan suara berat yang penuh penekanan. "Kau. Jangan membangkang untuk kali ini. Terserah sir Midorima mau berbuat apa, dia bisa menghubungi aku atau Mayuzumi-sama, dan bukannya kau."Dia diam sejenak, menajamkan pandangan dan mengeraskan rahang. Aku meneguk ludah tanpa sadar, auranya terasa sangat berat dan sekaligus mengerikan. "Sei-chan, serius. Jangan sekali-kali kau bertemu lagi dengannya,"_

 _Aku diam, mencoba mencerna perkataannya dan mengulang perkataan Momoi sebelum Reo masuk tadi dalam pikiran._

"Sir _**Midorima menunggu anda. Mungkin saja anda bisa meluangkan waktu sebentar. Katanya, hal ini sangat penting,"**_

 _Ogiwara menatapku, menyuruhku untuk angkat bicara dan menenangkan Reo yang sudah memasuki mode kalapnya. Aku terdiam sejenak, memaksa otakku untuk berpikir keras. Ya Tuhan, aku harus apa?_

" _Aku tidak mau tahu, Sei-chan,"Reo kembali berbicara, namun kali ini, tatapan dan suaranya melembut. "Kau tidak boleh membangkangku. Oke? Tetaplah disini, atau jika perlu, aku akan pergi menghadapnya,"_

 _Aku masih diam. Tidak bisa berpikir._

" _Ya, Sei-chan?"_

 _Nadanya terdengar memaksa, dan aku tak bisa menolak untuk tetap berkata 'ya,'._

"Kenapa, Akashi?"

Aku terkesiap, mengerjapkan mata ketika suara beratnya membuyarkan lamunanku. Tanpa sadar, kedua tanganku bergerak untuk meremat pegangan kursi yang kududuki dengan kepala tertunduk, kelewat enggan untuk menatap kedua matanya yang menunjukkan kilat aneh dan mengintimidasi. "Saya—"

"Akashi,"Ia memotong kalimatku. Nada suaranya bahkan tak berubah, atau _mungkin_ bertambah datar karena tak suka denganku yang bertele-tele. "Aku sudah memesan meja untuk dua—tiga orang dan kau membatalkannya?"

Aku benci karena tak bisa mengangkat kepala dan menolaknya dengan tatapan mata, alih-alih menunduk dan membiarkan sekujur tubuhku merinding dan gemetar dibawah sorotan matanya. "Saya—"

"Akashi,"

"Aku tidak bisa, _sir_ ,"Tanggapku langsung sebelum ia kembali memotong kalimatku. Aku melihat kedua matanya menyipit, tapi aku tahu jika dia sedang menunggu jawabanku. "Maaf jika aku lancang, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Mengapa kau tidak mengajak Mayuzumi- _sama_ atau Mibuchi-san saja?"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, aku sadar jika aku telah membuat suatu kesalahan. Ralat, suatu kesalahan yang amat _**besar**_.

"Maksudmu, kau bertanya mengapa aku mengajakmu?"Kedua mataku kembali awas melihat kedua sudut bibirnya yang tertarik ke atas, meskipun tipis, tapi aku yakin bahwa sebenarnya dia sedang tersenyum. Kedua mataku mengerjap, bingung ingin mengatakan apa ketika ia melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menatap lurus padaku. "Aku ingin mengajakmu, itu saja,"

... _Apa?_

"Alasanmu aneh, _sir_ ,"Bantahku, dengan kedua alis saling bertaut tak suka mendengar jawabannya. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa,"

"Apa alasanmu?"

Seketika, kedua belah bibirku mengatup rapat. Dia benar. Apa alasanku menolak ajakannya?

Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan, _"Reo yang melarangku, dia tidak mau aku pergi bersama orang aneh,"_ , 'kan? Selain itu, aku memang tidak ingin pergi dengannya setelah apa yang ia lakukan kemarin padaku.

Apakah ia sudah melupakannya?

"Kau diam saja,"Satu alisnya terangkat, sialan, dia memojokkanku. "Ini kesempatan langka untukmu. Banyak orang yang menantikan waktu untuk pergi ke Swallowtail dan kau melewatkannya begitu saja,"

"Kau bisa mengajak Momoi-san, Mayuzumi- _sama_ , atau Mibuchi- _san_ ,"

"Aku sudah katakan, Akashi,"Lagi-lagi, ia memotong kalimatku. "Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu,"

 _Ingin. Ingin, kau bilang?_

"Dan sayang sekali, aku sedang tidak ingin menerima penolakan untuk saat ini,"Sekali lagi, aku bisa melihat kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas— _tapi_ , sorot matanya masih tajam. "Pergi ke ruanganku pukul lima sore, dan kita akan langsung berangkat,"

"Tapi, _sir_?"

"Aku _tidak_ menerima penolakan, Akashi,"

 _Selesai sudah, Akashi Seijuurou._

.

.

.

 _ **Sei-chan, aku akan pulang telat. Ada pertemuan dadakan dengan teman-temanku dan mungkin saja aku akan pulang besok.**_

 _ **Tak masalah, 'kan? Aku meninggalkan sup krim di kulkas, kau bisa memanaskannya.**_

 _ **Dan lagi, Sei-chan. Jangan pergi keluar tanpa seizinku.**_

 _ **-mbr.**_

Aku membuka sedikit mulutku ketika menemukan notes itu tertempel di mejaku. Apa? Ia akan pulang malam tanpa seizinku dan melarangku pergi keluar tanpa izin darinya?

Aku merobek kertas itu dari meja dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah, menggamit tasku dari kursi dan bergegas melangkah menuju pintu. Waktu berjalan sangat cepat hari ini, dan bahkan jam dinding yang ada dibelakangku sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah lima. Itu berarti, setengah jam lagi, aku akan berangkat dalam rangka makan malam bersama _yang terhormat_ tuan presdir Midorima Shintarou akan dimulai.

Aku yakin kebanyakan orang yang akan memasuki Swallowtail merasa girang luar biasa. Tapi, entah mengapa aku sama sekali tak ingin pergi jika harus bersama dengan _sir_ saat ini. Apa boleh buat, aku sudah terlanjur menuruti ajakannya.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

 _Crap_.

Aku terlonjak kaget, berbalik dan membelalakkan mata ketika melihat _dia_ ada disana. Tubuh tinggi, rambut hijau, bingkai kacamata, jas hitam, dan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celana.

Apakah aku baru saja melihat penampakan?

Aku mencoba mentertawakan diriku sendiri dalam hati, _dia tidak mungkin Midorima Shintarou. Jika itu sungguhan dia, mana mau dia turun ke lantai sembilan dan menjemputmu? Hal itu hanya akan menurunkan martabatnya sebagai seorang presdir—_

"Akashi?"Kali ini aku benar-benar terkejut. Menatap canggung padanya—pada _sir_ _ **Midorima Shintarou**_ yang kini secara ajaib sudah berdiri dihadapanku. Aku hampir menjatuhkan tasku, ia sama sekali tak menimbulkan suara ketika menapak dan _apakah aku terlalu lama melamun tadi_? "Bisa kita berangkat sekarang?"-Dari nadanya, ia terdengar sedikit tidak sabar dan aku merutuk dalam hati, mengapa kau tidak berangkat sendiri saja, _sih_?

"Em, ya,"Aku mengangguk pelan, merasakan kedua pipiku memanas dan membuang pandangan ketika berjalan melewatinya. Ia berdiri diam dibelakangku, dan yakin jika ia menatap punggungku yang sudah beberapa meter didepannya.

Aku berhenti di ambang pintu, membiarkannya mendahului dan membuntutinya dibelakang, beriringan menuju _lift_ dan dirundung ketegangan ketika pintu baja yang berkilat itu tertutup.

Tidak, mungkin hanya aku yang menganggap hal ini aneh, dan... _canggung_. Aku sama sekali tak memiliki topik untuk dibicarakan, dan ia tampak terlalu santai untuk berdiri disampingku. Aku bukan Reo atau Izuki yang kelewat pintar membaca situasi dan bisa memakai topik apapun untuk dibincangkan. Aku hanya memandangi pantulan refleksi diriku—dan _dia_ di pintu _lift_ , bertanya-tanya apakah kurungan besi ini akan membawaku ke dimensi lain dimana _sir_ Midorima akan menghilang dari sisiku.

Kejam? Tidak kok.

"Kita sudah sampai,"

Aku mengerjap ketika ia melangkah keluar, mendahuluiku yang masih mematung ditempat—apa ia bermaksud membangunkanku yang lagi-lagi melamun? Baik sekali. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tak percaya perjalanan dari lantai sembilan sampai satu akan berlangsung cepat dan bergegas keluar dari _lift_ karena yakin pintu besi itu akan kembali tertutup nantinya. Aku kembali merasakan ketegangan ketika berjalan dibelakangnya, jantungku berdegup kencang ketika para penjaga serta pengunjung yang masih ada disana menatapku— _kami_ berdua dengan pandangan aneh.

Bodoh, kenapa dia tidak memilih untuk pergi lewat pintu pegawai saja, sih?

Aku berhasil menghentikan langkah sebelum menabrak punggungnya. Aku mengerjap, memperhatikan pria paruh baya yang tengah berbincang dengan _sir_ —apa dia supirnya? Aku juga baru sadar jika kami berhenti didepan pintu masuk dengan _porsche_ hitam mengkilap terparkir disana, memberikan senyum palsu pada pria itu ketika dia membukakan pintu penumpang untukku.

Tunggu. Jika begini, bukankah _sir_ Midorima yang akan menyetir?

.

.

.

Sungguh!

Aku benar-benar merasa terhormat ketika _sir_ Midorima menyetir sendiri mobil yang kami tumpangi untuk pergi malam ini. Perjalanan ke Ikebukuro membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama karena jalanan macet, jadi kami baru sampai pukul setengah sembilan dan disambut dengan dua orang _butler_ klimis berambut hitam yang berjaga didepan pintu. Menanyakan identitas dan aku tidak heran jika _sir_ Midorima bisa berlagak seperti _**bos**_ yang semestinya.

Ia berjalan duluan, dengan aku yang mengekor selayaknya pelayan yang patuh akan segala perintahnya—tapi _sayang_ , aku tak sudi tunduk padanya hanya karena dia bosku.

Seorang _butler_ berambut pirang menghampiri kami dan membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda hormat. Ia berbicara sejenak dengan _sir_ dengan tata krama yang terjaga dan senyum ala _gentleman_ dan tangan yang tersimpan rapi di pertengahan perut. Setelahnya, ia membimbing kami untuk berjalan dan menunjukkan tempat dimana kami bisa duduk.

Tapi, dia melirikku saat melangkah tadi.

"Silahkan duduk, tuan,"Si pirang tersenyum, menarik kursi untuk _sir_ dan membuatku mengangkat alis. Itu terlalu berlebihan, bukankah ia bisa melakukannya sendiri? Maksudku, _sir_ bisa menarik kursi itu sendiri dan mendudukinya tanpa bantuan orang lain, 'kan? Tapi, untuk apa pula aku memikirkannya? Orang kaya selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau tanpa perlu repot-repot berpikir.

"Dan untuk anda juga, Tuan?"

Aku tersentak kaget, refleks menoleh ketika si pirang menatapku dalam dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Aku bahkan tidak sadar jika dia sudah berpindah tempat dan menarik kursi... apa itu untukku? Wow. Tapi untuk apa senyum menggoda yang menyebalkan itu?

"Terimakasih,"Aku tersenyum canggung, lalu memposisikan diriku untuk duduk. _Butler_ itu berpindah tempat ke salah satu sisi meja, dan mengatakan—

"Menu sudah dipesan atas nama Nona Momoi Satsuki kemarin, Tuan Midorima. Harap tunggu beberapa menit—"-Aku menunduk, menatap meja dengan pandangan menilai, ada tiga pisau, garpu dan sendok yang tertata rapi disamping kanan dan kiri piring. "—dan jika ada perlu, silahkan hubungi kami. Saya permisi,"Sebelum akhirnya membungkuk untuk terakhir kali dan pergi dari situ.

Setelahnya, canggung.

Ya, keheningan yang canggung.

Ditengah lantunan denting piano yang memainkan _Maybe_ dari Yiruma oleh pianis panggilan di atas panggung, perbincangan dari beberapa tamu, hiruk pikuk _butler_ yang berjalan kesana kemari untuk melayani dan pencahayaan ruangan yang remang-remang, aku sama sekali tak berminat untuk mengangkat kepala dan memandang _sir_ yang duduk dihadapanku saat ini.

Jangan tanya kenapa, aku hanya... malas? _Takut_?

"Hidangan pertama, Tuan,"Suara berat selayaknya pria dewasa menghampiri kami, secara sukses memecah keheningan dan aura canggung—oh, _nice_. Aku tak perlu repot-repot membaca situasi dan mengangkat topik. Aroma sup yang masih panas menguar mengusili hidungku. Apa ini asparagus?

 _Butler_ pengantar makanan pergi tanpa menunggu lama. Aku lagi-lagi menunduk, menilai asparagus dengan asap yang masih mengepul panas di mangkuk putih. Aromanya sangat menggoda, tapi aku lebih suka sup tahu daripada kepiting dan telur.

"Jangan lupa pasang serbetmu sebelum mulai makan,"Kali ini suara berat yang lain, dan aku merutuk karena telah mengangkat kepala hingga bertatapan dengan dua bola hijau dari balik lensa kacamata bening.

 _Tentu saja, sialan, memang kau kira aku ini anak TK, apa?_ "Ya, _sir_ ,"

Keheningan kembali melanda. Suara dentingan sendok yang memecah, aku memiringkan mangkuk dan menyendoki kuah sup. Mencecap kental dan serpihan daging kepiting dibawah lidah. Oke, ku akui ini enak, tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan—

"Yah! _Midorima-chaaaw~"_

Aku nyaris tersedak karena kaget, dan bisa kulihat _sir_ hampir saja menjatuhkan sendok. Kami berpandangan sejenak (aku bisa merasa pipiku panas), dan menoleh secara bersamaan ke arah seseorang—tunggu, tidak ada orang yang menjadi sumber munculnya teriakan tadi, lalu siapa?

"Yah, bodoh!"Aku refleks menoleh, tak bisa menahan keterkejutan ketika melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tertata acak-acakkan tengah memeluk erat tubuh bongsor _sir_ Midorima hingga hampir terjengkang. Aku melongo, mendadak linglung dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika _sir_ menghardik dan mendorong pemuda pirang itu. Siapa dia? Dan... kenapa _berani_ sekali melakukan hal itu?

"Hah? Ahahaha, _yare_ , aku saaangat merindukanmu! Dan, oh, siapa si manis ini?"Aku terkejut ketika ia menoleh dan menatapku, apa dia menyadari kehadiranku sedari tadi? Kukira tidak. "Selamat malam, nona. Kau sangat cantik,"

Aku membeku, rasanya seperti tersambar petir. "Ah, terimakasih. Tapi... maaf, aku laki-laki,"

"Ha—apa? Kau laki-laki?"Ia tampak terkejut, terkejut yang berlebihan. Kedua matanya membola lebar, mengamatiku lekat-lekat, lalu menepuk mulutnya berkali-kali karena sudah salah bicara. "Ya ampun, maafkan aku! Kau manis sekali, ehehe,"-Aku hanya tersenyum, _manis kepalamu_.

Aku kebingungan, ia memang berpakaian formal seperti halnya kami, maksudku aku dan _sir_ , dan seluruh pengunjung di Swallowtail malam ini, tapi kelakukannya seolah tidak mengatakan hal yang sama. Aku masih bisa menangkap tatapan kaget dan keheranan dari pengunjung yang lain. Suaranya cempreng dan menggelegar, apa dia tidak malu? Aku juga sadar beberapa orang dari mereka berbisik-bisik membicarakannya.

"Kau memalukan, dan untuk apa kau datang?" _Sir_ Midorima menatap tajam, lalu menyambar tisu dan menepuk kemejanya yang sedikit basah. Ketumpahan? Supnya bahkan belum habis. "Aku masih ingat jika aku tidak mengundang makhluk bar-bar seperti kau,"

" _Hidoooi_ , jahat sekali!"Pemuda itu menggembungkan pipinya, lalu bergegas menarik kursi dan duduk disebelah _sir_ \- "Untuk apa pula kau duduk disini!?"

"Kau memesan meja untuk tiga orang dengan kursi empat. Tentu saja aku duduk disini,"-Lempar senyum, "Atau aku duduk disebelah si manis itu. Tidak masalah, tapi apa kau takkan cemburu? Oh! Apa kalian sepasang kekasih? Aku baru tahu kau laku juga!"

Terkutuklah rambut pirang dan mulutnya yang tanpa rem itu. Berani sekali dia.

"Sepasang kekasih _kepalamu_ ,"Oh, aku baru tahu _sir_ juga bisa sewot. Pemuda itu tertawa.  
"Maaf, maaf. _Aniki_ tidak bisa hadir, jadi ia menyuruhku datang,"Senyumnya kembali terkembang, "Dia sedang ada _trip_ menuju New Zealand, sebulan lagi baru pulang,"

"Apa aku terdengar peduli?"

" _Hidooooi_!"

 _Sir_ mendengus, terlihat jengkel, lalu bangkit berdiri. Aku refleks mendongak, menatapnya yang tinggi menjulang dan sadar pucuk kepalaku saat duduk hanya mencapai pinggangnya. Oh, itu memalukan. "Akashi, aku ke toilet sebentar. Kau berbincanglah dulu saja dengan keparat kecil ini,"-Wow, kosa katanya sangat kasar. Aku baru tahu dia seperti itu.

Setelahnya, dia pergi. Seorang _butler_ menghampiri kami dengan membawa troli, menanyakan tambahan orang dan menyajikan semangkuk sup untuk pendatang baru. Tapi dia—pemuda pirang itu, tidak menyentuh supnya. Ia bahkan tidak memakai serbet, dan meletakkan kedua lengannya pada meja. Aku mengernyit, apa dia tidak tahu aturan makan? Mustahil. Dilihat dari wajah dan cara berpakaiannya saja, sudah bisa ditebak jika dia konglomerat. Tidak dengan sikapnya.

Terlebih, ia menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan dan tersenyum lebar menatapku. Tambahan, menurutku dia agak _creepy_.

"Hai,"Kali ini dia tersenyum lebar, dan aku hanya mampu mematung. "Maaf aku salah kira. Habis kau manis sekali,"-Pipi memanas, sialan. "Kalau boleh tahu, kau... siapanya Midorima _chaw_?"

Apa aku terdengar sebagai selingkuhan _sir_? Dan apa itu _chaw_? Maksudnya mungkin _chan_ dan sepertinya dia salah bicara. Apa mereka berdua akrab?

"Aku sekretaris baru di kantor,"Tahu etika, aku tersenyum meskipun salah menyebut rumah sakit dengan kantor. "Menggantikan Mitobe-san yang pindah kerja dan sekaligus membantu Re-em, _Mibuchi_ -san,"

Ia hanya diam sesaat setelah aku mengakhiri kalimat, masih dengan senyum terkembang dan kilat mata yang tak dapat dibaca. Aku takut jika nanti tahu-tahu dia sudah berada dibelakangku dan menutup mata— _itu lagi_. Aku buru-buru mengerjap.

"Tapi kupikir... Midorimachaw punya wakil?"Alis kuningnya terangkat, tampak sedikit tertarik dengan ceritaku yang bahkan lebih mirip dongeng fantasi. "Dan sekretaris satu itu? Mengapa dia malah mengajakmu?"

Dia terlalu ingin tahu, dan juga tidak mengerti privasi. Untuk yang terakhir, aku bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu. "Mayuzumi-sama sedang ada rapat penting,"-Aku hanya mengarang, percayalah."Mibuchi-san berhalangan hadir dan..."Aku bingung bagaimana merangkai kalimat yang selanjutnya. "Dan... dia... mengajakku,"

Alisnya kembali terangkat, kali ini lebih tinggi. Dari lagaknya ia terlihat seperti orang yang menyebalkan. "Oke, aku takkan bertanya lebih jauh,"- _kenapa tidak dari tadi, sialan_. "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kita tidak berkenalan dulu?"

"..."

 _Deja vu._

"Namamu?"

Tangan diulurkan. Aku menatapnya dengan mata berkedip.

 _Deja vu_ sialan, yang bahkan sama sekali tidak sama

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou,"Aku mengumbar senyum, bertanya-tanya apakah aku bertindak ceroboh dengan mengumbar nama dihadapan orang asing. Aku membalas ulurannya, dan telapak tangannya menangkupku. Aku berjengit, tangannya besar, terasa kuat, dan hangat. Rasanya seperti diraup.

"Avaritia Linus,"Ia lagi-lagi tersenyum, kali ini lebih lebar, dan sedikit terlihat culas. Seorang _butler_ datang dan membereskan tiga mangkuk sup kami dan pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa. Walau namanya seperti itu, logat Jepangnya kental sekali. "Salam kenal... Akashi?"

Dan meskipun ia menjabat tanganku erat dan menatap mataku lekat, aku sadar jika dia bukan orang yang suka bersikap baik-baik.

.

.

.

Ini tanggal berapa? Oh, kuingat dulu. Sebelas, jika tidak salah. Sebelas Januari.

Aku bahkan sampai lupa jika hujan turun pada bulan-bulan seperti ini.

Aku hanya bisa mendongak, menatap datar kecipak air hujan yang jatuh menimpa atap dan mencampuri genangan di halaman parkir Swallowtail. Pertemuan tadi sudah berakhir setengah jam yang lalu, dan surai pirang yang mengaku bernama Ava—Aval—Javal— _apa sih!?_ tadi pulang duluan setelah mengantar kami ke depan. Ia tidak melakukan apapun, melainkan meraih dan mencium punggung tanganku secara tiba-tiba. Aku terlonjak, dan _sir_ bisa kudengar tengah menahan napasnya.

Ia menegakkan badan, dan aku baru sadar jika dia tinggi sekali. "Aku pulang dulu. Terimakasih dan, sampai jumpa!"

Ia melambai pada _sir_ , tapi mungkin tipuan cahaya lampu yang membuatku beranggapan jika kedua matanya tertuju padaku.

Oh iya, kemana _sir_? Dia kembali pergi ke kamar mandi. Sebuah mobil melintas kencang dan menyipratkan air pada kemejanya. Untung saja aku berdiri agak jauh tadi. Presdir yang prefeksionis bisa menjadi uring-uringan jika pakaiannya kotor. Aku baru tahu.

"Apa kau menunggu lama?"Aku terkejut ketika ia datang tiba-tiba. Apa dia punya bakat mengendap? Meskipun begitu, ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan penyesalan. Raut wajahnya tegas dan dingin. _Oh_.

"Tidak,"- _iya, sangat, sialan. Kau ini tidak peka sekali, sih?_ "Bisa kita pulang sekarang?"Aku mendengar nada merengek pada suaraku sendiri.

"Kau terburu-buru?"Mata kami bertemu, dan aku memilih untuk menurunkan pandangan pada kemejanya yang basah. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. "Kita pulang sekarang. Aku antar kau pulang,"

Meski begitu, aku menggeleng enggan. "Aku bisa pulang sen—"

"Aku antar kau pulang,"

Aku mendongak. Kilat intimidasi dan pemaksaan itu datang lagi.

"Aku antar kau pulang,"

Detik berikutnya, aku hanya bisa menghela napas setelah berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak memutar mata. "Baiklah,"-Lalu mengalihkan pandanganku pada jalanan. Hujan masih deras, dan lampu mobil berlalu-lalang didepan halaman Swallowtail. Aku melirik sekilas, dan kulihat dia melepas jasnya. Oke, itu basah, dan sudah pasti rasanya dingin. Tidak salah 'kan dia melepasnya? "Tapi bagaimana kita sampai ke parkiran? Jauh sekal—"

Aku berhenti. Terkejut ketika sesuatu mendarat dan menutupi puncak kepalaku. Aku berkedip, menyadari ujung benda itu agak menutupi pandanganku dan mendongak ketika benda itu kembali terangkat. Melongo kaget ketika ia mengangkat benda itu dengan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi kepalanya juga—dan aku lebih kaget lagi ketika menyadari jika kakiku berjinjit.

"Apa boleh buat, kau terlalu banyak mengeluh," _Sir_ Midorima menghela napas, dan aku bisa merasakan jantungku berhenti berdetak ketika ia melingkarkan satu lengannya pada pinggangku. Bahu kami berbenturan. "Pegang itu kuat-kuat, jangan sampai jatuh. Kemungkinan kita akan basah juga, tapi setidaknya... kepala terlindungi."-Ia menoleh, dan kacamatanya berkilat dalam kegelapan. Ada sorotan lain dari matanya, yang aku tak tahu apa itu. Tapi yang jelas... tatapannya lembut.

"Kita menerjang?"Bisikku, tak percaya. Menerjang hujan? Bersama _nya_? Bersama _presdir_?

Oh wow. Kupikir dia tak semurah itu.

"Kita menerjang,"Ulangnya, dan dia tersenyum kecil. "Kau keberatan?"

Dengan cepat aku menggeleng, lalu menarik napas. Udara terasa agak panas meskipun hujan semakin deras, dan tangannya yang memutari pinggangku memperburuk suasana. Aku mengangkat tangan, lalu memegang fabrik jas itu kuat-kuat seperti perintahnya.

"Siap?"Ia kembali menoleh. Tatapan yang berbeda. Hijau jernih yang berkilau, bukan culas menantang dan berkuasa. Aku tahu jika aku hanya bisa mengangguk, lalu membalas senyumannya. Lebih lebar. "Aku siap,"

Sebelum akhirnya mengambil langkah seribu untuk menembus derasnya hujan, bersama _nya_.

.

.

.

 _ **Second shades, tamat.**_

 _Thanks, reviewer! Love ya3_


	4. 03

"Apa kau kedinginan?"

Aku menoleh, kedua tangan menyilang di depan dada dengan punggung bersandar pada jok empuk yang nyaman. Aku baru ingat telah meninggalkan mobilku di parkiran rumah sakit. Kami sudah keluar dari Swallowtail dan terjebak macet di tengah guyuran hujan deras. _Sir_ Midorima bermurah hati meminjamkan jas cadangannya padaku, dan bahkan memasangkannya sendiri ke seputar bahuku hingga menyerupai jubah. Dia baik juga ternyata.

"Tidak terlalu,"Aku mengedikkan bahu, dan ia menatapku. _Heather_ sudah dinyalakan atas permintaanku—dan dengan mudah ia menurutinya. Dan dia, dengan segala kemurah hatiannya, duduk di kursi pengemudi dengan sehelai kemeja putih yang sedikit basah, dasi merah, dan celana panjang yang juga sedikit basah. Keadaan itu membuat kemejanya tembus-pandang, dan aku bisa melihat lekukan otot-otot tubuhnya yang— _cukup_ , aku memalingkan muka menghadap jalan dengan pipi merona.

Barisan mobil di sisi kiriku mulai bergerak perlahan. Alunan piano yang disetel pada _tape_ membuatku sedikit mengantuk. _Sir_ bahkan menawariku berhenti di salah satu minimarket untuk membeli dua gelas cokelat panas, tapi aku menolaknya. Selain karena hujan deras dan macet, aku juga menghindari kemungkinan Reo yang pulang lebih cepat akan marah padaku nantinya—meski aku tidak mengatakannya, _sih_. Untung saja dia setuju, meskipun dengan gumamam singkat dan pandangan lurus pada jalanan.

Aku melirik jam tangan, pukul setengah dua belas. Masih agak jauh sebelum sampai di apartemenku. Apakah aku bisa tidur sebentar? Tapi rasanya tidak enak, membiarkan presdir menyetir sendirian dan dengan tanpa rasa hormat aku tidur disebelahnya. Aku tak ingin kejadian kemarin kembali terulang.

"Kita sama sekali tak bisa bergerak,"Gumamnya, dan aku menoleh. "Em, temanku bilang didepan sedang ada kecelakaan,"Sambungku, mengutip deretan kalimat yang dikirimkan Ogiwara pada _e-mail_ ku beberapa waktu lalu. Ia baru saja pulang dari pertemuan dan terjebak macet, namun sudah sampai rumah dengan selamat.

"Jalanan licin, pantas saja,"Katanya, lalu menoleh guna menatapku. " _Heather_ nya kurang? Atau terlalu panas?"

"Cukup,"Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, meskipun menatapnya, tapi aku mencoba untuk tak menembak langsung pada dua bola hijau yang menawan itu. Tapi sepertinya tubuhku berbohong, karena aku menggigil sedari tadi.

"Kubilang apa? Kau sama sekali tidak bisa berbohong,"Ia mendengus dan terlihat jengkel selama beberapa saat. Setelahnya, aku mengerutkan kening ketika ia melepas sabuk pengaman dan memiringkan tubuh. _Apa yang mau dia lakukan_? "—Jangan protes. Aku takkan menerimanya,"

Aku menahan napas ketika satu lengannya melingkari pinggangku, dan satunya lagi menarik daguku agar berhadapan dengannya. Hal itu cukup membuatku kehilangan kontrol untuk bernapas, dan kedua matanya yang tampak terlalu dekat itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepala, menatap mataku dalam-dalam dan seolah menyuntikkan kehangatan yang nyaman dan meresap begitu cepat hingga jiwaku melayang.

Dia melakukan _apa_?

Ia bernapas begitu dekat hingga membuat tubuhku menghangat. Rasanya seperti hipnotis, dan aku kembali berpikiran jika dia benar-benar memiliki kemampuan itu. Kami menatap satu sama lain, begitu dalam dan sunyi. Tidak ada kecanggungan. Sorot matanya lebih tajam daripada biasanya, dan lebih gelap. Menghitam, _bergairah_ …?

Aku menahan napas ketika ia memajukan tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit. Deru napasnya semakin menerpa wajahku, dan aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdebar dua kali lebih cepat daripada biasanya.

"Kau begitu misterius,"Bisiknya, dan kedua mataku melebar. Aku sama sekali tak bisa berkutik, "Dan juga… _sangat_ menarik,"

Jika saja jalanan sudah lengang dan tak ada klakson mobil dari belakang, aku yakin dia sudah membuatku pingsan saking terkejutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Third Shades : Dope.**

.

.

.

.

.

Reo baru pulang tepat setelah aku selesai mandi. Ia melongokkan kepalanya kedalam kamarku melalui celah pintu, dan tampak keheranan melihat rambutku yang lepek seperti _habis_ disiram air.

"Hei!"Sapanya lebih dulu dengan senyum lebar. Aku menoleh, membalas senyumnya dan melingkarkan handukku pada seputar leher. "Boleh aku masuk?"-Sebenarnya aku tahu dia takkan menunggu jawaban karena aku pasti mengizinkannya masuk. Ia mendorong pintu lebih lebar dan mulai melangkahi wilayah kamarku.

"Kau pulang lebih telat,"Komentarku ketika mendapati dia masih berada dalam pakaian kerjanya yang tadi. Reo melirik pada jam dinding yang terletak di samping kanan tempat tidurku, dan meringis ketika menyadari waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu dini hari. " _Sangat_ telat,"

"Maafkan aku,"Reo menghampiri tempat tidurku, lalu duduk disana. Aku hanya mengedikkan bahu, "Bagaimana pertemuanmu?"-dan menyadari jika nadaku terdengar seperti menyindirnya.

"Meeeenyenangkan!"Percayalah, aku bisa melihat bunga-bunga bermekaran dan aura menyilaukan dari belakang tubuhnya. "Kau masih ingat Miyaji-chan? Yang datang kesini tiga minggu lalu. Dia menanyakanmu dan titip salam,"

"Sampaikan salamku juga padanya,"Aku mengulum senyum, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi dan menggantung handukku, kemudian mengejutkan diri ketika melihat Reo sudah berada dalam pose _confidential_ di atas ranjangku. Lengkap dengan senyum menggoda dan aku tertawa melihatnya. "Sedang apa kau disitu? Rose?"

"Oh Jack. Gambar aku seperti apa yang kau lakukan dengan salah satu teman Prancismu,"-Dan kami berdua tergelak secara bersamaan. "Bercanda. Oh, Sei-chan! Kemari. Rasanya aku sangat merindukanmu,"

Aku mengangkat alis, tapi tetap melangkah menghampirinya dan duduk di sisi ranjang. Meski begitu, posisinya sama sekali tak berubah. "Ada apa?"

"Sebelum itu, aku mau bertanya. Darimana saja kau, baru pulang jam _segini_?"

Ya Tuhan.

Aku mengatupkan bibir, rapat. Mengapa ia justru menanyakan hal itu?

"Jam besuk berakhir paling lambat pukul setengah sembilan. Lantas, apa yang kau lakukan—"

"Hanya ada beberapa hal yang harus aku lakukan,"Kataku, agak cepat membalas dan bahkan memotong kalimatnya. "Apa kau tidak lelah? Mau kubuatkan teh?"

"Tidak usah, lagipula besok hari Sabtu dan kita libur, 'kan? Jadi tidak masalah untuk _begadang_ semalaman. Mau menemaniku menonton film?"Tawarnya, dan aku menghela napas lega karena ia tak mengungkit lagi masalah itu.

"Menonton film?"Aku mengangkat satu alis, menimbang-nimbang untuk mengikuti ajakannya atau tidak. "Jika itu bukan _**Toy Story**_ atau _**Finding Dory**_ , kupikir tidak masalah,"

"Yah, apa maksudmu? Memangnya aku bocah?"Hardiknya, sementara aku tertawa kecil. "Aku ingin susu cokelat,"Gumamku, lalu bangkit berdiri. Reo menatap punggungku. "Mau?"

"Boleh saja,"Dia mengangguk, lalu menghentikan langkahku yang sudah akan membuka pintu kamar. "Ngomong-ngomong, Sei-chan. Malam minggu nanti kau kosong?"

"Malam minggu?"Aku mengangkat satu alis, lalu berbalik untuk memandangnya yang kini sudah berganti posisi menjadi tengkurap dengan satu tangan menyangga dagu. "Sepertinya begitu, ada apa?"

"Miyaji mengajakku _party_. Saudaranya ulang tahun. Kau bisa ajak Ogiwara juga,"

Aku diam sejenak, "Begitu?"

"Ya, dia memintaku untuk datang secara pribadi dan mengajakmu jika kau berkenan,"

"Aku membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir,"Aku tersenyum, lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar. "Tunggu saja aku di ruang tengah,"

.

.

.

Reo benar-benar membiarkanku untuk bebas kali ini.

Katanya tadi, "Beruntunglah kau, Sei-chan. Bebaskan dirimu walaupun hanya untuk malam ini. Tapi ingat, jangan terlalu mabuk! Aku tahu kau tak pernah minum sebelumnya,"

Terimakasih banyak, Reo.

Setelah melalui hari Sabtu yang membosankan dengan menghabiskan keripik dan es krim persediaan kami, akhirnya, aku berakhir disini. Awalnya aku sudah curiga dengan maksud Reo untuk _party_ , dan ternyata dugaanku benar. Dia membawaku ke sebuah bar super-mewah yang terletak di pelosok kota Tokyo.

Jika kalian bertanya, apakah aku menerima ajakannya?

Oh, ya. _Oh, ya_.

Aku mengucapkan selamat untuk Yuuya, adik kandung Miyaji-san yang ternyata satu tahun lebih muda dariku. Ia senang melihatku datang, dan mempersilahkanku untuk menikmati pestanya. Reo sudah sibuk berbincang dengan teman-temannya yang lain, meninggalkan aku, Ogiwara, Izuki, Imayoshi dan Yuuya yang baru saja bergabung bersama kami. Suara musik membuat kepalaku sedikit pening, apalagi Yuuya dan Imayoshi sempat menawariku dua gelas _Smirnoff_ dengan baunya yang menurutku menyengat.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Akashi,"Yuuya meninggikan suaranya, berusaha menyaingi dentuman musik yang bertalu-talu dan hal itu sama sekali tak berhasil. Aku hanya mengangguk dan menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Bar sudah disewa dan penuh sesak dengan tamu undangan, aroma alkohol yang menyengat, dan _ewh_ , apa ini bau rokok? Apa aku sudah mabuk?

"Kau mabuk?"Ogiwara yang duduk disebelahku menoleh dan mengulurkan tangannya, menginginkan gelas wiski yang kupegang erat. "Sini. Wiski bisa menghilangkan kesadaran bagi pemula sepertimu,"

"Tidak,"Aku menepis tangannya, terkejut pada diriku sendiri ketika melakukan itu. "Tidak apa-apa,"Lalu kembali meminumnya dalam satu tenggakan panjang.

"Akashi, pipimu sudah merah,"Kata Imayoshi, mengingatkan. Izuki menegakkan tubuh, "Apa perlu aku mengambilkan air putih?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu,"Aku menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, merasa sedang berada di puncak pacuan _roller coaster_ dan jatuh dalam sekali dorongan. Perutku mual dan rasanya aku ingin sekali muntah. Reo bisa benar-benar memarahiku ketika tahu aku nyaris _hangover_ —atau bahkan sudah. Ditengah-tengah dentuman musik yang semakin menggila dan riuh rendah dari lantai dansa, aku bisa mendengar mereka berempat tengah membahas sesuatu tentang basket dan pertandingan. Sesekali mereka menatapku dan menyuruhku untuk berhenti, bahkan Izuki berdiri dan merebut gelasku.

"Wajahmu sudah sangat merah,"Katanya. "Jangan sembrono. Sudah, berhenti,"

Aku mengerang kesal, merasa kehilangan dan bangkit berdiri ketika perutku semakin mual. "Aku harus ke toilet!"Seruku, sambil mencoba berdiri dan menjaga keseimbangan dengan bertumpu pada bahu Ogiwara. Ia menengadah, menatapku dan mencekal pergelangan tanganku. "Perlu kubantu?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak,"

"Oh ayolah,"Imayoshi menatapku, matanya yang segaris itu selalu terbuka lebih lebar ketika serius. "Kau terlalu keras kepala. Ogiwara, temani dia,"

"Aku bilang: aku bisa sendiri!"Aku meninggikan suara, kemudian mengangkat tangan. "Tidak akan ada masalah dengan pergi ke toilet sendiri,"-Lalu mengedikkan bahu dan berjalan terhuyung menjauh dari mereka. "Sampai nanti,"

Aku menerobos kerumunan manusia di lantai dansa, melewati beberapa meja yang ditempati tamu undangan, pelayan bar, dan sampai di toilet pria. Aku masuk dan bersandar ke dinding, menyadari pandanganku buram dan mual pada perutku semakin menjadi-jadi. Seharusnya aku mengikuti saran Imayoshi untuk mengajak Ogiwara tadi.

 _Stall_ toilet hanya ada dua, dan kedua pintunya tertutup. Jadi, aku harus menunggu. Aku merogoh saku celana ketika ponselku bergetar, dan mengerutkan kening ketika melihat panggilan masuk tanpa nama. Siapa ini?

Aku memaksa benakku untuk mengingat-ingat. Reo? Tentu tidak. Dia menyimpan nomornya sendiri pada ponselku. Ogiwara? Izuki? Yuuya? Imayoshi? Tidak semuanya. Lalu, siapa?

Mulai merasa pusing dengan pikiranku sendiri, aku mengangkatnya. "Halo?"

" _ **Akashi, dimana kau?"**_

Aku tersentak kaget ketika orang itu menjawab sapaanku dengan nada tinggi yang terkesan tidak santai. Aku terdiam, melongo beberapa saat. Pintu salah satu _stall_ terbuka, dan pria muda berambut hitam keluar dari sana. Ia tampak terkejut melihatku, namun segera mengubah raut mukanya dan keluar dari sana. Aku mengamatinya sebentar dengan sudut mata, sebelum suara itu kembali berteriak.

" _ **Akashi, jawab aku!"**_

"Tunggu, siapa kau?"Aku mengerutkan kening, sadar telah membentak penelepon itu tanpa berpikir dua kali. Aku memejamkan mata rapat, kakiku mulai bergetar karena tak kuat menahan bobot tubuh. Setelahnya, hening total. Tapi aku yakin jika penelepon itu masih disana. "Maaf, _orang_ iseng. Aku sama sekali tidak menyimpan nomormu,"

" _ **Midorima,"**_ -tunggu, sepertinya aku kenal suara ini. _**"Midorima Shintarou,"**_

Kali ini aku yang terdiam, cukup lama. Gelagapan dan keheranan karena bisa-bisanya aku membentak seorang presdir sekarang ini. Terlebih, aku telah menuduhnya sebagai orang iseng dan _bagaimana caranya dia tahu nomorku?_ Aku baru akan membuka mulut ketika ia kembali menyela,

" _ **Katakan padaku dimana kau sekarang."**_

"Apa pedulimu denganku?"Aku memijit pangkal hidungku yang terasa pening. "Mau dimanapun aku, bahkan tak ada urusannya denganmu, 'kan?"

" _ **Akashi, kau mabuk,"**_

"Aku tidak mabuk!"Seruku, kesal. "Aku sama sekali tidak mabuk!"

" _ **Kau mabuk, Akashi. Bersama siapa saja kau disana?"**_

"Si elang _kitakore_ , Mibuchi, Miyaji bersaudara, dan psikiater segaris—"Aku bahkan tak sadar jika mulai meracau. Pandanganku sangat berkunang. "—Ahahaha, kenapa? Ada apa?"

" _ **Akashi, sungguh. Kau mabuk. Dengan siapa nanti kau pulang?"**_

"Izuki akan pulang dengan elangnya,"Aku tertawa sangat keras. "Mungkin aku akan diantar Ogiwara,"

" _ **Tidak dengan Ogiwara. Katakan padaku dimana kau sekarang,"**_

"Apa pedulimu denganku?"Kali ini, aku kembali membentaknya. "Mau mabuk atau tidak, mau aku dimana saja, itu sama sekali tak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu!"

" _ **Akashi, katakan padaku dimana kau sekarang!"**_

"Aku?"Aku terkekeh. "Aku berada jauh…"-Tergelak, "Darimu,"

" _ **Persetan, Akashi. Kau ada dimana!?"**_

"Sudah kubilang aku jauh darimu!"Aku kelepasan berteriak. Perutku semakin mual, "Memang kau siapa? Apa hubunganmu denganku?"

" _ **Kau—"**_

"Akashi? Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

Pintu toilet terbuka dari luar, dan aku bisa lihat Ogiwara datang menghampiriku yang masih bersandar pada dinding. Aku memicingkan mata, menyadari dirinya berbayang menjadi tiga dan kembali memasukkan ponselku kedalam saku celana tanpa mematikan sambungannya. "Ogiwara?"Tanyaku. "Untuk apa kau disini?"

"Imayoshi-san menyuruhku,"Katanya, lalu menarik satu lenganku. "Ayo kita kembali. Ku antar kau pulang,"

"Tidak perlu,"Kerlapan mata memaksa kembali lewat dalam pandanganku, dan aku mengusirnya jauh-jauh dengan menutup mata. "Aku akan bilang pada Reo,"

"Tapi Mibuchi bahkan masih reuni dengan kawan-kawan lamanya,"

"Memang aku peduli?"Sergahku, menatap tajam matanya dan mengibaskan tangan, "Lepaskan aku,"

"Akashi, jangan begini,"Tiba-tiba tatapannya melembut. Ia berbisik, mengambil satu langkah maju dan memenjarakanku diantara tembok dan tubuhnya. Aku terkejut, refleks mengangkat satu tangan lagi untuk mendorongnya dan ia menangkap tanganku dengan begitu mudah. Sialan. _Sialan._

"Ogiwara, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku menyukaimu,"Aroma alkohol menyeruak dari belah bibirnya yang bersuara, dan aku menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat menyangkal ucapannya.

"Tidak, Ogiwara. Kau mabuk!"Seruku, dan ia tertawa mendengarnya. "Berkacalah, Akashi. Kau bahkan lebih mabuk dariku,"Ia memiringkan kepala dan mendekatkan wajah. Apa dia akan menciumku? Ya Tuhan! Tidakkah ada tempat yang lebih baik untuk mencuri ciuman pertama seorang Akashi Seijuurou? Di toilet? Bibirku bahkan masih perjaka!

"Ogiwara, tidak!"Aku menggerakkan tanganku, tapi dia sangat kuat. Aku memalingkan muka, merasa pipiku menghangat karena alkohol dan wajahnya yang semakin dekat.

Tidak ketika pintu toilet terdobrak secara paksa dan Ogiwara yang tiba-tiba menjauh dariku. Aku tersedak _'hah'_ dan merasa pening ketika aroma _citrus_ yang tajam menusuk hidungku. Apakah aku _migrain_? Pusing karena mabuk adalah hal yang paling tidak mengenakkan.

"Dia sudah bilang tidak,"Katanya, tegas dan tajam. Bukan suara Ogiwara. Aku mengerjap, menyipitkan mata ketika bayang-bayang punggung tegap seseorang yang dibalut jas cokelat tua berubah menjadi enam. Surai hijau yang disikat rapi, dan wajah seriusnya yang terkesan marah ketika berbalik mengahadapku. "Akashi, kita pulang,"

Jari-jari Midorima Shintarou yang mencengkeram kuat dan menarik lenganku menjadi hal terakhir yang ku ingat setelah keluar dari toilet.

.

.

.

Tidak ada dentuman musik, aroma alkohol, terlebih asap rokok yang begitu kubenci.

Tidak ada suara tawa Yuuya, lelucon Izuki, logat menyebalkan Imayoshi, dan Ogiwara yang terus-terusan memaksaku berhenti minum.

Hanya ada aroma jeruk segar yang mengelilingiku. Aku merasa sangat nyaman, seperti berbaring pada alas tidur bulu angsa dan tertutupi selimut dari awan. Aku memutuskan untuk membuka mata dan mengerang, menyadari objek-objek yang kulihat masih berbayang menjadi beberapa bagian. Perutku rasanya mual lagi, dan kepalaku menjadi bertambah pusing. Tempat ini luas dan lengang. Aku memegang kepalaku dan bangkit duduk. Ada dimana aku sekarang? Terakhir yang ku ingat adalah pintu toilet yang berdebam dan aku kehilangan kesadaran. Apa yang terjadi?

Pesta Miyaji bersaudara, ajakan Reo, _**Finding Dory**_ , susu cokelat panas, Izuki, Imayoshi, Yuuya, dentuman musik, _Smirnoff_ dan wiski, Ogiwara Shigehiro, dan Midorima Shintarou.

 _ **Holyshit. Midorima Shintarou, kau bilang?**_

Aku mengangkat selimut, mengerutkan kening ketika pikiranku berkabut dan menyadari kausku sudah tidak ada. Begitu pula dengan jaket dan celana panjangku, tapi aku masih menggunakan bokser dan kemeja besar yang jelas bukan milikku— _urgh_!

Aku membelalak, menendang begitu liar dan bergegas turun dari ranjang. Setelah berhasil melepaskan kakiku dari selimut yang membebat dan nyaris membuatku jatuh, aku berlari seperti orang kesetanan menuju sebuah pintu yang kuyakini sebagai toilet. Jika tidak, mungkin aku akan mengeluarkan isi perutku pada setumpuk pakaian atau orang yang kebetulan berdiri didepan pintu.

Beruntung itu memang kamar mandi, jadi aku tak ragu untuk membuka penutup toilet dan melepaskannya disana. Kepalaku pusing, mulutku pahit dan perutku terasa sangat panas. Sialan, mengapa aku harus minum banyak? Aku mencengkeram sisi toilet dengan putus asa, secara paksa mengeluarkan semua minuman yang kurengguk karena gegabah. Kedua kakiku lemas, dan aku bisa saja terjatuh jika tidak ada sesuatu yang melingkari pinggangku dengan begitu erat.

"Hati-hati,"Kata suara berat itu. Aku memicing, menatap tangan lain yang mem- _flush_ toilet dan mendorongku agar bergeser ke depan wastafel. Keningku berkerut, menyadari cermin yang ada disana tidak hanya memantulkan refleksi diriku, melainkan bersama dengan seorang lelaki kelewat tinggi dengan surai hijau dan— _apa?_

"Kau _hangover_ parah sekali,"Katanya, menyalakan kran air dan memijat tengkukku. "Bersihkan mulutmu,"-Siapa pula kau menyuruhku begitu? Meskipun aku tidak suka dengan caranya memerintahku, aku tetap melakukannya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"Tanyaku ketika melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Mataku berkeliling mencari sosoknya, tapi dia sudah tidak ada. Apa itu hanya halusinasiku? Tidak mungkin. Aku mengusap mataku yang berair dengan tangan kanan. _Udaranya dingin sekali_.

"Masih pukul setengah satu dan pestanya sudah berakhir. Mibuchi juga sudah pulang,"Aku terkejut ketika tiba-tiba dia muncul dari balik lemari dengan satu nampan berisi mangkuk dan gelas. "Duduk disana dan jangan pergi kemana-mana,"

"Ada apa?"Keningku berkerut, tapi tetap mengikuti perintahnya dan duduk diatas kasur. Menaikkan kedua kakiku dan mengambil bantal untuk dipeluk. Ia melirikku dan melangkah mendekat, meletakkan nampan itu pada pangkuanku.

"Sup bagus untuk mengatasi _hangover_ , makan saja,"Katanya, lalu mengusak surai hijaunya kebelakang. Aku hanya menatapnya, "Tapi aku mual,"

Tatapan matanya menajam, "Kubilang makan saja,"

"Sudah kubilang aku mual,"Tolakku tanpa segan-segan, "Tidak mau, nanti saja,"

Tak kusangka, dia membungkuk dan menarik daguku secara paksa. Kuku-kukunya yang tajam menekan kulitku. Bilah hijaunya menusuk mataku tajam dan kurasa aku tak bisa bernapas selama beberapa saat. "Bernapas, Akashi,"Katanya. "Dan makan supmu. Aku tidak mau seseorang muntah di pakaianku,"

Pipiku merona menyadari kaus abu-abu tanpa lengan yang dipakainya, _ototnya kekar sekali_. "Apa aku muntah?"

"Beruntung tidak,"Dia menggeleng, "Tapi kau membuatku kerepotan ketika mengganti pakaianmu,"

Aku tersentak kaget, "Apa? Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu, 'kan?"

"Jika kau berpikir yang bukan-bukan, maka kubilang tidak. Tidak mungkin aku menyetubuhi orang mabuk, Akashi," _Sir_ Midorima bersedekap. "Meskipun kau duduk dipangkuanku dan memaksaku untuk menciummu, aku tetap tidak melakukannya,"

" _Hah_?"Aku melongo, gagu. Memaksa otakku untuk berpikir namun rasanya benar-benar gelap dan berkabut. Bahkan kepalaku rasanya bertambah sakit saja. "Apa maksudmu?"-Jadi kemeja ini miliknya? Baik sekali.

"Lupakan,"Ia mengedikkan bahu, lalu duduk di sisi ranjangku. Aku menunduk, mengucapkan _terima kasih_ pelan dan menyendoki supku. Masih sangat panas, dan aku merasa tenggorokanku terbakar.

"Aku bertemu dengan Mibuchi tadi,"-Aku mengangkat kepala mendengar nama Mibuchi disuarakan olehnya, "Dia tampak terkejut dan bertanya padaku, tentang mau kemana aku membawamu pergi,"

 _Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat apapun, bodoh_. "Ia juga terkejut melihatmu yang pulas, tapi tak mengatakan apapun lagi ketika aku berkata akan membawamu ke kamar,"Tangannya terulur, dan aku berjengit kaget ketika ujung jarinya mengusap kuah sup yang tercecer sampai ke sudut bibirku.

"Dimana kita sekarang?"

"Masih di Fartatole,"Ia mengedikkan bahu, dimana pula itu Fartatole? "Jangan pikirkan apapun,"Tegurnya ketika melihat keningku berkerut, lalu melarikan tangannya ke dahiku dan mengangkat poniku kebelakang.

Mendadak aku merasa selera makanku hilang, lalu memundurkan kepala untuk menghindari sentuhannya yang membuatku serasa tersengat listrik. "Boleh aku bertanya?"-Aku bisa melihat dia keheranan, tapi aku tahu dia menungguku. "Tidak, lebih tepatnya mengatakan sesuatu. Terima kasih atas bantuannya dan… maaf merepotkanmu,"

Ia menegakkan badannya, dan matanya menggelap ketika menatapku. Meski begitu, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan olehnya. "Seseorang memberitahuku ketika aku sedang lembur. Salah satu pegawaiku mabuk berat dan membuatku _stress_ ketika ia berteriak padaku. Untung saja sebelum itu Momoi sempat memberiku nomor teleponmu,"-Dia menggeleng, alisnya bertaut melihat supku yang bahkan belum tersisa sampai setengah. Aku hanya makan lima sendok, "Habiskan supmu,"

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disini?"Tanyaku, _dan atas dasar apa kau sampai menjemputku_?

"Apa itu urusanmu?"Ia malah bertanya balik, sialan. Lalu apa urusanmu sampai repot-repot datang? "Berikan supmu,"-Kali ini alisku bertaut, tapi tetap membiarkan ia mengambil alih mangkukku. "Kau orang pertama yang membuatku rela pergi kesini dan menyuapimu,"

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak bangga,"Ketusku, dan sadar telah mengambil langkah yang salah ketika tiba-tiba gerak tangannya terhenti dan ekspresinya mengeras.

"Aku tidak keberatan untuk membanting mangkuk ini, Akashi, dan kau tahu itu,"- _sombong sekali dia!_ "Jika aku bisa menjadikanmu milikku, aku bahkan takkan membiarkanmu bebas bersenang-senang. Kau sama sekali tidak seperti dirimu, hal itu sangat beresiko dan gegabah. Aku benci orang yang seperti itu,"

 _Ya, ya, tuan. Kau bahkan baru mengenalku selama dua hari. Siapa pula yang mau menjadi milikmu?_

 _Sir_ Midorima mengangkat sendok itu dan menempelkan ujungnya pada celah bibirku. "Buka mulutmu,"Perintahnya, dan aku hanya menurut walau sesungguhnya tidak rela.

"Aku baik-baik saja,"Kataku tiba-tiba. "Aku pergi bersama Reo, Izuki, Imayoshi dan—"

"Jangan sebut Ogiwara Shigehiro,"-Kau bahkan menyebutnya sendiri, sialan. Kedua alisku bertaut, mereka ini ada masalah apa sebenarnya?

"Dia hanya sedikit keluar jalur,"Gumamku, ragu-ragu. "Terlalu,"Dan tampaknya dia tak setuju dengan hal itu. Kenapa dia tampak sangat marah?

"Mibuchi mengizinkanku untuk mengantarmu pulang, dan kupikir kita bisa tetap disini sampai pagi,"

Tetap disini? Bersamanya? Hanya berdua?

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun, meskipun aku tak bisa berbohong jika aku _sangat_ ingin menciummu,"Aku tersentak kaget ketika ia meletakkan mangkuk itu ke atas meja, lalu menyodorkan gelas air ke bibirku. "Tidak usah dihabiskan jika kau memang tidak rela. Minum sampai habis, aku punya obat pereda mual jika kau butuh,"

"Aku sudah mendingan, terima kasih,"Aku menggenggam gelas dengan dua tangan, lalu menurutinya dengan menandaskan isi gelas dengan dua kali tegukan. Ia menaruh gelas dan nampan itu di sofa, kemudian membiarkanku bersandar pada kepala ranjang ketika ia menyilangkan kaki sambil terus menatapku.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu betapa ingin aku memilikimu, Akashi,"Aku benar-benar terkejut ketika ia memajukan tubuh, memojokkanku pada sandaran ranjang dan memegang daguku dengan satu telapak tangannya. Hembusan napasnya menerpa wajahku, dan aku sama sekali tak bisa bergerak karenanya. Kedua mata kami bertumbukan, dan aku tak pernah merasa seintim ini dengan seseorang.

 _Atau, pernah, dan aku melupakannya._

" _Sir_ —!"Aku terkejut ketika ia menarik lenganku, hingga membuat tubuhku terhuyung kedepan dan tersandung selimut. Tubuhku mendarat pada sesuatu yang kokoh dan kuat, bumi tiba-tiba berotasi sangat cepat dan membuat kepalaku sedikit pusing akibat pergerakan tiba-tiba. Aku menunduk, dan ia mendongak. _Aku duduk dipangkuannya_.

Aku menelan ludah.

 _Aku duduk dipangkuannya. Aku duduk dipangkuan Midorima Shintarou_.

"Tidakkah kau melihat itu?"Bisiknya, jari-jarinya menelusup ke balik helai rambutku dan mencengkeramnya agak kuat. "Aku _sangat_ ingin memilikimu,"

Dengan bodohnya aku hanya dapat diam, mematung, tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Betapa aku ingin menciummu. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika tiba-tiba kau mendorongku dan duduk di atas pangkuanku dan memintaku untuk menciummu. Aku _ingin_ melakukannya, sangat ingin,"

"Apa yang kau katakan, sebenarnya?"Seruku kebingungan, dan nada suara yang kugunakan meninggi. Tapi ia berdesis dan melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggangku, dan aku tahu jika aku harus diam.

"Aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku,"

"Siapa yang mau jadi milikmu?"Aku menantang, mengangkat satu alis tinggi-tinggi dan merasakan cengkeramannya pada rambutku menguat. "Aku takkan bisa memilikimu jika kau belum menyetujui kontrak,"

"Kontrak?"Kali ini kedua alisku bertaut. " _Kontrak_ apa?"

Ia tidak menjawab, melainkan memajukan wajah dan membuatku memalingkan muka ketika mengira dia benar-benar akan menciumku. Tapi aku salah. Ia mengecup telingaku dan membuat tubuhku gemetar melawan desakan aneh yang membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Terlebih ketika lidah basahnya terjulur dan menjilati lekukan cuping telingaku. Eranganku tertahan, gigi-gigiku menggigit bibir dengan sangat kuat.

"Jangan lakukan itu,"Bisiknya lagi. Jari-jari panjangnya menyentuh bibirku dan membebaskannya. "Atau biarkan aku yang menggigitnya,"

"Kalau begitu gigit saja,"Kataku, menyadari suaraku bergetar dan terlalu ragu untuk kembali memandangnya. "Kau bilang… kau _sangat_ ingin menciumku, bukan begitu?"

"Dan melihatmu menggunakan pakaianku…"-Aku memejamkan mata. _Ini sungguhan kemejanya_. "Kau berhasil membuatku memiliki fantasi yang bukan-bukan,"

"Aku tersanjung,"Balasku. Ia mendorong pipiku untuk memandangnya, tapi aku tetap bertahan dengan posisiku. "Akashi, jangan keras kepala seperti ini,"Katanya, kali ini terdengar sedikit putus asa.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, dan kudengar ia menggeram. Sepertinya aku berhasil menyulut sumbu kemarahannya. "Akashi!"

"Apa?"

"Tatap aku,"

"Tidak,"

"Akashi Seijuurou—"

"Untuk apa aku melakukannya?"Bantahku, menggelengkan kepala untuk melepaskan telapak tangannya yang mencengkeram kuat daguku. "Lepas, _sir_ ,"

"Tidak,"

" _Sir_!"

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang juga kau lakukan,"Ia menarik daguku secara paksa, dan berhasil membuatku memalingkan muka untuk menghadapnya. Aku menyipit, menatap tajam matanya yang menusukku lebih tajam. "Apa maumu?"

"Menciummu?"Ia kembali berbisik. "Kau seperti menuntut jawaban. Apa itu?"

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya padamu?"

"Tentu,"

"Memang siapa kau?"

"Kau terlalu lancang,"Bisiknya lagi, kali ini terdengar berbahaya. "Jawab aku. Aku selalu memiliki apa yang aku inginkan,"- _Sombong sekali dia_!

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu memilikiku,"

"Akashi!"Oke, kurasa dia benar-benar marah. "Dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Untuk apa?"Suaraku meninggi, dan aku berontak untuk terbebas darinya. Sayangnya, hal itu tak berhasil. Ia terlalu kuat untuk di lawan. "Tidakkah kau menyerah?"Tanyanya, dan aku membuang napas gusar ketika mengetahui hal itu ada benarnya. Mengapa aku tidak menyerah saja?

"Tidak,"-dan aku mengejutkan diriku sendiri ketika mengatakannya.

"Akashi…"

"Baik, baik, Tuan Presdir yang terhormat!"Aku mengerang, menutup dan membuka mataku lagi dengan kesal. "Untuk apa kau ada disini? Untuk apa kau menjemputku? Untuk apa kau bertingkah sok heroik dengan menarikku setelah bertemu dengan Ogiwara?"

"Untuk apa, kau bilang?"Ia kembali berbisik, jari-jarinya menari menyusuri tulang pipiku. "Untuk melindungi milikku?"

Kedua alisku bertaut tajam, "Siapa yang milikmu?"

"Dengar dulu,"Desaknya, dan tatapannya melembut. "Kupikir aku tak bisa menjawabnya sekarang,"

Kali ini kedua mataku melebar, "Kau memaksaku untuk mengatakan hal itu dan tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang?"

"Aku butuh waktu, sama seperti ketika aku ingin menciummu,"Kepalaku terasa lebih pusing daripada sebelumnya, dan telapak tangannya menyusup di bawah poniku.

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya sekarang?"Tanyaku, memejamkan mata, menyerah untuk melawan lebih jauh dan memilih untuk mengikuti saja alur permainan yang ingin dilakukannya.

Hening. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. "Aku… tidak bisa,"

"Kenapa? _Kenapa_?"Aku merasa tubuhku kembali gemetar dan menyingkirkan tangannya yang menutupi pandanganku, tapi hal itu tidak berhasil. Ia malah menurunkan telapak tangannya dan menutup kedua mataku. "Kenapa, _sir_?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu sekarang,"Ia kembali berbisik, tampak lebih serius. "Sudah pukul tiga. Aku akan memanggil pelayanan kamar agar kau bisa sarapan, karena membiarkan perut kosong saat hari libur adalah hal yang sangat buruk,"

.

.

.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengumpat ketika kepalaku kembali terasa pusing. _Sir_ Midorima telah membawa pakaianku ke _laundry_ dan bermurah hati menyuruh salah satu bawahannya untuk membelikanku satu set sepatu _converse_ baru, _hoodie_ merah, dan jins panjang. Meski begitu, ia berkeras tak mau menerima kembalian berupa uang kecuali aku mau menyerahkan diri untuk menjadi miliknya.

Siapa yang mau?

"Sarapan sudah datang,"Kata _Sir_ Midorima—dia bahkan sama sekali tidak menatapku. "Kau suka _sandwich_?"

"Tidak akan ada masalah dengan _sandwich_ ,"Kataku, masih terkesan dengan kamar mandi sebuah bar yang sangat- _sangat_ mewah. Aku bahkan ragu jika bar ini sebenarnya adalah hotel bintang lima. "Terima kasih,"-Lalu memandangi punggungnya yang kini sudah dibalut jas gelap. "Kenapa kau sangat suka menggunakan jas?"

Ia berbalik dengan kening berkerut. "Apa?"

"Tidak, lupakan,"Aku mengedikkan bahu dan berjalan menghampiri meja nakas. Ia melirikku dari sudut mata ketika menyisir rambutnya dengan jari. "Apa ini kopi?"

"Susu cokelat,"Katanya, "Habiskan semua itu, atau aku yang akan menghabisimu,"

"Enak saja,"Tandasku cepat, lalu mengangkat cangkir bulat yang bentuknya aneh.

"Jangan minum ketika berdiri,"Ia mengingatkanku, berbalik dan membuat kesalahan dengan menyenggol cangkirku. Aku terkejut, hampir saja menjatuhkan cangkir itu ketika cairan panas didalamnya membasahi tanganku. Ia juga tampak terkejut, namun lebih cepat untuk mengambil alih cangkir dan menggenggam tanganku.

" _Aw_ , sakit,"Aku mengerang, memperhatikannya yang mengamati permukaan kulitku lamat-lamat. Sudah mulai memerah dan _apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan_?

Aku tidak sempat mengatakan apapun ketika ia menunduk, menjilat ujung jari telunjukku yang memerah. Kedua mataku membola lebar, Ya Ampun! Presdir menyebalkan ini menjilati jariku!

" _Sir_?"Seruku, kaget. Namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun, melainkan mendongak dan mengeluarkan seringai yang baru pertama kali ini aku lihat.

"Kudengar air liur bisa menyembuhkan luka, bukan begitu?"

Setelah aku memalingkan muka, aku berharap bumi mau berbaik hati untuk menenggelamkanku yang mulai merona.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Third Shades, tamat.**_


	5. 04

Aku sampai di apartemen nyaris tengah hari, dan hampir saja kelepasan mengumpat ketika melihat Reo sudah berdiri dibelakang pintu dengan tangan bersedekap didepan dada. Ia menatapku dengan mata menuntut, mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi-tinggi ketika melihatku datang dengan pakaian berbeda.

"Darimana saja kau, Sei-chan?"Tanyanya, memulai sesi interogasi dan bergeser beberapa langkah untuk membiarkanku masuk. Aku melangkah dengan bibir terkatup rapat setelah melirik sekilas, memastikan apakah _Sir_ Midorima sudah pergi (ia bersikeras mengantarkanku sampai kesini, _ya ampun_ ), dan ia masih tetap disana. "Kupikir kau langsung pulang setelah acara itu berakhir… _yah_ , siapa sangka kau akan _hangover_ begitu parah?"

Dia tidak menyebut nama _Sir_. _Dia sama sekali tidak menyebut nama_ Sir.

"Dan… _Oh_! Apa yang anda lakukan disana, _Sir_ Midorima?"

Aku terlonjak kaget. _Holycrap_! Mengapa dia harus menyadarinya? Dan mengapa _Sir_ Midorima sama sekali tak bergerak dari sana?!

"Sei-chan, kau tidak bilang jika mengajak _Sir_?"Aku mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat, berbalik dengan gerakan patah-patah dan mendelik tajam ketika melihat _nya_ berdiri dengan tampang tanpa dosa disana. Di ambang pintu. Dan Reo, dengan segala kemurah hatiannya, membuka pintu lebih lebar dengan senyum tak kalah lebar untuk menyambutnya. "Seharusnya _kau_ mengajak _Sir_ untuk masuk. Silahkan, _Sir_ ,"

 _Ya Tuhan! Untuk apa dia membiarkannya masuk setelah marah-marah padaku dan menyuruhku menjauhinya segera?_

Aku sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun dan buru-buru mengambil langkah seribu menuju dapur untuk mencerahkan pikiran. Mungkin Reo sudah beli es krim yang baru atau meninggalkan susu cokelat untukku di kulkas… _oh_!

"Akashi? Kau baru pulang?"Aku menoleh refleks ketika suara seseorang—tidak, bukan Reo, yang tak asing menyambutku. Pucuk surai cokelat, sendok yang berayun, mangkuk, sereal dan susu dingin… Ogiwara Shigehiro. Wow, setelah kejadian _disana_ , dia sama sekali tak kelihatan aneh dan… _apa yang dilakukannya disini_?

"Mibuchi memintaku untuk menemaninya,"Seolah bisa membacara pikiranku, ia berkata. Ogiwara berdiri, baru saja berniat menghampiriku ketika tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Tubuhnya kaku, dan kedua mata cokelatnya tak lagi mengarah padaku.

Merasakan firasat aneh, aku menoleh kebelakang, mengira Reo ada disana dan terlonjak kaget begitu melihat _Sir_ Midorima berdiri dibelakangku dengan dua tangan tersembunyi didalam saku jas. Ya Tuhan. _Ya Tuhan_. Dia mengikutiku? Sampai ke dapur? Dimana Reo?

" _Sir_?"Tanyaku, menyadari suaraku tercekik dan membelalak saat menatapnya, berharap dia mengerti jika aku bermaksud mengatakan _'sedang-apa-kau-disini-sialan?'_.

"Mibuchi membiarkanku masuk,"Katanya, suaranya berat dan mengintimidasi. Tampak angkuh dan sombong seperti biasa, tapi tatapannya melewati bahuku. _Oh._

"Selamat siang, _Sir_ … Midorima?"Ogiwara tersenyum, tampak canggung dan melenyapkannya dengan sebuah cengiran bodoh untuk menipu seseorang. "Kau mengantar Akashi? Terimakasih sekali,"

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun lagi untuk segera enyah dari situ, menawari _Sir_ untuk minum susu dan dengan jelas dia menolak. Ogiwara melangkah keluar, memberikanku— _em_ , sedikit privasi untuk berbincang berdua dengan _Sir_. Ia duduk di kursi, mengamatiku yang mengaduk dan meminum susu cokelat hangat lewat sedotan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ada apa?"Tanyaku, sekedar ingin memastikan apakah ada yang aneh dari wajahku. Ia menggeleng, tersenyum kecil dan mengusak rambutnya kebelakang, memamerkan dahinya yang licin dan sempurna hingga aku yakin semua orang yang melihatnya menggelinjang resah. "Maksudku, apa ada yang aneh pada wajahku?"

"Tidak, tidak,"Ia kembali menggeleng, lalu menyimpan satu tangannya di atas meja. "Aku hanya memikirkan apa yang dikatakan— _ah_ , em, Aval,"

"Aval?"Keningku berkerut, berpikir; menggigit ujung sedotan sebelum melanjutkan minumku. "Siapa Aval?"

"Yang bertemu denganmu, si bocah Avaritia,"Katanya, membuat kelebatan bayangan pria muda berbadan tinggi tegap dan rambut pirang acak-acakan, lalu nyaris menyemburkan susu dari dalam mulut ketika ia melanjutkan: "Ternyata kau memang benar secantik itu,"-lengkap dengan wajahnya yang dingin seperti biasa.

 _Apa dia memiliki bakat merayu yang menjalar di sumsum tulangnya_?

"Aku tampan,"Bantahku. Lagi-lagi ia menggeleng, "Cantik,"

"Tampan!"

"Terserah padamu,"Ia bangkit berdiri, mengapit daguku dengan dua jari dan meninggalkan satu kecupan pada pipiku, "Kau akan berangkat besok?"

"Tentu saja. Aku meninggalkan mobilku di parkiran,"Kataku, lalu mengedikkan bahu. Sedikit memundurkan kepala kebelakang ketika ujung hidungnya hampir bersentuhan dengan hidungku. "Mungkin aku akan berangkat sendiri,"

"Biar kujemput,"Ia menyeringai tipis, lalu menarik sedotanku kebawah dan aku siap-siap protes dengan mebuka mulut, "Jangan menolak, oke? Bersiaplah pukul tujuh,"

Dia membuatku tak dapat berkutik lagi dengan mencium sudut bibirku, lalu pergi keluar disertai dengan keletuk pantofel penuh arogansi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fourth Shades : Taboo.**

" _Aku benci dia. Ya, dia. Presdir menyebalkan yang sialnya—sangat seksi dan tampan, penyandang nama Midorima sebagai kebanggaan, Shintarou sebagai pemberian, dan brengsek sebagai nama tengah. Aku benci bagaimana caranya membuatku merona tiap kali menatapnya, benci bagaimana kedua lengan kuatnya menarik pinggangku hingga jatuh terduduk, dan benci bagaimana bibirnya membuat tubuhku merinding ketika bermain-main pada seputaran tengkuk leherku."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini sepertinya aku akan sangat sibuk. Beberapa waktu lalu, Reo menelepon dan dia harus pergi ke ruangan _Sir_ karena ada suatu hal yang penting dan harus segera dibicarakan. Setelah melalui hari Minggu dengan tidur seharian di atas kasur setelah Ogiwara pulang, aku menjalani pekerjaanku seperti biasa _(dan beruntung, Reo sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun tentang apa yang terjadi antara Sir Midorima dan aku, atau mengapa aku pulang dengan pakaian yang berbeda)_.

Aku menguap pelan sambil mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Punggungku terasa pegal karena duduk tegak dan mataku sudah berair akibat terlalu lama menatap layar komputer. Pekerjaanku baru sudah selesai setengahnya, dan aku masih harus memilah proposal atau laporan-laporan tentang Rumah Sakit sebelum memberikannya pada _Sir_ untuk tanda tangan. Hanya satu goresan pena untuk tanda tangan dan dia bisa mendapatkan uang bermilyar banyaknya... _Wow_.

Aku berjengit kaget ketika tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar. Aku menyambarnya dengan cepat dan menggeser tanda hijau ketika nama Reo tercantum sebagai penelepon.

"Ada apa?"Tanyaku langsung.

" _ **Sei-chan!"**_ Serunya, _**"Cepatlah kemari. Ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu…"**_

Namun anehnya, nada suara yang dia gunakan untuk berbicara terdengar riang sekali. Keningku berkerut.

"Oke, aku akan kesana,"Kataku akhirnya, lalu menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga.

 _ **("Dan… oh! Bersama**_ Sir _**Midorima juga!"**_ )

.

.

.

"Tunggu— _apa_?"

Pikiranku _blank_. Tidak seperti biasanya, _Sir_ tampak duduk santai di kursi singgasananya alih-alih menegakkan punggung dengan tubuh tegang. Reo tak henti-hentinya mengumbar senyum manis setelah aku masuk kesana dan bersandar didekat jendela, membiarkanku duduk tepat dihadapan _Sir_. Kelebatan pertemuan pertamaku dengan _Sir_ sekilasmelewati benakku seperti mimpi buruk… tapi, dengan keberadaan Reo disini, aku yakin _Sir_ takkan bisa melakukan apapun.

Dan barusan… dia mengatakan jika aku akan naik pangkat menjadi sekretaris satu dan—

"Kau tidak salah dengar, Sei-chan,"Kata Reo, bersedekap tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan di luar jendela. Sisi kepalanya bertumpu pada dinding, "Aku akan… em, pergi _liburan_ ,"

Aku hanya mampu terdiam, rasanya seperti tercekik dan aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Reo akan pergi untuk _berlibur_. Untuk apa?

"Kemana?"Tanyaku, nyaris berbisik, masih tak percaya. _Sir_ menatapku dengan satu alis terangkat, dan dengan cepat aku menggeser pandangan sebelum ia bisa menemukan kedua mataku dengan mudah. "Dia akan ke New Zealand untuk beberapa waktu… ah, ya, enam bulan. Dengan itu, aku memberikan posisi sekretaris satu padamu meski hanya untuk sementara,"

"Untuk apa?"Aku kembali bertanya, meski masih terlalu enggan untuk menatapnya.

 _Sir_ Midorima mengangkat bahu, "Dia bekerja dengan sangat bagus tanpa mengambil cuti. Jika dihitung, dia sama sekali tak pernah mengambil cuti selama enam bulan kecuali hari libur,"—aku terkejut, _enam bulan tanpa cuti_! Sangat mengagumkan. "Dia juga akan pergi bersama Mayuzumi. Anggap saja liburan spesial untuk dua pekerja paling rajin selama dua tahun berturut-turut,"

Aku sudah mendengar hal itu dari Reo, hadiah pergi liburan secara cuma-cuma kemanapun kau mau. Seluruh biaya ditanggung oleh rumah sakit, dan tentu saja mereka takkan mau menolak hal itu. Siapa yang tidak mau liburan secara gratis?

"Lalu siapa yang akan menjadi sekretaris dua?"Lagi-lagi aku bertanya, dan sepertinya dia mulai jengah karena aku terlalu banyak bertanya. Kedua pipiku panas, _sialan_ , rutukku dalam hati, _aku malu_. Reo menoleh dengan senyum lebar, wajahnya terlihat sumringah dan bercahaya. "Kau tahu Aida Riko? Dia yang akan menggatikanmu,"

 _Oh_. Aida Riko akan menjadi sekretaris dua-nya.

Seharusnya aku senang bisa menempati posisi yang selalu diincar orang lain—untuk selalu berdekatan dengan _Sir_ , tentu saja. Jika tidak ada Mayuzumi- _sama_ , pasti sekretaris satu yang akan ditunjuk untuk mendampinginya.

(Tapi aku merasa biasa saja. Malah, darahku berdesir aneh dan bulu romaku meremang.)

"Mibuchi, kau bisa pergi. Akashi, tinggallah disini untuk beberapa saat,"

Mibuchi hanya mengangguk dan membungkukkan badan, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan setelah menepuk puncak kepalaku. Meninggalkanku—lagi-lagi hanya berdua dengan presdir sombong dan sok angkuh ini.

 _Meski begitu, aku tak bisa menyangkal jika dia benar-benar tampan dan menarik dalam satu waktu yang sama._

"Kau sudah dengar tadi, 'kan?" _Sir_ membuka pembicaraan, dan sayangnya aku hanya bisa membelalak dengan bodoh. "Jadi, aku hanya minta kau menjalankan tugasmu sebagai sekretaris satu dengan baik,"

"Kau tidak mengganti posisi wakil presdir?"Tanyaku, tapi buru-buru berdeham dan membenahi kalimatku yang terdengar berantakkan. "Maksudku, kau hanya mengganti posisiku. Dengan begitu, jika Mayuzumi- _sama_ tidak ada, siapa yang akan menggantikannya?"

"Kau, tentu saja,"

Keningku berkerut kaget, "Maaf?"

"Jika wakil tidak hadir, maka secara otomatis sekretaris satu yang akan turun tangan,"Jelasnya, mungkin berpikiran jika aku hanyalah anak TK yang tidak tahu hasil kali dari satu dan dua. "Kupikir Mibuchi sudah memberitahumu sejak hari pertama kau menginjakkan kaki disini,"

"Sebenarnya—dia sudah memberitahuku. Bahkan _sebelum_ hari pertama aku menginjakkan kaki disini,"-Bisa kulihat ia mengangkat alis. Oh, apakah dia merasa tertantang?

"Tak sia-sia jika aku menerimamu disini,"Katanya, lalu menumpu rahang tegasnya yang mengagumkan dengan satu telapak tangan pada meja. "Kebanyakan orang merasa jika mereka harus bertekuk lutut dihadapanku… tapi tidak denganmu. Kau ini… apa kau pembangkang?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu,"Aku menyatakan pendapat, dan secara mengejutkan, suaraku sama sekali tak bergetar ketika berbicara. "Aku sama sekali tidak mau menuruti perintah siapapun, kecuali tiga: Tuhan, ajaran agama, dan orang tua,"-meski begitu aku sempat merasa ragu, apakah aku perlu menambahkannya menjadi empat dengan nama Reo tersemat dibelakang?

"Kau sama sekali tidak mau menuruti perintah presdir?"Kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi, dan ia mulai terkekeh. Keningku berkerut, apa yang lucu? "Kau sama sekali tidak mau menuruti perintah presdir? Presdir _mu_?"

"Kupikir kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya,"Kataku, mendadak kehilangan minat untuk kembali berbicara. Apakah dia sama sekali tidak mengingat hal itu? Pukul setengah satu dini hari di kamar bar? "Apa kau ateis?"-Setelah sadar mengatakan hal itu, mendadak aku membekap mulutku sendiri kuat-kuat. Astaga, apa yang aku lakukan? Takut-takut aku mendongak, memeriksa reaksinya. Apakah ia akan tersinggung? Apakah ia akan marah?

"Apa yang ada dipikiranmu?"Tak disangka-sangka, ia malah tergelak geli, "Jangan konyol. Aku bukan ateis. Aku punya agama yang harus ku anut dan Tuhan yang selalu kupercayai, Akashi. Aku bukan ateis,"

"Oh, maaf,"Aku menurunkan kedua tanganku dan menyadari jika pipiku pasti merona parah karenanya. "Maaf, _Sir_ , aku—"

"Aku ingin membuktikannya,"Ia memotong kalimatku, lalu menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya dengan dua jari. Gestur yang misterius, _dan sialnya, sangat menarik_. Kedua alisku bertaut, "Maaf?"

"Aku ingin membuktikannya,"Ulangnya lagi. "Katamu, kau sama sekali tak ingin tunduk pada _ku_. Apakah itu benar?"Kedua alisnya terangkat jenaka, "Sekarang, berdirilah,"

Aku tersedak _'hah'_ pelan dengan kening berkerut heran. Untuk apa? Apa dia mau mengulanginya lagi? Kejadian… em, beberapa hari yang _lalu_?

"Berdirilah,"Ulangnya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sebelah, membentuk senyum miring yang culas seperti serigala jahat. Tubuhku beku ditempat, seolah tak mampu bergerak sedikitpun secara mendadak. Ia duduk disana, bersandar pada singgasananya dengan tangan terlipat dan aura dominan yang menguar ketika dengan ragu-ragu aku bangkit berdiri. Kedua matanya bersinar nyalang, lalu sebuah bisikan yang lebih mirip sebagai ejekan meluncur dari belah bibirnya ketika mengatakan: "Tadi kau bilang takkan menuruti apa yang aku katakan. Tapi apa sekarang?"

 _Diam saja, keparat_ , aku mengutuk dalam hati, merasa tak nyaman ketika dua kemilau zambrud yang bersinar terang itu mengamatiku dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Ia tampak berpikir sebentar, sebelum akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki memutari meja dengan kedua tangan bekerja untuk melepas cekikan dasinya.

"Diam sebentar,"Aku menahan napas ketika ia sudah berdiri dibelakangku, menyapukan jari-jarinya yang dingin dan— _lagi-lagi_ , terbalut sesuatu ke seputar wajahku. Jemarinya yang panjang menangkup daguku, lalu menempelkan belakang kepalaku dengan dadanya yang terbalut jas dan kemeja. Meski begitu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menolak. Sentuhannya mengirimkan kejut aneh yang membuat jantungku berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dan tubuhku lemas dalam satu kali gerakan.

" _Sir_!"Aku terpekik kaget ketika ia menutup kedua mataku dengan… sehelai kain? Dasi? Ia berdesis, menyuruhku diam dan mengikat simpul dasi itu dibelakang kepalaku.

"Tetap bernapas, Akashi,"

 _Bagaimana caranya aku bisa bernapas, keparat!?_ " _Sir_ , tidak—tidak, _aku_ —"

"Kubilang _diam_ , Seijuurou,"-apa dia memanggil nama kecilku? Aku menggigit bibir, merasa napasku tersangkut di kerongkongan ketika tangannya menekan lembut punggung bawahku dan menari pada seputar pahaku. Semua otot di tubuhku menegang, darahku berdesir aneh menerima sentuhannya dan dia semakin lancang dengan memasukkan salah satu telapak tangannya kedalam kemejaku, bersentuhan langsung dengan kulitku dan membuatku mengejan.

" _Sir_ —tidak,"Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam ketika salah satu tangannya yang lain menyusup kebalik celanaku dan membelainya. " _Tidak_ ,"Bisa kurasakan putingku mulai mengeras dan aku menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat. " _Sir_ —ahn, ti—tidak!"

"Bernapas, Seijuurou,"Bisa kurasakan dadanya naik dan turun. Setiap hela napasnya yang ditarik terasa lebih dalam dan kepayahan. Aku bergerak resah dalam kegelapan, sementara dua tangannya bekerja pada dua arah yang berbeda: naik untuk membelai perutku, dan mencengkeram pahaku dengan jari jemarinya. "Kubilang _bernapas_ , Seijuurou,"

"Me—menyingkir dariku!"Aku tak bisa bergerak, aku tak bisa melawan. Sentuhannya membuat seluruh ototku kejang dan tak bisa digerakkan. Aku ingin menamparnya, menginjaknya, atau melemparnya dari jendela jika perlu. Aku bisa merasakan kedutan dari pangkal pahaku dan aku kembali mengutuk dalam hati, bisa-bisanya aku terlena di saat seperti ini? " _Sir_! Hentikan!"Aku mulai berteriak ketika jari-jarinya menyusup kedalam pakaian dalamku dan diam disana. Aku baru saja akan berontak ketika salah satu jarinya menyenggol putingku dan aliran listrik mengejutkan tulangku.

Aku mengejang. Satu erangan lepas dari pertahananku.

Geramannya mematikan. Ia menarik pinggulku dengan kasar, kedua lengannya melingkar begitu kuat dan mendudukkanku paksa ke atas meja. Aku tak bisa melihat apapun, tapi kepalaku mengambil posisi miring secara otomatis ketika sapuan surai lembutnya menyapa daguku. Bibir basahnya menempel pada leherku, dan tubuhku gemetar dibarengi erangan tak tahan ketika lidahnya ikut serta dalam bergerak. Ia pernah mengatakan jika dia selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, tapi aku berkelit dengan menolaknya. Aku menolak untuk menjadi miliknya, padahal aku tahu jika ia _menginginkanku_.

Sementara bibirnya bekerja untuk mengecupi lekuk leherku dan aku mati-matian menahan erangan, jari-jarinya bergerak untuk melepas kancing kemejaku. Sesuatu dalam diriku berontak, ingin terbebas; namun pikiranku berkhianat. Aku menginginkannya. Aku menginginkan sentuhannya. Ia menggulung turun jas dan kemejaku dengan satu tangan, menurunkannya melewati bahuku dan mendaratkan satu kecupan pada tengkukku. Aku yakin dia masih cukup waras dengan tidak memberikan tanda apapun kecuali jilatan mengesalkan yang lagi-lagi membuat eranganku terlepas.

Ibu jarinya menekan, bergerak naik turun di puncak dadaku dan aku membuang kepala kebelakang, tak mampu menahan apapun dan mencengkeram ujung meja kuat-kuat. Napasku mulai tak teratur, ereksiku mulai timbul dan aku mengejutkan diriku sendiri dengan merintih: "Ohh, kumohon…"

Ia menggigit bahuku yang telanjang, tak begitu kuat hingga aku yakin jejak giginya tak sampai meninggalkan bekas. Aku lebih terkejut lagi ketika suara sabuk celanaku yang terlepas seolah merobek pendengaranku, dan aku yakin jika dia sudah menurunkan celanaku. _Ya Tuhan_.

"Apa kau pernah melakukannya?"Dia berbisik, bisikan setan yang membuat eranganku meluncur semakin keras ketika ia bermain-main dengan menyentuh ujung ereksiku. "Apa kau pernah membayangkannya? Ditiduri? Bersama… _presdirmu_?"

"Tidak!"Aku masih mencoba berkelit walau sudah pasti aku takkan bisa lagi melawan. Napasnya terdengar semakin berat, menekan segala ledakan gairah dan aku membuang kepala kebelakang ketika lagi-lagi bibirnya turut andil dalam permainan, bermain-main dengan kecupan dan kilat posesif yang seolah mengklaim diriku sebagai miliknya. _Seutuhnya_.

"Katakan ya atau tidak, Seijuurou,"Ia terdengar kesulitan ketika berbicara. Jari-jarinya menjengkeram daguku kuat, "Kau milikku. Seutuhnya,"

"Ah, _ah_ , tidak,"Aku terkejut ketika bibirku masih bisa bersuara untuk melawan. Aku berjengit dan kelepasan merintih ketika ia meremas ereksiku dari balik kain. "Tidak, _ah_ ,"

"Milikku, Seijuurou,"- _dia terdengar seperti posesif yang menyeramkan_. "Milikku, Seijuurou,"

"Kubilang tidak!"Aku memekik, menendang, mencakar, dan melakukan apapun sebagai pertahanan diri. Namun, dia sama sekali tak bergeming. Satu tangannya mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tanganku erat dan melemparku pada permukaan jendela yang dingin. Aku mengerang ketika kerasnya kaca jendela itu menekan putingku. Aku terbakar. Aku tak bisa berbohong jika _aku begitu menginginkan sentuhannya_.

Ia menghimpitku setelah itu, kedua tangan melingkar arogan pada pinggulku dan aku nyaris berteriak ketika jari-jarinya mencubit putingku keras secara bersamaan. Kepalaku terantuk jendela, mulutku terbuka dan aku mengerang keras ketika jarinya bermain lebih kasar. Lebih berani untuk menarik, menekan, memilin, dan menggosoknya dengan ibu jari.

"Kau suka?"Bisikannya lebih mematikan dari sianida atau racun apapun. "Kau suka? Seluruh kota menyaksikanmu disentuh oleh presdirmu sendiri,"

"Jangan sembarangan bicara!"Aku membantah, kata-kata kotornya membuat libidoku semakin meleleh, hampir tumpah. Dia hanya menjawabnya dengan tawa dan menyentuh cuping telingaku dengan bibirnya, menjilatinya rakus seperti ingin memakannya.

"Apa kau ingin klimaks, Seijuurou?"Aku hampir melupakan tangannya yang masih berada disana, meremas ereksiku kuat-kuat seperti akan memerasnya. Aku membuang kepala kebelakang, kali ini terantuk bahunya yang tegap dan bidang dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Kakiku bergerak liar, dan pinggulku bergerak maju mendamba sentuhannya lebih jauh. "Katakan padaku. Apa kau ingin klimaks, _Seijuurou_?"

Tanganku memukul kaca, seluruh tubuh berguncang karena gairah dan ia memompa tangannya. Membuatku sesak napas, dan dia sama sekali tak menarik diri untuk menjauh. "Aku menunggu jawaban, Seijuurou. Apa kau ingin klimaks?"

"Ah, ah, _ah_ , ya,"Jari-jari kakiku menekuk melawan desakan gairah, "Ya, _ah,_ tolong,"

Aku bisa merasakan senyum miringnya menekan leherku. Gerak tangannya cepat seperti predator, membuat seluruh tubuhku mengejang dilalap gairah dan tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mencengkeram lengannya yang melingkar pada pinggulku.

Satu jarinya menjepit dan mencubit putingku kuat-kuat. Aku kepayahan, merintih dan mengerang dalam kuasanya dan terkejut ketika pinggulku bergerak, mengejar sentuhannya. _Lebih_ dari sentuhannya.

"Aku masih menunggu jawaban,"Ia menjilat leherku lagi. "Apa kau mau menjadi milik _ku_?"

"Tidak, bod— _anh, ahn_!"

"Hmm,"Ia berbisik, menerpa tengkukku dengan napas panasnya dan meninggalkan putingku. Aku menghela napas, sedikit kecewa. "Kau bilang apa? Kau mau bilang aku bodoh?"

"Ti—tidak! A… aku… ha—hanya, aa-aah…"

"Aku suka kau kehilangan kontrol bicara, Seijuurou,"Bisiknya lagi. "Terlebih karenaku. Katakan, apa kau sudah dekat?"

"Ya, _ahh_ , ya,"Aku mendesis, dan bisa kurasakan gerak tangannya semakin cepat mengejar.

"Apa kau mau datang?"

"Ya, _Sir_ , ya!"Aku nyaris menjerit, mencengkeram, menarik, menggapai-gapai dalam keputus asaan. Dia memberikan rangsangan yang lebih mengesalkan dengan menarikan jemari pada perutku. Darahku semakin cepat berdesir, tubuhku mengejan, napasku sesak dan kepalaku seperti dihantam sesuatu— "Ahh, ahngg, _Sir_ — _Sir_ , ahh!"

"Kalau begitu, _datang_ ,"

Tepat setelah itu, aku meledak. Kepalaku kosong dan terasa ringan, kakiku menyentak lemas dan tubuhku limbung kebelakang. Hampir jatuh jika saja tak ada figurnya yang super-dominan dibelakangku. Aku tahu cairanku sendiri telah mengotori tangannya dan mungkin juga pakaianku—tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli.

Midorima Shintarou dan sentuhannya adalah racun paling mematikan yang patut dicoba.

Dia tak mengatakan apapun, hanya diam dan mendengarkan deru napasku yang memenuhi ruangan. Kedua kakiku gemetar, tubuhku terlalu lemas untuk tetap berdiri, dan ia mengetahui hal itu. Ia menarik lenganku, mengangkat tubuhku dalam gendongan dan mendudukkanku diatas sesuatu—ini kursi kerjanya? Atau sofa?

Kudengar ia melangkah menjauh, melakukan sesuatu dan membiarkanku duduk terengah disana dalam keadaan setengah telanjang. Derap langkahnya mendekat, dan aku meringis ketika sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pangkal pahaku.

"Tahan sebentar,"Katanya, tenang. "Aku akan membersihkanmu,"

Aku tak mampu berbicara ketika ia mengusapkan sesuatu—mungkin tisu basah untuk membersihkan bekas sisa-sia kegairahanku tadi. _Dia baik_ , dan… _bertanggung jawab_?

Ia menaikkan pakaian dalamku, membenahi celanaku yang tadi diturunkannya secara biadap, dan menaikkan kembali kemeja dan jasku. Sentuhan terakhir, ia melepaskan dasinya dari mataku. Aku refleks mengerang, merasa tak nyaman dengan cahaya lampu yang menyorotku. Seperti mengejek, _'oh hai, bagaimana perasaanmu setelah disentuh habis-habisan oleh presdir?'_ dan aku bisa merasakan pipiku terbakar rasa malu.

Ia berlutut dihadapanku, mengangkat poniku kebelakang dan kembali mencium leherku. Aku mengerang lemah, menunggu sisa-sisa tenagaku terkumpul setelah pos-orgasme yang begitu hebat tadi.

"Kau bisa pergi setelah ini, dan jangan pulang sebelum aku ada di ruanganmu,"Bisikannya terdengar tepat disamping telingaku. "Selain itu, pegang kata-kataku ini, karena kau… tak bisa lari lagi dariku, Seijuurou…"

.

.

.

 _ **BRAK!**_

"Astaga Sei-chaaaan! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Reo tampaknya sangat terkejut ketika aku tiba-tiba muncul dan menggebrak meja kerjanya. Rambutku berantakkan, dan pinggulku rasanya agak sakit untuk berjalan. Kelebatan bayangan ruangan kerja _Sir_ Midorima, jendela, sentuhan mematikan dan orgasme membuatku ingin terjun bebas sekarang juga. Aku terbakar amarah dan juga rasa malu, _pada diriku sendiri_ , karena bisa-bisanya telah bertindak lengah dan ceroboh dengan berdua saja dan melakukan—ah, bersama presdir.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dulu!?"Aku berteriak, mengabaikan bau sperma yang membayangi pikiranku ketika melangkah keluar dari _lift_ dan tisu basah yang dioleskan secara asal pada leherku tadi. "Kau mau pergi, dua bulan, ke New Zealand tanpa memberikan kabar apapun dan— _dan—_ "

 _Membiarkanku melakukan hal memalukan bersama presdir dan ayolah! Kenapa kau tidak bersikap seperti biasanya dan malah membiarkanku berada disana? Bukankah kau melarangku untuk menginjakkan kaki di lantai sepuluh dan bertemu dengan orang itu sebelumnya?_

"Dan?"Reo mengangkat alis. Ia bangkit berdiri dan menyisir rambutku yang agak kusut dengan jemari lentiknya. "Katakan saja, Sei-chan,"

" _Dan_ —dan kau membiarkanku sendirian di Jepang?"Aku menaikkan satu alis, berpikir telah melakukan hal yang benar dengan mengalihkan topik dan menampik tangannya dan menatapnya tajam, mencari kejelasan. "Menguasai apartemen sendirian?"

"Kau sudah besar, Sei-chan,"Dia tertawa canggung, mengingat kelakuannya yang kelewat _protect_ dan menatapku lebih lembut. "Memangnya kenapa? Hanya enam bulan,"

"Enam bulan sama saja dengan setengah tahun—"Kedua alisku bertaut. Ada yang janggal. Ia tak mengatakan apapun tentang _Sir_ Midorima sejak aku pulang ke apartemen kemarin.

"Selain itu, Sei-chan. Kau takkan tinggal sendiri nantinya,"

Keningku berkerut. "Oh, akan ada Ogiwara?"

"Bukan, bukan Ogiwara,"Ia tersenyum, sudut bibirnya menukik getir dan aku tahu dia ragu-ragu ketika menggeleng. " _Sir_ … yang akan tinggal bersamamu,"

"Ha—apa!?"Aku kelepasan berteriak, lagi-lagi menggebrak meja dengan tidak beradab dan melotot padanya. "Kau? Membiarkanku? Tinggal berdua dengan _Sir_ setelah—"- _kau melarangku secara keras untuk menemuinya_?

"Sei-chan, dengarkan aku,"Katanya, mencoba menenangkanku yang hampir meletus. "Ini karena sesuatu—"

"Sesuatu apa?"Aku merasa hampir menangis sekarang, "Reo, katakan padaku!"

 _Aku tak mau jatuh ke pelukannya dengan bertindak ceroboh lebih dari ini. Aku tak mau jatuh kedalam perangkapnya. Seharusnya kau tahu itu, Reo_.

"Dan… Sei-chan,"Ia mengatupkan bibir rapat, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Wajahnya melembut ketika jari-jarinya menyusup kedalam rambutku, dan kedua matanya menusuk tajam mataku ketika mengatakan… "Sebenarnya… aku sama sekali tidak mau melakukan ini,"

.

.

.

Aku keluar dengan langkah tergesa sesaat setelah pintu _lift_ terbuka. Meninggalkan _Sir_ Midorima yang berdiri dibelakangku dan mungkin saja terkejut melihat ulahku dan menganggapku tak punya sopan santun.

Bagaimana aku bisa berjalan bersisian dengannya setelah apa yang terjadi di ruangannya tadi siang? Dan mengapa dia bersikap biasa saja?

"Tunggu sebentar,"

Aku berhenti tepat di sebelah _porsche_ nya yang hitam mengkilap, merengut; bertanya-tanya kenapa dia lama sekali berjalan. Reo pulang duluan dengan alasan harus berkemas dan membawa mobilku. Sial. Tahu begini aku tak mengizinkannya mengambil kunciku tadi.

"Cepat sedikit,"Aku berdesis tak sabaran, menolak untuk berlama-lama dengan orang ini dan dia menoleh dengan kedua mata membola bingung mendengar nada suaraku yang— "Kau… memerintahku?"

Aku mengatupkan bibir rapat, sadar telah melakukan suatu kesalahan konyol dengan menantangnya. Oke, aku ceroboh. Tolol.

"Tidak, _Sir_ , maksudku—"

Aku tergapap. Tubuhku terhuyung ketika ia mengapit daguku dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Membuatku mendongak dan menatap langsung kedua matanya. Hembusan napasnya menerpa wajahku, dan aku merasa kemampuan bicaraku tersedot selama beberapa saat.

"Aku suka dirimu yang membangkang seperti itu,"

Beberapa saat, sebelum bibirnya bersahutan dengan bibirku.

.

.

.

 _ **Fourth Shades, tamat**_.

WUIIIIHH APAAN NIH UDAH ADA NGANUNYA SEGALA GYAHAHAHAH /terkoprol koprol /heh

 _Well_ , saya malah merasa jika adegan nganunya itu terlalu cepat kejadian, dan, _hey_ , siapa yang gregetan dengan tingkah Akashi yang saya bikin pembangkang banget disini? Cuma saya, iya /dor. Kenapa coba ya dia ngga nurut aja, biar lebih gampang gitu.

Oh iya, sebelumnya, terimakasih banyak buat para reviewer yang sudah mau berkenan meninggalkan jejak disiniiii~ Saya cinnnta kalian!

Sebagai tambahan, dan sebut saja _bonus_ kecil, saya akan menambahkan sesi pembalasan review dan tanya-jawab bersama tokoh tercinta kita semua. Spesial untuk _Shades_ ini, yang sudah saya tentukan sebelumnya. Mari kita sambit…

JEJEJEEEEEEEEEEEENG

MIDORIMA SHINTAROU, KISE RYOUTA DAN AKASHI SEIJUUROUUUUU~

 **Kise :** (aura modelnya menguar kuat) ( _blink-blink bercahaya_ ) HAI SSU~ BERTEMU LAGI DENGAN SAYAAAA~

Dengan saya nenek lu koprol. Lu jadi cast disini aja engga.

 **Kise** : ANJIR, JAHAAAT (mewek)

 **Akashi** : Udah, Kise, diem

 **Midorima** : Tuh, dengerin Akashi

YEHEEEY MIDOAKA SAAAAAIL~~~~~~! /kibarin bendera MidoAka

 **Akashi** : Kalo gitusih elunya yang seneng, sempak! (tampang jijik)

 **Midorima** : Kasar banget kamu, yang

 **Akashi** : Apa urusan lu?

 **Midorima** : Mau aku kasarin?

 **Akashi** : Ew jijay no

 **Kise** : Gue jadi kambing conge disini

Bukan kambing conge, tapi obat nyamuk

 **Kise** : LAGIAN LU NGAPAIN SIH RA SAMPE NGEJADIIN GUE TUMBAL? OTP LU YANG BALESIN RIPIU LAGI! KEZEL GUE KEZEL RARAAAA

Shut up, you scum. You got just be ready to lose.

 **Akashi** : …Kata-kata gue?

 **Kise** : AKASHICCHIII RARA JAHAT SSU!

 **Akashi** : …bodo?

 **Kise** : KALIAN SEMUA JAHAT DEH AELAAAAAH

 **Midorima** : Diem deh elu berdua. Kita disini mau ngebalesin review, bukannya nontonin adegan perselingkuhan waifu gue (mendadak sinis) (narik tangan Akashi) Sei, sini. Jangan deket-deket sama itu banci

 **Kise** : LU KOK NIAT BANGET SIH NGEBULLY GUE?

Lu emang kebagusan untuk jadi oknum tidak terbully

 **Kise** : AUAH GELAP, GUE PENSIUN!

Udah dibilangin lu jadi cast disini aja engga

 **Kise** : (mewek terguling-guling)

 **Akashi** : (hela napas) udah, deh, Rara. Kita ini sebenernya mau ngapain?

Udah gue bilangin tadi, Seijuuuu. Anjir, untung cinta untung sayang ya gue sama lu

 **Midorima** : Diem lu, ketek anoa

SENSI BANGET SIH LU, MEGANEEEE! (facepalm) udah deh, nanti keterusan. Tugas kalian disini cuma balesin review dari readers-san (bagiin kertas) Cuma, lho, dan nggak, Midorima! Nggak ada _scene_ enaena yang diajuin

 **Midorima** : (manyun, gagal tanya) Kita digaji nih?

Kaga.

 **Midorima** : Datar amat lu, sempak kuda.

 **Akashi** : …

 **Kise** : *&!^ (O!& )!& !* &^!(1 (bahasa alien)

Udah deh, cepetan balesin reviewnya! Lu pada tau durasi kaga sih? Terus Kise—ELU NGOMONG APAAAA?

 **Akashi** : … biarin aja dia. Mulai dari gue, ya? Ehem. Betewe, ini dari teaser dulu kan?

Iye.

 **Akashi** : Datar amat lu, sempak kuda (facepalm)

Ini suami istri sama aja sih? Sekongkol?

 **Akashi** : Ogah banget gue sekongkol sama itu megane satu (dipelototin Midorima) oke, yang pertama dan puaaa~ling pertama, **Ai and August 19**. Ini sudah di-up, kok, sampe chapter 4 lagi (ngekek)

 **Midorima** : Jarang liat gue sadistik? Sekarang udah liat dong. Tungguin aja, gue bakal jadi sadis banget sampe ada adegan berdarah-darah (kibas poni) (dijewer Akashi) Aw, sakit, baby. Mau dikasarin nanti?

 **Akashi** : Dan kemudian fanfic ini temanya ganti jadi psikopat… BODO AMAT DEH KETEK ANOA UDAH CEPET BALESIN REVIEWNYA!

 **Midorima** : Iyaaa ._. oke, yang kedua dari **ZhenThoarianum**. Yalah (bingung mau ngomong apa) …er, pokoknya ini udah dilanjut, ya.

 **Kise** : Oke, gue dapet giliran? Oke.

Lu gamau? Yaudah nanti diambil aja—

 **Kise** : IYA IYAAAA ADUH SENSI BANGET SIH LU. Selanjutnya dari **Kairo**. Tau nih, Rara sengklek. Dari teaser aja udah belibet dan ambigu. Lalu dari **Guest Vent** , iyes, ini sudah lanjuuut (kedip mata)

 **Akashi** : Centil amat lu jadi orang. Berikutnya, dari **FujiAoiAomineSuki**. Pair MidoAka rare? (hening) …er, iyasih, agak rare gimana gitu. Tapi gue malah eneg liat si Midor jadi sadistik

Iya, soalnya elu yang jadi korban

 **Akashi** : DIEM AJA NGAPA SIH LU!?

 **Midorima** : (kibas poni) Yah, lanjut aja deh. Dari **Guest kun yoshi** , gue juga fave sama ini pair (dipelototin Akashi) selanjutnya buat **akachin-is-my-waifuu** APAAN COBA ITU AKASHI WAIFU LU MAKSUDNYA? HAH? SEIJUU, LU SELINGKUH? SOALNYA—ASFAMSPWNSPAND (dibekep Akashi)

 **Kise** : Ini orang dua gedek apa gimana sih. Oke, gue ambil alih aja ya. MidoAka angst otp? Kalo gitu KiAka fluffy otp dong GYAHAHAHAHAH (ngakak setan) forever otp MuraAka? Kenapa engga KiAka coba?

Yang bener RaraAka tuh

 **Kise** : Diem aja deh lu, ketek anoa. Akashicchi jadi direktur utama? Wih, gue bisa ngebayangin Akashicchi jadi binal gituuu hahaha. Woi Midorimacchi! Ntar gue mau ikut trisam!

 **Midorima** : TRISAM NENEK LU KOPROL? ENGGAK! (ngomel) (balik lagi)

 **Akashi** : (ngikut dibelakang) (ngedumel) giliran gue, ya? Dari **Ai and August 19** di chapter 2. Shin-chan so hot? Cool and so misterius? Ditambahin –k dibelakang so mungkin bisa ya. (sensi) selanjutnya, **Seisawa09** , Midor itu sebenernya sadis, cuma ga keliatan aja. Akashinya? Akashinya kenapa? gue kenapa?

 **Midorima** : Udah diem aja lu, yang. Selanjutnya lagi dari **Guest Kairo Lupin**. Oh iya dong, mana mau gue Akashi jadi bot rasa top. Rara aja eneg

Apaan lu bawa-bawa nama gue, megane?

 **Midorima** : _diem_. Btw, wat du yu min wit BLCD?

 **Kise** : Udah gausah sok Inggris lu. Selanjutnya lagiii dari **Ai and August 19**. Ini kayanya di setiap bagian review terus ya, sama **FujiAoiAomineSuki** juga. Gue cinnnta deh (ketjup jauh) Akashicchi wajahnya moe? HAHAHAHA EMANG TUH DITAMBAHIN NEKOMIMI PASTI KECE MAMPUS—WADAW! (ditimpuk Akashi) Iye, damai damai. Seberbahaya apakah Midorimacchi? Dia kemana-mana bawa bom, teroris.

 **Midorima** : Teroris palalu pirang! Selanjutnya dari **Guest akachan**. Update asap… iya, jika Rara nggak gelindingan di kasur sambil baca doujin

…Stalker lu, najis.

 **Akashi** : Gue ambil alih ajadeh. Selanjutnya dari **FujiAoiAomineSuki**. Dapet salam cinta dari Kise loh, seneng ngga? Kalo gue sih eneg (nyengir unyu tanpa dosa) Yang manggil Midorima-chaw itu Kise? Hm… bener kagak yes? (lirik Kise)

 **Kise** : Katanya Rara aja gue ga maen di ini ff (manyun) padahal kan—

 **Midorima** : -oke, lanjut ya. Dari **Guest forlight**. Iya, sama-sama (senyum datar) lalu ada **Ai and August 19** , apa maksud gue dengan tidak bisa? Gue gabisa mengotori anak perawan yang lagi mabok—WADAW! (digebok Akashi pake bangku) Kayak ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu? Masa lalu, biarlah masa laluuu~ (joget) gue keren? Makasih (kibas poni)

 **Kise** : Najis, joget aja lu? (ngakak) Yes, lalu dari **Guest** , just because he's such a go green person ahaha. And did you know? Rara felt so confused to found the title's of her story, and she wants to named it Fifty Shades of Green too lolololololol

Sok inggris lu, gujis. Gausah buka aib ngapa?

 **Kise** : Bodo amat. Selanjutnya dari **Seisawa09** , Akashicchi dari dulu emang maniiiis—WADAW! (disepak Akashi) Akashicchi daritadi suka main kasar ya? Midorimacchi romantis? Romantisan aja gue

 **Akashi** : Najis. Selanjutnya lagi dari **Guest Aisora**. Well, nggak sepenuhnya sama kok. Suka bagaimana Rara membuat kesan serta tindakan blablabla—OH PLEASE GUE MERASA TERSAKITIIHHH (facepalm) happy ending? Hnggg gimana tuh Ra?

Gtw.

 **Akashi** : Cuek amat lu, gujis.

 **Midorima** : Oke, untuk yang terakhir dari **FujiAoiAomineSuki**. Deg-degan? Minum luwak white coffe, biar ga bikin deg degan

LAWAK LU GUJIS GUE BELOM SEMPET NYENSOR MEREK JUGAAAAA! (ngamuk)

 **Midorima** : Bodo. Kenapa gue ga langsung serang? Pengennya sih gitu, mana disini gue keliatan mesum banget hastaga (geleng-geleng) klaim Akashi sebagai milik gue? Dia udah jadi milik gue, kok, dari dulu. Se-u-tuh-nya

 **Akashi** : … (hening) (blushing tipis) Diem lu, megane. Bukannya imut dia malah jadi kaya om-om pedo, serius

 **Kise** : Om-om pedo? Iya sih, hampir mirip

 **Midorima** : Sekongkol ya lu berdua? (ngedumel) sip, udah selesai kan nih? Raraaa mana eluuu~

Gue disini, kakandaaaa! Udah deh, pergi lu sana (ngusir) (dapet _deathglare_ ). Dan yeaaah kayanya ini chapter yang bikin panjang waktu bagian author note ya. Yaudah lah. _Well_ , saya punya satu pertanyaan… anggep aja kuis kecil-kecilan nih buat para readers-san sekalian.

Ada yang bertanya-tanya sama sosok dibalik **Avaritia Linus** di Shades kedua? Kalo ada yang lupa, hayu dibaca lagi /plak/ oke, nama itu saya ambil dari dua hal yang berbeda, yaitu  Avaritia dari tujuh dosa pokok dan Linus yang merupakan nama warna dalam bahasa Yunani.

Pertanyaannya, apakah arti dari Avaritia dan Linus? Lalu, siapa tokoh di KnB yang memiliki 'gabungan' dari dua arti kata tersebut? Sebagai _clue_ , bukan, bukan, dia bukan OC kok. Silahkan hubungi saya lewat PM untuk menjawab pertanyaannya xD _Well_ , pembalasan kuis hanya lewat PM, ya!

Yang menjawabnya benar, kalian boleh _request_ siapa saja tokoh yang akan mengisi balas-balasan review untuk chapter depan.

Cukup sekian, dan, _jaa nee_ ~ /ngilang/


	6. 05

" _Akashi,"_

Jangan ucapkan namaku.

" _Akashi,"_

Kubilang, jangan ucapkan namaku.

" _Akashi, tunggu,"Satu tarikan napas yang dia ambil. "Jangan ambil langkah lagi,"_

" _Kenapa?"Kedua sudut bibirku tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyum miring yang tak pernah aku tahu bisa muncul disana. "Ada apa? Kau takut tegang?"_

" _Bukan seperti itu,"Satu tarikan napas lagi, dan aku menaikkan dagunya dengan jari telunjuk. Menatap tajam dua bola hijau telanjang yang gagang kacamatanya sudah kulempar jauh entah kemana. "Akashi, kubilang—"_

" _Mengapa kau menunggu lama?"_

Apa?

 _Satu langkah maju._

" _Lakukan apapun yang kau mau malam ini,"_

 _Satu langkah mundur._

" _Akashi…"_

 _Satu langkah serang._

" _Aku takkan menolak, dan jangan buat aku berubah pikiran,"_

 _Satu langkah menyerah._

" _Akashi, dengar—"_

 _Aku berhasil menangkapnya. Menangkap kedua sisi wajahnya dan menariknya searah gravitasi. Menarikan jariku pada seputar wajahnya yang tampan dan mempesona, begitu indah dan istimewa hingga aku berpikir jika dewa seksual manapun akan kalah telak jika berbanding dengannya._

" _Kau sangat ingin memilikiku, 'kan?"Aku masih mendesak, mencengkeramnya kuat dan memajukan wajah untuk mendekat. Hembusan napas kami berbenturan, dan ia tampaknya masih waras dengan menahan kedua bahuku agar sedikit menjauh. "Lakukan apapun malam ini. Sentuh aku, tandai aku, cium aku dan jadikan aku milikmu. Aku benar-benar takkan menolaknya,"_

" _Akashi…"_

"— _Shintarou,"_

"Akashi!"

 **Bug.**

Detik berikutnya, yang aku tahu, adalah suara benturan keras antara sesuatu dengan benda metal yang menggema ke sekeliling _basement_. Aku mengerjap, berkedip bingung dengan mata membelalak lebar ketika melihat _Sir_ Midorima melangkah mundur setelah menabrak badan mobilnya. Apa aku yang melakukannya? Apa aku yang mendorongnya? Apa aku sekuat itu?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"Ia berdesis, tampak marah dan meraih daguku lagi. Aku berkelit, menepis tangannya dan melangkah mundur seraya melempar tatapan tajam untuk usaha perlawanan. Dia hanya menatapku, matanya nyalang dan penuh kilat membahayakan. "Ada apa denganmu?"Ia melangkah maju dan meraih tanganku, tapi aku kembali mengambil satu langkah mundur untuk menghindar.

Sama sekali tak berniat menjawab, tanganku bergerak untuk mengusap bibir. Berpikiran jika dia dan bibirnya yang sensual menggoda adalah hal terkotor yang ada di dunia ini. Napasku terengah, menyadari kelebat-kelebat hal aneh melewati pikiranku tentang apa yang kami lakukan di kamar bar sebelum aku kembali tak sadarkan diri pada malam itu. Aku mendongak, menatapnya yang kembali menegakkan tubuh, mendominasiku yang secara fisik sudah kalah telak.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu,"Aku menghardik dengan napas terputus-putus, "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku bahkan belum sempat menyentuh bibirmu,"Dia membantah, memberikan tatapan menuduh yang menusuk langsung ke mataku.

"Keparat!"Aku berteriak, dan sepertinya ia sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Sudah bisa dipastikan jika aku-lah orang pertama yang berani membentak dan mengumpat padanya. "Berani sekali kau! Kau pikir aku itu apa?"

Giginya berkemeletak, dan aku yakin ia tengah mati-matian menahan amarah agar tidak langsung menghajarku di sini. Tapi apa untungnya menahan emosi seperti itu? Akan sangat menyenangkan jika bisa langsung angkat kaki dari hadapannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"-Langkahku terhenti, mengumpat kesal ketika ia meraih tanganku dengan sangat cepat. Aku menoleh kebelakang, menatapnya setajam yang aku bisa. "Pulang,"

"Kau pulang bersamaku,"Katanya, meremas pergelangan tanganku. Aku menggeleng, lalu berusaha menjauhkan tanganku darinya. "Tidak, aku bisa pulang sendiri,"

"Jangan keras kepala!"Ia kembali membentakku, dan sepertinya sumbu kesabarannya mulai habis terbakar. "Pulang bersamaku, Akashi,"

"Tidak!"Aku menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, "Aku bisa menelepon Ogiwara dan memintanya menjemputku, dan kau tak—"

Sayang sekali, dia sama sekali tak membiarkanku menyelesaikan kalimat ketika tubuhku berputar dan terpelanting menghantam mobilnya. Aku mengerang, menahan sakit yang menyerang punggungku dan terkesiap ketika ia mencengkeram rahangku begitu kuatnya hingga kedua mataku menyipit.

"Kepala batu,"Desisnya. "Aku tidak menerima penolakanmu untuk saat ini. Masuk kesana dan kita pulang,"

Belum sempat aku menolak, ia sudah menarik lenganku dan mendorongku ke dalam mobil. Suara kunci _auto-lock_ yang mengejekku membuat bibirku terkatup rapat. Sialan. Aku benar-benar tak bisa melarikan diri darinya. Akhirnya, aku hanya bersandar dan membuang muka ke jendela ketika ia masuk dan duduk di kursi pengemudi. Menyerah. Tidak ada jalan kabur.

Dan membiarkannya melakukan apa yang dia mau sepanjang sisa malam ini.

.

.

.

 **Fifth Shades : That's What You Get.**

" _Apakah kau masih mau bertahan dalam kebodohan ini, Seijuurou?"_

.

.

.

"Apartemenmu bagus juga,"

Aku mendengus ketika ia berkomentar setelah menginjakkan kakinya di sini. "Ayolah, kau bahkan sudah pernah masuk,"

Meskipun aku membelakanginya, aku tahu ia sedang berpikir sebentar, menimbang-nimbang. "Sekali,"

"Dua,"Ralatku, lalu menaruh sepatu di rak dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. "Kau bisa pakai punya Reo,"

"Reo?"Suaranya terdengar lebih kecil ketika aku meninggalkannya ke dapur. "Kau memanggil Mibuchi dengan nama kecil?"

"Dia yang meminta,"Aku mengedikkan bahu, mengambil satu boks susu cokelat dan melongokkan kepala dari pintu. Bagaimanapun dia adalah tamu di sini, dan aku harus menjamunya dengan baik. "Kau mau minum?"

"Apa saja, asal bukan susu. Atau kopi,"Ia menghampiriku, memasuki dapur dan mengacak surai hijaunya yang rapi dan mengkilat. Aku diam beberapa saat, sebelum putar balik dan memandu langkah menuju kompor. Memutuskan untuk membuatkannya teh hangat dan secangkir susu panas untukku seperti biasa—

Aku menahan napas ketika beban berat menimpa tubuhku. Beban berat yang bernapas, hangat, dan membuatku kegelian ketika rambutnya menyentuh permukaan leherku. Kedua lengannya melingkari pinggangku, dan aku sempat lupa caranya bernapas ketika mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang menimpaku ketika bersamanya.

" _Sir_ ,"Ujarku, kedua mata memandang dan memaku pada air dalam panci yang sedikit membuih. Ia tidak bergerak, melainkan hanya diam dan tetap bertahan pada posisinya. "… lepaskan tanganmu,"

"Dan melepaskanmu setelahnya?"Aku bisa merasakan darahku berdesir aneh mendengar ucapannya, suaranya yang tiba-tiba berubah, dan suasana sentimental yang mendadak membumbung tinggi bersama uap air. "Tidak,"

"Kau bahkan tak memiliki alasan untuk melepasku,"Aku berbisik, menyadari nada suara yang barusan kugunakan terdengar sedikit menyedihkan, jadi aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menunggu.

"Ada,"Bisikan lagi, dan air mulai berdesis. "Karena kau… milikku,"

"Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa,"Aku membantah, menggeleng kuat-kuat dan mencoba melepaskan diri darinya. " _Sir_ , lepas,"

"Tidak,"

"Airnya sudah mendidih!"

"Apa itu urusanku?"Tanyanya, lalu menangkup daguku dengan jari. Aku kembali menggelengkan kepala, lalu melakukan usaha terakhir dengan menyikut perutnya. Secara mengejutkan, hal itu membuahkan hasil dan membuatnya mundur selangkah. Meski begitu, aku bisa merasakan tatapan tajamnya melubangi punggungku.

"Kubuatkan kau teh,"Gumamku, mematikan kompor dan hampir saja mengangkat gagang panci ketika ia menarik lenganku dan menghantamkan punggungku pada meja kaca. Aku melotot, mengerang, menuduhnya lewat tatapan mata ketika ia sudah berada di atas tubuhku, mendominasi, menguasai, dan membuatku tak berkutik.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu, tadi siang,"Refleksi bayangan dirinya berkelebat mengerikan dalam pikiranku, "Kau takkan bisa lari dariku dan kau masih mau berkelit?"

"Aku tidak berkelit,"Aku menggeleng, menolak untuk menatap kedua matanya yang seperti menuntut jawaban. "Dan… siapa yang mau jadi milikmu? Kalau kau menungguku meminta maaf karena menolakmu, aku—ah, _Sir_!"

Keparat sialan. Ia kembali menggelapkan pandanganku dengan satu telapak tangan lebarnya dan membiarkan jantungku berdebar keras menunggu apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti. "Benarkah seperti itu?"Ia membenamkan hidungnya pada perpotongan leherku dan tubuhku menggeliat tak nyaman menerima rangsangannya. "Apa aku perlu membuktikannya lagi?"

Perkataannya membuatku membelalak lebar dan berontak, "Tidak!"

" _Setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku?"_

"Tapi kau memaksaku,"Katanya, monoton, mendengarkan eranganku yang lolos ketika lidahnya terjulur dan meninggalkan jejak basah disana. "Kau memaksaku dengan membangkang semua perkataanku. Apa aku perlu mendisiplinkanmu lebih jauh?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau disiplinkan,"Lagi-lagi aku menggeleng, menggapai: mencoba meraih dan membebaskan telapak tangannya. " _Sir_ … bisa kau lepaskan aku?"

"Dan apa untungnya jika aku melepasmu?"

" _Aku bisa bebas,"_

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam, berkelit dan tetap mencoba melawan dengan mendorong tubuhnya agar menjauh. Tapi, ia memajukan tubuhnya dan mendekati cuping telingaku, menghembuskan napasnya dan aku memalingkan muka, kegelian.

" _Sir_ …"Bisikku, tapi ia hanya diam. Ia membenamkan hidungnya pada leherku tanpa mengatakan apapun, dan hal itu terjadi selama beberapa menit. Aku berdecak, mendorong tangannya dan terkejut ketika ia menangkap tanganku dan berbisik,

"Bisa aku pinjam kamar mandi?"

.

.

.

" _Lakukan apapun malam ini. Sentuh aku, tandai aku, cium aku dan jadikan aku milikmu. Aku benar-benar takkan menolaknya,"_

Kemeja putih yang semula menggantung pada tubuhku terlepas, meluncur jatuh menimpa lantai.

Tidak peduli dengan tubuhku yang telanjang, dan adanya orang asing berupa _presdir_ yang akan tinggal selama enam bulan bersamaku—aku melangkah memasuki tempat pancuran dan menunduk; berdiam diri dibawah guyuran rintik-rintik air dari _shower_.

Kedua mataku terpejam erat. Pikiranku berkecamuk. Aku masih mengingat jelas bagaimana awal pertemuanku dengannya. Ruangannya yang mengerikan, sikapnya yang dingin dan kasar, Swallowtail, pernyataan dan perlakuannya di kamar bar, lalu… kejadian di ruangannya siang tadi.

Perlahan, aku membuka mata dan menengadah. Apa akan terus seperti ini? Apa aku akan jatuh, terjerumus, dan menjadi _miliknya_? Apa aku akan berhasil menghindar?

Kedua mataku kembali terpejam erat, mengutuk karena telah merasa begitu sentimen dan menyedihkan.

 _Lagipula, siapa sebenarnya penyebab semua ini?_

Menyadari aku tak bisa berlama-lama dan masih memiliki kehidupan yang harus dijalani, aku meraih jubah mandiku tanpa mengeringkan tubuh terlebih dahulu. Membiarkan aliran air menetes dan menghantam lantai, lalu berhati-hati berjalan agar tidak sampai terpeleset. Aku melangkah keluar dari __tempat pancuran, membuka kunci pintu kamar mandi, dan melangkah keluar dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kamarmu bagus juga,"

 _ **Holy shit!**_

Aku terlonjak kaget dan kelepasan berteriak ketika sebuah suara menyapaku, dan membelalak lebar-lebar pada seorang lelaki bersurai hijau yang duduk diatas kasurku dengan kaki menyilang.

" _Sir_?"Seruku, menutup mulut dan merona begitu cepatnya menyadari ia tak menggunakan apapun—kecuali sehelai handuk yang sedikit tersingkap karena posisi duduknya. Ia bertumpu pada lututnya, memandang sekeliling; menilai keadaan kamarku. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku pikir ini kamar Mibuchi, jadi aku masuk saja,"-Aku melotot mendengar jawabannya, _dia ini sedang berlagak sok bodoh atau bagaimana_? "Tapi ternyata ini kamarmu, ya sudah,"

"Kau tidak mandi?"

"Aku mau mandi,"Ia menoleh, memicingkan mata dan mengangguk ketika menatapku. "Aku dapat handuk ini di gantungan dekat dapur,"

"Kau mengganti pakaianmu di dapur!?"Aku menjerit, histeris; tak bisa membayangkan presdir yang begitu terhormat, tampan dan mempesona—mengganti dan meninggalkan pakaiannya di pintu dapurku _dan_ berjalan setengah telanjang sampai kesini. Ya Tuhaaan!

"Tentu saja tidak,"Bantahnya, menggeleng untuk menepis tuduhanku. "Aku mengganti pakaianku disini,"-Lalu mengedikkan bahu pada tumpukan pakaian dibelakangnya. "Kupikir kau mandi disebelah, tapi ternyata aku salah,"

"Sangat _sangat_ salah,"Ujarku, masih merona dan menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Berharap dia mau menyadari aku yang setengah telanjang dan _begitu pula dengan dia_ , serta tak lagi mengulangi kejadian tadi siang di ruangannya.

"Kenapa? Kupikir kau suka melihat tubuhku,"Dia menyeringai, meraih satu tanganku dan menarikku mendekat. Aku berjengit kaget, merasa pipiku semakin terbakar rasa malu ketika bertatapan langsung dengan dada telanjangnya yang kekar dan bindang. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak sadar ia mengendap perlahan mendekatiku, lalu menarik daguku dan sengaja menghembuskan napasnya disana.

"Minggir,"Ujarku, terbata. "A—aku masih basah,"

"Kenapa?"Kedua alisnya terangkat, "Kebetulan setelah ini aku juga akan basah. Mau mandi bersama?"

"Aku sudah mandi!"

"Mandi lagi. Mau kubuat berkeringat sampai pagi?"

"Tidak!"Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat, mencoba berkelit dan membebaskan diri. Tapi, dia membalik tubuhku dan merengkuh pinggangku dari belakang. Deru napasnya keras dan panas, membuatku memiringkan kepala dan merintih ketika lidahnya terjulur untuk menggoda lekukan cuping telingaku. Gemuruh gairah mulai mengaliri darahku, tapi aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak benar-benar kelepasan. Desah napasku mulai tak beraturan, dan seharusnya ia menganggap hal itu sebagai pertanda baik.

"Membuatmu berkeringat dan kebasahan sampai pagi adalah yang terbaik,"Ia mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tanganku dengan satu tangan, menurunkan jilatan dan mengusakkan hidungnya pada leherku. Tubuhku gemetar kegelian, hampir saja menggelinjang ketika tangannya menyusup kebalik jubah mandiku. "A-aahh, ja-jangan,"

"Kau mendesah, Akashi,"Bisiknya, satu tangannya menjajah dan membelai pahaku yang telanjang. "Terlalu mulus untuk lelaki, indah sekali,"-Lalu, mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan jilatan panjang menyenangkan pada bawah dagu. Kepalaku mendongak, mulut setengah terbuka dan mata berair menekan gejolak hasrat. "Apa kau menikmatinya?"

"Ti—tidak, a-ahh!"

"Sungguh?"

"Ya, bodoh—a-ahn!"Aku berjengit kaget ketika ia memutar tubuhku. Ia memaksaku untuk duduk dipangkuannya yang berposisi di tepi ranjang, menjepit pahanya dan menggesek kakiku dengan fabrik kasar handuknya.

"Kau bilang aku apa?"-Gemuruh jantungku yang berdegup dua kali lebih cepat membuat napasku tercekat dan aku terdiam, gelagapan. Kedua matanya bersinar tegas meminta jawaban dan rasa panas merambat melalui dinding-dinding kamarku dengan cepat. Aku memalingkan muka, menolak untuk menatapnya dan mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat.

"Apa?"

Aku tersentak, pikiran terbuyar dan ia bersenandung pelan. Terlebih ketika tangannya mulai bergerak, menari untuk mengurai simpul jubah mandiku dan berniat melepaskannya. Aku menggeleng ketakutan, menyentuh tangannya dengan gemetar, menyuruhnya berhenti bergerak. " _Sir_ , berhenti,"

"Apa, Seijuurou?"

"Be—berhenti, a-aah!"

Pikiranku yang semula sudah terbuyar menjadi benar-benar lebur ketika ia menggigit daun telingaku keras-keras. Rasa panas mengalir pada pembuluh darahku, lalu melanjutkannya dengan rintihan ketika bibirnya bergerak untuk mengulum daun telingaku. "Seijuurou, kau sudah mengatakannya dua kali padaku dan _kau_ masih belum jera?"

Mataku menutup rapat, bertanya-tanya mengapa ia tak menutup mataku saja seperti sebelumnya. Lidah basahnya menelusuri lekukan cuping telingaku dan menggelitiknya dengan desir-desir gairah menjengkelkan. Tubuhku gemetar menerima rangsangannya.

"A—aku tidak-nyaah!"Aku berjengit kaget, merintih panjang dan membuka kedua mata lebar-lebar ketika ia menarik kedua putingku. Sangat kasar dan berlebihan, hingga rasa sakit menjalari tubuhku dan sinyal bahaya meledak-ledak dalam pikiranku. Selebihnya, aku sama sekali tak menyangka bisa membuat suara semacam itu. "He—hentikan!"

"Hentikan apa?" _Sir_ Midorima memang berniat membunuh dengan tetap bermain-main.

"Tanganmu!"

"Tidak,"

"Ha—haah!"Kedua pelupuk mataku mulai berair ketika ia mengganggu tengkuk leherku, menarikan surai lembutnya disana dan mengecupinya beberapa kali. Jari jemarinya memilin putingku kuat-kuat, dan aku mencengkeram kedua bahunya dan menusukkan kuku disana. Napasku seakan direnggut secara paksa ketika sadar kepalaku kosong dan hanya terpusat pada pergerakan tangannya yang menggoda. "Cu—cukup! Ah-annh!"

Tubuhku gemetar dan membusung ketika ia berhasil melepas jalinan tali jubah mandiku. Menurunkannya melewati bahu dan berdecak, lalu meninggalkan satu jilatan pada jakunku yang bergerak naik turun melawan kegelisahan. "Aku tak segan menghukummu lebih dari ini. Sudah dua kali kau memanggilku bodoh. Dimana sebenarnya kau letakkan sopan santunmu? Apa aku harus mendisiplinkanmu lebih dari ini?"

"Ummh! Ahh!"Aku menggeleng dan membusung makin parah, mengepalkan tangan dan memukul bahunya ketika bibirnya membuka dan memasukkan putingku kedalam mulut. Aku terengah, merasa pandanganku berkunang dan sama sekali tak bisa memikirkan apapun selain dia, tangannya, dan mulutnya yang hangat. " _Si_ — _Sirrhh_! Hentikan-ahh, ahh!"

"Dengarkan aku, Seijuurou,"Ia bergumam dengan penuh peringatan, membuatku mengerang frustasi karena sama sekali tak menyentuh ereksiku dibawah sana. Aku merasa hampir meledak, dan dia semakin gencar menyiksa dengan menggigit pipiku. Aku melenguh panjang, mendongak dan terkesiap ketika telapak tangannya merayap, menutup dan menekan kedua mataku. "Ini peringatan terakhir. Aku sama sekali tak suka kau membangkang, dan jika kau masih tetap keras kepala… akan kupastikan kau benar-benar menjadi milikku sedetik setelahnya,"

"Ahh!"Aku berjengit dan kembali kelepasan merintih ketika ia menghisap putingku lebih keras. Sensasi berbeda yang ditimbulkannya membuatku terbakar, terlebih pandanganku yang sengaja digelapkan dan terperangkap makin jauh dalam permainan dominasinya yang menjengkelkan dan sialnya, sangat adiktif.

"Kau dengar aku, Seijuurou?"

"Ahh, ahh, yahh!"Aku benar-benar menutup mataku, sedetik lagi akan meledak jika ia sama sekali tak menjauh.

"Kau dengar aku, Seijuurou?"

"Ya, _sir_. Ya!"Aku merasa hampir menangis. Jantungku berdegup semakin tak menentu, tubuhku sudah lebih dari panas dan ia melemparku hingga terpelanting jatuh menghantam ranjang. Ia membuang napas berat, diam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan melangkah menjauh dariku.

"Aku perlu mandi. Cari aku di kamar sebelah jika kau butuh dan jangan coba-coba berangkat tanpa aku,"

Aku terisak, menggigit bibir dan membenamkan wajah pada bantal ketika suara debaman pintu yang ditutup seakan menghinaku secara tersirat.

 _Apa kau masih mau bertahan dalam kebodohan ini, Seijuurou_?

Sebelum akhirnya aku benar-benar jatuh tertidur, bisa kurasakan setetes air mata mengalir menjatuhi pipiku.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku bangun dengan keadaan cukup berantakan.

Ralat, _amat sangat_ berantakan. Aku masih memakai jubah mandi yang menggantung pada punggung, rambut acak-acakan dan kepala pusing. Setelahnya, berjalan terhuyung ke kamar mandi dan mengguyur tubuh secepat kilat untuk menghapus sisa sentuhannya.

Sisa sentuhannya yang bahkan masih _sangat terasa_ membekas.

Sisa sentuhan Midorima Shintarou.

Aku meraih pakaian secara asal-asalan dari lemari, lalu turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Berniat untuk membuat secangkir susu cokelat dan roti seperti biasanya—dan terkejut ketika melihat _nya_ sudah ada disana. Duduk dengan kaki terlipat sambil menikmati secangkir kopi, juga sepiring penuh roti isi dan satu cangkir lainnya di atas meja.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?"Ia melirikku, tampak rapi dengan jas hijau gelap, kemeja hitam, dasi merah, dan celana bahan yang juga berwarna hijau gelap. Tidak lupa dengan jari-jari tangan kirinya yang terbalut perban seperti biasa. Lensa kacamatanya sedikit mengembun saat terkena uap panas. "Aku membuat roti isi untuk sarapan,"

"Kau… membuatnya?"Tanyaku, terkejut, terkesima. Tidak menyangka dia akan bermurah hati membuatkan sarapan untuk _ku_ , bukan, untuknya juga. Kupikir dia sudah terbiasa dengan _'tidak melakukan semuanya sendiri'_ , atau bergantung pada orang lain untuk menyelesaikan.

"Memang kau pikir siapa lagi?"Ia bertanya, retoris. Satu alisnya terangkat, dan sudut matanya awas mengamatiku yang menarik kursi dan duduk dihadapannya. "Mibuchi dan Mayuzumi akan berangkat pagi ini pukul sembilan,"

 _Lebih dari itu, apa dia sama sekali tak mengingatnya_?

"Aku juga membuatkanmu susu. Jika tidak sesuai dengan seleramu, buatlah lagi sendiri,"Ia mengedikkan bahu, lalu berjalan memutari meja untuk berdiri dihadapanku. Ia membungkuk, mengusak rambutku kebelakang dan membenamkan hidungnya disana, "Makan siang nanti akan ku jemput. Sekarang, makan,"

Lagi-lagi aku-em, bukan, maksudnya _kami_ terjebak macet dan harus sampai di rumah sakit lebih telat daripada biasanya. Aku juga tidak sempat menemui Reo yang mampir, tapi dia sudah meneleponku di jalan tadi.

Ogiwara menerobos masuk ruanganku dengan wajah sumringah. Ia menyongsong mejaku, melepas kacamata bacaku tiba-tiba dan menarik kedua sisi wajahku untuk mendekat.

"Akashiii~"Serunya gembira, dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah kebiasaan Reo untuk berteriak dan memeluk mulai menular padanya. "Aaah, aku senang sekali. Akan ada libur untuk satu minggu ke depan!"

"Serius?"Aku mengangkat satu alis, lalu menjauhkan tangannya dari wajahku. "Oh, menyenangkan sekali,"

"Ku dengar Reo sudah berangkat dua jam yang lalu,"Ia mengangguk, memutari meja dan menarik sebuah kursi untuk duduk disebelahku. "Enam bulan ke New Zealand? Dia sangat mengagumkan,"

"Ya, memang,"Aku membalas dengan umbaran senyum, karena setengah jam lagi adalah waktu makan siang dan istirahat, aku memutuskan untuk melepaskan pekerjaanku sejenak. Pekerjaan sekretaris satu terasa lebih berat dari yang aku duga sebelumnya. "Jadi, ceritakan padaku. Kenapa kau libur?"

"Ah—"Ia terdiam sejenak, tampak gugup dan berkedip beberapa kali. Lalu, menarik helai rambut cokelatnya ke belakang sebelum nyengir bodoh seperti biasanya, "Aku berhasil mengerjakan beberapa tugas dengan baik,"Sebuah kedipan mata dilayangkan olehnya, dan aku berpura-pura mengernyit jijik.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak makan siang?"Dia mengedikkan bahu, memberi kode pada komputer dan kertas-kertas yang tercecer berantakan memenuhi mejaku. Aku terdiam, pipi menghangat menyadari betapa berantakannya ruanganku saat ini. "Yah, kebetulan aku mau ke Majiba. Kau ikut?"

"Ah, oke—"

"Akashi? Ayo kita…"Aku dan Ogiwara menoleh secara bersamaan ketika pintu ruanganku terbuka dari luar, lalu mematung ketika melihat adanya penampakan seorang pria bertubuh kelewat tinggi tengah berdiri dengan satu tangan memegang knop. "Makan siang,"

Oh bukan, dia bukan penampakan. Dia sosok yang asli dan benar-benar _nyata_.

"Oh?"Aku mengangkat alis, kebingungan. Bagaimana caranya dia ada disana dan lagi-lagi mau bermurah hati turun ke lantai sembilan untuk menjemputku? Kemudian… mengajak makan siang bersama? "Ah, aku baru saja akan pergi dengan Ogiwara,"

Ia diam sejenak, kedua matanya menatap bergantian, Ogiwara dan aku, Ogiwara dan aku—yang sayangnya hanya dapat diam mematung sambil melotot padanya. "Aku sudah bilang akan mejemputmu saat makan siang,"Katanya, satu alis terangkat tinggi dan mendesakku agar segera berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Dimana?"Aku bertanya, sengaja menunda-nunda. Ogiwara berpaling, menatapku tanpa berkedip. _Sir_ Midorima mengedikkan bahu, "Mungkin salah satu _café_ atau restoran dekat sini,"

"Tidak perlu makan di restoran,"Aku mengernyit, mengingat Swallowtail dan segala macam tetek bengek keformalannya—dan pria berambut kuning berkelebat memainkan pikiranku. "Aku dan Ogiwara baru saja akan berangkat ke Majiba,"Aku melirik Ogiwara, dan ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Majiba?"Kening pria hijau berkerut. "Apa itu Majiba?"

" _Oh_! Ya Tuhan, kau tidak tahu apa itu Majiba?"Aku memicingkan mata, keheranan bagaimana caranya aku berlagak sangat tidak sopan dengan melawan presdirku sendiri. "Maji Burger. Semacam McDonalds, apalah itu. Posisinya ada di dekat sini,"

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut kalian,"Katanya, mengedikkan bahu dan melangkah masuk kedalam. Aku terkejut mendapati reaksi spontannya, melotot padanya agar _jangan coba-coba_ yang tinggi menjulang dan berjalan menghampiriku. Terlebih, ketika ia menarik daguku untuk mendekat dan mencium sudut bibirku.

 _Orang ini…_

 _Ada apa?_

.

.

.

"Oke,"Aku mengangkat satu alis, menarik dan menghembuskan napas lamat-lamat. _Sir_ Midorima dan Ogiwara berdiri mengapitku, masing-masing di kiri dan kanan. Bisa kurasakan bahu _Sir_ menyentuh punggungku, dan Ogiwara berdiri satu langkah agak jauh. "Em, kenapa kalian tidak duduk dulu saja?"Kataku, memecah suasana canggung, dan mereka berdua saling bersitatap dalam diam. "Biar aku yang pesankan,"

 _Sir_ Midorima menunduk dan menatapku beberapa saat, sebelum meraih dompetnya dan menyodorkan kartu padaku. "Pakai itu, dan pesan apa yang kau mau. Aku mau spageti,"Kemudian, matanya menyipit dan memicing ketika beralih pada Ogiwara yang masih diam, "Dan kau… Ogiwara Shigehiro, kau juga,"

"Oh, sebenarnya aku dan Ogiwara biasa bayar sendiri—"Tatapan matanya yang tajam menghentikanku untuk menolak, jadi daripada ia _lagi-lagi_ marah, aku menerima kartu itu. "Oke, Ogiwara, aku pesankan seperti biasanya,"-Setelah itu, putar balik dan memandu langkah menuju meja pemesanan.

Aku memesan satu _bolognese_ , dua porsi burger keju, satu susu kocok vanilla untukku dan cokelat untuk Ogiwara, serta teh hangat untuk _Sir_ Midorima—hanya karena aku tak tahu apa yang dia inginkan. Aku menoleh sekilas ke arah meja kami. Mereka duduk berseberangan dan terlibat dalam suatu percakapan—sepertinya serius, dan aku sama sekali tidak ingin tahu. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, menerima kembali kartu itu dan membawa serta nampan, aku berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua.

 _Sir_ Midorima langsung saja bergeser ketika aku datang, seolah memberi kode untukku agar duduk disana. Mengingat kalimat mengancam yang ditujukannya semalam, mau tak mau aku duduk dan mengembalikan kartu itu padanya. "Terima kasih, aku pesankan teh,"

Dia tidak menjawab, melainkan menerima kartu itu dan kembali menyimpannya, menarik gelas kertas teh dan mengaduknya. Aku meliriknya sekilas, lalu berpaling pada Ogiwara yang mulai membuka bungkus burgernya. Ekspresinya tenang seperti biasa, namun guratan rahangnya tampak lebih keras dan begitu pula dengan _Sir_ Midorima yang memuntir asal spagetinya dengan garpu.

Aku diam sejenak, lalu meraih burgerku dengan kening berkerut, keheranan.

 _Mereka itu…_

Setelahnya, membiarkan keheningan yang canggung menjajah, bahkan sampai keluar dari Majiba.

 _Ada apa?_

.

.

.

Malamnya, aku sampai di kamar tepat pada pukul sembilan. _Sir_ Midorima membuntutiku dari belakang dan masuk ke kamar Reo, sementara aku langsung menyerbu kamarku sendiri yang ada disebelahnya. Setelah itu, menyongsong kamar mandi, mencuci muka, menggosok gigi, dan berganti pakaian dengan kaus oblong putih bersih dan celana pendek rumahan berwarna cokelat. Ketika aku keluar dari kamar mandi, keberadaan _Sir_ Midorima kembali mengagetkanku.

"Aku meminjam pakaian Mibuchi,"Katanya, sambil mengangkat alis. "Nanti. Sekarang, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu,"

"…Apa?"Tanyaku, mundur selangkah. Mencoba berjaga-jaga jika dia mendekat dan lagi-lagi menangkapku, lalu mengulang kejadian paling mengerikan yang pernah ku alami. "Dan em, maaf sebelumnya jika aku mengganggumu. Reo selalu mengetuk pintuku sebelum masuk,"

"Apa aku terlihat peduli akan hal itu?"Tanyanya, retoris. Menaikkan satu alis dan berjalan menghampiriku yang masih mematung. "Apa kau masih memikirkan hal itu? Apa aku terlalu kasar? Aku sama sekali tidak dekat-dekat tubuhmu dan hal itu sudah jelas tak membuatmu kesakitan,"

Aku menahan napas ketika ia menarik lenganku dan membimbingku untuk duduk di tepi ranjang. "Tapi sepertinya hal itu takkan jadi masalah—"

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Suara tamparan keras menggema dan memantul pada langit-langit kamarku. Aku terdiam, melotot, sangat terkejut melihat apa yang telah ku lakukan. _Aku menampar presdirku sendiri_! Ya Tuhan. Apa yang telah kau pikirkan sebenarnya. Seijuurou?

Dia hanya diam, bibirnya mengatup rapat dan matanya bersinar sangat nyalang ketika berpaling untuk menatapku. "Apa aku benar-benar harus mendisiplinkanmu?"Tanyanya, dingin. Jari-jarinya terkepal, dan jelas dia sangat tidak terima atas perlakuanku. Tentu saja, siapa yang mau ditampar oleh anak buahnya sendiri?

"Sudah dua kali kau mengataiku bodoh, dan sekarang kau berani menamparku?"Aku mencoba berdiri dan mengambil langkah mundur, tapi dia dengan cepat mencondongkan tubuh dan meraih daguku. "Atau barangkali… kau sengaja melakukannya?"

Gawat. Aku sudah tak bisa kabur. Aku tak bisa melarikan diri. Setelah itu, dia mendorongku hingga terjerambab menimpa kasur, kemudian menindihku dan menekan belakang kepalaku. Aku hampir tak bisa bernapas. Wajahku terbenam dalam bantal, dan aku tak bisa berontak karena tubuhnya menimpaku. Satu tangannya yang lain mencengkeram kuat kedua tanganku dibelakang punggung.

" _Sir_ , menyingkirlah,"Aku mendesis setelah mendapatkan sedikit celah untuk berbicara. Bisa kurasakan deru napasnya menerpa tengkukku, dan bibirnya bergerilya dengan menciumi helai-helai rambutku yang mencuat berantakan. "A—aku tidak bisa-a-ahh,"

Sebuah lenguhan panjang lolos dari pertahananku ketika ia menggesekkan kejantanannya yang mengeras pada belahan pantatku. Ya Tuhan. Ini parah, ini parah, _ini tidak benar_!

"Aku baru menggesekkan penisku pada pantatmu sekali dan reaksimu sudah seperti itu?"Aku bisa merasakan senyum miringnya menekan leherku, dan bisa kurasakan darahku berdesir aneh mendengar kosa katanya yang luar biasa kotor.

"Tidak!"

"Jangan menolak,"Lalu, pinggangnya kembali bergerak. Mengayun dan menggesek ke depan dan ke belakang, berulang kali, lebih kuat. Aku memejamkan salah satu mataku, merasa pandanganku mulai kabur dan berair dan napasku sedikit tak beraturan. "Kau… sangat indah, Seijuurou,"

"Ahh!"Aku berjengit, kelepasan mengeluarkan satu pekikan keras ketika bibirnya mengecupi tengkuk leherku. Tubuhku gemetar hebat melawan desakan aneh yang lagi-lagi muncul. Darahku berdesir begitu cepat. Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa, _aku tidak bisa_ …

Ia semakin berniat membunuh dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat, cepat, dan _cepat_. Satu tangannya yang lain merayap kedepan, masuk kedalam kausku dan menari-nari pada seputar dadaku. Aku menggigit bibir kuat-kuat, menahan erangan yang lagi-lagi hampir meluncur keluar. Jari-jarinya yang panjang dan kasar terbaluk perban menggelitik putingku. "Kucing kecil manisku yang malang. Apa senikmat itu rasanya sampai kau tak bisa menahan suara?"

"Tidak,"Aku membantah, menggeleng kuat-kuat dan melengkungkan tubuh ketika ia menggigit-gigit kecil tengkuk leherku. " _Tidak_. Kau salah. Dan lagi—kucing kecil apa maksudmu?"

"Apa maksudku? Kucing kecil manis yang menggairahkan dan ingin diperkosa ini,"Satu gesekan lagi pada belahan pantatku dan aku mengerang sejadi-jadinya. Ujung ereksinya yang keras dan kosa katanya yang kotor membuat pikiranku hancur lebur, berantakan. "Apa kau benar-benar ingin diperkosa, Seijuurou?"

" _Sir_ , hentikan!"Aku berteriak, mencoba melawan; namun belum sempat aku berontak, ia menarik salah satu putingku dengan sangat kasar. Pandanganku dibutakan oleh warna putih, dan jari-jarinya beralih meraup dan menjambak rambutku kebelakang.

"Oh, kucing kecilku menggiurkan sekali,"Bisiknya, hidungnya menari dan menelusup pada kulit leherku. Aku mengerang keras, terlebih ketika ia menjilat naik jakunku dengan sangat perlahan. "Aku suka kucing kecilku mendesah. Sangat… _terlalu_ … indah. Aku suka lehermu, Seijuurou. Putih dan bersih… Kau membuatku seperti drakula yang rakus darah,"

Mataku mulai berair, ereksiku terasa sakit karena dibiarkan dan diberi rangsangan berlebih. Ia menjilat leherku yang banjir peluh, jejak panasnya membuat tubuhku bergelenyar. "Menggairahkan sekali. Apa kau mau aku menyetubuhimu? _Sir_ Midorima akan memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubangmu, Seijuurou sayang. Apa kau mau itu?"

Pinggulnya bergerak lagi, dan aku melenguh panjang. Jari-jarinya yang bersarang pada rambutku mengerat, lalu bergerak untuk kembali menjambaknya. "Tidak!"Aku masih berkeras untuk melawan. "Kau salah. _Kau salah_! Aku hanya ingin kau menjauh—a-ahh!"

Ia menggigit dan mengoyak kulit leherku. Salah satu mataku menutup, dan aku mengernyit kesakitan. Ia mengusakkan hidungnya disana, dan aku yakin gigitannya telah meninggalkan bekas. "Jika aku menjauh, Seijuurou. Akan kupastikan kau akan menyesali hidupmu selanjutnya."Ia terkekeh, kekehan mengejek seolah menghinaku karena telah berhasil meninggalkan tanda. "Jika kau penasaran tentang apa yang aku inginkan, Seijuurou. Aku akan menjelaskannya untukmu. Penisku akan masuk, dalam, cepat, dan keras, dan urat-uratku akan menggesek dindingmu. Apa kau tidak penasaran?"

"Ahh, ahh!"Rintihanku meluncur semakin keras. Kata-kata kotornya membuat kepalaku mendidih, tubuhku terbakar dan seolah menuntut untuk mendapatkan sentuhannya lebih jauh. Aku menginginkannya, tidak. Aku ingin _dia_. Aku ingin dia melakukan apa yang dia katakan. "Ahh— _Sir_! _Sir_ hh!"

"Ya, Seijuurou?"Ia berbisik, menjilat tempat dimana ia menandaiku. "Aku sudah melakukan dua hal yang kau katakan,"

" _Sentuh aku, tandai aku, cium aku dan jadikan aku milikmu,"_

"Aku sudah menyentuhmu dan menandaimu, Seijuurou,"Tubuhku kembali bergelenyar ketika ia mengecup ringan leherku. Sebuah rintihan putus asa terlepas dari belah bibirku. "Satu langkah lagi yang harus aku lakukan… dan aku akan memilikimu,"Ia berdecak, "Kau membuatku terobsesi. Dengan dirimu, tubuhmu… semuanya. Tunggu beberapa saat lagi dan kau akan benar-benar menjadi milikku, Seijuurou,"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, ia membuatku terbebas. Aku terjerambab di atas kasur, terengah-engah dengan keadaan luar biasa berantakan. Ia tak mengatakan apapun lagi, melainkan berderap menuju pintu kamarku dan membukanya. Sebelum dia benar-benar melangkah keluar, perkataan terakhirnya benar-benar tak bisa membuatku berkutik,

"Camkan perkataanku, Seijuurou,"

Dan setelah itu… aku benar-benar merasa tak bisa lari lagi darinya.

.

.

.

 _ **Fifth Shades, tamat.**_

YEEEEEY FIFTH SHADES TAMAT YEEEEY

Itu siapa yang seneng adegan anu muncul dua kali? /bletaked

Anyways, SAYA BUAPEEEER LAST GAME RILIS HARI SABTU KEMARIN DAN SAYA GABISA NONTONNNN ;-; INGIN KU TERBANG KE JEPANG DAN MENEMUI SUAMI-SUAMI DELUSI DI LAYAR KACA. Mana katanya Last Game tida boleh ada di site-site animu dan harus nunggu perilisan cd official;-; mana temen saya nitip flashdisk kalo saya udah download Last Game. Oke, kamu musiman mas /dor

Well, here comes Fifth Shades~ Ini kok Midorima kesannya brengsek bgt sih aduuuh Dek Sei kamu jadi tersakitiii kaaaan

 **Kuroko** : Ya elu nya sendiri bikin begituan, kasian Akashi-kun tau

 **Nash** : Tau nih

… ANJIR! NGAPAIN KALIAN BERDUA ADA DISINI!?

 **Mayuzumi** : Ada gue juga, sialan -_-

 **Kuroko** : Katanya kemaren buat balesin review?

Iyaaa tapi kan belom waktunya kalian muncuuul;;;;

 **Nash** : bodo?

… (cengo sebentar) busetdah. Yaudah deh, gue pembukaan aja dulu. Here comes **Nash Gold Jr., Kuroko Tetsuya, dan Mayuzumi Chihiro** untuk pembalasan reviewww~ (langsung bagiin kertas)

 **Kuroko** : Hm, makasih sebelumnya sudah mau ngundang gue

Siapa juga yang ngundang elu?!

 **Nash** : Gue juga

Au ah gelap! Lagian kan lu kemarin udah ngeshow di Last Game. Mana ngejatohin waifu gue lagi

 **Nash** : Gapapa dong? Kan gue nampangnya disini. Masih mending gue nggak nikung Midorima

 **Mayuzumi** : (ngelirik tajem) apa lu bilang?

Ini lagi senpai protektif banget (wajah datar). Udah deh, langsung aja duduuul ntar kelamaan!

 **Kuroko** : Sabar ngape? Oke, mulai dari gue ya. Yang pertama dari **Ai and August 19**. Wah, terimakasih sudah menyukai fanfic ini… meskipun gue cuma lewat doang jadi sepupunya Akashi-kun.

Gue malah waktu itu nemu stikernya Kagami, tapi ga beli soalnya nyari yang Akashi

 **Kuroko** : EMANG GUE PEDULI? (protes) coba cari di google maps, mungkin ada

 **Nash** : (now playing : maron 5 –maps)

 **Kuroko** : Sethan lu bule. KiKasa? Kenapa engga KuroAka sih. Oohhh lu kangen gue? Kangen gue apa cuma kangen wajah gue?-_- dan yes, permintaan ente terkabul dengan hadirnya sayaaah~

 **Mayuzumi** : Gue baru tau lu bisa ngomong setan. Lagian kan lu berdua di Last Game pukul-pukulan, dan Kuroko, plis. Lu kok jadi OOC sih?

 **Nash** : Tau nih, bocah ngajakin tawur aja

 **Kuroko** : (ngelirik sinis) NGOMONG APA LU HAAAH? AYO TAWUR!

 **Kuroko & Nash **: (berantem. Jambak-jambakkan. Guling-gulingan)

 **Mayuzumi** : Anjrit (wajah datar) Gue gakenal, sumpah gue gakenal. okelah, lanjut ya. Dari **akachin-is-my-waifuu**. Yang simpenan? Rara mungkin

Wanju-_- Gue disangkut pautin

 **Mayuzumi** : PornTP bagus kalo seeemuanya. All chara x Akashi, mantap itu

 **Kuroko** : GANGBANG LAH JADINYA -_- (protes, balik lagi) eh tapi ada KuroAka, gapapa lah

Kok masih rapi aja lu?

 **Kuroko** : Ya iyalah, gue gitu (kibas poni)

 **Nash** : Najis, alay-_- Selanjutnya, dari **Guest Kairo Lupin**. Rara updatenya cepet yaaa? Perasaan sih nggak

Kampreeet. Lagian kan kalo MidoAka beneran official di KnB uwa mau langsung ngadain syukuran

 **Nash** : Bahagianya Last Game sudah keluaaar~ ayo ayo nonton di Jepang. NGEHEHEHE ada NashAka (kibas poni) oh iya, udah baca Capital Vices? Itu Seijuurou jadi harem tenan lho~

 **Midorima** : SIAPA LU BERANI MANGGIL WAIFU GUA PAKE NAMA KECIL HAAH? (ngamuk)

Buset, megane! Ngapain lu kesini!? Balik woi balik! (ngusir-_-)

 **Mayuzumi** : Ehem. Selanjutnya nih ya dari **Seisawa09.** Apakah Reo habis dianceeem? Itu rahasia Tuhan (senyum)

Najis, geli

 **Mayuzumi** : Diem lu-_- (ngomel) Selanjutnya dari **Anitayei**. Ini sudah ada bagian anu, dua kali lagi

 **Nash** : _Next_ , _from_ **FujiAoiAomineSuki** (sok Inggris) eh setan, gue emang orang Inggris

Bukannya lu orang Amerika?

 **Nash** : Au ah, anjir-_- (ngedumel, nyodorin tisu) nih, pake tisu. Di chapter ini memang ada anuan lagiii~ Rara sengklek sih sampe muncul dua langsung

Masbulo?

 **Nash** : Iyalah! Mana gue ga ikutan

IKUTAN NENEK LU KOPROL? TRISAM JADINYA DODOL (ngamuk)

 **Nash** : Gapapalah, nanti tagnya jadi MidoAkaNash

 **Kuroko & Mayuzumi **: Gue juga mau… -_-

 **Mayuzumi** : Dafak, udahlah. Lanjut yes, dari **Guest Chiku** berturut-turut sampe chapter 4. Panas dingin, minum aadem sareeeh~

Lawak lu, uban!-_-

 **Kuroko** : Tau nih, mana ga disensor segala. Mas Mido-nya hot… gue juga hot

 **Nash** : NGAHAHAHAH HOT APAAN MANA OTOT LU (ngakak)

 **Kuroko** : Bawel. Penting wajah Akashi-kun lebih cantik dan moe-able

Moe-able apa maksud lu -_-

 **Nash** : Oke, lanjut lagi. Iya, gue juga nitip doa moga-moga kaga ada PHO menghadang. Setelahnya, bukaaan Midorima bukan penyihir, tapi dukun

 **Mayuzumi** : Dukun apa maksud lu? Ada kesempatan anu-anu… harusnya gue nongol aja gitu ya, biar jadi trisam

INI APAAN SIH DARITADI NGEBAHAS TRISAM MULU-_-

 **Kuroko** : Sip, yang terakhir, hot ya? Tunggu aja bagian gue di **Capital Vices** , dipastikan lebih hot

Apa kata lu dah-_- Owkaai. Sekian sudah dari Chapter Lima ini. For the last, mau nanya nih. Lebih baik lanjut **Capital Vices** atau **Caution** , **brat**! dulu? Don't forget to give love to them~

 _Well, see yaaah in next chapter~_


	7. 06

"Ohh, mmh.. _ahh_!"

Aku bisa merasakan napasku dirampas secara paksa ketika ujung tumpulnya _lagi-lagi_ menyodok dan menghantam prostatku. Punggungku melenting, membusur begitu tinggi dan aliran saliva berlomba-lomba menuruni sudut bibirku yang terbuka lebar. Kepalaku kosong, pikiranku kosong, hanya bisa terpusat pada dirinya, tubuhnya, suaranya, _dia_...

"Lepaskan semua, Seijuurou. Lepaskan,"Suaranya yang berbisik di telingaku terdengar lebih jernih dan lembut, seperti sihir, dan aku menurutinya. Aku membuang muka, meloloskan desahan-desahan keras untuk menyenangkan dirinya. Berusaha membuka mata dan menyingkirkan rebakan air mata yang terus berjatuhan mengaliri pipiku. Lidahnya bergerak, meninggalkan jejak panas ketika menjilati pipiku dan menggigitnya perlahan. Suara ranjangnya yang berderit dan kecipak basah antara bola kembarnya dan pantatku yang beradu menggema ke sekeliling kamar. Kedua kakiku yang mengalung pada pinggulnya mengerat, sementara aku memilih untuk memeluk punggungnya kuat-kuat dan membiarkan tubuhku tersentak ke atas seiring gerakannya yang semakin kuat dan cepat.

"Ah, ah, ah, _Shin_ ,"Aku bisa merasakan kepalaku berputar, begitu mendamba setiap inci gerakan dan menginginkan dia _memasukiku_ lebih dalam dan melenakanku, membuatku terlupa akan semua yang sedang terjadi di dunia. "Ah, ah! _Shin, Shin,_ ah. _Shintarou_ ,"

"Ya, Seijuurou,"Bisiknya, wajahnya tenggelam pada perpotongan leherku. Kulitnya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulitku yang juga telanjang, meninggalkan rasa panas yang menyenangkan setiap kali kami beradu. Aku menggapai, napasku sesak, menarik wajahnya dan terkejut ketika ia menciumku lebih dulu. Aku menahan lenguhan, menaikkan pinggulku dan membiarkannya bergerak lebih leluasa. Lidahnya bergerak lincah, menelusup masuk kedalam mulutku dan mencari lidahku. Air liur kami tercampur dan suara kecipaknya meninggalkan bekas hingga mengotori leherku. Jari-jariku bersarang pada rambutnya, menariknya untuk mencumbuku lebih dalam, terengah, dan pandanganku berkunang. Ya Tuhan, ini terlalu... _memabukkan_. Terlalu adiktif, dan membuatku terobsesi.

"Haahh! Ahh, ahh!"Suaraku meluncur semakin keras ketika ia melepaskan bibirnya, menjauh untuk mengamati wajahku meskipun aku hanya bisa melihatnya samar dibalik rembesan air mata. Pinggulnya bergerak lebih maju, mendesak, menyodok dan menabrak prostatku berkali-kali. Aku membelalak kaget, melenguh keras dan merapatkan diri padanya. Jari-jariku beralih meremas dan menarik seprai putih hingga kusut, tapi aku tak peduli karena toh keesokan harinya seprai itu juga akan kotor oleh cairan lengket berwarna putih dengan bau tak sedap. "Ahh, ahh! Shin, Shin, _Shintarou_!"

"Sebutkan namaku, Seijuurou. Sebutkan namaku,"Bisiknya, menarik salah satu tanganku dan menjilati pergelangannya. Matanya tertuju padaku, tepat ketika ia mengecup nadiku dan aku mengejang. Ini tidak adil. Dia terlihat selalu dan selalu diam, tak bersuara, sementara aku menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu untuk berteriak, menjerit, mendesah, mengerang dan bahkan beberapa kali sampai mencakarnya. Tapi dia tampak sama sekali tak masalah dengan hal itu. Setiap kali aku mencakar punggungnya, ia akan selalu bergerak mendekat dan mencium bibirku. Menyesap habis segala kegelisahanku dan selalu berhasil untuk kembali membuatku tenang dan menikmati segala macam bentuk permainannya yang memabukkan.

"Shin,"Aku berbisik, terlalu lelah untuk terus mendesah meskipun rintihan-rintihan kecil tetap menyeruak bebas dari mulutku. Ia bergumam, menyadari waktunya semakin _dekat_ ketika dindingku mengetat dan meremasnya. "Aku.. _ah_ , hampir..."

"Aku tahu,"Ia mengangguk, balas berbisik pada telingaku dan menghantamku lebih kuat daripada tadi. Pada detik itu, aku hanya dapat berpikir, kebingungan. Bagaimana bisa dia mengerahkan seluruh tenaga untuk menyetubuhi dan memanjakanku sampai larut malam dan terbangun dengan keadaan segar bugar seperti biasanya? Sementara aku, hanya dapat berjalan susah payah atau bahkan menghabiskan sehari penuh di atas ranjang karena nyaris tak bisa bangun. "Aku tahu, Seijuurou. Sekarang, datanglah,"

Aku benar-benar _datang_ setelahnya, punggungku membusur tinggi dan jeritan frustasi terlepas begitu mudah dari mulutku. Dia datang menyusul beberapa saat kemudian, masuk lebih dalam dan menggesek prostatku berkali-kali, menyemburkan seluruh hasratnya di dalam dan memenuhiku dengan kehangatan. Tubuhku gemetar menerimanya, lenguhan-lenguhan kecil menggiring tubuhnya yang ambruk perlahan dan menimpaku. Napas kami menderu bersahutan, meski milikku terdengar lebih payah dan terpatah-patah.

Hanya saja, ketika aku membuka mata, aku berbaring sendirian di ranjangku dan tak ada keberadannya di sini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sixth Shades :** **Nonsense**

" _Kau... akan menciumku?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Realita yang berjalan berbanding terbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dari ekspektasiku sebelumnya.

Memang tidak ada masalah ketika aku bangun dan mendapati diriku mengalami mimpi luar biasa berupa seks hebat bersama presdirku di malam hari. Rasanya begitu nyata, hingga aku bisa merasakan jejak panasnya di leherku yang berkeringat, meskipun pendingin ruangan masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik.

Aku membuang selimut, lalu berjalan gontai untuk keluar kamar. Hari ini hari Minggu, dan biasanya aku hanya akan mandi sekali sehari saja. Selebihnya; mengurung diri dan bermalas-malasan di kamar, atau menemani Reo berbelanja seperti biasa. Tapi, tidak ada Reo disini... melainkan presdir super-tampan-dan-seksi yang siap sedia menerkamku jika aku sampai berani melupakan ancamannya.

 _Ancaman yang baru saja dilontarkannya semalam_.

Oh, wow. Pas sekali. Dia sudah melakukan dua dari empat langkah untuk gerakan _ayo-miliki-Akashi-Seijuurou_ dan tepat setelah aku berhasil tidur dengan damai, ia muncul dan merayap di mimpiku seperti pertanda buruk.

Aku menuruni tangga dengan langkah terseok, melongokkan kepala untuk mengintip keadaan dapur dan terkejut ketika melihat sosoknya duduk di kursi makan dengan sebuah cangkir keramik di meja. Satu yang aku tahu, dia bangun awal dan _lagi-lagi_ menyiapkan minuman—entah kopi atau teh untuk dirinya sendiri. Agak aneh melihatnya tanpa setelan jas formal alih-alih celana training panjang dan kaus oblong berwarna putih bersih. Oh, itu pakaian milik Reo.

"Pagi,"Sambutnya, dan aku hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis setelah akhirnya mengangguk untuk membalas sapaannya. "Rambutmu,"Ia mengangkat tangan, mengusap dan memelintir beberapa helai surai hijaunya yang mengkilat rapi. "Berantakan, sekali,"

"Biar,"Aku meliriknya, lalu mengacak rambutku sendiri sebelum melenggang melewatinya. Mengambil mangkuk dan sereal dari lemari, lalu menggerutu ketika menyadari sereal persediaanku sudah hampir habis. Ketika aku berbalik, tubuhku terhuyung ke depan dan hampir saja menabraknya yang ternyata sudah berdiri dibelakangku— _sejak_ _kapan dia ada disana_? Dia menarik daguku, mengapitnya dengan cara paling sensual yang pernah ku ketahui. Kedua matanya memicing menatapku, dan aku hampir meleleh dibuatnya. Dia sangat tampan, Ya Tuhan.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti muncul tiba-tiba?"Aku tergagap, menyadari pipiku memanas dan melarikan mata dengan liar untuk menghindar dari dua batu emerald paling indah di dunia. Ia tidak merespos, malah semakin menarik rahangku mendekat hingga kepalaku hampir menyeruduk dadanya.

"Lemari persediaanmu kosong,"Katanya, retoris, karena tanpa diberitahupun aku sudah tahu. "Apa kau tidak berniat untuk belanja?"

Keningku berkerut, heran, kali ini benar-benar menatap wajahnya walau hanya sebentar. "Memang kenapa?"Lalu menyingkirkan tangannya dan berjalan menghampiri meja, berniat membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran tak senonoh berupa dia yang _memenuhiku_ semalaman meski hanya dalam mimpi—meskipun bayangan lekuk badannya yang kekar sempurna membuat pinggulku ngilu dan perkataan kotornya membuatku merona tanpa sebab.

 _Selain itu, ukurannya juga sangat besar—_ Oh Ya Ampun, apa pikiranku mulai mengkhianatiku?

"Aku berniat mengajakmu belanja,"Katanya, nyaris membuatku terlonjak ketika tiba-tiba muncul dan duduk dihadapanku, di kursi tempatnya semula. Dagunya disangga dengan telapak tangan, kedua matanya meneliti dan seolah menilai keadaanku yang masih berantakan. "Dua puluh menit untuk siap-siap, dan kita akan pergi,"

"Hah?"Aku terkesiap, hampir saja berteriak tidak setuju ketika dia dengan seenak jidat mengambil keputusan. "Tidak bisa begitu. Aku bahkan belum sarapan—"

"Kalau begitu sepuluh menit,"

"Ha—hei! Kubilang tidak bisa begitu!"Aku menggeleng sepenuh hati, mencengkeram karton tempat susu hingga nyaris tak peduli jika sampai membuatnya remuk. "Kau tak bisa memutuskannya seenakmu!"

"Disini aku bosnya,"Satu alisnya terangkat tinggi, dan aku hanya bisa melotot jengkel padanya. "Terserah. Tapi ini bahkan bukan lingkungan kerja,"

"Sepuluh menit atau aku akan memandikanmu juga,"

 _Dasar keparat_! _Presdir mesum_!

.

.

.

Atas perintah dan pemaksaannya, akhirnya disinilah aku berada. Menginjakkan kaki di sebuah pusat belanja paling besar se-antero Tokyo. Aku hanya bisa keluar dari mobilnya dengan tampang datar, karena bahkan biasanya aku dan Reo hanya pergi ke minimarket dekat apartemen. Apalagi, tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi berani dengan meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu dan hampir terjerambab ketika ia menarik tanganku untuk menunggu. Ia bahkan menahan dan mengancamku agar tidak pergi kemana-mana atau berani mendahuluinya. Oke, terserah. Aku akan langsung pulang jika hal itu terjadi.

"Jadi sebenarnya kau ini mau beli yang mana?"Aku memutar mata, bersedekap heran melihat tingkah konyol presdirku yang berdiri di depan jajaran rak selai dan mematung disana. Memilah-milah barisan antara rasa stroberi, jeruk, dan cokelat yang berjajar rapi. "Asal tahu saja, yang merah muda itu rasa stroberi, oranye dengan jeruk dan cokelat untuk—"

"Aku tahu, memang kau kira aku ini bodoh?"Ia melengos dan melirikku dengan sudut mata. "Aku hanya penasaran—lebih nikmat mana jika dioleskan padamu untuk sarapan?"

"Hah? Hei! Memangnya aku ini roti, dasar mesum!?"

"Sekali-kali berfantasi kotor tentangmu tidak masalah 'kan?"

"Tidak masalah _kepalamu_!"

Bukannya marah karena aku telah mengumpatinya, ia malah terkekeh geli dan menjambak pelan poniku. Aku mengaduh, hampir saja memukulkan satu boks sereal padanya jika dia tak menarik diri terlebih dahulu. "Aku mau ketiganya,"

Aku bersungut-sungut ketika menyodorkan keranjang dorong padanya, meneliti bagaimana tiga kaleng kecil berwarna cokelat, merah muda dan oranye menggelinding masuk, menimbulkan suara _klontang_ ketika berbenturan dengan besi keranjang. "Tidak sekalian beli roti?"

"Untuk apa? 'Kan sudah ada dirimu, tinggal _oleskan_ dan _nikmati_ —"

Aku benar-benar memukulnya dengan boks sereal kali ini.

"Susu?"

Kali ini, kami berhenti di depan pendingin-raksasa tak berpintu yang memuat berbagai macam minuman dingin. Aku hanya mengangguk, mengambil empat karton ukuran besar dengan rasa cokelat, stroberi, vanilla, dan cokelat lagi. Aku menoleh, melihatnya mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dengan dagu, seolah berkutat dengan pikirannya dan memindai seisi pendingin. "Butuh apa lagi?"

"Hmm. Ah. Bagaimana jika aku menyirammu dengan susu? Pasti manis. Ambillah satu lagi—"

"Bisakah kau sehari saja tak berpikiran mesum tentangku!?"

"Tidak—oke,"Ia menggeleng, menghindar begitu cepat ketika aku mengangkat boks sereal itu lagi. Antisipasi agar pukulanku tidak mengenainya. "Apa kau tidak butuh sosis?"

"Aku jarang makan sosis,"Kataku, mengangkat bahu dengan kedua alis terangkat. "Aku lebih suka telur. Oh, kau mau sosis?"

"Tidak, bukan. Tapi kenapa? Kau bisa memasukkan sosis itu kedalam lubang—"

"Sudah kubilang berhenti berbicara mesum!"

Ia memasukkan dua pak sosis beku dan memasukkannya dalam keranjang, melalui perdebatan panjang denganku untuk dua pak tahu, dan perdebatan lagi untuk soda. Ia juga mengambil daging panggang dan lonjoran roti untuk persediaanku— _kami_ , dua botol saus tomat dan sambal, dan juga mayones. Tidak lupa keju lembaran, keju parut dan keju leleh, juga tiga boks roti tawar. Perdebatan kami menjadi semakin tak terarah ketika sampai di tempat peralatan mandi.

"Untuk apa aku menggunakan hal seperti itu?"Aku nyaris berteriak, menunjuk-nunjuk botol sabun cair ukuran besar dengan warna ungu dan seorang perempuan yang berbalik memamerkan punggung. "Demi Tuhan, itu sabun perempuan!"

"Oh—iya, kau laki-laki 'kan?"

" _Sir_ Midorima—kau ini sedang hilang ingatan atau bagaimana?"

"Tidak, siapa tahu nanti kulitmu jadi lebih mulus. Oh ya—kalau ini bagaimana?"

"UNTUK APA AKU BELI PEMBALUT!?"

"Kalau begitu, kondom?"

"UNTUK APA!?"

"Antisipasti malam pertama denganmu?"

"BERHENTI BICARA YANG TIDAK-TIDAK DASAR MESUM—"

"Mesum begini kau suka 'kan?"

"SIAPA YANG BILANG BEGITU!?"

"Dan... oh. Agar tidak sakit kita harus beli pelumas. Kau mau ukuran besar atau kecil, _Seijuurou sayang_?"

" _Sir_ —"

"Kondom rasa pisang sepertinya tidak buruk. Oh, atau kau mau yang rasa stroberi?"

" _Sir_!?"

"Jeruk sepertinya juga tidak buruk. Oke, aku beli semuanya—"

" _Siiiiiiir_! Berhentiiii!"

Ia tertawa begitu lepas, seolah menikmati pemandangan wajahku yang merona parah dan menggerutu sambil menjejalahkan pandangan dengan liar. Presdir bodoh, pusat perbelanjaan bodoh, perdebatan bodoh—

"Oh? Hei! Tak kusangka bertemu kalian disini,"

Sebuah suara lain terdengar, dan kami menoleh secara bersamaan menyambutnya. Oh—dia ini…

 _Badan tegap, rambut pirang, senyum dan wajah yang culas_.

"Av…al," _Sir_ Midorima mengeja, membuatku ganti menoleh padanya. Aura yang menyelubunginya berbeda, terasa lebih pekat dan pandangan matanya menajam. Ia kembali meletakkan satu wadah kecil kondom pada raknya—dan bisa-bisanya aku merona ketika menyadari kondom itu masih tergenggam olehnya. Dasar bodoh. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Berbelanja, memangnya kenapa?"Dia terkekeh, menunjukkan keranjang yang digenggamnya dengan tangan kanan yang penuh barang pada kami. Kedua bola ambarnya terbuka dan tertuju padaku yang berdiri, diam mematung kebingungan dengan kehadirannya. "Oh, ada Akashi juga rupanya,"

"Kau kenal dia?"Tiba-tiba, _Sir_ bersikap sangat desensif—padaku. Ia menarik bahuku dan menyembunyikan tubuhku dibelakang punggungnya. Aku mengerutkan kening, terdiam lingung ketika pandanganku tertutupi oleh figur _coat_ panjangnya.

"Oh, tentu saja aku mengenalnya,"Terdengar suara Aval Javal atau siapalah itu tertawa kecil. "Kita sama-sama bertemu di Swallowtail, ingat? Kalian hanya berdua?"

"Ya, kita hanya berdua,"Pria yang menghalangiku mendesis, tangannya mencengkeram bahuku dan meremasnya. Dagunya terangkat tinggi dan meski tanpa menatapnya, aku tahu rahangnya mengeras. "Kau tidak masalah jika kami pergi, 'kan? _Seijuurou_ belum sarapan tadi pagi,"

"Oh, tidak. Tidak masalah,"Aval terkekeh, dan detik setelahnya, aku merasa lenganku ditarik. Tubuhku sedikit terhuyung, dan dari sudut mata, aku bisa melihat pria bersurai kuning itu sedikit memicingkan mata dan tersenyum ketika melihatku.

Kami memasuki sebuah restoran cepat saji dengan bisu—setelah lupa membawa serta troli dan kembali lagi untuk membayar. Tapi, dia tidak memancing perdebatan denganku seperti tadi. Dia lebih banyak bungkam dan bahkan menolak untuk menatapku.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"Gerah dengan keheningan, aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka kembali pembicaraan. Dia hanya melirikku sekilas, menggeleng sekali, lalu kembali membuang muka. Keningku berkerut dalam, bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengannya hari ini. Tingkahnya berubah ketika Aval atau siapalah itu muncul. Tiba-tiba berubah sangat desensif dan berlagak seperti seorang superhero yang ingin melindungiku dari musuh. Sebenarnya, apa motif pria itu? Mengapa mereka tampak... tidak dekat? _Bermusuhan_?

"Jangan dipikirkan,"Aku tersentak dan terhuyung maju ketika ia menarik daguku. Kedua mata kami bertemu, dan sorot matanya datar seperti biasa. Alisku terangkat, merasa ada yang ganjil dan siap untuk protes ketika ia berdesis dan menggeleng. "Kubilang jangan dipikirkan,"Jari-jarinya merambat naik dan menyingkirkan poniku yang menutupi dahi. Kedua matanya melembut, "Kau hanya belum tahu,"

.

.

.

"Es krim?"

Aku memiringkan kepala, menatapnya canggung. Ia menghentikan mobil di sebuah taman kota. Kantong belanjaan tersimpan rapi di jok belakang, dan aku tak tahu apa alasannya sampai mau repot-repot berhenti disini. Dia menoleh, tampak kebingungan dengan apa yang kukatakan.

"Apa?"

" _Well_ , mau apa kau kesini?"Aku mengangkat alis, mendesaknya untuk menjawab. Daripada bertanya, pertanyaanku malah terkesan seperti ingin melabrak. "Berhenti di taman kota saat siang bolong begini. Apa tidak kepanasan? Kecuali yah, kau mau beli es krim. Atau teh _bubble_ ,"

"Berisik,"Ia memutar mata, menggeleng dan menarik pipiku dengan sengaja. Aku mengaduh, mengusap pipiku dan memelototinya. Dia balas memelototiku, tidak berlangsung lama ketika tiba-tiba kekehan menyeruak dari belah bibirnya dan suara kunci yang terbuka membuatku linglung sejenak. "Hanya ingin jalan-jalan. Ayo turun,"

Aku turun dari mobil, menghirup aroma segar dari bebungaan dan rimbunnya pepohonan. Pemilik kios dan kedai kecil masih menjajakan dagangan mereka, namun tak banyak orang disini karena hari masih siang. "Aku tahu kedai es krim enak disini,"Tiba-tiba aku berkata, berbalik dan mendongak menatapnya yang tinggi menjulang dengan mata menyipit karena silau. "Mau?"

"Terserah,"Aku berbalik dan siap untuk berlari, memandunya—tapi ia menarik tanganku dan membuatku berhenti, berjalan bersisian dengannya. "Dasar kekanakan. Matamu sampai berbinar begitu,"

"Apa, _sih_?"Aku memalingkan muka, merasa pipiku mendadak panas dan terpaksa berjalan lambat-lambat untuk sejajar dengannya. Kami terus melangkah dalam kebisuan, dengan tangan saling bertaut dan pandangan meliar pada jalanan. Aku menghentikan langkah dengan sengaja dan menarik tangannya agar ikut berhenti, didepan sebuah kedai kecil tepat es krim yang biasanya kubeli bersama Reo... atau Ogiwara. "Berhenti—oke. Disini,"

Aku menoleh dan menyeringai, memiringkan kepala dan sedikit meremas tangannya. "Ayolah. Aku berani taruhan kau akan suka es krimnya,"

"Aku lebih suka _sundae_ ,"

"Itu juga es krim, sialan,"

Aku memutar mata, lalu tersenyum ketika penjaga kedai menyambutku dengan ramah. Oke, aku memang pelanggan setia hingga tak jarang mendapatkan diskon.

"Kau?"Aku kembali menoleh, meminta persetujuannya agar tidak berlama-lama dan cepat memesan. Matahari semakin tinggi dan dia hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan diam. "Mau pesan apa?"

"Pesan saja satu ukuran besar dan kita makan berdua,"-Kedua mataku membola kaget mendengar keputusannya, dan sepertinya pipiku mulai panas. Sialan. Dia sangat handal membuatku merona. Aku menerima _cup_ es krim itu dan membiarkannya membayar, lalu melanjutkan jalan sambil berkutat dengan sendok. Dia berjalan disebelahku, kedua tangan tersimpan angkuh dalam kantung _coat_ dan kedua matanya tak berhenti memelototiku.

"Jika kau mau bilang saja,"Aku memutar mata, menyodorkan satu sendok es krim padanya dan berdecak sebal ketika dia menggeleng. Akhirnya, aku memasukkan sendok itu ke dalam mulut dan menikmati lelehan stroberinya yang dingin menyenangkan. Namun, dia tak membiarkanku makan dengan tenteram ketika menarik daguku tiba-tiba dan mengecup ujung bibirku yang dingin. Aku tersentak, merona merah dan menarik diri ketika ia berhenti dan menyeringai,

"Aku hanya mau dirimu,"

"Sialan,"Aku membantah, membuang muka cepat-cepat untuk menyembunyikan rona. Dia tertawa, mengambil alih _cup_ es krim dan menyendokinya dengan sendok yang satu lagi. "Oke, aku makan,"

"Hei, itu milikku! Kenapa tidak beli?"

"Aku sudah bilang akan memakannya berdua,"

"Tapi 'kan—"

Perkataanku terhenti ketika ia menempelkan ujung sendok pada belah bibirku yang terbuka. Dingin. Stroberi. _Enak_.

"Buka mulut,"Dia terkekeh, matanya memicing jenaka seolah mengejekku. "Jika sampai meleleh, aku tak keberatan menjilatinya sampai ke lehermu,"

 _Keparat_. Aku bisa merasakan kepalaku mendidih.

.

.

"Ada keperluan apa sampai kau ada disini lagi?"

Malam menjadi lebih cepat datang setelah kami menghabiskan waktu dengan menata ulang isi kulkas dan lemari penyimpanan. Dan dia, _Sir-_ brengsek-Midorima- _menyebalkan_ -Shintarou _kembali_ melakukan hal luar biasa dengan duduk berselonjor di ranjangku. Aku merasa keningku berkedut lelah, mengingat segala macam perdebatan tak penting kami, apa yang dia lakukan _tepat di ranjang ini_ , mimpi anehku semalam yang bahkan hampir aku lupakan, dan melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia mengangkat bahu, mencondongkan diri dan mencekal lenganku ketika aku mendekat. Aku terpekik, terjerambab jatuh dan mendarat kelewat mulus di atas pangkuannya.

"Kau ini kenapa?"Aku menggerutu, mendelik galak padanya dan dia hanya tertawa. Ia menekan belakang kepalaku dan membuatnya terbenam pada dadanya yang bidang. Suasana hening. Cahaya lampu kuning kamarku dan sinar bulan yang membias dari ventilasi hanya berperan menjadi penerang. "Asal kau tahu, aku lelah, aku _capek_ , jadi aku mau—"

"Diam,"Bisiknya, memotong perkataanku. Aku terdiam, terlebih ketika dia menyusupkan jemari ke balik rambutku dan melakukan gerakan menyisir. Tubuhku tersentak, bergelenyar aneh menerima sentuhannya yang ringan dan menyenangkan. Tak ada paksaan. Perilakunya begitu lembut... dan salahkah aku jika menikmatinya? " _Diam_. Aku ingin seperti ini,"

Setelahnya, aku benar-benar kembali diam. Benakku berkelebat, melamun dengan dahi bersandar nyaman pada dadanya, memikirkan segala perbuatannya yang ganjil mulai dari pertemuan pertama kami. Senyumnya, tatapannya, tawanya, segala bentuk ancaman, paksaan, dan amarahnya...

"Kau masih ingat bagaimana aku mengatakannya semalam?"

 _Mengapa semuanya tampak_...

"Tepat disini? Di ranjang ini?"

"...Ah,"

 _Aneh?_

Aku terdiam, menggeleng seperti anak kucing kurang belaian dan berjengit ketika tangannya bergerak turun menyusuri leherku. Mengusapnya, memutar bekas memar ungu yang ditinggalkan deretan giginya kemarin malam. _Tanda itu_. Tanda bahwa aku _miliknya_ , milik Midorima Shintarou. Jari-jarinya yang kasar terbalut perban membuat bulu romaku meremang, kegelian. " _Si_ r..."

"Katakanlah, Seijuurou,"Bisiknya. Membuka memoriku pada kejadian di kamar bar. Ketika aku mabuk, Ogiwara, pesta yang ganjil, dan kedatangannya yang tak disangka. Pernyataannya untuk yang pertama kali, paksaannya... "Apa yang kau katakan saat itu?"

" _ **Kau sangat ingin memilikiku, 'kan?"**_

Tidak.

" _ **Lakukan apapun malam ini,"**_

... Tidak...

" _ **Sentuh aku, tandai aku, cium aku dan jadikan aku milikmu. Aku benar-benar takkan menolaknya**_ **,"**

"Kau..."Aku menelan ludah, mengingat perkatannya tentang dua langkah untuk memulai permainan bodoh itu. Dia berlaku sesuai apa yang kukatakan kala itu. _Dia benar-benar menagih perkataanku_. Dia menyentuhku, menandaiku, dan berarti... "Akan menciumku?"Aku kembali menelan ludah, mengangkat kepala perlahan untuk menatapnya. "Menjadikanku..."

"Milikku,"Katanya, meraih daguku dan menyuntik diriku dengan kehangatan. Bobot tubuhku seakan hilang, tertelan oleh ketampanan wajahnya dan auranya yang menggoda luar biasa. Tubuhku menegang, berpikir ini adalah hal yang menyenangkan, tapi aku tahu harus berpikir dua kali sebelum jatuh dalam jurang dalam tak berdasar, yang tak memungkinkanku untuk mencoba mendaki dan kembali naik.

"Tapi, kau... bagaimana dengan kontrak?"Bisikku, mengingat perkataannya tentang kontrak _kala itu_. Mataku bergerak liar, mencoba menghindar dari sepasang _jade_ menakjubkan itu.

"Tidak ada kontrak,"Dia menggeleng, mengusap rambutku dan matanya mengunci mataku. "Tidak ada kontrak, Seijuurou. Tidak ada pernyataan secara tertulis. Tidak ada persyaratan. Jika aku menciummu, maka kau akan menjadi milikku,"

Aku menelan ludah, gugup. Ia terlihat sangat serius. Satu ciuman maka aku akan menjadi miliknya. _Satu ciuman saja maka aku akan menjadi miliknya. Benar-benar miliknya._

"Apa kau ragu?"Bisiknya, terdengar sangat lembut dan menyedihkan. Aku membuang muka, memejamkan mata kuat-kuat ketika telapak tangannya menangkup tengkukku dan membawa wajahku maju. "Apa kau tidak mau?"

Tubuhku mulai gemetar. Pikiranku berkecamuk, runtuh dan porak poranda. _Ya, tidak. Ya, tidak. Ya, tidak_.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk kali ini, Seijuurou,"Ia bernapas berat, menepuk ringan puncak kepalaku dan bersiap menggulingkanku ke sisi. Tapi, tidak. Aku takkan membiarkannya. _Setidaknya aku tak mau ia pergi_. "Aku akan menerima jawabannya lain kali—"

Aku memeluknya, bahkan tidak membiarkannya untuk menyelesaikan perkataannya. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku pada dadanya dan membiarkan tubuhku bergetar. Ditonjok ribuan emosi berbeda secara beruntun membuat kepalaku pusing dan aku ingin menangis. Aku memeluknya kuat-kuat, menggigil dan melarangnya untuk pergi. "Jangan pergi,"Aku berbisik, ditelan kesedihan dan bertanya-tanya mengapa aku menjadi cengeng dan sentimen semenjak kehadirannya di hidupku. "Jangan pergi. _Jangan tinggalkan aku_ ,"

"Aku tidak akan pergi, Seijuurou,"Ia tidak balas memelukku, melainkan bergerak dan meraih daguku untuk menatapnya. Aku menuruti apa yang dia mau, apa yang dia perintahkan. Menatapnya dengan mata sembab berair dan ia mengusap air mataku dengan ibu jari. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, tidak akan pernah,"Bayang-bayang dirinya yang bangkit dan meninggalkanku kembali berkelebat, dan aku membiarkan diri menangis makin parah dan memeluknya lebih erat.

Ia menghela napas, balas melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada seputar pinggangku. Membiarkanku menumpahkan segala kegelisahan di bahunya, dadanya, dan melampiaskan amarah dengan meremas kaus yang dikenakannya. "Jadi... apa kau yakin mau melakukannya?"

"Ya,"Aku mengangguk, mendongak dan mengusap air mataku dari pipi. Aku kembali mengangguk, lebih mantap, mengeluarkan senyuman terbaikku untuk meyakinkannya. "Ya. Ya. _Cium aku_. Jadikan aku milikmu,"

Secara perlahan, wajahnya maju. Lensa kacamatanya berkilat ditimpa sinar rembulan dan cahaya kuning dari lampu tidur. Begitu tampan dan mempesona. "Jika aku menciummu, tidak lagi ada alasan untukmu melarikan diri,"Ia berbisik, melarikan jemarinya di rambutku dan mengusapnya. "Jika kau menjadi milikku, kau takkan bisa lepas lagi dariku,"

"Dan kau tega membuatku gila?"Aku menantang, menggelengkan kepala dan membiarkan kedua lenganku bergelayut pada lehernya. "Jangan buang-buang waktu. _Cium aku_ ,"

Ia tertawa, sesaat sebelum kening kami bertemu. "Kucing kecilku agresif sekali malam ini,"

Belum sempat aku mengeluarkan niat untuk protes, ia maju secara final. Membungkam bibirku dengan bibirnya, menekannya lembut dalam satu dorongan. Aku tersentak, ototku tegang. Tubuhku gemetar ketika akhirnya dia melakukannya. _Dia menciumku. Aku miliknya. Akashi Seijuurou milik Midorima Shintarou. Seutuhnya. Secara resmi._

"Kau milikku, Seijuurou..."

"Ah, _mmh_ , ahh,"Aku kelepasan mengeluarkan satu lenguhan ketika ia merangsek maju dan kembali menyerang bibirku, lebih dalam. Menghisap, mengulum dan melumat. Lidahnya bergerak liar ketika aku membuka mulut, mempersilahkannya masuk, kecipak suara saliva yang ditukar terdengar ketika lidah kami saling bertarung dan membelit. Aku meremas rambutnya, berusaha mengimbangi permainannya yang kelewat liar meskipun sudah pasti ia takkan membiarkanku menang. Ia melepaskan bibirnya sejenak, menatap dalam mataku yang menyipit sayu dan sembab.

"Cantik,"Bisiknya, menyusuri bibirku yang basah dengan lidahnya. Sorot matanya seolah menyampaikan sesuatu yang tak terdefinisi. "Cantik sekali,"

Belum sempat aku mengatakan apapun, dia mendorongku hingga jatuh terhempas pada ranjang. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama ketika ia menindihku dan aku kembali menariknya mendekat. Memulai kembali pertarungan rumit-menggairahkan yang melibatkan gerak lidahnya yang terlalu handal memanjakan. Aku mengalungkan lengan pada lehernya, melarangnya untuk menjauh dan membiarkan dadaku merapat pada tubuhnya. Ia menekan tengkukku, memperdalam pagutan adiktif yang menyenangkan ini.

"Ahh! Mmh, _ahh_ ,"

Aku hampir berteriak ketika ia melilit dan menghisap lidahku habis-habisan. Dadaku naik turun, napasku tersengal dan pandanganku berkunang. _Ini menyenangkan._ Sial, aku mengumpat dalam hati. _Ini sangat menyenangkan_! "Ahh, ah, _ah_!"

"Sebutkan namaku, Seijuurou,"

"Shin, Shin, _nnh_ ,"Aku mendesah begitu liar ketika ia menurunkan wajah, mengecupi lekuk rahangku dan menjelajahkan lidah hingga ke leherku. "Ah, _Shin. Shintarou_ ,"

"Bagus,"Bisiknya, sebelum mengecup dan menggigit keras salah satu sisi leherku. Aku memekik, kakiku bergerak liar dibawah kuasanya, sebelum akhirnya naik dan melingkar nyaman pada pinggulnya. Aku yakin jika dia kembali meninggalkan tanda, menganggapku sebagai _wilayahnya, kekuasaannya, miliknya_. Menganggapku sebagai benda. Tenggelam dalam keposesifannya.

Aku mengerang ketika akhirnya ia kembali naik, mencium dan memagut bibirku. Aku memeluk lehernya dengan susah payah, napas terpatah-patah dan balas menghisapnya secara acak. Tangannya menangkup daguku, sementara yang lain bergerak untuk membelai dan bermain-main pada leherku yang basah oleh saliva.

"Kau milikku, Seijuurou,"Bisiknya. Mengusap poniku yang lepek oleh keringat dan menyingkirkannya ke atas. Ia mengecup keningku, sebelum akhirnya berguling ke samping dan mendekapku yang masih kehilangan separuh nyawa. "Sekarang, tidurlah. Aku akan ada disini ketika kau bangun besok,"

Setidaknya, aku hanya bisa berharap jika hal ini tak membawa masalah apapun nanti.

.

.

.

 _ **Sixth Shades, tamat.**_

Tjieee, MidoAka udah official. Tjieee. Tjieee. Ada yang seneng? Tjieee /udah ah

 _Well_ , akhirnya hadirlah _**Sixth Shades**_ ditengah badai cintanya yang menerpaku #tsah. Ga deng. Maaf ye, updatenya ngaret. Pendek lagi. Uwa mau ikut lomba, gada yang mau ngucapin semangat gitu? Titip doa jg boleh /plak

Okedeh, untuk pembalasan review di _**Fifth Shades**_ menyusul di chapter depan yha, mamen. Maapkan saya, lagi siboek /halah/ anyways saya juga lagi flu, ini aja nyolong-nyolong buka laptop dan ngebut lanjut ini chapter. Padahal kalo ketahuan satu rumah pasti civil war. Makanya bagian ini jadi agak ga jelas... yaudahlah ya.

Sekali lagi, maafkan saya. _Well_ dan, berkenan meninggalkan jejak? *cling* /ngilang

 **P.S** : khusus untuk reviewer pertama, silahkan request 3 orang karakter yang akan menemani saya membalas review di chapter depan /grin

 **P.S.S** : Siapa yang ketipu dan ngira MidoAka udah enaena duluan di awal-awal? Hayoloh /dor


	8. 07

Meskipun pada awalnya aku menolak keras kehadirannya di hidupku, aku tahu pasti jika aku tak mampu melakukannya.

Midorima Shintarou itu semacam sihir. Dia seolah menyihirku untuk menerima kehadirannya, menerima sentuhannya yang menenangkan, bisikannya yang menghanyutkan, dan ciuman panasnya yang terasa sangat membekas sampai membuat bengkak bibirku. Dia tahu pasti apa yang membuatku bergairah dengan cepat, apa yang membuatku merona sampai tak bisa berkata-kata, dan apa yang membuatku merasa sangat nyaman dan aman.

Dari semua amarahnya, ancamannya, perlakuannya yang kasar, dan kosa katanya yang buruk, juga rangkaian peristiwa yang terjadi; hingga nyaris melupakan awal pertemuan kami, malam di Swallowtail, tingkah misteriusnya, pengakuannya di bar, sentuhannya di ruang kerja, kejadian di kamarku dan malam dimana dia berhasil memilikiku…

 _Apakah aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah_?

Tatapannya yang lembut, dalam, dan menyedihkan terngiang-ngiang di benakku ketika ia mendorongku, membuatku pusing dan menindihku diatas ranjang. Aku mengulurkan kedua tangan, napas tersengal tak beraturan, dan meraih wajahnya untuk mendekat. Setelah itu, kembali memulai pergulatan panjang yang mendebarkan. Rona panas mengaliri darahku, membuat kepalaku mendidih, pikiranku kalut, dan sinyal di otakku berteriak untuk _menjauh_. _Pergi, pergi_. _Jangan dengarkan dia_. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa pergi jauh darinya.

 _Aku merasakan ketergantungan, dan ketergantungan itu ada padanya_.

Terdengar samar-samar derak jendela yang tertiup angin, dan decitan pintu kamarku yang terbuka. Tapi toh aku tidak peduli jika Reo pulang secara mendadak dan menemukanku dalam kondisi seperti ini; gila, nyaris kelepasan dan dicumbui habis-habisan oleh presdir. Aku juga tidak peduli jika ada pencuri yang masuk karena aku tahu hal itu jelas-jelas sangat mustahil. Jadi, aku memilih untuk memejamkan mata, meremas rambutnya dan membalas lilitan lidahnya sebisaku.

"Ahh, ah, _ah_!"

"Sebutkan namaku, Seijuurou,"

Aku merasa kekuatan sihir itu memang benar ada padanya. Dia menyihirku, melenakanku, melupakan apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Memberikanku rasa nyaman, dan ketentraman yang berlebihan. Aku mendongak, menjenjangkan leherku dan membiarkannya berbuat apapun yang dia mau. Dia pernah bilang jika dia menyukai leherku, dan hal itu membuat darahku berdesir lebih cepat dan aku nyaris mengejang dihantam rasa nikmat. _Ya Tuhan. Ya Tuhan_. Aku merapal lirih dalam hati. _Inikah surga dunia?_

Pandanganku berkabut, mataku menyipit dan dia kembali menutupi pandanganku. Ia mencium dan melumat bibirku, membuatku melenguh dan memeluk lehernya, hampir putus asa. Tubuhku terhempas dan hampir saja terantuk sandaran ranjang ketika ia melepaskan diri, mengusap poniku dan mengucapkan tiga kalimat sakral berupa _"Kau milikku, Seijuurou,"_ , mengingatkanku yang tak bisa lagi lepas dan akan terus ada untuknya. _Hanya_ untuknya.

Ketika ia berguling ke samping dan memelukku, aku menyempatkan diri untuk membuka mata dan melirik ke pintu kamarku yang sedikit terbuka. Sekaligus, menetralkan pernapasanku yang memburu dan dia bahkan meninggalkanku begitu saja tanpa adanya _sesuatu yang lebih lanjut_. Membaur dengan kegelapan, aku melihat sesosok siluet seseorang. Rambut cokelat, mata cokelat, dan kenop pintu yang diremas.

Ogiwara Shigehiro berdiri disana, sesaat sebelum pintu itu kembali tertutup dan aku jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seventh Shades : Linger**.

" _Perkataan orang itu busuk dan tidak ada benarnya. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang benar dan apa yang salah. Mereka selalu mengatakan apa yang mereka tahu dari luar, dan tidak dari dalam. Selama ada kau disampingku, aku merasa bisa saja menaklukan dunia dengan mudah,"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan pagi, saat dia muncul di ambang pintu dengan susu panas, _muffin_ , dan senyum konyol, entah mengapa aku merasa lega setelah terbangun dan menyadari dia tak ada disebelahku.

"Darimana saja kau?"Aku mengangkat alis, bangkit berdiri dan membuang selimut, lalu bergegas menghampirinya. Dia menarik senyum lebar, membungkuk dan mengerling nakal padaku, menagih satu ciuman selamat pagi dan aku menatapnya jengkel. "Kau bilang akan ada disana saat aku bangun,"

"Aku menyiapkan sarapan,"Katanya, menyodorkan cangkir dan menarik daguku agar mendekat padanya. "Jangan lupa ini hari Senin. Kau juga harus, berangkat kerja,"

"Ya, tentu saja,"Aku mengangguk malas, lalu memutar mata. "Sekretaris satu itu berat,"

"Kenapa? Pada akhirnya kau juga akan senang bersamaku terus, 'kan?"

"Itu 'kan maumu,"

Aku melotot, dan dia tertawa kecil. Kedua matanya menghilang, dan pipiku rasanya akan terbakar. Efek sinar matahari pagi yang membias dari jendela dibelakangnya membuat mataku silau, dan kurasa ini berlebihan. Dia sangat tampan, _dia terlalu tampan_.

"Ciuman selamat pagi?"Kedua alisnya terangkat, dan aku tahu dia hanya menggodaku. Aku hanya diam, mengalihkan pandangan beberapa saat dan membiarkan rona di pipiku menghilang dengan sendirinya, lalu kembali menatapnya dan mengangguk lamat-lamat. "Terserah,"

Jadi, aku tak bisa menolak ketika dia menarik daguku lebih dekat dan mataku terpejam. Bersiap menerima apapun yang dia berikan, dan sentuhan hangat pada bibirku menjadi pembuka hal baru yang harus aku lalui setelahnya.

"Kau bisa masak?"Tanyaku, sedikit mencemoohnya ketika melongokkan kepala ke dapur, sudah rapi dengan setelan jas dan celana, juga kemeja dan dasi. Dia duduk di atas kursi, memicingkan mata padaku dan menunjuk pada deretan piring berisi berbagai macam donat, kue bagel, dan sereal yang baru saja kami beli saat belanja kemarin. "Oh, iya. Kau membelinya, bukan memasak,"

"Seperti kau bisa masak saja,"Oke, ku akui perkataannya tadi sedikit menohok hatiku, jadi aku melotot dan memilih untuk duduk dihadapannya. Mengambil salah satu donat berbentuk lingkaran dan menggigit sisinya, merasakan limpahan manis-pahit cokelat yang memanjakan lidah.

"Aku tahu cokelat itu manis,"

"Hah?"Alisku terangkat, kebingungan kenapa dia mengatakan hal itu secara tiba-tiba.

"Tapi dirimu sudah terlalu manis, aku takut diabetes,"

"Ya Ampun, pagi-pagi begini aku dirayu Midorima Shintarou!"

.

.

.

Aku merasakan kepalaku berdenyut dan pusing mendengar bisikan-bisikan itu. Aku harus memaksakan diri berdiri tegak, dengan tampang datar percaya diri membuntuti Shintarou dan membiarkan rasa malu menggantung dihujam ratusan pasang mata yang keheranan. Risih. Ada juga gumamam berupa, ' _dia beruntung sekali menempati posisi sekretaris satu'_ dan juga _'jangan-jangan dia sudah ditiduri_ Sir _Midorima? Dia Akashi Seijuurou, 'kan? Si anak baru?'_.

Penggosip! Ingin sekali aku menoleh dan memelototi mereka. Oke, memang benar aku sudah jadi milik _nya_ , tepat pada malam itu— _baru tadi malam_! Dan dia bahkan tidak pernah meniduriku. Oke, atau belum. Atau nyaris karena dia pernah membuatku orgasme sekali dan membuatku jatuh lemas sebelum tidur sebanyak dua kali di atas ranjangku.

Aku baru berhasil membuang napas lega dan bersandar pada dinding besi _lift_. Menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin dan dia menoleh, menatapku dengan kening berkerut heran. "Kau tidak sedang lomba marathon atau melakukan angkat beban, jadi bernapas seperti itu agaknya berlebihan,"

"Ha, lucu sekali,"Aku melotot galak padanya, bersedekap dan kembali membuang muka untuk menghindar dari bola mata hijaunya yang mengintimidasi seolah menuntut sesuatu. "Kau tidak mendengar perkataan mereka. Mereka bilang seolah aku adalah penghasut karena dengan begitu mudahnya menempati sekretaris satu dan bahkan telah menuduhku ditiduri olehmu—"

"Itu sebabnya aku tidak mau _kau_ menerima perkataan orang lain,"Aku terkejut, terhuyung dan terhempas begitu cepatnya ketika dia memojokkanku ke dinding _lift_. Menutupi pandanganku dan menggantikannya dengan dua buah hijau mengagumkan yang menyuntikku dengan kehangatan dan rasa aman. Dia menarik daguku, mengapitnya beberapa saat, dan membiarkanku terhanyut dalam kalimat sihirnya.

"Perkataan orang itu busuk dan tidak ada benarnya. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang benar dan apa yang salah. Mereka selalu mengatakan apa yang mereka tahu dari luar, dan tidak dari dalam. Selama ada kau disampingku, aku merasa bisa saja menaklukan dunia dengan mudah,"

Kecupan singkatnya yang mendarat pada bibirku menjadi obat penenang paling mujarab di dunia ini.

Shintarou (em, ya, lebih nyaman memanggilnya seperti itu tanpa adanya embel-embel _Sir_ yang menyebalkan. Lagipula aku tahu dia takkan mempermasalahkannya) mengantarku sampai di depan pintu ruang kerja lantai sembilan, dan ia sempat bertanya apakah aku perlu pindah dan berada satu ruang dengannya. Tentu saja aku menolak, aku tidak perlu hal semacam itu untuk memiliki alasan _berdekatan-dengan-presdir_.

"Kenapa kau _ngotot_ sekali ingin seruangan denganku?"Aku bersedekap, memutar mata dan menantangnya untuk mulai beradu argumen.

Shintarou menatapku, datar, dan tanpa ekspresi hingga aku yakin dia akan mengalahkanku dalam satu kali terjang pada detik berikutnya. "Jika aku bergairah tiba-tiba karena mengingatmu mendesah, aku bisa langsung menyentuhmu di tempat tanpa perlu turun terlebih dahulu,"

"…"

"Apa?"

"KEPARAT MESUM JAUH-JAUH DARIKU KAU SEKARANG!"

"Sei-kun, kau tampak sangat senang pagi ini,"Ketika Aida Riko masuk ke ruangan, dia mengangkat alis seolah menggodaku. Senyum lebar tercetak di wajahnya, dan aku hanya bisa menahan diri agar tidak begitu cepat tersipu. "Kau terus tersenyum, dan, _ah_! Wajahmu jadi lebih manis,"

"Oh, terimakasih,"Aku terkekeh, "Bukan manis, tapi tampan,"

"Bukan tampan, tapi cantik,"

"… Stop,"

Tawanya pecah, tahu aku sangat anti dengan pembahasan wajahku yang kata mereka _kelainan_. Kau itu sama sekali tidak tampan, wajahmu bahkan lebih manis dari ladang gula kapas dan—bla bla bla. Aku benci hal itu.

"Bercanda, bercanda. Oh. Aku baru dengar Reo-san sedang libur dalam waktu lama,"Riko menaruh tasnya di atas meja, lalu duduk di kursinya yang berada diseberangku. "Dia juga pergi bersama Mayuzumi- _sama_ dan kau menempati posisi sekretaris satu untuk menggantikannya! Itu pencapaian yang sangat luar biasa, Sei-kun. Aku turut senang. Selamat!"

"Terimakasih,"Aku tersenyum lebar, dan secara tak sadar tanganku mengepal di bawah meja. Entah mengapa kalimat sekretaris satu itu menggangguku, dan aku… merasa tidak suka dicap begitu. Ini aneh, benar-benar. Mengapa aku malah merasa biasa saja dan bahkan sedikit was-was?

"Dan, em, Sei-kun. Maaf jika aku menyinggung privasi,"Aku mendongak, menatap gadis berambut cokelat sedagu itu dengan kening berkerut heran dengan pertanyaannya. "Apa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku melihat jika kau dan _Sir_ Midorima dekat,"Katanya, pelan, tapi pasti. Aku bisa lihat kilatan penasaran pada dua bola matanya, dan aku diam untuk menelaah kalimat supaya berhasil menjawabnya dengan logis. "Em, dan kalian juga pulang bersama kemarin,"

"Oh… ya?"Aku berdeham sejenak. Menunggu.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan, Sei-kun,"Katanya lagi. "Jadi… tetaplah hati-hati,"

.

.

.

"Jadi apa urusanmu sampai mengundangku kemari?"Aku bersedekap dengan tidak sopannya di ambang pintu ruang keramat lantai sepuluh. Satu-satunya ruangan yang ada, dan aku yakin mereka semua memilih untuk terjun bebas daripada menginjakkan kaki disini. Shintarou duduk di kursi kerjanya, tampak sibuk dengan tumpukan berkas yang nyaris menutupi wajah. Ia sampai menegakkan tubuh, menjulurkan leher agar tampak lebih tinggi dan menyipitkan mata untuk menatapku.

"Oh, Seijuurou,"Dia menyebut namaku dengan kurang ajarnya, tanpa embel-embel dan sapaan terlebih dahulu. "Kenapa kau tidak masuk dulu saja? Tutup pintunya,"

Aku tersenyum masam, melangkah masuk lalu mendorong pintu, menutup dan memberikan privasi lebih bagi kami berdua dari dunia luar. Agak risih, sebenarnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. "Ini jam makan siang dan seharusnya aku sudah turun,"

"Cerewet,"Ia memotong seenaknya tanpa menatapku, tetap menggoreskan penanya diatas kertas putih dan menyelingnya dengan beberapa kali ketikan pada _keyboard_ komputer. "Memang siapa yang mengizinkanmu turun?"

"Semua pekerja disini diperbolehkan istirahat saat jam makan siang. Kenapa aku tidak?"

Suara ketikannya terhenti. Dia mendongak dan menatapku yang sudah berdiri diseberang mejanya, dan tubuhku seakan dialiri sinyal bahaya dengan sendirinya ketika kedua matanya sama sekali tak mengilatkan apapun. Aku balas menatapnya, secara tak sengaja menangkap masuk ke matanya dan menyelami lebih jauh dua bola hijau itu.

"Kau…"

 _Apa barusan aku melihat…_

"Membantahku lagi?"

 _Kehampaan?_

"Aku tidak bermaksud membantahmu,"Kataku, mengerjapkan mata, membela diri. Melarikan pandangan untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan dan pandanganku tertuju pada lukisan _The Last Supper_ yang terpampang gagah di dinding. "Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku pikirkan… dan kenapa kau juga tak istirahat?"

"Kau tahu sendiri, pekerjaanku masih banyak,"-Aku menghela napas lega ketika dia dengan cepatnya teralihkan dengan topik picisan. Aku berjalan mendekat padanya, hinggap pada belakang kursi dan bersedekap. "Jadi kau menyuruhku menungguimu menyelesaikan kerja?"

"Tidak. Kau lihat itu?"Ia meletakkan kertasnya sejenak, menunjuk pada sebuah nampan yang terletak disamping meja kerjanya. Nampan itu dilapisi plastik elastis sekali-pakai, tampak steril dan sehat. Sepertinya itu menu makan rumah sakit hari ini, _dan bagaimana caranya mendapatkan hal itu_?

"Menu makan siangmu?"Tanyaku, hanya asal menebak sebenarnya.

"Bukan, berkasku masih ada banyak menumpuk dan aku tak bisa meninggalkannya,"

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Bisa saja kau mau menemaniku,"

"Ha, percaya diri. Asal kau tahu saja, pekerjaanku juga masih banyak,"

"Oh,"Dia menggelengkan kepala, menyempatkan diri untuk membenahkan posisi kacamatanya yang melorot dan kembali berkutat dengan kertas-kertas itu. " _Oh_ ,"

"Kau menyebalkan,"Aku menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat ketika ia terkekeh, merasa dia sudah berniat jahil padaku sejak awal. Aku melarikan pandangan ke seputar ruangan suram ini, menelusur kilas balik awal pertemuanku yang canggung dan tak pernah kuharapkan sebelumnya. Setelah itu, ka- _boom_ , seminggu kemudian, aku telah dinobatkan sebagai _apa yang dimiliki_ oleh tuan presdir yang sebenarnya—tidak perlu dihormati menurut pandanganku sendiri.

Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kala itu, dengan mudah memperbolehkannya mencumbu dan menjadikan diriku sendiri sebagai miliknya. Seperti di alam bawah sadar, dimana aku sama sekali tak mampu mengendalikan diri. Dikontrol oleh sesuatu yang membawaku pada keuntungan, dan kemudian terjerumus dalam sesuatu lainnya yang membahayakan. Ah, sudahlah. Jika dipikirkan, hal ini hanya akan tambah berbelit. Disamping itu, aku juga tahu jika pola makannya cukup berantakan. Yah, orang sibuk. Masalah makan sendiripun kadang tidak teratur. Bahkan mungkin dia melewatkan waktu untuk istirahat.

"Sesibuk itukah kau sampai melupakan waktu istirahat?"Komentarku tiba-tiba, mencuri lihat hasil ketikannya di layar komputer. "Ternyata mereka memang mengistimewakanmu sebagai presdir, ya. Sampai membuatkan menu makan siang khusus untukmu,"

"Aku tidak peduli diistimewakan begitu,"Katanya, suara ketikannya terhenti. Keheningan yang canggung menggantikan posisi selama beberapa saat. "Jika kau mau, makan saja,"

"Mereka yang menyiapkannya untukmu,"Aku meninggalkan tempat, tahu dia takkan memperbolehkanku turun sebelum jam makan siang berakhir. "Aku telah hidup sendiri selama beberapa tahun, dan aku diajarkan untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu,"Aku berhenti dihadapan nampannya, merobek dan mengurai plastik elastis yang berembun itu. Ada sepiring nasi, mangkuk sup yang kelihatannya lezat, sendok-garpu, puding, dan daging ayam dengan bumbu saus tiram.

"Makan itu penting dan harus teratur, tiga kali sehari, tidak boleh dilewati,"Suara dentingan sendok dan garpu mulai terdengar ketika aku menggerakannya untuk mencampur nasi dengan kuah sup, juga daging ayam. Dia menoleh, sepertinya terganggu dengan perbuatanku yang mungkin saja berisik. "Oh, jadi kau mau berlagak seperti dokter, begitu? Atau mencoba mengguruiku?"

"Aku tidak mengguruimu,"Aku membantah, mengangkat piring dan melenggang menghampirinya. Dengan percaya diri mengaduk nasi itu, mengangkat satu sendok, berdiri dihadapannya dan membungkuk. Shintarou menunduk, tampak kebingungan dengan sendok yang kusodorkan padanya. "Apa?"

"Makan siang,"Aku mengangkat alis, merasa tingkahku konyol ketika dia hanya diam tak merespons, seperti gagal paham. "Apa lagi?"

"Kau… menyuapiku?"

Hening. Satu detik, dua detik.

"… _Hah_?"

Aku merasa pipiku terbakar, sungguh.

 _Dia terlalu frontal untuk mengungkapkan apa yang dipikirkan._

"Ya, ta—tapi kau tidak bisa mengatakannya begitu,"Aku berkelit, benar-benar malu dan salah tingkah dengan caranya menatapku, seolah aku adalah orang terkonyol di dunia yang pernah dia temui. "A—atau aku memang mau menyua—tidak, tidak, aku hanya tidak suka dengan orang yang menunda-nunda waktu makan. Seperti itulah, pokoknya, dan kuharap kau mau mengerti,"

Satu detik, dua detik berikutnya. Dia tetap diam, tak merespons, dan aku melarikan pandang ke arah lain untuk menutupi rasa malu. Sialan, dia ini. "Aa, oke, kupikir kau akan makan sendiri nanti,"

"Konyol,"Aku menoleh begitu cepat ketika mendengarnya terkekeh, mengerutkan kening heran seolah bertanya 'apa-yang-kau-tertawakan-?' secara isyarat. Dia benar-benar tertawa, menutup mulutnya dengan elegan dan membuatku seolah merasa silau. "Kau ini— _pfft_ , manis sekali, sialan. Kurasa aku akan benar-benar diabetes,"

Ia memundurkan kursi, menepuk-nepuk pahanya. Aku menunduk bingung, meminta kejelasan. "Duduk disini. Tak mungkin kau mau… _menyuapiku_ sambil berdiri, 'kan?"

"Tolong… jangan katakan hal semacam itu,"Aku merona, mengutuknya beberapa kali dalam hati. Meski dia sudah menyuruhku untuk duduk disana, _dipangkuannya_ , aku memilih untuk tetap berdiri. Usaha pembantahan yang aku yakin tak akan berhasil dalam waktu lama. "Lagipula aku bisa menarik kursi,"

"Aku sudah nyaman disini,"Ia tersenyum miring, lagi-lagi menantangku. "Duduklah disini, cepat,"

"Tapi—"

"Duduk atau aku akan menarikmu lagi secara paksa?"

Aku membuang napas kasar, sebelum akhirnya naik ke atas pahanya dengan setengah hati. Untuk apa pula aku berniat menawarkan diri untuk menyuapinya makan siang tadi? Toh dia bukan anak kecil yang harus disuapi setiap saat. _Seijuurou, Seijuurou_ , aku bersenandung dalam hati. _Bodoh sekali kau ini_.

"Kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu seperti ' _pesawat akan datang, buka mulut'_ padaku?"Dia tersenyum, diselubungi kemenangan ketika aku sudah hinggap diatas tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya berlari, melingkari pinggangku. Aku mengaduk nasi dan mencampurnya dengan lauk pauk, lalu menyodorkan satu sendok padanya.

"Untuk apa? Toh kau bukan anak kecil,"Aku kembali membantah, melotot dan menyuruhnya untuk cepat membuka mulut. "Jangan kekanak-kanakan, tolong,"

"Tapi kau yang awalnya berniat untuk menyuapiku, 'kan?"Dia tergelak, rahangnya bergerak untuk menghancurkan makanan bersama barisan gigi setelah aku kembali mengadukan sendok pada piring. "Berarti kau yang menganggapku sebagai bocah,"

"Aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai bocah!"Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat, mendadak menyesali perbuatanku ini. Kenapa aku tidak membiarkannya saja? Toh makan atau tidaknya dia, itu bukan urusanku. "Jika kau mendapatkan makan siangmu sendiri sebagai presdir, berarti pekerjamu yang lain juga harus mendapatkannya, 'kan?"

"Jadi kau menegurku untuk menyediakan makan siang untuk yang lain?"

"Tentu saja. Daripada mereka harus repot-repot datang ke kantin? Awas—sialan, nanti nasinya jatuh. Kau ini masih bocah atau bagaimana?"

"Akan sama saja jika kantin sepi. Tapi toh masih ada pengunjung... Oh, kenapa? Kau mau aku menyuapimu juga? Aku mau jika dari mulut ke mulut, ayo lakukan sekarang,"

"Berisiiik! Sudah berhenti!"

.

.

.

Sore hari datang begitu cepat. Aku merayakan kemenanganku yang berhasil keluar dari ruangannya dengan suka cita tepat ketika jam istirahat makan siang berakhir. Dia sempat menyuapiku juga dengan sendok yang sama, katanya untuk menghemat waktu dan aku mendorong wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Jika diingat-ingat, dia juga konyol. Perilakunya mengingatkanku pada bocah yang hanya suka main-main.

Pukul tujuh, tepat ketika rumah sakit ditutup, aku kembali naik ke lantai sepuluh untuk menemuinya. Menjemputnya, mungkin? Dia memang menyuruhku ke ruangannya terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang.

"Kau masih ada pekerjaan?"Aku mengangkat alis ketika melihat dia masih duduk disana, hanya saja mejanya rapi tanpa ada satu kertaspun tersisa. Aku menutup pintu, lalu tanpa ragu berjalan menghampirinya yang masih setia menghadap layar komputer dengan wajah serius. "Lembur?"

"Tidak. Tadi aku sedang iseng mencari beberapa rekomendasi film,"Ia mengedikkan bahu, memundurkan kursi dan kembali menepuk pahanya. Aku menatapnya dengan bibir berkedut jengkel, "Kau mau aku duduk disana lagi?"

"Ya,"

"Dasar mesum,"

Dia menoleh, menatapku dengan senyum miring usil tercetak pada bibir. "Tapi kau suka, 'kan?"

"SIAPA YANG BILANG BEGITU?"

Shintarou tertawa ketika aku berteriak membantahnya, bersungut-sungut dengan pipi merona ketika menanggalkan tasku dan membiarkannya menarik pinggangku. Mendaratkan bokongku diatas pahanya, dan punggung bersandar pada dadanya. Dia mengistirahatkan dagu pada bahuku, sementara tangannya yang memegang kursor masih bergerak untuk kembali melanjutkan film yang ternyata sudah berjalan setengah. "Menurut _rating_ ini bagus. Jalan ceritanya menarik, koneksinya juga cepat,"

"Jadi kau memanfaatkan _wi-fi_?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu,"

Aku mendengus, geli. Berusaha untuk tidak tertawa ketika tahu presdir yang dihormati ini ternyata juga bisa disebut sebagai _pencuri wi-fi_ meskipun dia yang menjadi pemilik sah rumah sakit ini. "Jadi ini film apa?"Tanyaku, tubuhku sedikit gemetar ketika napasnya yang hangat menggelitik telingaku.

"Apalah itu, aku tidak tahu. Ini film barat, jadi kupikir tak penting mengingat judul,"

Aku hanya mengangkat alis, tak berniat lagi untuk menjawab. Yang jelas, ada seorang wanita, pria, dan juga… borgol?

 _Hah_?

" _Sir_ …"Kedua mataku membola lebar begitu suara desahan kencang meluncur keluar dari _speaker_. Sepertinya dia juga sama kagetnya denganku, karena tubuhnya menegang dan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggangku sedikit mengendur. "Ini… film apa?"

"Aku… tidak tahu?"

 _Ini pemandangan dewasa_! Ya Tuhaaan. Apa dia sudah gila sampai menonton film biru di rumah sakitnya sendiri? Rona merah menguasai wajahku tanpa bisa kutahan. Ini memalukan. Ini benar-benar memalukan.

" _Sir_ … matikan,"Bisikku, sedikit menggeliat tak nyaman ketika tangannya mulai bergerak menggerayangi pakaianku. Hembusan napasnya yang menerpa leherku juga sama sekali tidak membantu. "Matikan itu, dan hentikan tanganmu—"

"Hm? Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

Aku merutuk dalam hati, memiringkan kepala ketika dia menunduk dan mengecup salah satu sisi leherku. Dia mulai tahu letak sensitifku? Ini gawat. Tubuhku mengejang, menggigil, menahan tangannya untuk berbuat lebih jauh. " _Sir_ , berhenti. Kita harus pulang,"

"Tunggu sebentar, Seijuurou. Film ini bagus,"Katanya lagi, bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal meskipun wajahnya kini telah tenggelam pada perpotongan leherku. Mengendusi dan mengecupi beberapa sisi, sebelum mengawali dengan jilatan pelan yang membuat pikiranku terguncang. "Hanya sekali dan reaksimu sudah seperti ini, Seijuurou? Hebat sekali,"

"Ah, _Sir_ ,"Aku menggelengkan kepala, menggigit bibir bawah ketika hawa ruangan ini terasa panas dan menyesakkan. Tangannya sudah merambat masuk kebalik kemejaku, membelai perutku yang telanjang dan meninggalkan jejak dingin telapak tangannya disana. Napasku tersengal, pandanganku mulai kabur dan tangannya semakin naik untuk merambat ke wilayah dadaku. " _Sir_ , tidak. Hentikan ini,"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti,"Suara beratnya bersaing dengan desah-desah erotis yang terlontar dari _speaker_. Pikiranku berantakan, kebingungan membedakan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Aku mendongakkan kepala, merasa jika sudah sepatutnya menyerah dan menyandarkan tengkukku pada bahunya. Jari telunjuknya yang panjang bergerak menyentuh, lalu menyentil salah satu ujung putingku.

" _Sir_ …"Aku terkesiap, kelepasan satu erangan sementara mataku terus fokus pada layar. Mencoba membagi dua perhatianku pada film yang tengah diputar dan cumbuannya pada leherku. Ini semua menyesatkan. Pikiranku benar-benar kosong selama beberapa saat.

"Kau lihat, Seijuurou? Betapa wanita itu sangat menikmatinya, menikmati sentuhan pria itu,"

 _Oh, kumohon jangan mulai lagi_.

"Sama sekali tak ada bedanya denganmu, Seijuurou. Kau tampak sangat menikmati sentuhanku. Iya, 'kan?"

" _Sir_ …"

"Napasmu akan tersendat. Kau tersengal dan menggigil, mengharapkan sentuhanku yang lebih dari ini. Kau ingin aku terus menyentuhmu. Bukan begitu?"

" _Sir_ … a—ahh!"Aku memejamkan mata ketika ia menusukkan giginya pada kulit leherku, mengoyak dan kembali meninggalkan tanda disana. Jarinya memilin dan mencubit putingku yang mulai mengeras, napasku memburu dan kepalaku pusing menerima rangsangannya. Secara perlahan, aku menyadari jika ereksiku mulai timbul dan bentuk tubuhnya yang _terasa_ menonjol dibalik kain celana.

"Kau mau aku menciummu. Memenuhimu hingga tak bisa berkata-kata. Menusukmu hingga buta dengan warna putih dan mengantarkanmu menjumpai surga dunia. Apa aku benar, Seijuurou?"

" _ **Lebih cepat, lebih cepat, lebih dalam**_ **!"**

"Desahan wanita dan pria, mana yang aku pilih?"

"Ahh, ahh!"Aku menggelengkan kepala, menggigit bibir kuat-kuat dan tubuhku menggelinjang hebat. Kata-kata kotornya adalah tombol libidoku. Dia dengan mudah menyulutku dengan gairah, dan membuatku bertekuk lutut memintanya untuk membuatku _puas_. "Ahh, _Shin_. _Shintarou_. Tidak, hentikan—"

"Tentu saja desahanmu, Seijuurou. Terlebih saat menyebut namaku diantaranya,"

"Ahh, _Sir_ , tidak—!"Aku merintih, ketika bibirnya berpindah tempat untuk ganti mengotori tengkukku. Tubuhku disandera oleh rasa panas yang membara, mencoba keras bertahan dari gairah dan menanti detik-detik kehancuranku ditangannya.

"Jadi, mana yang kau pilih?"Ia berbisik ditelingaku, dan aku mulai sadar jika dia hanya sedang membodohiku. Dia sengaja menonton film _porno_ , menunda-nunda, dan memancingku untuk tersulut gairah. Aku membuang napas kasar, memukul lengan kursi putarnya, lalu menoleh kebelakang dan menciumnya secara gegabah. Persetan dengan gairah.

"Pulang sekarang, dan kupikir kau bisa langsung melakukan apa yang kau mau,"

Senyum miring mencetak jelas diwajahnya, kemenangan yang tak bisa lagi dipungkiri. " _Call_ ,"

.

.

.

"Tidak, Seijuurou. Tidak disini, Demi Tuhan—"

Aku membanting pintu mobilnya dengan sangat kasar, menarik kembali wajahnya yang sudah berdiri dihadapanku dan menciumnya lagi. Dia menggeram, mencengkeram rambutku dan menjauhkanku darinya setelah menggigit bibirku kuat-kuat. Tubuhku sudah lebih dari panas, dan aku ingin sentuhannya diatas kulitku sekarang. Kenapa dia tidak sepeka itu, _sih_?

"Kita harus ke lantai atas. Ini masih di _basement_ , Seijuurou, tolong—"

"Kalau begitu cepatlah!"Aku membentaknya, tidakkah dia tahu jika dilahap api gairah itu mengesalkan? "Jangan tunda-tunda waktu. Cepat _lakukan_ dan bawa aku ke atas,"

Setelah itu, ia menyeretku memasuki _lift_. Menekan tombol lima secara asal dan menyudutkanku pada dinding baja itu. Ia menahan lenganku di atas kepala dengan satu tangan, menarik daguku dengan satu tangan yang lain dan kembali menyerang bibirku. Aku melenguh keras, tidak lagi mempedulikan kamera pengawas karena dia telah melindungiku dibalik punggungnya yang tegap dan lebar. Aku membuka mulut ketika giginya menggigiti bibir bawahku, lidahnya menelusup masuk ke dalam, mencari lidahku dan mengaitkannya.

Denting pintu _lift_ yang terbuka seolah menamparku untuk kembali pada realita, dan dia menarik diri dengan napas tersengal. Kami bertatapan sejenak, sebelum akhirnya dia menggeram seolah marah dan menarik lenganku agar mengikuti langkah-langkah lebarnya yang tak beraturan. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menemukan kamar ber- _plat_ satu-satu-empat dimana aku tinggal, dan mendorongku masuk ke dalam begitu dia berhasil membuka pintu dengan memasukkan kata sandi yang sudah kukatakan tadi.

Aku berdiri, terhuyung-huyung dan bergerak gesit menyerang sosok Shintarou yang berjalan mendekat, menarik wajahnya agar menunduk dan mengutuk dalam hati ketika bibirku salah melakukan pendaratan pada pipinya.

"Sialan, Seijuurou…"

Setelahnya, yang aku tahu, aku telah melakukan suatu kesalahan. Dia mendorongku hingga terjerambab pada sofa, menindih, lalu memutar posisi dengan begitu cepat. Aku berada diatasnya, mengangkat pinggulku tinggi-tinggi ketika dia melepas kaitan sabuk celana panjangku dan kembali menciumnya. Dia tidak menolak, melainkan membiarkanku mengambil alih terlebih dahulu.

"Kau sudah siap? Kucing binal,"Ia berbisik, memancing lenguhan panjang terbebas dari bibirku yang bengkak berlumur saliva. Celanaku sudah terbengkalai di atas lantai karpet, meninggalkan bokser dan dalaman, tak berselang lama karena dia berbaik hati menanggalkannya pula untukku. Aku mengerang, merasa lega ereksiku terbebas dan menggeseknya naik turun pada miliknya yang juga mengeras. "Diam dulu, kucing,"Ia tertawa, menggigit keras daun telingaku dan menampar pipi pantatku. "Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali,"

"Shintarou… cepatlah,"Aku mengutuk, mendesah begitu parah, memintanya untuk bergegas. Aku menangkap satu tangannya, mengumpat kesal ketika menyadari perban itu masih disana, melilit jari-jarinya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya melepas perban sialan itu, jadi aku yang putus asa dikejar gairah memilih untuk menggigit ujung jarinya dan membuang lilitan kain putih itu entah kemana. _Oh,_ jadi hanya begitu. Sangat mudah. Aku menangkap dan memasukkan jari tengahnya kedalam mulut, menghisapnya dalam hingga meniruskan pipi, lalu terbatuk dengan mata membelalak kaget ketika ia mengapit daguku dan menyodokkan jarinya lebih dalam lagi.

"Oh, Seijuurou, _Seijuurou_. Kau memberi _blow job_ pada jariku? Parah sekali,"Ia tertawa, memasukkan satu jari lagi kedalam dan menjarah isi mulutku. Menarikan dan menekannya pada langit-langit mulutku dan membuat tubuhku menggelinjang kepanasan. Air liurku merembes mengaliri sudut bibir, mengotori leher dan kerah kemeja yang masih kupakai. Ia menggosokkan jarinya pada barisan gigiku, lalu ganti menyodok ujung tenggorokanku. Aku berontak, membuat suara ingin muntah dan menarik diri, tapi ia lebih cepat untuk menarik daguku dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Dengan jariku saja seperti ini… _Seijuurou_. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana rasanya penisku masuk kesana?"

Aku memejamkan mata, terpaksa membuka mulut lebih lebar ketika jari manisnya ikut berpartisipasi mengobrak-abrik mulutku. Setelah itu, dia benar-benar menggesekkan ujung ereksinya pada belah pantatku. Aku mendesah begitu keras, mengingat begitu perkasanya dia menyodok titik terdalam pada tubuhku pada mimpi tadi malam, dan aku gemetar hebat terpanggang gairah. Aku ingin membuktikannya. Aku ingin mewujudkannya. _Apakah bisa_? _Oh, aku mohon_.

Ia menarik tiga jarinya keluar, memberikanku waktu untuk bernapas dan menenangkan diri. Tapi hal itu toh takkan berguna karena dia telah lebih dulu mengantarkanku pada gerbang kepuasan, jadi dia harus bertanggung jawab untuk memuaskanku, 'kan?

"Shintarou…"Aku berbisik, meremas bahunya dan masih bisa melihat samar senyum miringnya dibalik mataku yang dipenuhi rebakan air mata. "Lakukan sekarang. Puaskan aku,"

Setelah itu, yang aku tahu, dia memajukan wajahnya dan kembali menciumku.

.

.

.

 _ **Seventh Shades, tamat.**_

IYA IYA IYA JANGAN BUNUH SAYA IYA SOALNYA ITU NGEGANTUNG IYAAAA— (BLETAK JEDER PLETAK PLETUK)

Udah deh, _civil war_ aja kelen. Huah. Akhirnya berhasil juga namatin ini chapter /lap keringet/ Tanpa editing lagi langsung cus post new chapter, daripada nanti nunggu kelamaan yekan. ITU SIAPA YANG SENENG MIDOAKA UDAH MAU ANUAN BENERAN. TERUS JUGA YANG KETIPU SAMA ADEGAN PERTAMAAN DI CHAPTER ENAM HAYOOO /ngakak setan sambil banting-banting gelas/

Yasudahlah. Coba tebak, bakal ada di chapter berapa anuan yang sebenarnya terjadi? :P /digebok

 _So_ , saat ini kita langsung saja mulai pembalasan review dari chapter lima-enam kemarin. Sesuai janji saya, yang jadi reviewer pertama boleh request siapa yang jadi presenter dalam sesi 'pembalasan review'. Dan nominasi itu jatuh kepada… JEJEJEEEEEENG

 **AI AND AUGUST 16 dengan tokoh BAKAO BAKAZUNARI, BAKAGAMI TAIGA, DAN AHOMINE DAIKEEEEEH!**

 **Aomine** : Wanjret! Apaan tuh nama gue?! (protes) kok jadi ahomine? Ada pula ikkeh ikkeh, apaan tuh? Ikkeh ikkeh kimochi?

Anjrit, ikkeh ikkeh kimochi. Yang aslinya emang mesum mah beda.

 **Kagami** : nama gue juga jadi bakagami. Anjer, rasis lu Ra!

Apaan gue rasis? Kalian tenang dong, kek Takao tuh diem aja.

 **Takao** : WATDEFAK RARA ITU KOK NAMA GUE JADI GITU? BAKAO BAKAZUNARI? UDAH ADA BAKA DITAMBAHIN LAGI BAKA, MAU LU APA SEH? (ngamuk)

Buset, giliran dapet giliran ngomong aja panjang-panjang -_-

 **Aomine** : ini pencitraan! Gue gaterima nama gue jadi begitu.

Masbuloh? _Author_ nya siapa? Ha. (tampang songong)

 **Kagami** : eanjir. Gue pecat nih lu jadi author!

Eh, sengklek. Sori ye, lu jadi tokoh di fic gue aja kaga, gimana caranya lu mecat gue coba? (ngakak setan)

 **Kagami** : anak tuyul -_- auah gelap. So, kita disini mau ngapain? Toh kita ga dibayar kan?

Apaan sih lu daritadi boyar-bayar mulu. Enggalah, buat apa coba gue ngebayar elu?

 **Takao** : yaudah gengs, kita pergi aja yok—

EH JANGAN. INI BUAT NGEBALESIN REVIEW WOY! Ada yang nge-request kalian makanya gue masukkiiiiin ;-;

 **Takao** : oh, yodeh (balik lagi, gajadi pergi) pertamaan doi nge-request gue buat ngebales review kan? NYEHEHEHEHE AM FEBELES (kibas poni)

 **Kagami** : ga, doi nge-request elu soalnya adek dia suka Takao :P

 **Takao** : KRAK! (backsound patah hati)

 **Aomine** : wanjir, periiiiih sakiiiit XD (ngakak)

 **Kagami** : (ngakak bareng Aomine)

Anak tuyul -_- udah deh, lu pada tau durasi kan? Nih buruan balesin reviewnya (bagiin kertas) mulai dari chapter enam, jan lupa!

 **Takao** : iyee brisik (ngedumel, nerima kertas) kayfineeee mulai dari gue ya (kibas poni) dari **Akaverd20** YABUSET MENDING SUKA KAZUSEI GITU KEK YHA. MIDOAKA MAH UDAH SERING

 **Kagami** : JARANG JUGA KAGAAKA. DISINI AJA POPULASI KAGAAKA CUMA DIKIT!

 **Takao** : YETAPI KAGAAKA JUGA ADA DOUJINNYA meskipun Rara baru nemu satu sih, NAH KAZUSEI? MIDOAKA DI PIXIV SAMA **VK** AJA ADA BANYAK!

 **Aomine** : nahloh, Rara ketahuan suka buka pixiv

APAAN YA GUE CUMA SUKA BUKA VK, _MYREADINGMANGA_ SAMA PINTEREST (ngebela diri nih -_-)

 **Kagami** : anak tuyul-_-

 **Aomine** : mentang-mentang gabisa baca kanji. Udah nginstall pixiv eh di unist gara-gara kaga mudeng

EH DAKI SIALAN JANGAN UMBAR-UMBAR AIB LU YE

 **Aomine** : syit -_- (ngedumel) sip, selanjutnya dari **akachin-is-my-waifu**. Emm, oke gue gatau mau bales apaan itu judul lagu semua soalnya

 **Kagami** : iyelah. Paling-paling lagu yang lu tau cuma belah duren, ye gak?

 **Takao** : terus dia goyang _dribble_ mulu tiap hari… pake bola basket. HEAHAHAHAHAHA (ngakak bareng Kagami)

 **Aomine** : syetan-_- gue terbully (ngenes)

 **Kagami** : oke, gantian gue ya. Dari **Ai and August 19**. MIDORIMA EMANG BRENGSEK IYA BENER HOOH. MAKANYA SHIP-IN GUE SAMA AKASHI AJA YA HAHAHAHA KAGAAKA FOREVER— (dilempar bangku)

UDAH WOI! OOT AJA LU! (ngamuk)

 **Aomine** : hayoloh mampus lu singanya keluar

 **Kagami** : kampret (ngedumel) husbando idaman? Gue kali yang husbando idaman

Husbando idaman ituya mamas Erwin~

 **Takao** : husbando idaman lu bukannya pico ya?

ESIALAN MALAH NYASAR LU PADA -_- BALIK LAGI WOI!

 **Aomine** : pret, danchou disebelah yang seiyuunya sama kek megane? Dinotis senpai en sunbae aja belom lu:v

Wanjir:( periiih sakiiit (pundung, garuk-garuk tembok)

 **Takao** : walah, dasar jones. udah gaees kasian dia terbully:( tapi emang cocok sih.

DIEM LU!-_-

 **Takao** : yes, lanjut lanjut ya. Dari **guest Chiku**. Akashi jangan dieksekusiiii nanti dia mati gimanaa? (nangis bombay)

 **Aomine** : BUKAN EKSEKUSI ITU WOI! (ngamuk) kalo eksekusi Akashi sih gue mau aja, tapi kalo dia dieksekusi sama Midorima… gue ga terima

 **Kagami** : terserah lu aja dah -_- Selanjutnya dari **guest Kairo Lupin**. APAAN LANGSUNG BDSM GUE AJA GAADA SATUPUN FANFIC BDSM SAMA AKASHI (ngamuk) Nggak, gue nggak terimaaaa gue nggak terima MidoAka bdsm-an tidaaaak (nangis bombay bareng Takao)

Lu bedua kenapa sih sebenernya? -_- oiya, kamu yang pennamenya _**Kairo Gipsy Lupin**_ itukan? YES SAYA KADANG SUKA NYASAR KE LAPAK KAMUUUH! ITU RED FLOWER IN FRONT OF THE DOOR LANJUTIN DONG ASDASDASDASD— (dibekep Kagami)

 **Aomine** : berisik lu -_- selanjutnya dari **mayuniverse**. Iya itu hot abis. Iya gue tau. Abis gue tumpahin hot syoklet dua gelas soalnya (tampang datar) lemah dengan ukeshi yang submisif IYA INI GUE BANGET OHOHOHO (ngakak)

Weh, gue juga, banget malah :P

 **Aomine** : gatanya -_- dan midoaka… (diem bentar) KENAPA TIDAK DENGAN AOAKA? KENAPA? KENAPAAA? (ikut-ikutan nangis bombay) INI TIDAK ADIIIL TIDAAK TIDAAAK

LU BERTIGA INI SEBENERNYA KENAPA SEEEH!? -_- yaudah deh uwa lanjut aja. Saya malah suka Akashi tidak berjabatan tinggi lolololol, hal itu menjadikan dia 'lebih mudah diatur' karena jatahnya memang jadi sub (ngakak setan) BENERAN YA ADA MIDOAKAMAYU GITU BISA DIPASTIKAN ANDA AKAN MATI SEKETIKA (ditabok)

 **Takao** : oke ya, gue lanjut (lap aer mata, sok dramatis -_-) huah. Dari **Hinamori Hikari**. LAH LU GATAU KALO SHIN-CHAN ITU AGRESIF? DIA DIMANA-MANA MAEN SOSOR SAMA AKASHI. GUE GATERIMAA GUE GATERIMAAA. MAUNYA GUE YANG GITUIN AKASHIII (banting meja) Akashi dari lair udah imut, dan itu kucing minta diemut ambigu tolong

 **Kagami** : lu aja kali yang ambigu, gue sih engga-_-

Fyi uwa lebih suka Midorima yang agresif dan maen sosor mulu daripada tsun. Karena Akashi yang tsun-tsun itu imuuuut~

 **Takao** : itu sih emang elu yang suka -_- Kuroko ditampilin? Gue engga? Yaudah jahat

APAAN FUTURE HUSBAND. MAEN-MAEN SAMA WAIFU GUE LU? (ngamuk)

 **Aomine** : mpos lu singanya keluar lagi -_- maklumi saja yha, oke. Selanjutnya dari **Ai and August 19**. Waaah dia yang request gue ya? Sik asik (ngakak, baca reviewnya, mendadak pundung -_-) jangan bahas MidoAka yang official di chapter enam, tulung. Gue gaterima.

 **Kagami** : gue juga

 **Takao** : RT dah

Gue malah SUUUUUKA BANGEEEEEET

 **Aomine** : anak tuyul -_- biarin dia, holang mesum (ngedumel) Akashi emang manis dari dulu, siapa yang bilang dia pait? -_-

 **Kagami** : yang bilang doi pait itu kurang gula (senyum bijak) yes, lalu dari **guest Shiki**. Chapter tujuh sudah up, silahkan dibacaaa. Selanjutnya dari **akachin-is-my-waifu** … (diem)

Kesip dia baper -_- gue aja lah yang ambil alih. Jadi maksudnya itu, Midorima sama Akashi sudah terikat kontrak. Jadi mereka saling memiliki, makanya official gitudeh:D wah, maaf, untuk chapter ini sudah ada yang me-request. Silahkan coba lagi chapter depaan~

 **Takao** : okay, lalu dari **Hinamori Hikari** , CIA CIA YANG KETIPU, CIA (ngakak salto-_-) udah stop, jangan bawa kata-kata raep apalagi ada nama Akashi, tulung (siap-siap nangis lagi)

 **Kagami** : anak tuyul -_- lalu dari **guest Moneng**. SEICHAN EMANG IMUUUT SEKALIII~ SAYANGNYA KITA TAK BISA MEMILIKI (baper -_-) Midorima emang asli mesum, dah tau kan lu pada (siap-siap nangis lagi) eh kasian itu hapenya dibanting, mending buat gue aja

 **Aomine** : selanjutnya dari **guest Chiku** loll selamat anda tertipu dan mendapatkan dua juta cinta dari Rara! (heh -_-) udah jangan bahas momen MidoAka lagi, udah (ikutan baper)

 **Takao** : yup, yang terakhir dari **mayuniverse**. Perasaan pada ketipu semua dah, padahal kalo ditamatin lagi ada yang aneh looh. Penasaran? Coba baca lagi (bletak -_-) mereka perasaan dimana-mana dirty talk melulu. Cape gue capeee (lendotan di dinding) food play? NOO ATEDAAAAAK (nyakarin tembok)

INI MAKHLUK TIGA SEBENERNYA KENAPA SIH YA GUSTI-_- food playnya? Hemmm ada tidak yaa? (naik turunin alis) iya sama-sama, akhirnya MidoAka sudah officiaaal:D selamat menikmati chapter tujuh ini (ala-ala waiters)

Yes, akhirnya selesai jugaaa. Ini pembalasan review kok keknya panjang banget sih-_- tapi saya minta tolong ya, jangan terlalu fokuskan perhatian kalian sama author's note-nya. Saya suka ngeliat review kalian yang panjang-panjang tentang alur dan adegan ficnya, dan hal itu seakan jadi motivasi tersendiri bagi saya.

Akhir kata, berkenan meninggalkan jejak… lagi? (tebar bunga)

Untuk reviewer kedua, silahkan request tiga tokoh untuk chapter depan! XD


	9. 08

"Shintarou…"Aku berbisik, meremas bahunya dan masih bisa melihat samar senyum miringnya dibalik mataku yang dipenuhi rebakan air mata. "Lakukan sekarang. Puaskan aku,"

Setelah itu, yang aku tahu, dia memajukan wajahnya dan kembali menciumku.

Shintarou mendorongku, melepaskan tautan bibir kami secara paksa, dan aku mengerang tidak terima. Aku setengah duduk, berlutut tepat diatas ereksinya yang menekan belah pantatku, lalu mengangkat kepala dan merintih ketika telapak tangannya yang besar mengusap naik pahaku. Bermain-main pada pangkal pahaku sejenak, sementara punggungnya bergerak naik untuk duduk dan menenggelamkan wajah pada perpotongan leherku.

Aku memiringkan kepala, membuat pekerjaannya menjadi lebih mudah dan tetap setia pada rintihan-rintihanku yang bertambah panjang setiap kali kecupannya menghujam kulit. Mulutku terbuka, mataku terpejam rapat dan putingku semakin mengeras, perih tergesek kain kemeja yang masih menempel. Aku menggoyangkan pinggul, membenturkan ereksinya pada belah pantatku dan kami mengerang bersamaan.

"Kurang ajar,"Shintarou mendengus, napasnya menderu acak. Satu tangannya yang lain merambat memasuki kemejaku, lalu mencubit kuat-kuat puting kananku. Aku memekik, sakit juga nikmat; punggungku melenting dalam dan dia kembali meredam suaraku dengan lumatan panas. Aku menarik dasinya, berniat mengurai simpulnya dan dia menahan tanganku yang belum sempat melepas.

"Kau tidak mau melepas ini?"Aku bertanya, terputus-putus, berniat menunjukannya bagaimana kemejaku masih menggantung dengan kancing terpasang lengkap. Tidak sabar bersentuhan dengan kulitnya, dan dia tertawa.

"Kucing binal. Kau ini sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi, ya?"Ibu jarinya bergerak, mengusap bibirku yang banjir air liur. "Aku juga tidak sabar, tapi bibirmu membawa candu. Lepas saja pakaianku jika kau mau,"

Jarinya membuka daguku untuk turun, lalu kembali memasukkan lidah kedalam mulut. Aku mendesah, menarik lepas simpul dasinya dan membuangnya entah kemana. Setelah itu, bergerak untuk melepas jasnya. Dia dengan cepat membantu, memegang pergelangan tanganku dan membawanya ke sela-sela rambut. Aku menuruti apa yang dia mau, meremat surai hijaunya yang halus dan membuatnya acak-acakan.

"Shintarou, cepatlah,"Aku berbisik, menahan suara agar tidak bergetar dan menahan hasrat yang sudah hampir meledak. "Aku… sudah menunggu lama untuk ini,"

Shintarou tidak menjawab, bibirnya mengatup rapat dan ia menatap mataku lekat. Ia mengusap rambutku, dan aku mendongak. Memejamkan mata, mengusakkan puncak kepalaku pada telapak tangannya. "Kucing manja,"

Ia membalasku dengan menggesekkan ujung jarinya pada belah pantatku, dan aku ambruk menghantam dadanya. Jari-jarinya sudah basah, dan aku yakin akan mudah merobekku kapanpun dia mau. "Ah, Shin!"Aku terpekik, secara refleks membuka kedua kaki lebih lebar untuk mempersilahkannya masuk. "Cepathh—"

"Diam, sayangku,"Shintarou berbisik, dan aku merasa pipiku terbakar. Aku suka bagaimana caranya mengatakan _sayangku_. "Lupakan hak untuk memerintahku. Disini aku bosnya, dimanapun aku akan tetap menjadi bosmu. Kau telah menyerahkan diri, jadi tubuhmu seluruhnya milikku. Kau ada dibawah kuasaku sekarang. Mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk asal, menarik wajahnya dan menenggelamkan wajah pada perpotongan lehernya. Dia mengerang ketika aku menggigit, jemarinya menjambak rambutku dan menatap mataku penuh tanya. "Untuk apa kau menandaiku?"

"Kau sudah meninggalkan lebih dari satu tanda pada tubuhku, dan kau tahu aku sudah jadi milikmu seutuhnya,"Aku mengangkat alis, menantangnya. Sudah tidak sabar untuk melakukan penyatuan dan aku menggigit ujung jari telunjuknya yang kebetulan berada pada sudut bibirku. "Aku tahu aku seksi, dan kau mengawasiku terus. Jika kau berani, hukum aku sekarang. Buat aku mendesah sampai tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain mengangkangkan kaki dibawah kuasamu,"

Dia tak menjawab, tapi matanya membulat lebar ketika mengangkat kepala dan menghujam mataku. Aku menjilat bibir, tak yakin apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Giginya berkemeletak, jari-jari tangannya terkepal dan aku yakin hal buruk akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Aku berhasil menyulut emosinya, dan aku berhasil membuatnya merasa direndahkan.

"Brengsek!"

"Akh!"Aku berteriak ketika tiba-tiba dia mendorongku hingga jatuh setelah menampar keras pantatku. Kepalaku nyeri terantuk lengan sofa, kakiku menggantung pada pinggangnya yang kini duduk diatasku. Ia membuka pahaku lebar-lebar, menekan dan menggesek ujung ereksinya pada pantatku, dan aku mengejang. Deru napasnya menyerang sisi leherku, sebelum akhirnya menggigit dan mencecapnya sekasar yang dia bisa.

"Kucing binal. Kucing nakal. Kau masih berani menggodaku rupanya. Jangan harap kau bisa berjalan dengan tenang selama beberapa hari ke depan,"

Shintarou mengangkatku dalam gendongan, seperti bayi koala. Ia menangkup kedua pantatku, dan aku mengalungkan kaki pada pinggulnya. Aku memeluk lehernya, kembali menuntutnya dengan satu ciuman panas dan ia menuruti kemauanku. Aku tak tahu kemana dia membawaku, tapi pertanyaanku terjawab ketika ia mendudukkanku ke atas meja. Aku menarik diri, mengusap bibir yang berlumur saliva dengan punggung tangan dan mengedarkan pandang.

"Dapur?"

"Aku belum makan malam, dan kurasa bermain-main dengan selai bukan ide yang buruk,"Katanya, hidungnya menjelajah leherku yang banjir keringat. "Masih ingat perkataanku di supermarket?"

"Kau…"Mataku membulat lebar, terkejut. Mendorong bahunya untuk menjauh tapi dia sudah menghantamkan keningnya pada keningku. "Sebentar. Sungguhan mau…"

"Ya,"Shintarou menyeringai, meninggalkanku yang diam linglung diatas meja dan mengorek lemari penyimpanan yang tergantung di dinding. "Asal kau tahu, aku sudah lama menantikan hal ini,"

Ia kembali dengan dua toples selai cokelat dan stroberi, juga sendok pada tangan kiri. Aku gemetar, menatap ngeri padanya yang kini berdiri dihadapanku dan membuka tutup selai itu. "Shintarou, aku…"

"Siapa suruh menggoda?"Ia memasukkan sendok kedalam toples, menariknya keluar, lalu mengoleskannya pada leherku. Aku melenguh refleks, kegelian. Dinginnya metal yang bercampur dengan selai lembut membuat tubuhku semakin panas. Aku meremas kemejanya yang awut-awutan, mendongakkan kepala dan memberikan jalan lebih baginya untuk bermain sesuka hati.

"Jika begini aku sudah tak perlu membutuhkan roti lagi. Ya 'kan, Seijuurou?"

Aku melenguh, apalagi ketika dia menunduk dan menjilat permukaan kulitku. Tubuhku gemetar, lidahnya panas dan basah. Aku memeluk erat punggungnya, merasakan deru napasnya, rambutnya yang menggelitik rahangku, dan kedua tangannya yang hinggap dan sesekali meremas pinggangku. "Selai cokelat di tubuh kucingku adalah hal paling enak di dunia ini,"

"Shin…"Aku merengek, memintanya untuk bergegas dan jangan terlalu lama melakukan pengawalan. Kedua kakiku menggantung pada pinggulnya, dadaku merapat pada dadanya, mendengar degupan jantungnya yang bertalu keras. Satu tangannya bergerak turun, mengusap pangkal pahaku, dan bibirnya tetap bekerja untuk mencecap dan mengotori leherku dengan saliva.

"Makan selaimu, Seijuurou,"Ia tersenyum miring, nada suara yang digunakannya seperti main-mian. Ia menarik diri, meraih botol selai itu, memasukkan jarinya kedalam sana dan melumurinya dengan cokelat. "Aku harus mempersiapkanmu jika tidak ingin kesakitan. Sekarang, kulum,"

Aku merona mendengar perintahnya, dan dengan cepat meraih pergelangan tangannya. Aku memasukkan tiga jari yang berlumur selai cokelat itu kedalam mulut, memejamkan mata, dan menggigit kecil ujung jarinya yang menekuk. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama ketika aku mengeluarkan jarinya kembali, menatap bergantian antara jarinya yang basah berlumur cokelat, dan wajah tampannya yang dikerubuti nafsu.

"Tunggu apa lagi?"Aku memiringkan kepala, menatapnya nakal dan menghisap sisi samping jemarinya. Aku melepaskan tautan kaki yang semula melingkar pada pinggulnya, menaikkannya ke atas meja, dan membukanya lebar. Mengundangnya masuk, dan memang itu yang akan aku lakukan. "Cepat lakukan, Shintarou. Buat aku benar-benar menjadi milikmu, malam ini juga,"

Shintarou diam, napasnya tercekat. Tapi, matanya tak lepas dari jemarinya yang kini tengah berada dalam mulutku. "Yah, dari awal memang kau yang meminta, Seijuurou,"Ia menarik keluar jarinya dari mulutku, menatap lekat wajahku selama beberapa saat, lalu menekuk kedua kakiku. "Kakimu bagus sekali, Seijuurou,"Ia tertawa, mengelus naik pahaku dan memberikan sedikit gelitikan pada bagian pangkal. "Apa kau dulu seorang perempuan? Mustahil rasanya ada lelaki yang kulitnya mulus seperti ini,"

"Unhh…"Aku mendesah, mendongakkan kepala dan memejamkan mata ketika jari-jarinya menekan belah pantatku. Aku menaikkan pinggul, semakin melebarkan kaki, dan ia tertawa. "Tahan dulu, kucing kecil. Lubangmu sangat sempit. Aku jadi penasaran, apa penisku akan terjepit saat masuk nanti?"

"Ohh…"Aku tersentak kaget. Tubuhku bergelenyar ketika satu jarinya berhasil merobek masuk. Kedua kakiku terbuka lebih lebar dan aku meremas pinggiran meja. Mulutku terbuka, tanpa daya, dan semakin tak sabar untuk benar-benar bersatu dengannya. Kata-kata kotornya adalah tombol libidoku, dan aku berhasil membuat bayangan itu melewati benakku. Bagaimana cara dan rasanya ketika dia _masuk nanti dan_ — "Ahh,"

"Oh, wajahmu terlihat sangat erotis, Seijuurou,"Lagi-lagi dia tertawa, dan satu jarinya kembali masuk. Aku mengerang, susah payah membuka mata dan menjilat bibir. Mataku tertuju langsung pada matanya, menyodorkan kilat menantang, lalu menaikkan pinggulku lebih tinggi lagi. "Aku tidak butuh jarimu. Aku butuh penismu,"

"Sejak kapan kau pintar berbahasa kotor?"Senyum miring menghias wajahnya yang tampan luar biasa, memasukkan jarinya yang ketiga dan menghantamkannya pada lubangku. Aku terlonjak, mendongakkan kepala dan mendesah keras. Jari-jarinya lumayan panjang dan besar, dan aku bisa merasa lubangku penuh. "Oh, ketat sekali. Kau tidak pernah memasukkan sesuatu kedalam?"

"Tidakhh,"Aku menggeleng, menjerit frustasi ketika jarinya bergerak nakal untuk menggoda dan menggesek dinding lubangku. "Ohh… ohh, Shintarou… cepathh!"

"Dasar tidak sabaran. Tunggu sebentar,"Ia menarik jarinya keluar, lalu kembali menghantamkannya masuk. Aku kembali menjerit, kali ini lebih keras, dan punggungku melenting tinggi ketika ujung jarinya menumbuk buntal daging didalam sana. Aku menaikkan kaki ke atas meja, tersengal-sengal, mulut terbuka lebar dan menggoyangkan pinggul. Jari-jariku mencakar meja, meninggalkan guratan bekas kuku dan ia menghantamkan jarinya lebih dalam. Menggosok prostatku dengan ujung jemari, dan aku menggelinjang parah. _Oh, Ya Tuhan. Ya Tuhan_. Aku merapalkan frasa itu terus menerus dalam hati. Dia luar biasa, benar-benar luar biasa.

"Apa itu nikmat, Seijuurou?"Bisiknya, lidahnya menjilat naik cuping telingaku. Aku menelengkan kepala, merapatkan kaki dan menghimpit jarinya. Ia menggeram, satu tangannya bergerak turun dan membebaskan kedua kakiku. "Jangan rapatkan dindingmu seperti itu, kucing. Jepit penisku saja nanti,"

 **Drrt… drrt…**

 _Sialan_!

Dering itu berasal dari saku celananya, jadi…

 **Drrt… drrt…**

"Ahh, ohh… lebih dalam, Shintarou!"Aku merengek, memohon padanya untuk tidak mengalihkan perhatian karena dering ponsel. Aku berharap dia mengabaikan panggilan itu dan tetap terfokus padaku, dan dia sungguhan melakukannya. Jarinya menyodok masuk lebih dalam, menggosok prostatku dengan sengaja, dan aku berteriak. Tak kuat untuk terus duduk, tubuhku terhempas ke atas meja dan menghasilkan dentum menyakitkan yang menggema ke sekeliling dapur. "Hyahh… ahh!"

"Ada apa?"Perkataannya membuat kedua mataku terbuka dan membulat. Jadi dia mengangkat teleponnya? Tubuhku bergerak naik untuk duduk, tapi ia justru kembali menusukkan jarinya, kali ini lebih keras. Bola mataku berputar. Aku terpelanting jatuh dan terhempas diatas meja. "Aku sedang sibuk,"

Ia memajukan tubuh dan menciumku. Tapi, aku justru menggeleng dan mendorongnya untuk menjauh. Punggung tanganku bergerak untuk menutupi mulut guna mencegah suara-suara itu keluar. Hal yang sama sekali tak kusangka, yang berikutnya terjadi; adalah jarinya berhenti bergerak dan aku mengerang kesal. Aku memalingkan muka, menatap tajam matanya, dan amarahku meluap ketika melihat ekspresinya yang berubah secara tiba-tiba. Rahangnya mengeras, matanya mendingin, dan dengus napasnya terdengar lebih keras.

"Aku kesana sekarang, tunggu beberapa menit,"

Mataku mengerjap ketika ia mematikan panggilan telepon itu. Ia menunduk, menatap lekat jarinya yang masih berada dalam lubangku, menghela napas kasar dan mendongak. Matanya diliputi dengan sesal, dan aku sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi. "Seijuurou, aku—"

"Tidak apa-apa,"Aku mengangguk paham, bibirku bergetar menahan isakan tangis. Aku menarik dua sudut bibir, memaksakan senyuman, lalu bangkit duduk. Aku menggigit bibir ketika menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, menarik diri dan mendesah lega ketika tiga jarinya terbebas. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti,"

Dia presdir. Dia orang penting. Tidak aneh jika ada orang yang tiba-tiba membutuhkannya pada pukul delapan malam. Dan aku, bukanlah penghalang baginya untuk tidak pergi. Aku mendongak, menatap matanya yang menajam dan menyipit ketika menatapku. "Seijuurou, jelaskan padaku—"

"Kau dibutuhkan,"Aku tersenyum, menganggukkan kepala dengan mantap. Dan untuk meyakinkannya, aku menarik wajahnya maju dan meninggalkan satu kecupan pada bibir itu. Bibir yang melumatku penuh nafsu hingga berlumur saliva, dan aku merasa hatiku perih ketika melakukannya. Sesungguhnya, aku ingin dia bertahan disini. Aku ingin dia menolak dan bersikukuh untuk tetap berdiri disini, melanjutkan aktivitas yang tertunda, atau langsung membawaku ke kamar untuk melanjutkannya. Ia menahan tengkuk leherku, menekan bibirnya lebih dalam dan melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Seijuurou, aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Shintarou,"Aku kembali tersenyum, melompat turun dari meja makan dan meringis kecil ketika rasa sakit menjerat pangkal pahaku. Sekilas, aku melihat tangannya terkepal, tapi dia tak menahanku pergi. "Aku mau tidur. Kau sudah tahu sandinya 'kan? Langsung masuk saja nanti,"

Dia tetap diam, membisu pada tempatnya, dan aku bisa merasakan air mataku jatuh ketika berbalik untuk meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Eighth Shades : Closer**

 _Dia bukan Midorima Shintarou yang aku kenal._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah aku masuk dan mengunci pintu kamar, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Punggungku terhantam pada pintu, tubuhku merosot dan terduduk lemas di atas lantai dingin. Aku berteriak, menjerit, mengutuk dan menyumpah serapahi diriku sendiri karena bisa berbuat sebodoh itu. Mengapa dia tak menahanku? Mengapa dia tak bertahan disana saja? Mengapa dia malah membiarkanku pergi? Apa dia tak tahu sesakit apa perasaanku ketika tahu dia tak berminat untuk melakukan sesuatu?

 _Ya Tuhan. Ya Tuhan_. Aku mencengkeram rambutku, membenturkan keningku pada lutut dan meraung lebih keras. Aku hancur, perasaanku terlalu sakit untuk dapat diungkapkan. Wajahku panas, dan aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Keadaanku kacau, hanya dengan kemeja putih yang menggantung di tubuh, tanpa bawahan, dan hatiku mencelos ketika mengingat dia yang melakukannya tadi. _Haruskah semuanya berakhir seperti ini?_

Seharusnya aku tahu sejak awal. Dia hanya berniat memainkanku. Dia hanya menemuiku untuk bersenang-senang, dan meninggalkanku setelah hasratnya terpenuhi. Aku menjambak rambutku sendiri, meresapi sakitnya, dan berteriak dalam hati. Benarkah dia setega itu sampai meninggalkanku?

"Akashi! Akashi? Kau didalam?"

Dan sepertinya, Ogiwara Shigehiro datang pada saat yang tidak tepat.

Aku diam ditempat, menahan isakan kecil dan menenggelamkan wajah pada kubangan tangan. Suaranya terdengar didepan pintu, dan benar saja. Dia mengetuk pintu kamarku, berteriak, menanti jawaban. Haruskah aku membuka pintu itu untuknya? Apa aku harus menyuruhnya pergi saja? "Akashi! Kumohon jawab aku. Kau didalam?"

Selain itu, bagaimana caranya dia masuk? Shintarou baru saja keluar dan mungkin saja mereka berpapasan di pintu… _Ya Tuhan_.

Mau tak mau, aku berdiri karena ia mulai menggedor pintu. Aku menekan knop, menyilaukan pandangan dengan cahaya lampu, dan Ogiwara menghambur masuk dan menerjangku. "Ya Tuhan, Akashi! Aku melihat pakaianmu tercecer di ruang tamu. Apa yang barusan kau lakukan? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Akashi, jawab aku!"

"Ogiwara…"Aku kembali terisak, mencengkeram dan meremas lengannya yang kini menangkup wajahku. Matanya membulat, kentara sekali terkejut melihat keadaanku yang kacau; rambut acak-acakan, wajah dan leher yang banjir keringat, kemeja putih yang awut-awutan, dan air mata yang mengaliri pipi. "O… Ogiwara…"

"Akashi!?"Ia berdesis, mencengkeram kedua sisi wajahku lebih erat dan matanya menusuk mataku, menuntut jawaban. Aku menelan ludah ketika tangisanku meluncur makin keras, dan aku menubruk tubuhnya. Sepertinya ia terkejut, tubuhnya terlonjak ketika aku melakukan hal itu. Aku membenamkan wajah pada dadanya, tak peduli jika harus membasahinya dengan air mata dan meremas punggungnya. Sungguh, aku merasa sangat lemah kali ini, dan aku butuh perlindungan dari orang lain. Ia balas memeluk dan mengusap punggungku meski tangannya bergetar, dan hal itu membuatku menangis lebih keras. "Akashi? Apa yang terjadi? Bisa kau ceritakan hal ini padaku?"

Aku menggeleng dan meremat fabrik kain yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia membiarkanku menangis, melampiaskan semuanya, dan tangannya mengusap rambutku. Dia mencoba membuatku tenang, dan aku menggigit bibir kuat-kuat. Kemana saja Shintarou saat aku membutuhkannya? Kemana saja Shintarou saat aku butuh dia untuk membuatku tenang?

"Tenanglah,"Ia berdesis, mengusap rambutku dan wajahku tenggelam pada dadanya. "Tenanglah. Benahi dirimu sekarang. Aku akan membuatkan cokelat panas dan kau bisa ceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku,"

Bayangan dapur dan mejanya yang berantakan oleh botol selai melewati benakku ketika ia mengatakan cokelat panas. Hal itu hanya membuatku meraung lebih keras, dan mengeratkan tanganku yang melingkari pinggangnya. "Tidak, tidak,"Aku memohon. "Jangan pergi. Kumohon, jangan pergi…"

"Aku tidak akan pergi, Akashi, tapi kau perlu menenangkan dirimu,"Ia kembali berdesis, menangkup wajahku untuk mendongak dan menatapnya. Ogiwara tersenyum, begitu manis, dan hatiku mencelos ketika bibirnya mengecup keningku. "Benahi dirimu dan temui aku di ruang tamu. Aku akan sangat siap jika kau mau bercerita,"

.

.

.

Aku melangkah keluar dari kamar setelah menuruti apa yang dia katakan. Aku mengganti pakaian dengan celana pendek dan kaus yang lebih layak; mencuci muka, sekaligus menggosok gigi dan menyisir rambut. Ogiwara duduk di kursi ruang tamu, persis seperti yang dia katakan. Senyumnya terkembang ketika melihat aku datang, bersama cangkir cokelat panas di tangannya, dan ia memberikannya padaku.

"Terimakasih,"Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, meski suaraku sedikit serak, dan aku duduk disampingnya. Aku menerima cangkir yang dia sodorkan, meletakkannya diatas meja, lalu menyandarkan punggung pada sofa. Ia memperhatikanku dengan seksama, kentara sekali ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tapi diurungkan ketika melihat keadaanku yang masih kacau. Meski aku sudah tidak menangis, kelopak mataku sedikit bengkak dan wajahku agak pucat ketika kulihat di cermin.

"Em, jadi, apa yang terjadi padamu?"Ia mulai bertanya, meraih kembali cangkir itu dan memaksaku untuk minum. Jadi aku menurutinya, meniup cairan cokelat yang masih mengepul dan menyesapnya sedikit. "Pintu depan tidak terkunci, jadi aku langsung masuk saja. Tapi… menemuimu yang menangis seperti tadi sepertinya sama sekali tidak masuk hitungan,"

Ya, aku memang selalu menyambutnya dengan tawa atau suara ceria. Jadi, bertatap mata dengannya sambil menangis dan meraung keras memang diluar dugaan.

 _Lain daripada itu, apa kau sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Shintarou? Kau baru saja masuk, bertepatan ketika dia keluar dari sini. Apa kau tidak bertemu dengannya? Apa hal itu terjadi secara kebetulan, atau… memang sudah direncanakan?_

"Aku berharap kau mengerti jika aku tak mau membahasnya,"Aku bergumam, dan dia meringis. Ogiwara menggaruk kepalanya, dan membisikkan sesuatu seperti kalimat maaf. "Tapi aku siap jika kau mau bercerita, mungkin lain waktu,"

Aku menganggukkan kepala, tersenyum kecil, lalu menoleh untuk menatapnya. "Ya, jika aku siap. Terimakasih,"

Setelahnya, hening. Aku menatap lurus kedepan, sama sekali tak berminat untuk membuka pembicaraan dan ia duduk tegang ditempat. Pandanganku kosong, dan sepertinya aku nyaris melamun ketika ia kembali bersuara. "Hei,"

Dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan gumamam.

"Apa kau masih mengingatnya? Pernyataanku di bar ketika kau menelepon?"

Ya. Ketika si brengsek itu tiba-tiba menerobos masuk dan berlagak sok pahlawan dengan menyelamatkanku yang tak sadarkan diri.

" _ **Kau masih ingat bagaimana aku mengatakannya semalam?"**_

"…"

" _ **Tepat disini? Di ranjang ini?"**_

"… _ **Ah,"**_

" _ **Katakanlah, Seijuurou,"**_

Aku bisa merasakan mataku kembali panas.

" _ **Apa yang kau katakan saat itu?"**_

"Tidak,"Aku berdesis, rahangku mengeras, bibirku mengatup rapat dan aku menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak,"

" _ **Akashi, jangan begini,"**_

" _ **Ogiwara, apa yang kau lakukan?"**_

" _ **Aku menyukaimu,"**_

"Tidak!"Aku berteriak, bibirku bergetar dan aku bertanya-tanya mengapa diriku menjadi sensitif seperti itu. "Tidak, Ogiwara. Tidak—"

"Ya, Akashi,"Ia mendekat, tangannya meraih lenganku dan aku menjatuhkan cangkir. Suara pecahannya menusuk pendengaranku, sebagian cairan terciprat dan mengenai kakiku, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku menoleh kalut, bertatapan dengan matanya yang menyiratkan permohonan dan aku menggeleng lebih kuat. "Akashi, aku menyukaimu,"

"Ogiwara…"Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun, tapi aku masih terus berusaha untuk terlepas darinya. _Aku sudah terikat! Aku sudah dimiliki orang lain! Aku sudah tidak bisa sebebas dulu lagi! Kumohon, kumohon, kumohon…_

"Akashi, kumohon…"Ia lebih mendekat, tangannya mencekal lenganku dan aku menggigit bibir kuat-kuat. Tak mampu bersitatap dengan wajah memohonnya yang menyedihkan, atau tak mampu membuatnya sakit hati setelah tahu aku sudah menjadi _milik orang lain_. "Akashi…"

"Ogiwara… tidak!"

"Akashi—"

 _ **Brak**_!

Pintu terbuka bertepatan ketika bibirnya berhasil menempel pada bibirku. Air mataku menetes tanpa bisa kutahan, terlebih ketika menoleh dan Shintarou berdiri disana. Matanya membola lebar, tampak sangat terkejut melihat Ogiwara yang menarik diri dariku. Rahangnya mengeras, dan sepertinya ia sudah bersiap untuk murka. Matanya menyipit tajam, seolah menuduhku, dan Ogiwara balas menatapnya dengan kilat menantang.

"Shin… tarou…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?"Shintarou berteriak keras, melangkah masuk dengan tergesa dan membanting pintu. Ia menarik lenganku, tapi Ogiwara lebih cepat untuk melindungiku dibalik punggungnya yang juga bangkit berdiri.

"Apa yang aku… oh, kami lakukan? Berciuman?"Ogiwara berdecih, lalu bersedekap. Nada suara yang dia gunakan meremehkan, dan isakanku meluncur lebih keras. Setengah tak percaya dia berhasil menciumku, tepat ketika Shintarou mendobrak masuk dan melihat adegan itu… Ya Tuhan. Apa lagi ini? "Asal kau tahu, _Seijuurou_ menangis, meraung-raung ketika aku datang dan langsung memelukku. Setidaknya aku berhasil membuatnya tenang meski hanya sejenak, bukannya malah pergi dan membiarkannya terpuruk,"

Kedua mata hijau Shintarou membola lebar, memerah karena amarah dan dia mengalihkan pandangan padaku. "Apa? Seijuurou?"

"Dia hanya butuh orang yang berhasil membuatnya tenang, bukan malah semakin membuatnya sakit hati dan—"

 _Buagh!_

"Ogiwara!"Aku menjerit, terlebih ketika Ogiwara mundur beberapa langkah setelah Shintarou berhasil melayangkan satu tinjuan telak pada wajahnya. "Ogiwara! Ya Tuhan, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Seijuurou, masuk ke kamar,"Shintarou kembali menatapku, matanya dingin dan kelam. Wajahnya tegas dan menyeramkan. Aku terisak, menggelengkan kepala dengan kalut untuk menolaknya. Tidak. Dia bukan Shintarou. _Dia sama sekali bukan Shintarou_! "Seijuurou, aku bilang masuk ke kamar!"

"Akashi, untuk apa kau menuruti perkataannya?"Ogiwara berteriak, dan rasanya kakiku membeku hingga tak bisa kugerakkan. "Untuk apa kau menuruti perkataan si brengsek ini? Kau hanya akan lebih terpuruk nantinya!"

"Tutup saja mulutmu itu, keparat!"

Satu tinjuan lagi dan aku menunduk, meremas rambutku sendiri. Terlebih ketika suara batuk Ogiwara dan denting kaca cangkir yang tercecer menyeruak masuk pendengaranku. Aku mendongak, memandang Shintarou yang berdiri tegang dengan tangan terkepal erat. Detik berikutnya, ia menatapku. Matanya tajam dan dingin. "Masuk ke kamar dan jangan keluar lagi,"

Dia bukan Midorima Shintarou yang aku kenal.

.

.

.

Aku duduk di atas tempat tidur, dengan kaki tertekuk dan wajah tenggelam pada lutut.

Hatiku terasa sangat sakit mengingat perlakuannya tadi, amarahnya, dan emosinya yang dilampiaskan pada Ogiwara. Aku tahu dia murka karena Ogiwara menciumku, dalam keadaan aku telah menjadi _miliknya_ , tapi apakah harus jika dia sampai memukul orang yang jelas sekali tak paham tentang apapun? Ogiwara tidak tahu jika aku sudah menjadi miliknya, tapi… mengapa hal itu terasa berlebihan?

Air mataku sudah berhenti mengalir sejak lama, jadi aku memilih untuk menyendiri ditengah gelapnya kamar. Tirai sengaja kututup, dan pintu yang tidak dikunci—siapa tahu saja dia akan masuk nanti.

Dan benar saja, aku mendengar suara decit pintu yang terbuka, dan langkah kaki yang menapak masuk. Aku bergeming, tetap bertahan pada posisi tanpa berniat untuk mendongak dan menatapnya.

"Seijuurou…"

Ia berbisik, hatiku bergetar, dan pegas kasur merengek ketika ia menjatuhkan beban tubuh disampingku. "Seijuurou—"

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari?"Aku berbisik, jari-jari kakiku bertaut satu sama lain, dan nada suara yang kugunakan bergetar. "Apa urusanmu sudah selesai?"

"Seijuurou…"

"Apa sepenting itu sampai kau meninggalkanku?"Aku memeluk lututku lebih erat, "Apa urusanmu dengan Ogiwara sudah selesai? Dia orang baik-baik yang tak paham apapun, dan kau memukulinya begitu saja,"

"Seijuurou, aku—"

"Dan untuk apa kau masuk kesini?"Aku menggelengkan kepala, enggan untuk mendongak dan menatap wajahnya. "Bukankah lebih baik jika kau pergi saja dan meninggalkanku?"

"Seijuuorou…"

"Jika kau datang untuk mengatakan omong kosong, pergilah,"Akhirnya aku menyerah, aku mengangkat kepala dan memandang wajahnya dengan mata sembab berair. Sudah berapa kali dia membuatku menangis seperti ini? "Aku mau tidur. Temui aku besok pagi dan—"

 _Bug_.

Ini terlalu cepat. Aku terperanjat, kaget setengah mati ketika tiba-tiba saja ia mendorong dan membenturkan punggungku pada sandaran ranjang. Aku menelan ludah, matanya tajam dan ekspresinya keras. Apa ia akan murka lagi?

"Berhenti,"Katanya, setengah berdesis. "Berhenti. Berhenti mengatakan hal yang seolah membuatku seperti orang jahat,"

"Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya!"Aku menjerit, memotong perkataannya. Sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua omong kosong ini. Aku menggelengkan kepala, menolak untuk menatap wajahnya dan ia mencengkeram bahuku lebih erat. "Lepas, _Sir_. Aku mau tidur,"

"Seijuurou,"

"Lepas, _Sir_ ,"

"Seijuurou!"

" _Sir_ , aku—"

"Seijuurou, tatap mataku jika aku sedang berbicara!"

Mendengar bentakannya, tubuhku mematung. Ia berteriak tepat dihadapan wajahku, dan bibirku bergetar. Cengkeramannya pada bahuku melonggar ketika sadar air mukaku berubah, matanya kelihatan terkejut dan dengan cepat ia merengkuhku dalam pelukan. "Seijuurou, Ya Tuhan. Maaf, maafkan aku. Apa aku telah menakutimu?"

"J-jangan seperti itu…"Aku terisak, berbisik, kembali meremat kain jas yang ternyata masih dipakainya. "Jangan begitu… kau membuatku takut,"

"Maafkan aku. Sungguh, aku menyesal. Aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu tadi,"Ia mengusap rambutku. Apa aku harus mempercayainya? Apa aku harus percaya pada perkataannya? "Seijuurou, tolong…"

"Kau sudah tahu Ogiwara menciumku tadi, 'kan?"Tiba-tiba, aku bersuara. Nada yang kugunakan datar, dan aku tak yakin apakah aku benar-benar melakukannya. Aku bisa merasakan lengannya yang melingkari pinggangku mengendur, dan tubuhnya tersentak. "Dihadapan wajahmu, kau lihat Ogiwara menciumku, 'kan?"

"Seijuurou, tolong jangan bahas ini,"

Aku mendorongnya, memberikan jarak antara kami, dan ia menatapku dengan kilat kebingungan. Aku bangkit duduk, lalu berdiri di sisi ranjang. Ia memutar posisi duduk, mengahadapku, tampak penasaran dan bisa kulihat, matanya menerka-nerka. "Aku ingin kau…"Aku menaikkan kaus yang kupakai, bola matanya membulat lebar ketika aku bergerak untuk menelanjangi diriku sendiri.

"Seijuurou?"

Napasnya tercekat. Aku menatapnya, langsung ke matanya, seolah menantang dan kembali memberikannya kesempatan. "Hapus jejak Ogiwara di bibirku. Aku milikmu. Aku menyerahkan diriku padamu, dan jika kau sampai pergi lagi… jangan harap kau bisa melihatku setelahnya,"

Shintarou menatapku. Matanya terlibat dengan emosi-campur aduk, dan yang jelas, aku sama sekali tak bisa menerjemahkannya. Ia menarik lenganku agar mendekat, mengusap pipiku, lalu menghempaskanku di atas ranjang. Dia menindihku disana, jemarinya yang terbebas dari perban kembali mengusap pipiku. "Kau tak perlu melakukan hal itu,"

"Em, ya, aku harus,"Aku tersenyum, menganggukkan kepala dan mengalungkan lengan pada lehernya. "Aku harus menyerahkan diriku padamu. Aku milikmu, benar 'kan?"

Ia terkekeh, sebelum akhirnya kembali memajukan wajah dan menciumku. Otot-ototku menegang, dan setelahnya melemas. Tenang dan damai dalam sentuhannya. Aku kembali memberikan tubuhku, membiarkannya mengambil kekuasaan penuh, dan memperlakukanku sesuka hati.

"Ung, Shin,"Aku melenguh, ketika dengan perlahan ia mulai melumat bibirku. Telapak tangannya menempel dan mengusap tengkuk leherku, menarikannya disana, dan terus turun membelai kulitku yang telanjang. Ia takkan pergi lagi, dan aku yakin hal itu. Ia takkan meninggalkanku lagi, dan aku mulai berani melepas jasnya. Ia tak menolak, melainkan membantuku untuk melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dia pakai dan melemparkannya ke atas lantai.

Aku terengah dan menarik diri, menatap lekat tubuhnya yang terbentuk sempurna. Otot-ototnya yang kekar, dadanya yang bidang, dan aku merasa cukup rendah diri karenanya. Tidak sebanding dengannya, tubuhku justru terlihat tipis dan rata. Terlebih ketika ia memajukan tubuh, merapatkan dada kami agar beradu, dan kembali mengecupku. "Jangan alihkan pikiranmu, Seijuurou,"Bisiknya. "Tubuhmu sangat indah. Kau adalah mahakarya Tuhan yang terbaik,"

Lain daripada itu, aku merasa perkataan itu lebih tepat untuk ditujukan padanya.

Midorima Shintarou adalah sebuah mahakarya.

Ia dianugerahi wajah yang luar biasa tampan, berkarisma, dan tubuhnya… yang sangat sempurna. Dengan sinar kebiruan dari rembulan yang menimpa tubuhnya, aku seakan bisa melihat bayangan dirinya sebagai bidadara yang diturunkan dari surga. Khusus untuk menemuiku, membuatku jadi miliknya, dan aku melenguh ketika ia mengecup leherku. "Jangan pikirkan apapun ketika aku ada disini. Cukup fokuskan perhatianmu padaku, biarkan aku melakukan apapun yang aku mau,"

Aku mengangguk, tersihir dengan perkataan yang dilontarkannya, dan membiarkannya menjamahku lebih lanjut. Ia menanggalkan celanaku, meninggalkan tubuhku yang telanjang dan menggigil diterpa pendingin. Aku meraih gagang kacamatanya, melemparnya ke sembarang arah dan membalas lumatannya pada bibirku. Kali ini lebih dalam, dan lebih memabukkan. Aku memeluk erat lehernya, melenguh ketika lidahnya menelusup masuk dan mencari lidahku. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai lidah kami bertaut, dan ia menghisapnya. Suara kecipak basah dari peraduan kami terdengar, dan hal itu semakin membuatku tersulut dalam gairah.

Gerak lidahku masih cukup amatiran, sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang lihai dan mahir. Ia membuka kedua kakiku, menggesekkan kejantanannya yang ditutupi kain celana pada milikku yang menegak. Aku kembali melenguh ketika ia menyusuri selangkaku dengan hidungnya, menghirup dan tubuhku terlonjak ketika dia menusukkan giginya disana. "Uhm, Shin…"

"Ya, Seijuurou,"Ia berbisik, deru napasnya panas dan keras. Tubuhku bergetar, desahan-desahan kecil meluncur dari belah bibirku yang bengkak dan basah. Terlebih ketika bibirnya bergerak turun, mengecupi dadaku yang telanjang dan memasukkan putingku ke dalam mulut. "Ummh-"

Aku menggelinjang keras ketika tangannya membelai turun, menekuk kakiku naik dan mengelus pahaku yang telanjang. Ia menarik diri begitu saja, menegakkan tubuh, dan mengusakkan mata kakiku pada pipinya. Aku tersengal, menatapnya dengan mata menyipit sayu, dan dia memandangku dengan mata memuja. "Apa ini pertama kalinya kau bercinta?"

Tubuhku menegang ketika dia mengecup telapak kakiku. Matanya tidak beralih. "Um, y-ya. T—tapi apa ini juga pertama kalinya bagimu?"

Ia tersenyum, kembali memajukan tubuh dan menciumku. "Boleh saja kau tidak percaya, tapi ini kali pertamaku bercinta dan berciuman. Denganmu,"

Kedua mataku membola, belum sempat bertanya lagi karena dia kembali membungkamku dengan ciuman. Aku melenguh, pagutannya lebih kasar dan mendebarkan. Jari-jarinya menggenggam dan mengocok kejantananku yang mengeras, dan tubuhku mengejang. Satu tangannya merambat naik, mencubit dan menekan-nekan putingku dengan ibu jari. Pinggangku terangkat naik, mendamba sentuhannya lebih jauh, dan ia tertawa. "Lepas celanaku, Seijuurou,"

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama ketika aku menurut, melepas sabuk celananya dan melepaskan fabrik kain itu dengan tergesa. Ia membantuku, melemparkan celananya entah kemana dan memamerkan bagian tubuh bawahnya padaku. Aku merona parah, tak mampu melihat kejantanannya yang berdiri tegak; dua—atau tiga?—kali lipat lebih besar dariku. Aku mengalihkan pandang, tapi dia kembali menarik daguku. "Biarkan aku melanjutkannya, dan jangan menolak,"

"Ahh! Hyahh!"

Bagaimana aku bisa menolaknya? Dia merambat turun, wajahnya berada tepat dihadapan kejantananku. Mulutnya terbuka dan memasukkan kejantananku kedalam. Tubuhku mengejang dan aku nyaris berteriak. _Ya Tuhan, Ya Tuhan_. Kakiku bergerak liar, dan dia mencengkeram pahaku agar tetap terbuka. Ia memasukkan seluruh kejantananku pada mulutnya, dan aku membungkam suaraku sendiri dengan punggung tangan. Ia menarik tanganku, melarangku untuk menahan suara dan melepaskan semuanya.

"Aaah! Ahh! Shinhh!"Aku berteriak, mendesah-desah tak karuan ketika ujung kejantananku menghantam ujung mulutnya, tapi dia sepertinya tak masalah dengan hal itu. Ia meremas pantatku, membuat tubuhku naik dan aku mencakar seprai putih. Tak tahan dengan segala perlakuannya, dan tubuhku kembali mengejang. "Ahh! Shin, Shin, Shintarou! Su—dahh, ahh!"

Aku merasa dia menyeringai, dan ia menampung habis orgasmeku. Tubuhku lemas, tak mampu bergerak ketika dia kembali naik dan mencium bibirku. Menyalurkan cairan itu padaku, dan menatap dalam mataku yang menampung semua cairan itu didalam mulut. "Telan semuanya, Seijuurou,"

Seharusnya, aku merasa jijik. Tapi tatapan dan nada suara yang dia gunakan membuat tubuhku terbakar dan… aku semakin terangsang. Aku menelan seluruh cairan itu, tubuhku meremang dan ia mengusap rambutku. "Tahan sebentar, Seijuurou. Aku akan masuk,"

"Hyahh, anghh…"Aku menarik napas panjang, tubuhku menggelinjang ketika dia mendorong masuk. Aku membuka mata lebar, memandang langit-langit kamar dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Aku berbaring disini, di kamar apartemenku, bersama orang asing yang menyetubuhiku disini. Mulutku terbuka, mataku tergerak untuk kembali memejam. Aku merasakan teksturnya; bentuknya, urat-uratnya yang keras menonjol dan aku tahu pipiku semakin merona. "Shin, cepathh…"

"Siapkan dirimu, Seijuurou,"

"Yahh-ohh…"Punggungku melenting ketika dia benar-benar masuk. Bola kembarnya menabrak pantatku, dan aku gemetar. Perih, menyengat, tapi juga nikmat. Aku memeluk tubuhnya, menenggelamkan wajah pada perpotongan lehernya, dan bernapas cepat disana. Ia mengusap rambutku, menenangkanku yang masih gemetar dan mengusap turun leherku. "Aku akan bergerak, jadi tetap tenang dan diamlah,"

Aku mengangguk, dan ia mulai bergerak perlahan. Menarik kejantanannya keluar, lalu kembali mendorong masuk. Mataku membulat, napasku tercekat dan aku membuang kepala kebelakang. "Oh, Ya Tuhan. _Ya Tuhan_ , Shintarouhh!"

Ia memelukku erat selagi pinggulnya bergerak memanja. Keluar-masuk, keluar-masuk. Mendesak prostatku, dan aku menggelinjang hebat. _Penuh, penuh_. Terlalu penuh dan kurasa aku akan meledak. Aku hanya bisa pasrah, mengubur wajahku dilehernya dan membiarkan suaraku terdengar. Memberitahunya jika aku sangat menyukai perbuatannya, dan mendambanya untuk berbuat lebih jauh. Pandangan matanya yang tajam dan diselimuti gairah menembus dan merasuk kedalam jiwaku, dan bolehkah aku berbangga diri? Jelas-jelas tadi dia mengaku jika hanya aku yang dapat membuatnya seperti ini. Lepas kendali, hilang kontrol? Apa aku boleh berbangga diri?

"Kau sangat cantik, Seijuurou,"Shintarou mengecupi setiap inci wajahku, dan aku mengerang. "Aku laki-laki!"

"Tapi wajahmu tak mengatakan demikian,"Ia masih bersikukuh, mengecupi wajahku dan meninggalkan lumatan panas pada bibirku. Pinggulnya bergerak semakin cepat, dan tubuhku mengejang tak karuan. "Kau sangat cantik. Kucing kecil manisku. Kesayanganku,"

"Hyahh! Ughh!"Aku mendesah liar, entah bagaimana, tapi aku sangat suka dengan caranya mengatakan 'kesayanganku'. Aku bisa merasa pipiku terbakar, tubuhku terhempas-hempas karena pergerakannya yang semakin cepat dan dalam. Sedikit kebingungan dengan kesukaannya menyebutku sebagai kucing kecil manis, tapi aku tak mempermasalahkannya. "Ummh! Ahh ahh!"

"Milikku,"Ia berbisik, "Kucing kecilku. Hanya milikku,"

Aku berteriak keras ketika dia menggigit leherku. "Ummh! Shintarou, aku akan—"

"Bisa kau tunggu sebentar? Aku juga… ah, hampir,"

"Unghh! Yaahh…"Aku mencakar punggungnya, tepat ketika puncak itu datang. Bola mataku berputar kebelakang, ia melesak masuk lebih dalam dan memenuhiku dengan cairannya. Aku tersengal ketika ia terjatuh diatasku dan menimpaku dengan beban tubuhnya. Oh, Ya Tuhan. Keperjakaanku sudah diambil—meski hanya lubangku. Tapi tetap saja! Aku tak pernah merasa selega ini sebelumnya.

Ia berguling ke sisi, mengusap poniku dan aku memiringkan tubuh. Berminat untuk bermanja-manja padanya setelah puas melewati pos-orgasme, dan dia menuruti kemauanku. "Kucing kecilku yang manja. Mau tidur sekarang?"

Aku menggeleng, lalu mengangguk. Terlalu lelah untuk berbicara. Aku menenggelamkan wajah pada perpotongan lehernya. Shintarou menarik selimut, menutupi tubuh kami yang masih telanjang dan menarikku mendekat dalam dekapan. Aku mengalungkan lengan pada seputar pinggangnya, bersiap untuk tidur dan dia mengusap rambutku. "Seijuurou, aku ingin bertanya,"

Aku hanya bergumam untuk merespons.

"Apa kau… mencintaiku?"

Aku sudah tak bisa berpikir lagi. Jadi sebelum terlelap, aku hanya bergumam, "Ya, sepertinya,"

"Baiklah, terimakasih. Selamat tidur,"Setelah satu kecupan mendarat pada bibirku, aku jatuh terlelap.

.

.

.

 _ **Eighth Shades, tamat**_.

Fyuuuh (gelindingan)

Tuh enaena-nya udah ada beneran, ga ngegantung lagi (ditabok) ADA YANG SENENG? ADA YANG SENENG? YUK MARI YANG SENENG ANGKAT TANGANNYA—stop stop!

Habis ini apa ya? Oh yha, ada _**This Is Not The End**_. Enaknya dilanjut kapan yha? Lagian hari MidoAka udah lewat eh baru ngepost prolog. Emang dasar sesuatu.

Yha, kali ini untuk pembalasan revieeeew~nya diundur chapter berikut.

(krik krik)

IYA IYA MAAFIN SAYA IYA— (BLETAK PLETAK PLETUK JEDER)

Abisnya, ini fanfic barusan kelar dan langsung saya post setelah editing;-; biar nggak nunggu lama dan malah jadi beban, jadi pembalasan review saya gabung saja sama review-review di chapter depan. Dan mungkin, mulai sekarang pembalasan reviewnya akan digabungkan sekali dalam dua chapter. Dua chapter sekali review, udah kaya minum obat aja.

HAYOLOH ITU NGAPAIN OGIWARA MAEN SOSOR, MAU BIKIN MAS MIDO NGAMUK YA!? (digampar)Yha, sekalian dulu dari saya. Maafkan jika ada salah penulisan, saya masih jadi manusia ini soalnya (terus aslinya jin gitu?) (amit amit)

 _Jaa nee_ ~ (ngilang)

Dan tidak lupa, review?


	10. 09

Pagi menjelang lebih cepat dari yang kuduga sebelumnya.

Aku mengerjapkan mata, sedikit merasa kesakitan saat berusaha menggerakkan tubuh dan menolehkan kepala; sepasang lengan yang semula melingkar pada pinggangku sudah tak ada. Kedua alisku bertaut, leherku kaku dan mataku sedikit berkunang ketika menyadari Shintarou sudah menghilang dari tempatnya semula.

"Shin?"Aku berbisik, kejadian semalam berputar dalam benakku seperti ulasan kaset rusak; mulai dari ruang kerjanya di lantai sepuluh, _lift,_ sofa, meja dapur, kepergiannya, dan kedatangan Ogiwara…

 _Aku menggelengkan kepala, berupaya menghilangkan rasa pusing itu; lalu mengernyitkan alis saat mencoba duduk. Selangkanganku terasa sangat ngilu, dan aku sama sekali tak menduga efek dari_ _kegiatan_ _yang kami lakukan semalam akan berakhir seperti ini. Dia bisa bangkit berdiri dan berjalan leluasa tanpa harus merasa kesakitan. Aku merengut, jantungku berdegup kencang dan pipiku panas ketika mengingat bagaimana penampakan dirinya dalam pikiranku: gerakan pinggulnya, rambutnya yang acak-acakan, ekspresi wajahnya, tatapan matanya, kekuasaannya terhadap tubuhku, dan suara rendahnya…_

 _Tampan, seksi, berkarisma…_

 _Dia sangat sempurna_ _._

 _"Mencariku?"_

Aku terlonjak kaget ketika suara itu terdengar; seolah memantul pada dinding-dinding kamar, dan aku menoleh. Daguku diraih, diapit dengan dua jari penuh sensualitas, dan mataku bertumbukan langsung dengan dua buah bola hijau tanpa benteng kacamata. Wajahnya seolah bersinar ketika mengatakan: "Pagi,"

Aku diam, mengerjapkan mata lagi sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis. Rambutnya sudah lebih rapi, wajahnya bersinar, dan sepertinya dia sudah mandi. "Pagi,"Balasku dengan suara serak sehabis bangun tidur. Tubuhku rasanya lengket oleh peluh, dan ia menyingkap poniku ke belakang.

"Kau baik?"Satu kecupan mendarat pada ujung hidungku, dan selanjutnya pada bibirku. Aku mengangguk ketika dia menarik diri, "Apa kau kelelahan?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja,"Aku menganggukkan kepala, menatap lekat kedua bola matanya, mencoba untuk meyakinkan. Aku menyentuh pergelangan tangannya yang berada di dahiku, lalu kembali mengangguk. "Lalu kau? Kenapa tiba-tiba hilang?"

"Jadi kau benar-benar mencariku?"Kedua sudut bibir Shintarou tertarik ke atas, melukis seutas senyum geli pada wajahnya yang keterlaluan tampan. "Aku ke dapur untuk minum, itu saja. Aku juga baru bangun, jadi tak sempat menyiapkan sarapan,"

Kedua mataku menyipit, memundurkan kepala sedikit dan mengangkat alis. Setengah tak percaya jika dia baru bangun, tapi ia membawa tubuhnya maju dengan dua alis terangkat. "Kau tak percaya padaku?"Dibawanya kedua pergelangan tanganku dalam genggaman, lalu meletakkannya pada dadanya yang telanjang— _tunggu sebentar_ , apa? "Aku bahkan tidak sempat berpakaian,"

"Haaah?"Aku kelepasan berteriak, mulutku terbuka dan mataku melotot dengan tidak sopannya, sementara dia hanya menertawakanku yang terkejut habis-habisan. "Kau? Sama sekali tidak berpakaian dan berjalan-jalan di apartemenku? Ya Tuhan, Shintarou!"

Aku memalingkan muka dan mengalihkan pandang darinya saat wajahku dirambati rasa panas. Ia kembali meraih daguku, mengapitnya dengan dua jari dan aku berusaha menepisnya. Ujung hidungnya yang mancung menyentuh cuping telingaku, napasnya yang panas terhembus dan kurasa dia menyeringai ketika mengatakan, "Kau tidak ingat siapa yang berani sekali menggodaku malam-malam? Kau tidak ingat siapa yang melepas semua pakaianku?"

"Y-ya! Berhenti!"Aku mengerang, mengibaskan kedua tangan dan mendorong wajahnya menjauh. Ia kembali tertawa, menahan kedua lenganku dengan cepat dan membawa wajahnya mendekat. "Kau harus tahu, Seijuurou. Kau sangat hebat. Wajahmu, ekspresimu, suaramu, desahanmu, lubangmu, benar-benar indah, _menggoda_ , menggairahkan, sempurna,"

"Shintarou, hentikan ini,"Wajahku semakin panas, dan kurasa akan mendidih sebentar lagi. Kosa kata yang digunakannya terlalu kotor, tapi seringainya melebar ketika memandang wajahku. " _Whoa_. Wajah kucing kecilku yang manja sudah merah. Apa dia malu?"

"Shintarou, berhenti!"Aku menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, tawanya meledak dan ia menarikku masuk dalam dekapan. Wajahku bersandar pada dadanya yang bidang, dan _oh_ , sungguhan telanjang. Aku mendengar degupan jantungnya yang tenang, berbeda jauh denganku yang cepat dan bertalu-talu. Kehangatan dari tubuhnya yang dua kali lipat lebih besar dariku memunculkan rasa aman, dan kupikir aku bisa jatuh tertidur lagi dalam kuasanya jika sesuatu tak mengingatkanku secara tiba-tiba. "Kau… tidak, kita… berangkat kerja?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa berangkat kerja jika kucing manja ini terus menempeliku semalaman?"Jari-jari tangannya yang panjang, bebas dari perban berlarian menyusuri sepanjang tulang punggungku. "Kau hampir tak bisa membuatku bergerak, dan aku yakin kau akan sakit pinggang seharian. Akan aneh jika sekretaris satu berangkat bersamaku dengan keadaan nyaris tak bisa berjalan,"

"Tunggu, apa? Jadi?"Bangun tidur dengan pinggang ngilu membuat kinerja otakku dalam berpikir menjadi lebih lambat dari biasanya. Kepalaku berdenyut, mencoba mencerna perkataannya yang terlalu panjang untuk menjadi sesuatu yang bisa dijelaskan pada pagi hari. Aku menoleh, tepat pada jam weker yang terletak diatas meja nakas dan membuka mata lebar-lebar ketika melihat posisi jarum panjang dan pendeknya.

Seketika itu juga, aku merasa diejek habis-habisan.

 _Sudah pukul setengah sepuluh_!

Kudengar, Shintarou kembali tertawa. Dagunya bertengger diatas kepalaku. "Bagaimana?"

"Hya! Bodoh, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku!?"Aku berteriak, memukuli dadanya dan dia menjauhkan badan dariku. "Mereka bisa berpikir macam-macam! Seharusnya kau membangunkanku dari pagi atau paling tidak, berangkat sendiri kesana! Shintarou, kau ini benar-benar—"

Ia membuatku bungkam ketika tubuhku terdorong dan menghantam kasur. Rengekan pernya membuat bibirku terkatup rapat, wajahnya terlalu dekat dan serius dan kedua pergelangan tanganku berada dalam kuasanya. Hembusan napasnya terasa tepat diatas bibirku, dan tubuhku rasanya merinding untuk beberapa saat. "Jadi kau menyuruhku untuk berangkat kerja dan meninggalkan kucing manja _ku_ sendirian? Bagaimana jika dia susah berjalan? Apa dia akan tetap di ranjang seharian penuh dan melupakan makan?"

Rasanya wajahku menghangat, tapi aku tak bisa memalingkan muka. Matanya mengunci mataku dengan begitu dalamnya, begitu intimnya, begitu menggoda. Wajahnya tertimpa sinar matahari, punggungnya telanjang dan mengkilap oleh keringat, poninya menyebar diatas kening dan _oh Tuhan_ , rasanya aku akan meleleh. Dia ini jenis spesimen apa sebenarnya?

"Tapi aku masih bisa jalan,"Aku mencicit, mencoba membuat tameng pertahanan diri dibawah auranya yang terlalu seksi dan mendominasi. "Setidaknya kau pikirkan pekerjaanmu. Apa yang dipikirkan yang lain jika presdir tidak masuk? Untuk alasan konyol pula. Lagipula, kau terlalu berlebihan,"

Shintarou hanya diam, dan aku mengalihkan pandangan diam-diam. Setelahnya, ia tersenyum, lalu tertawa lepas. "Seijuurou, Seijuurou. Kau terlalu baik,"Diraihnya daguku kembali dengan dua jari, dan satu kecupan mendarat pada bibirku setelahnya. "Hmm, lihat. Kucing kecilku sudah tidak manja. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Lagipula, aku sudah punya tangan kanan,"

"Siapa?"Keningku berkerut, mengingat Reo sudah ada di New Zealand dan Mayuzumi- _sama_ ikut serta dengannya. "Tangan kanan siapa?"

Alih-alih menjawab, dia hanya menarik senyum miring sebelum memajukan wajah dan berbisik ditelingaku, "Bisa kudapatkan ciuman selamat pagi sekarang?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ninth Shades** **: Shape Of You.**

" _Sebenarnya, aku lebih suka menyebut ruang bermain sebagai ruang penyiksaan,"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kemeja yang dia pakai semalam ternyata tiga kali lipat lebih besar dari tubuhku. Panjangnya mencapai atas lutut, hingga dia bergurau seperti sedang melihatku dalam balutan gaun mini, dan maukah aku mengenakan gaun untuknya suatu saat nanti. Tentu saja, aku memukul dadanya dengan sangat keras sebelum dia membawaku naik dalam gendongan dan bibir kami bertemu dalam lumatan ringan.

Ia mendudukkan tubuhku diatas pagar pembatas balkon, bokongku yang telanjang bersentuhan dengan besi dingin dan panas matahari tidak menyengat seperti biasanya. Ia memelukku erat, melindungiku dari bahaya terjatuh dari ketinggian lima lantai ke bawah. Lenganku mengalung pada lehernya, menariknya lebih dekat ketika ciumannya terasa makin bergairah. Lidahnya menelusup masuk pada mulutku, dan ketika aku melenguh, dia kembali menarik diri.

"Sarapan?"Satu alisnya terangkat, menggoda. "Atau mandi?"

Aku diam, ragu-ragu menjawab ketika matanya tertuju padaku. Kedua kakiku mengalung pada pinggangnya, dan telapak tangannya yang lain mencari kesempatan dengan mengusap pahaku yang telanjang. "Um…"

"Sarapan, atau mandi?"Ia mendekat, digigitnya cuping telingaku. Kedua matanya menyipit dan mengundang. "Lekas jawab, Seijuurou. Atau kau akan mengagetkan penghuni sebelah dengan pertunjukan seks pagi secara mendadak,"

"Bi-bisakah kau tidak berbicara mesum sekali saja?"Aku menggerutu, menendang kakinya sekeras yang aku bisa dan mengalihkan pandangan. Aku menatap kebawah, dari ketinggian lima lantai, dan bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi kalau saja dia melepaskanku dan aku akan terbang dari atas sini.

"Aku bilang apa semalam padamu, Seijuurou?"Ia berdecak, aku tersentak kaget ketika bibirnya menyentuh dan menggigit keras cuping telingaku. "Jangan alihkan perhatianmu jika aku ada disini,"

Aku tak sempat menjawab. Ia kembali membungkamku dengan ciuman, dan aku hanya mampu membuka mulut untuk menerimanya. Lidahnya bertemu denganku, bertaut, dan saling melempar hisapan. Ia menguasai alurnya, dan aku bertingkah sebagai pengikut setianya dengan lengan mengalung pada leher dan mata tertutup kewalahan. Ciuman pagi apanya. Aku yakin dia akan menghabisiku setelah ini.

"Sarapan atau mandi?"Sepertinya, dia belum menyerah. Ia mendesakku lewat tatapan mata, dua kemilau hijaunya yang pagi ini tidak dibentengi kacamata menusukku. Napasku memburu, dan pipiku merona ketika tak sengaja menatap dadanya yang telanjang, bidang dan kekar. Aku menelan ludah, oh Tuhan. Godaan apa lagi ini. Aku menggeliat tak nyaman ketika hembusan napasnya menerpa leherku. Konsentrasiku sudah hampir hilang, apalagi ketika kedua tangannya turun, menangkup kedua belah pantatku dan meremasnya.

"A-ah,"Aku menggigit bibir, secara refleks memiringkan kepala ketika ia mulai menggigiti kulitku. "Jawab aku segera, Seijuurou. Sarapan atau mandi?"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku…"Aku diam sejenak. Pipiku rasanya merona makin parah. "Aku… mau sarapan,"Setelah itu, aku menenggelamkan wajah pada dadanya. Ini memalukan. Napasku tak teratur, degup jantungnya sedikit bertalu dan ia mengusap rambutku. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, membuangnya, lalu kembali mengangkatku dari sana. Sesapannya kembali mendarat pada bibirku, dalam dan terburu-buru. Aku mengalungkan kaki pada pinggangnya, kedua tanganku memelintir helai-helai rambut hijaunya yang halus mengkilap. Kecipak dari peraduan saliva kami terdengar, membuat telingaku berdenging dan kepalaku terserang pusing.

Ia kembali mendudukkanku di atas sesuatu. Meja. Meja makan, lebih tepatnya. Aku menarik diri, ingatan dirinya yang meninggalkanku semalam merasuki pikiranku begitu saja. Kepergiannya, kedatangan Ogiwara, kejadian yang begitu janggal, tapi semuanya meluap ketika ia meraih daguku dan melumat bibirku lagi. Gerakannya sembrono, ia melindungiku dengan dekapan posesif dan dada kami beradu. "Tidak, Seijuurou,"Ia menarik diri. Kening kami bersentuhan dan ia menatapku dalam, tepat di mata. "Tidak. Aku takkan meninggalkanmu lagi. Jangan pikirkan hal konyol,"

Kancing kemejanya sama sekali tak dipasang sejak aku mengambilnya secara asal dari lantai. Jadi, ia bisa dengan mudah menurunkan kemejanya melewati punggung dan menenggelamkan wajah pada perpotongan leherku. Napasku tercekat di tenggorokan, kakiku bergerak resah dan aku meloloskan satu erangan ketika ia menarik salah satu putingku. "Ohh, Shintarou. Kumohon…"

"Lubang kecil itu sepertinya sudah tidak sabar," _Kumohon,_ jangan mulai lagi. Aku tak tahan dengan setiap perkataan kotor yang terlontar dari belah bibirnya. Jari-jarinya bergerak turun, menekan permukaan celahku yang berkedut, gatal, ingin segera dimasuki. Aku mengerang, menunduk, menatap lekat jari-jarinya yang menggesek naik turun dan membuat gerakan menusuk. "Shin, cepatlah!"

"Kucing kecilku yang manja dan pemaksa,"Ia tertawa, wajahnya dingin dan matanya memancarkan nafsu. "Sekarang, berbaliklah dan bawa tubuhmu ke atas, dan jangan bergerak,"

Aku menaikkan kaki, menuruti perintahnya, lalu memutar tubuh dan mengambil posisi telungkup diatas meja itu. Oh, apa yang terjadi denganku? Dengan begitu mudah menuruti segala perkataannya, tanpa penolakan satupun? Aku mendengar derap langkahnya memutari meja dan berkutat pada sesuatu di _pantry_. Aku mengerutkan kening, kebingungan, tapi mataku dimanjakan oleh kekar punggungnya yang membelakangiku. Ia berbalik, memamerkan tubuh setengah telanjang idaman semua wanita dan pria ketika berjalan kembali menghampiriku yang masih berbaring diatas meja. Seringai tipis memoles wajahnya, berikut satu plastik roti tawar yang belum dibuka, mentega dan satu botol kecil meses, dan satu kotak susu, semuanya terletak di nampan. Bagaimana dia dapat nampan itu?

"Mau apa?"Aku menoleh, memandangnya dengan wajah setengah terbenam pada tangan dan mata mengintip dari balik poni. Shintarou meletakkan nampan itu disebelahku, mengedikkan bahu, lalu kembali menghilang dari tempatnya berhenti semula. Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak, membayangkan dia akan meninggalkanku disini, dengan botol selai yang masih ada diatas meja, dan ketika aku hampir menolehkan kepala, ia memerangkap tubuhku dari belakang. Kedua tangannya berada di sisi kanan-kiri tubuhku, lidahnya menggoda tengkuk leherku dengan jilatan lambat dan suara pecahan kaca dari botol yang terjatuh membuatku mengerang, kaget.

"Sarapan, tentu saja,"Ia mendesis, napasnya menderu panas dari balik telingaku. Ujung ereksinya yang keras menyentuh dan menekan belah bokongku. Aku mengerang, ia menggoyangkan pinggul dan pinggulku terangkat naik. Satu tangannya berlari ke depan, berjingkat pada perutku yang telanjang dan berlari-lari pada dadaku, sebelum akhirnya bergeser ke kiri dan menjepit putingku diantara dua jari. "Ung, Shin,"Napasku tercekat, memburu, dan ia kembali menjilati leherku.

"Kau mau minum susu, atau roti?"Ia berbisik ditelingaku, menyingkap kemeja panjang yang kupakai, lalu meremas salah satu pipi bokongku. Aku mengejan, tubuhku bergetar, tapi dia menahan kedua lenganku dibelakang punggung. Ereksinya sangat terasa dari balik kain celana, begitu keras dan perkasa. Ibu jarinya diselipkan dalam celah lubangku, ujung kuku tumpulnya menggosok dinding dalamku dan aku ambruk diatas meja itu. "Shin, tidak, tunggu seben—gyahh-"

Aku kelepasan berteriak ketika lidahnya yang basah dan panas membelah belahan bokongku. Sejak kapan dia setengah duduk disana? "Shin, apa yang kau-a-aahh,"Aku menoleh kebelakang, menatap ngeri wajahnya yang tenggelam pada lubangku dan bibirnya membuat kecap-kecap menggelikan disana. Mulutku terbuka, jari-jariku bergerilya dan meremas apapun yang bisa kuraih. Ia membuka lebar kedua kakiku, lidahnya menusuk makin dalam dan suara kecipaknya membuat tubuhku meremang. Ia membuatku mengangkat pinggulku naik lebih tinggi, lalu memberikan satu tamparan pada bokongku. Aku terlonjak; alih-alih menjerit, desahan keras justru berlomba keluar dari mulutku. "Ahh! Aah-yaaah,"

"Masokis, Seijuurou. Masokis,"Ia berbisik, berdecak, terdengar mengejek dan satu tamparan lain mendarat disana. Suhu tubuhku meningkat, tubuhku bergetar hebat dan aku membenturkan dahi pada kerasnya kayu meja. "Aahh, Shin, cepaathh-"

"Diam, sayangku,"Kurasa ia kembali menyeringai. Satu jarinya menusuk masuk dan aku mengejang. Jari-jariku mencakar meja, napasku memburu, tapi ia hanya bergerak menggesek naik turun. "Jika kau mau, memohonlah padaku,"

"To-tolong,"Aku mendesah, putus asa, mataku menyipit dan dipenuhi air mata. Tubuhku sudah lebih dari panas, aku tak bisa lagi memikirkan apapun ketika ia kembali mengambil kekuasaan. Dia dominan, dia pengatur, dia penguasa, dan aku sama sekali tak memiliki aura untuk bisa memerintahnya. "Tolong,apa?"Kupikir dia kembali menyeringai karena jarinya mendorong makin masuk, menggesek dinding dalam lubangku dan kepalaku mendongak, ekstasi. "To-longh, ahh, masuki aku,"

Shintarou tak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya diam, tapi tak pergi kemanapun. Hembusan napasnya yang menderu keras dan tersendat-sendat menjadi bukti bahwa dia sama sekali tak bergerak. "Seijuurou,"

Hampir saja aku menoleh jika jari-jarinya tidak bersarang pada helai rambutku dan membenturkan dahiku pada meja. Aku memekik, nyeri. Kepalaku tak bisa digerakkan, napasku seakan diraup secara paksa. "Raih susu itu dengan tanganmu, buka tutupnya dan berikan padaku,"

Aku kembali menuruti kemauannya, mengambil sekotak susu dari nampan, membuka tutupnya dengan susah payah tanpa mengangkat kepala, lalu menyalurkan kotak itu padanya. Ia menerima kotak susu itu, melepaskan renggutannya pada rambutku dan diam sejenak. Sekarang apa? Cairan dingin mengguyur tubuhku seperti hujan, aku terbatuk ketika susu itu membasahi rambut dan sekujur tubuhku. Rasanya lengket, dan tubuhku gemetar. Setelah selai, ia menyiramku dengan susu?

"Kau tampak nikmat, Seijuurou. Manis sekali,"Ia tertawa, tubuhnya membungkuk dan kembali menjilati leherku yang berlumur cairan putih. Ibu jari dan telunjuknya mencubit dan memelintir putingku. Tubuhku bergidik merasakan aliran susu dingin yang berlomba-lomba menuruni leherku, menelusup ke dalam kemeja, dan meninggalkan bekas lengket pada pahaku yang merapat. Lidahnya bermain pada punggungku yang setengah telanjang, terus turun menghapus cairan dingin aneh itu, lalu kembali berhenti pada lubangku yang berkedut ngilu. "Ambil mentega, roti dan meses. Berikan padaku,"

Aku meraih mentega dengan tangan gemetar, begitupula roti dan meses berikutnya. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan tiga benda itu, tapi hanya ada tiga hal yang kupikirkan saat ini: seks, seks, orgasme. "Oh, Shintarou! Cepathlah-hyaaah!"

Aku berteriak ketika satu jarinya mendorong masuk. Napasku memburu, kepalaku terantuk meja dan rasanya aku ingin meledak. Dia menggunakan mentega sebagai pelumas, oh, ini gila. _Dia gila_! Satu jari lainnya kembali masuk, diikuti jarinya yang lain, dan ketiganya menyodok masuk lubangku. "Gyahh! Uhh, Shinnhh-"

"Sudah siap, ya?"Ia tertawa, dinding lubangku berkontraksi dan menjepit jarinya dengan begitu kuat. Aku mengerang, mendesah-desah begitu liar ketika jari-jarinya mendesak masuk dan menekan-nekan prostatku. "Mau aku masuk sekarang? Atau nanti?"

"Sek— _angh_ , sekarang, unghh!"Tubuhku tersentak kedepan ketika ia kembali menarik jarinya keluar, menggeram dan mempersiapkan dirinya—aku tak mau tahu apa yang dia lakukan, perpaduan antara tubuhnya yang sudah seperti raksasa dan miliknya yang besar-panjang-berurat membuat pikiranku kacau balau. "Siap-siap, Seijuurou. Aku akan masuk,"

"Gyahh, hyanghh,"Aku menarik napas panjang ketika akhirnya, dia mendorong masuk. Aku menggigit bibir, tubuhku membusung begitu parah dan mulutku terbuka lebar menerima kedatangannya. Oh Tuhan, ini gila. Bola mataku berputar kebelakang, dan wajahnya kembali tenggelam pada perpotongan leherku. Napas kami menderu, bersahut-sahutan dan pinggulnya mulai bergerak. Tarik-dorong, maju dan mundur. Ia menahan pinggulku, merapatkan tubuhku dengannya dan meninggalkanku yang mendesah keras, pasrah berbaring sambil mencakar meja. "Yahh, Shin, tolonghh-"

"Seijuurou, apa kau tahu?"Ia berbisik. Dadanya yang telanjang berbenturan dengan punggungku yang basah, lengket oleh susu. Aku hanya mengerang, satu mataku tertutup, napasku menderu tak beraturan dan ia mendekapku dari belakang. Pinggulnya masih bergerak, hanya saja semakin cepat dan ia menumbuk prostatku beberapa kali dengan begitu dalam. Satu tangannya bergerak maju, menjepit putingku dan satu tangannya yang lain menyingkap poniku kebelakang. "Kupikir... aku jatuh cinta dengan tubuhmu,"

Aku terkesiap kaget ketika tangannya perlahan turun, menutupi pandanganku dan tubuhku jatuh terhempas; tersentak-sentak ketika ia makin menghantam masuk dengan kekuatan penuh. Kepalaku kosong, beberapa saat sebelum pelepasan itu tiba dan kami menemui puncak kepuasan bersama.

Ketika ia jatuh luruh menghantam tubuhku dengan napas tersengal, perkataannya terus terngiang dalam benakku.

.

.

.

Aku tenggelam dalam buih gelembung sabun yang dituangkan Shintarou secara asal kedalam bak mandi.

Aroma _vanilla_ yang manis menguar ke sekeliling kamar mandi, dan ini sungguh menyegarkan. Kegiatan semalam ditambah sekali di pagi hari membuat otot-ototku kaku dan terimakasih, pinggulku rasanya makin nyeri. Shintarou sudah mandi lebih dulu, karena yah, aku menolak ajakannya untuk mandi bersama.

Aku mengangkat kepala, berhenti bermain dengan busa-busa lembut itu ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Shintarou menyembul dari luar. "Siang, kucing manja,"Sapanya, lalu menyeringai aneh. Ia melangkah masuk, menunduk dihadapanku dan mencuri satu kecupan pada bibirku yang basah. "Jadi kau masih mau tetap disini sampai malam?"

"Kau mau bergabung denganku?"Aku tersenyum tipis, mendorong wajahnya menjauh dan ia duduk dipinggir bak mandiku. Sebuah majalah digenggam pada tangan kanannya, tapi ia memberikan atensi penuh padaku. "Tidak berani jamin kau selamat nantinya,"

"Kejam sekali,"Aku mengangkat alis, lalu terkekeh. Jarinya bergerak, kembali terbalut perban dan menyusuri tulang pipiku. Terus naik dan bermain pada helai rambutku yang basah, lalu memelintir dan membebaskan air dari sela-selanya. "Kita akan pindah,"

"Ha?"Aku menoleh, mengerutkan kening. "Apa?"

"Kita akan pindah,"Ia mengedikkan bahu, lalu menyisir rambutku dengan jemari. Ia memang menatapku, tapi matanya sedang tidak terfokus. "Kerumahku,"

"Untuk apa?"Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Untuk apa dia mengajakku pindah secara mendadak?

"Aku hanya ingin... kembali ke rumah,"Bisiknya, wajahnya mendekat padaku dan majalahnya jatuh berdebam pada lantai marmer dingin. Jarinya menangkup pipiku, dan pada akhirnya, mata kami kembali bertemu. "Aku akan menyuruh seseorang untuk membereskan barang,"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan... apartemenku?"Aku mengangkat alis, menyentuh dan meremas pergelangan tangannya. "Apa aku harus meninggalkannya?"

"Apartemen ini masih bisa kau miliki sesuka hati. Aku sudah mengurus semuanya,"

"Tapi tetap saja, kenapa tiba-tiba?"Aku mengangkat alis, bertanya-tanya. Tapi sepertinya, dia sama sekali tak mau menjawab. Pada akhirnya, kami hanya diam. Sama-sama terlarut dalam keheningan dan pikiran yang berbeda, mata kami bertumbukan dalam dua emosi acak dan aku tak bisa menerjemahkan apa yang dia pikirkan dari balik kemilau hijau jernih itu.

Tapi, semuanya menghilang dan menguap begitu saja ketika ia menarik dan mengecupku. "Waktu berendam sudah habis. Sekarang kemasi pakaianmu dan kita berangkat,"

Ia berdiri lebih dulu, mengulurkan tangan dan aku mendongak; memandangnya yang tinggi menjulang dengan kebingungan. Ia mengangkat alis, dan aku tahu itu adalah perintah untuk bergegas, dan aku tak punya alasan untuk menolaknya. Tidak peduli dengan keadaanku yang polos dan telanjang tanpa sehelai pakaianpun, aku menerima uluran tangannya dan berdiri dari balik air. Sedikit menggigil kehilangan buih busa itu, ia menyerahkan sebuah jubah mandi dan mendorongku ke ruang pancuran.

Sebelum benar-benar masuk, aku masih sempat mendengarnya berbisik. Mengatakan sesuatu, tapi bukan untukku.

Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang dia katakan.

.

.

.

"Bawa semua pakaian dalammu,"

"Tentu,"

"Butuh bra?"

"... Untuk?"

"Jika kau mau menjalani _kink_ denganku suatu saat,"

" _HOLY NO_ ,"

Setelah menghabiskan waktu tiga jam lebih untuk berkemas, kami akhirnya berangkat ke rumah Shintarou. Sungguh, sebenarnya, aku sendiri kebingungan; kenapa aku harus pindah kerumahnya secara mendadak? Apa motivasinya melakukan hal itu?

Aku sudah kehilangan bakat membantah sejak ia berhasil menandaiku sebagai miliknya. Ia selalu bisa membungkamku dengan mata tajam, perkataan datar dan wajahnya yang dingin. Tapi, suatu saat dia berhasil membuatku jengkel dengan tingkah konyol dan kata-kata mesum. Aku tidak bisa semudah itu percaya padanya. Malam ketika Ogiwara datang dan ia melampiaskan amarah dengan memukul, meneriakiku, dan berakhir dengan kegiatan kelewat panas di ranjang membuatku terus menerus berpikir; tidak, _ini tidak boleh terjadi_ , aku tidak boleh terperosok makin dalam.

Tapi, apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan jika pikiranku saja sudah berkhianat? Aku hanya bisa menelan bantahan yang menggumpal di tenggorokan secara mentah-mentah. Shintarou sama sekali tak bisa dibantah. Ia mutlak, ia dominan, dan aku tak punya kedudukan untuk mendominasinya bahkan untuk satu kali saja. Aku harus tunduk, patuh, dan sama sekali tak diperbolehkan untuk membangkang perkataannya. Hal itu sudah terlihat dengan _sangat_ jelas ketika aku bertemu dengannya, untuk pertama kali.

Arogan, egois, penuh amarah, gairah, sensualitas, dominasi yang mengagumkan, dan kemutlakan yang tidak bisa dipatahkan.

Sebagian besar waktu kugunakan untuk memikirkan hal lain, seperti, bagaimana bisa aku jatuh ke tangannya dengan mudah hingga nyaris melupakan semua larangan Reo?

"Jangan melamun, kita sudah sampai,"

Aku menoleh begitu cepat ketika ia berkata, kuda besi mewahnya terhenti di pekarangan luas yang dirimbuni berbagai macam tanaman hias. _Whoa_ , adalah satu kata yang melompat dari dalam kepalaku. Ini keren sekali. Rumahnya sangat gaya!

"Lekas turun, biar mereka yang turunkan barangnya,"

 _Mereka_ terdengar seperti suruhan iblis. Aku bergegas turun, mengikuti langkahnya dan kembali terperangah, kagum dengan halaman rindang dan air mancur ditengahnya. Ia menarikku, menggamit lenganku dan memanduku masuk melewati dua pintu ganda besar dan menyeberang masuk ke dalam. Lantai marmer berlapis karpet merah, sepertinya mahal, oke, sangat _berkelas_. Ornamen dan properti yang digunakannya tidak berlebihan, malah terkesan biasa saja. Pencahayaan, lagi-lagi hanya lampu kuning yang berbaris di langit-langit. Mengapa dia sangat suka dengan sesuatu berwarna kuning?

Lemari kaca berisi macam-macam pajangan berbaris menempel pada tembok putih, kesan mewah yang tidak terlalu mencolok. Aroma kayu manis menyambutku ketika menginjakkan kaki ke sini, membuatku tenang dan sedikit lebih rileks. Lenganku mengalung dengan lengannya, dan aku bahkan tak tahu apa alasannya melakukan hal itu.

"Tidak ada orang?"Aku menoleh, mendongak, bertanya-tanya sambil menatap lekat wajahnya. Ia memejamkan mata, lalu menghela napas. Sepertinya sama sekali tak berniat untuk memandangku. "Aku hanya memanggil mereka untuk bebersih dan pulang, kecuali juru masak dan... beberapa _tangan_ ,"

 _Beberapa tangan_ justru terdengar seperti pasukan gigolo kekar dengan tato dan tindik menakutkan.

Kami berbelok ke kiri, menyusuri lorong panjang rumahnya yang keterlaluan besar, lalu naik ke lantai dua. Kupikir, kediamannya tiada berbeda dengan kastil dalam kisah kerajaan. Kami sampai pada sebuah ruangan yang terletak di sayap barat, "Kau akan tidur disini,"

Ia berhenti didepan sebuah pintu besar bercat putih. Aku mendongak, menimang-nimang, menatap lekat pintu besar itu. "Dan kau?"

"Jangan pikir aku akan tidur bersamamu jika kau masih mau selamat tiap malam, kucing kecil,"Ia berbisik ditelingaku, napasnya terhembus sensual dan aku menutup telinga secara refleks. Wajahku panas, buru-buru berpaling dan menolak untuk menatapnya. "U-um, tentu saja,"

"Aku ada di sayap timur. Kesana saja dan ketuk pintu dua kali jika butuh. Saat aku tak menjawab, langsung masuk,"

Ia mengajakku berjalan-jalan menyusuri lorong, memamerkanku pemandangan balkonnya yang luar biasa dengan gemerlap lampu perkotaan pada malam hari, dan berhenti pada ruangan lain di ujung.

"Sekarang apa? Kamarmu?"Berbeda dengan pintu kamar-yang dikatakannya sebagai kamarku tadi, pintu besar ini justru terlihat kuno dan suram. Kontras dengan pajangan mewah di sisi kanan kirinya, pintu bercat cokelat ini tampak mencolok.

"Tentu bukan,"Ia menggelengkan kepala. Bahunya semakin merapat padaku, tautan tangan kami terlepas dan dia mengalungkan lengan pada pinggulku. Ia menoleh, wajahnya mendekat pada telingaku dan tubuhku meremang ketika dia berbisik: "Dan sekarang… adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukkannya,"

Napasku tercekat, tertahan di tenggorokan dan aku menelan ludah dalam-dalam. Rasanya aneh dan gugup. "Menunjukkan apa?"

"Ruang bermainku,"

Dia menekan knop, membiarkan pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya dan menggiringku mundur. Aku kembali menoleh, memandangnya kebingungan dan ia hanya tersenyum tipis. "Masuklah. Aku ada dibelakangmu,"

Dimakan rasa penasaran, aku memutuskan untuk menurut. Aku melangkahkan kaki ke dalam, dan Tuhan di Surga. Ruangan apa ini sebenarnya?

Aku melongo, terperangah. Lagi-lagi, pencahayaan dari lampu kuning berjajar di langit-langit. Aroma kayu manis dan menusuk penciumanku, mataku silau melihat pemandangan menakjubkan ini. Pertama yang kulihat adalah sebuah kasur berukuran super-besar dengan dua bantal, dua guling kecil dan selimut tebal. Hanya itu! Jadi apa maksudnya dengan ruang bermain? Ini tidak ada bedanya dengan kamar tidur biasa.

"Ini bukan kamar tidur biasa, Seijuurou,"Desaknya. Bibirnya menempel pada cuping telingaku dan napasnya terhembus disana. "Masuklah. Lihat lemari itu,"

Dia benar. Ada enam lemari besar yang berjajar pada sisi kanan dan kiri ruangan besar ini. Aku berdiri dihadapan salah satu lemari. Ia berdiri dibelakangku, tubuhnya yang besar mendominasiku secara sempurna. "Sebenarnya, aku lebih suka menyebut _ruang bermain_ sebagai _ruang penyiksaan_ ,"

 _Well,_ ya. Bagus sekali. Aku sungguhan merinding sekarang. Ketika menoleh ke belakang, keberadaan sofa yang berada tepat dihadapan ranjang luput dari pandanganku. Namun anehnya, letak sofa panjang itu menghadap ranjang.

"Ruang penyiksaan?"Aku berbisik dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Kau sudah tahu aku dominan, 'kan?"Kali ini bisikannya terdengar tepat pada telingaku. Detik itu pula, napasku tercekat. Oh. Aku baru sadar! "Kau harus tahu sebelumnya. Aku penganut seks keras,"

Jantungku berdegup kencang ketika ia mengatakannya. Oh Tuhan. Ini parah. Seks keras, dia bilang? Setelah dua sesi seks lembut yang menyenangkan di kamar dan meja makan, sekarang dia bilang sesuatu tentang seks keras? Apa dia bercanda?

"Aku suka bermain-main. Jadi, Seijuurou?"

Tergagap, aku menjawab. "Y-ya?"

Ia meraih lenganku, lalu membalik dan menubrukkan punggungku dengan cepat pada lemari kaca itu. Ia memerangkap tubuhku, satu jarinya mengangkat daguku penuh sensualitas dan ia tersenyum ketika mengatakan: "Mari bermain,"

.

.

.

 _ **Ninth Shades, tamat deh ya.**_

HALOOOOOOOOOO

Akhirnya saya bisa update lagi menjelang tengah malam wakakakak. Maaf ya, akhir-akhir ini saya jarang banget deket-deket dan buka laptop. Jangan tanyakan kenapa, karna ku tak tahuuu~ /goyang itik bareng akashi/

Nahloh, suda kode-kode pen bdsm ternyata tuh mz mido-nya. Kenapa di chapter ini ada foodplay lagi? Ya saya punya fetish sama kink!midoaka, bondage!midoaka dan dom!midorima sekaligus sub!akashi yaudahlahya wakakaka Pokoknya jangan kasar-kasar deh ya, mas shin. Kasian waifu ane nanti gabisa jalan /digeplak/

Akhir kata, terimakasih sudah membaca, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak dan... selamat tidur? /ngakak koprol /heh


	11. 10

"Kau harus tahu sebelumnya. Aku penganut seks keras,"

 _ **Apa?**_

"Aku suka bermain-main-"

Napasnya terdengus begitu keras pada tengkuk leherku. Rasanya panas, sedikit lembab oleh uap mulutnya, menggelitik dan tidak mengenakkan. Aku menelan ludah lamat-lamat, berusaha tak menimbulkan suara, atau sekadar menutupi kegugupan berlebih ketika bibirnya mulai nakal menggeluti kulit leherku yang terekspos.

"-jadi, _Seijuurou_?"

Tubuhku tersentak. Sejenak melupakan kebiasaannya memanggil nama kecilku ketika berada dalam _situasi_ tertentu.

Kembali menelan ludah, aku menggigit bibir dan berusaha keras menjernihkan pikiran. Ujung-ujung bibirnya yang lembab menyentuh kulitku ketika berbicara. Kedua lengannya yang melingkari pinggangku semakin mengerat dan membuatku terdesak dalam dekapannya.

"Y-ya?"

Aku tak bisa memikirkan apapun. Pikiranku buntu, terlalu buntu dan berkabut. Kepalaku kosong, sepersekian detik kehilangan kesadaran dan ia meraih lenganku, mencengkeramnya begitu kuat-

 _ **Apa lagi yang akan terjadi setelah ini?**_

Ia membalik tubuhku, begitu cepatnya sampai membuat limbung dan menimbulkan suara dentum keras ketika punggungku menubruk kaca lemari. Tubuhnya yang besar kembali mengambil kekuasaan, dengan serakahnya memerangkapku yang sudah kalah telak dan menggamit daguku-oh sial. Aku merutuk dalam hati. Aku benci hal ini. Aku benci ketika dia sudah menggamit daguku, menatap tajam mataku dengan kemilau hijau berkabut penuh gairah yang menyesakkan.

Seutas senyum ditarik. Jari-jarinya bergerak naik, menggerakkan ibu jari untuk menekan bibir bawahku dan mendekatkan wajah, menambah keintiman dengan sepasang bibir tipis lembab yang menempel pada ujung hidungku.

" _ **-Mari bermain**_ ,"

.

.

Tapi tidak, tunggu.

Kejadian ini bagaikan sebuah mimpi panjang yang tersihir menjadi nyata. Rasanya sudah cukup lama aku terpaku mendengar rangkaian kalimat yang diujarkan olehnya. _Dasar bodoh_! Aku mengutuk dalam hati. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Merasa bahagia?

Bukan, atau bahkan, tidak mungkin.

Orang gila mana yang akan merasa bahagia ketika orang lain yang menamakan diri sebagai pemilik mereka mendeklarasikan diri sebagai penganut seks keras? Campur aduk. Terkejut, kagum, dan _wow_. Tak pernah sekalipun aku mendapat bayangan jika perjalanan hidupku akan berakhir seperti sekarang: terhimpit diantara lemari kaca yang keras dan figur raksasa pria berambut hijau yang bahkan—tingginya melebihi lemari itu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau diam?"Satu tarikan lembut pada dagu membawaku kembali ke dunia nyata. "Jangan pikirkan sampai berlarut-larut,"

Sialan. Aku mengangguk patah-patah. Bagaimana bisa aku tak memikirkannya sampai larut? Bisa kurasakan telapak tanganku yang berada dalam pegangannya perlahan mendingin. Shintarou sama sekali tak menjauhkan diri dariku. Dengan sedikit susah payah, aku mengayunkan tangan agar terbebas dari cengkeramannya. Meskipun tidak sakit, tapi ayolah. Pegal juga nantinya jika dia tak mau melepaskanku dengan segera.

"Hm? Jadi kau mau terbebas dariku?"Kedua alisnya terangkat, binar hijau itu berkilat jenaka. Aku menggeleng dengan bibir terkatup rapat, sama sekali tak berminat meladeni segala leluconnya yang diluar akal sehat.

"Lalu bagaimana?"Ia mendekatkan bibir pada telingaku, dan secara refleks aku memundurkan kepala agar sedikit menjauh darinya. "Akan lebih sempurna jika kau melihat pantulan dirimu sendiri di cermin, Seijuurou,"Desisanku mengudara ketika Shintarou menjilat telingaku seenaknya.

Aku membuang muka, secara tak sengaja bersirobok dengan sepasang iris merah- aku yang lain, bersama dia yang menenggelamkan wajah dileherku.

Sebentar.

Apa dia membicarakan sesuatu tentang cermin?

"Seijuurou,"Aku kembali mengalihkan pandangan ketika namaku dipanggil. Alih-alih membentur pipinya, kedua mataku malah langsung bersitatap dengan bilah hijaunya yang menawan. "Apa?"

"Ketus sekali,"Katanya, sama sekali tak berguna. Aku hanya mengerutkan kening, menunggu dia melanjutkan kalimatnya sebelum pemikiran tentang seks keras itu kembali berkabut di otakku.

"Aku tahu kau lelah,"Keningku berkerut ketika mendengarnya. Apa dia berniat melepaskanku? Satu kecupan ringan mendarat pada sudut bibirku, sesaat sebelum dia kembali menarik diri. "Tidur sekarang, sudah hampir larut,"

"Em, oke,"Aku mengangguk kecil, setengah menyetujui perkataannya dan setengah lagi mengutuk karena dia mengubah arah pembicaraan secara tiba-tiba. Aku menghela napas lega ketika akhirnya dia akan melepaskanku.

"Sebaiknya kau juga pergi tidur, karena besok—yak!"Shintarou memberikan senyum lebarnya, sesaat setelah dia mulai berdiri. Perasaan panik mulai menjalari diriku. Aku memekik saat tubuhku terangkat secara tiba-tiba, membuatku mau tak mau harus berpegangan pada leher Shintarou. Dia ini benar-benar. Ulah usilnya telah mulai lagi dengan menggendongku ke ranjang.

"Shin... turunkan aku,"Aku berdesis, memperingatkannya. "Aku bisa jalan sendiri, kau tak perlu repot-repot menggendongku seperti ini,"

"Tanggung,"Sudut bibirnya menarik sebuah senyum aneh. "Sebentar lagi sampai,"

Aku benar-benar merinding. Dia sudah sering melakukan hal ini padaku, bahkan yang lebih parah dari ini. Tapi... kenapa aku tetap ketakutan begini?

Ia membaringkanku diatas ranjang besar itu. Lembut, hampir terasa seperti sutera. Nyaris saja menghilangkan pemikiran tentang ruang penyiksaan yang baru saja dia katakan tadi. Belum sempat aku berguling ke samping, kedua tangan sialan itu sudah terlebih dulu menahan tubuhku.

"Ada apa?"Tanyanya. Aku tidak menjawab, melainkan memalingkan muka dan bergumam, "Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin segera tidur,"Dalam hati bertanya-tanya apakah dia tidak kepanasan tidur dengan setelan jas itu.

"Oh?"Dia hanya mengangkat alis, dan setelahnya tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. "Malam ini sangat dingin dan aku juga sudah lelah. Besok malam saja kita melakukannya, bagaimana?"

"Hah?"Merasa perkataannya ambigu, aku cepat-cepat menoleh kebelakang. "Melakukan apa?"Meskipun aku tahu dengan sangat jelas apa maksud dibalik perkatannya, tak dapat kupungkiri jika jantungku seakan berhenti berdegup.

"Apa? Bercumbu, mungkin?"

"Hah?! Kau gi- _hmhp_!"

"Tidak perlu berteriak, sayangku."Kedua matanya mengerling, berdeham sebentar sebelum melepaskan telapak tangannya dari bibirku. Aku menelan ludah, gugup, merasa keringat mengalir pada pelipisku meski pendingin ruangan hampir membekukan badan. "Aku memang tidak akan melakukannya sekarang, kau tenang saja,"

Ini sungguhan?

Maksudku, dia tak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Dia bahkan tak pernah mau melepaskanku. Dia bisa saja langsung menyerangku tanpa permisi, dan sekarang dia berkata jika takkan menyentuhku untuk malam ini?

Omong kosong.

"Selamat tidur,"Akhirnya, aku berbisik lirih. Bisa kurasakan rambutnya menyapu tengkuk leherku, dan desau napasnya yang hangat dan agak mengganggu.

Kupikir, tidak seharusnya aku menyesal karena hal ini.

.

.

Aku terbangun ketika cahaya matahari yang silau menimpa wajahku.

Rasanya kepalaku sedikit pusing, leherku tegang dan sudah jelas jika aku salah posisi tidur semalam. Aku menyipitkan mata, menghalangi pandangan dengan lengan untuk menghindari sinar matahari sebelum akhirnya berguling ke samping.

 _Kosong_.

Keningku berkerut ketika empuknya ranjang menghantam punggungku. Lagi-lagi Shintarou sudah tidak ada ditempatnya semula. Sebenarnya, sepagi apa dia bangun tiap hari?

" _ **Ah**_ —selamat pagi, Akashi-sama,"

Dengan cepat aku menoleh ketika bayangan hitam seseorang menghalangi cahaya matahari yang menerobos jendela. Keningku berkerut, setengah memicing—berusaha mengamati lebih teliti sosok asing itu. Hanya hitam yang tampak, membentuk bayangan tubuh, dan sepasang bola hijau zamrud yang tersenyum ceria tengah memandang ke arahku.

"Bagaimana tidur anda semalam?"

"A— _ah_ , aku tidur nyenyak. Terimakasih,"Aku tertawa canggung, mengerjapkan mata; berusaha menutupi kegugupanku. Sekelebat bayangan tentang apa yang terjadi semalam mulai membayangi otakku. Terkejut, aku memutar pandangan. Tidak ada lemari-lemari besar itu. Hanya dua meja nakas dengan lampu tidur diatasnya. Aku menghela napas, sedikit lega. Setengahnya lagi bertanya-tanya kenapa Shintarou memperbolehkan orang lain masuk ke kamarnya—tunggu, memang ini kamarnya?

"Air panasnya sudah saya siapkan, silahkan rilekskan diri anda sejenak di pemandian,"Dia kembali tersenyum, menggeser tirai lebih ke samping dan membuat cahaya matahari menerobos seutuhnya kedalam kamar. Refleks, aku menyipitkan mata. _**Silau**_. Seberkas surai oranye yang berkilau sedikit menarik perhatianku. "Atau perlu saya antarkan?"

"Oh, tidak perlu,"Dengan cepat, aku menolak. "Aku ingin lebih mengenali—"- _daerah_? _lingkungan_?—" _ **rumah**_ ini dengan jelas,"

"Baiklah,"Dia terkekeh, _begitu sopan_ , kedua matanya menghilang dan aku terkesan. "Letaknya di ujung koridor dengan pintu cokelat. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Akashi-sama,"

"Terimakasih—ah,"Diam. Aku berhenti bicara, lalu menimbang-nimbang dalam hati. Haruskah aku menanyakan dimana keberadaan Shintarou pada orang ini? "—kau?"Tapi itu ide yang cukup buruk. Sebagai gantinya, aku memilih untuk menanyakan nama orang ini.

Yang lebih penting, apakah dia mengetahui hubunganku dengan Shin? Mengapa dia tampak biasa saja ketika menjumpaiku tidur disini?

"Hayako,"Dia sedikit menjauh dari jendela, memiringkan kepala dan memicingkan sepasang bola hijau yang berkilat ceria. "Hayama Kotarou, lebih tepatnya. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Akashi-sama!"

Hayama Kotarou?

 _Hayako_?

Apakah itu semacam nama panggilan khusus?

"Dan, oh, ya,"Satu kalimat sapaan darinya kembali menarikku ke dunia nyata. Aku menoleh ke arah pintu, tempat dimana dia berdiri sambil memegang knop. "Midorima-sama telah menunggu anda sedari tadi,"Satu senyuman dilayangkan padaku, disertai satu kakinya yang melangkah mundur.

Dengan itu, suara debaman pintu yang ditutup menjadi bagian akhir perbincangan kami pagi ini.

Dan, _holyshit_.

Tempat apa ini?!

Aku hanya bisa berdiri diam, mematung di ambang pintu dan memelototi pemandangan yang luar biasa menakjubkan ini.

Jadi ini yang dia sebut sebagai pemandian?

Dua bak mandi ukuran besar menjadi hal pertama yang menyita perhatianku begitu membuka pintu. Ada pula tempat pancuran yang terpisah dan sebuah bilik—sepertinya untuk berganti baju.

 _Yang lebih spesial lagi, sekeliling bak itu terlindungi oleh kaca_.

Uap dari bak pertama menimbulkan embun di kaca yang mengelilinginya. Itu berarti airnya masih panas, dan aku jadi tergoda untuk menenggelamkan diri disana.

Aku mencelupkan kaki, setengah yakin ketika semua pakaian ditubuhku telah tanggal. Airnya masih panas, namun tidak terlalu berlebihan. Pas, sesuai dengan seleraku. Aku menghela napas, dengan segenap keyakinan bahwa Shintarou tidak akan muncul disini, dan itu berarti waktuku untuk memanjakan diri bisa dimanfaatkan.

"Selamat pagi. Suka dengan apa yang kau dapatkan untuk memanjakan diri?"

Lagi-lagi, dugaanku salah karena dia justru muncul pada saat yang tak diharapkan. Bukan di depan pintu, melainkan langsung berada dibelakangku dengan ujung bibir yang hampir menyentuh telinga.

"S-Shin!"Aku terkesiap, nyaris saja berteriak dan menyemburkan air hangat itu padanya. Namun ia berdesis, justru menyikap dadaku dengan lengan kanan guna membatasi pergerakanku. Sial. Aku jadi tidak bisa melawan.

"Diam, manis,"Ia mengerutkan kening, sepertinya masih tidak suka dengan sikapku yang banyak petingkah. Terlebih, ketika ada dia didekatku. "Heran, kau jadi banyak tingkah begini ketika ada aku,"

"Kau mengejutkanku,"Kataku, membela diri. Sedikit merona ketika tahu perbedaan yang begitu jauh antara aku dan dia. Dia sudah memakai seragam lengkap, dan aku?

"Aku tidak ada maksud untuk mengganggu acara berendammu, tapi, bagaimana tidurmu semalam?"Ia mengusap rambutku yang basah dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Aku jadi ingin memejamkan mata, usapannya nyaman dan menenangkan.

"Nyenyak, tapi agak aneh rasanya terbangun di satu tempat yang berbeda,"Aku mengangguk, memiringkan kepala dan balas menatapnya. Lalu bertanya pada diriku sendiri, darimana aku dapat keberanian untuk mengangkat topik sensitif semacam itu?

"Tidak mungkin kau berjalan sendiri, 'kan?"Katanya, retoris. Konyol! Kenapa dia tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya saja? "Sebenarnya kau tidak bisa berendam lama-lama pagi ini. Aku juga tidak bisa mengambil absen lagi,"

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu ambil absen,"Aku menautkan alis. "Mungkin memang kau yang terlalu berlebihan, karena toh aku baik-baik saja,"

"Tidak, kau tidak,"Ibu jari dan telunjuknya mengapit pipiku, lalu mendekatkan wajah. Secara refleks aku menjauhkan muka, dan tampaknya dia tak suka dengan hal itu. "Cepatlah bergegas,"

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"Dengan cepat, aku menyela sebelum dia kembali berbicara. Keningnya berkerut, dan mata kami bertemu. Meski dia hanya diam, aku tahu dia menyuruhku untuk melanjutkan kalimat. "Kenapa kau memindahkanku dari ruangan itu?

"..."Hanya keheningan yang menjawab pertanyaanku, tapi aku bisa menyadari perubahan air mukanya. Matanya yang semula terfokus padaku mulai diselimuti oleh kabut kekosongan. Aku menelan ludah, seharusnya aku tidak sejeli ini dalam mengamati ekspresi seseorang. "Kau juga selalu bangun lebih pagi dariku, memang—hal itu tidak aneh, malah cenderung bagus,"

Ekspresinya tidak berubah, namun aku bisa merasakan jari-jari tangan kirinya menelusup masuk kedalam rambutku. "Kau juga menyimpan sesuatu dariku—apakah itu rahasia? Entahlah, tapi apa kau tidak berminat untuk membaginya juga padaku?"

Bisa kulihat rahangnya mulai mengeras, tapi aku masih belum mau berhenti. "Kau juga selalu terlihat tidak suka dengan Ogiwara,"Tubuhnya sedikit tersentak ketika nama Ogiwara meluncur mulus dari bibirku. Remasannya pada rambutku semakin mengerat, "Apa ada sesuatu diantara kalian? Mengapa kalian tampak tidak—hmph!"

Sayang, Shintarou tak membiarkanku menyelesaikannya. Beberapa air terciprat dari dalam bak ketika dia menarik kepalaku mendekat, memiringkan wajah dan menekan bibirku dengan miliknya kuat-kuat. Kedua mataku membola, begitu terkejut dengan perbuatannya. Meski begitu, aku tak bisa menyangkal rasa panas yang merambat pada pipiku. Dia membuatku bungkam dengan cara paling sensual yang pernah kutahu!

"Hng—Shin!"Aku tak bisa menahan erangan ketika dia menelusupkan lidah kedalam mulutku. Satu tanganku yang basah terangkat, mencengkeram fabrik jas pada bahunya dan berusaha menarik diri. Tapi, tidak. Dia tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk bebas, bahkan hanya sekadar mengambil napas. Ia menghisapi bibirku dengan begitu rakus, membuat dadaku menempel padanya, dan seolah tak peduli jika setelan jas hitam mahal yang dia pakai akan basah.

"Shin, b-berhenti—"Dia seakan menjadi tuli. Lidahnya mencari lidahku, mengaitkannya dan melakukan gerakan rumit-menggairahkan didalan mulutku. Satu tangannya yang lain turun kedalam air dan mendekap pinggangku, mencegahku untuk mundur atau menghindar barang sejengkal pun. Suara kecipak ganjil menggema di pemandian ini, dan tak bisa kusangkal jika bulu romaku meremang.

Ditengah-tengah pagutannya yang keterlaluan, aku mencoba membuka mata. Hanya kabut, dan aku mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memfokuskan pandangan. Aku melihat sekeliling, mencari objek yang bisa kujadikan alasan untuk menjauh darinya.

Seketika, aku menyesali hal itu setelah menemukan bayangan diriku dengannya pada cermin yang mengelilingi bak mandi.

Sialan.

Seakan menyadari sesuatu, ia melonggarkan cengkeraman pada rambutku dan menarik diri. Aku membuang muka, lalu meraup napas dengan rakus. Ia menahan tengkukku, dahi, napas, dan pandangan kami saling beradu.

"Cepat selesaikan mandimu dan kita berangkat,"Katanya dengan suara berat. "Jangan terlalu lama, aku menunggumu di ruang makan,"

Dia meninggalkan satu kecupan ringan pada bibirku yang merona, lalu menarik diri. Pakaiannya basah, dan sepertinya dia tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Aku mengangguk kaku, menatapnya yang bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menjauh. Aku masih belum melepaskan mataku darinya ketika punggung tegap itu menghilang dari balik pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tenth Shades : Antoinette and Folks**

" _Hei, Seijuurou. Trick or Treat?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Menurutmu, perayaan Hallowe'en itu seperti apa?"

 _Huh_?

Shintarou menoleh dengan kening berkerut ketika tiba-tiba, suaraku memecah keheningan tentram yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Aku hampir saja menepuk dahi karena telah mengambil topik aneh untuk dibicarakan dengan Pak Presdir yang serba formal dan terhormat. Meski begitu, aku membalas tatapannya dengan cengiran lebar tanpa dosa. Kedua alisnya terangkat. Suara teriakan Steven Tyler yang terdengar dari _tape_ mobil menjadi bungkam secara perlahan.

"Hallowe'en?"Dia mengulang perkataanku dengan gestur berpikir. Diinjaknya pedal rem setelah lampu merah menyala, dan selanjutnya menoleh untuk memberikan atensi penuh padaku. "Malam 31 Oktober? Tempat anak-anak konyol berkeliaran di kota dengan kostum hantu?"Ketika mengatakan hal itu, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi _agak_ mengejek.

"Jangan begitu,"Aku melotot, setengah tidak terima dengan pendapatnya tentang anak-anak konyol dan setengah lagi mengutuk wajahnya yang masih tetap terlihat tampan dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Sial. "Mereka bukan anak-anak konyol biasa! Apa kau tahu _Trick or Treat_?"

"Tentu. Kegiatan tak kalah konyol yang melibatkan ketuk-ketuk pintu tetangga dan meminta permen?"Ia mengedikkan bahu, lalu mendengus dan memasang wajah geli. Terkesan meremehkan. "Bahkan tak jarang diantara mereka meminta bonus cokelat, _bah_ , yang seperti itu seharusnya tidak usah dibukakan pintu saja,"

"Jangan jahat begitu,"Kedua alisku bertaut. Aku juga sadar nada suara yang kugunakan berubah, tapi aku tidak peduli. Argumennya tentang Hallowe'en benar-benar jahat dan tidak masuk akal! "Justru anak-anak itu mencari kesenangan melalui hal yang _kau_ bilang konyol. Mereka merasa terhibur dengan hal-hal seperti itu, terlebih mendapatkan permen-permen manis—"

"Dan membuat gigi mereka sakit karena benda-benda manis itu?"Dengan kurang ajarnya dia kembali memotong perkataanku. Berbeda dengan yang tadi, wajahnya justru terlihat agak tertarik. Ia menyenderkan punggung pada pintu mobil, dan seterusnya menatap lurus kearah mataku. "Seijuurou, perlu kuberitahu kau satu hal. Ada beberapa hal tak pantas tentang Hallowe'en dan kupikir kau pasti sudah tahu tentang hal itu,"

"Sejujurnya, _tidak_ ,"Kataku, lalu mengerutkan kening. Sedikit melirik pada lampu merah, angka masih menunjukkan bilangan sekitar lima puluhan. "Aku selalu menggunakan nama Hallowe'en untuk bersenang-senang, dan semuanya tidak keberatan dengan hal itu,"

"Oh, ya, dan ini adalah saat yang tepat bagimu untuk tahu tentang hal itu,"Dia berdeham, dan aku tahu dia akan memulai sesi perkuliahan panjangnya. "Makna asli dari Hallowe'en tidak seindah yang dibayangkan anak-anak. Banyak orang yang menghubungkan hari Hallowe'en dengan pemujaan setan,"

Dia sedikit mencondongkan tubuh ke arahku, kedua kilatan matanya terlihat lebih serius. "Dan kau tahu apa arti _Trick or Treat_ yang sebenarnya? Beri kami permen atau kami jahili. Menurut mitos, Jack O'Lantern justru datang ke setiap rumah penduduk untuk meminta jiwa-jiwa mereka,"Dia menyibak seberkas rambut hijau yang mengkilap dari dahi, lalu kembali bersandar pada pintu mobil. Aku terdiam, membuka mulut, lalu mengatupkannya lagi. _Seorang Midorima Shintarou berhasil membungkam kemampuan bicaraku hanya dengan beberapa penggal kalimat!_ "Setelah ini, apa kau masih tetap mau keras kepala melaksanakan perayaan konyol itu?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu,"Akhirnya aku membuka suara setelah beberapa saat tak mampu berkata-kata. "Sebenarnya kau juga bisa menangkap definisi lain dari Hallowe'en dari sisi yang menyenangkan. Lain dari apa yang kau katakan tadi, seperti halnya diriku; aku selalu menggunakan nama Hallowe'en sebagai hal yang menyenangkan, dan aku agak tersinggung ketika kau mengatakan hal seperti itu,"

"Maaf? Kau tersinggung?"Ia mengulang perkataan terakhirku, lalu menyeringai lebar. "Seijuurou, sepertinya kau dan pikiranmu memang masih seperti bocah. Aku tidak yakin kau ini memang sudah dewasa atau hanya untuk formalitas belaka—"

"Bukan begitu,"Kedua alisku bertaut. Dengan cepat aku memotong perkatannya, kali ini benar-benar tidak terima. Enak saja dia, segala bilang aku belum dewasa. Mulutnya yang kurang ajar dan penuh bisa racun memang perlu dikuliahkan. "Akan sangat menyenangkan jika kau mengadakan perayaan Hallowe'en di rumah sakit. Seperti misalnya, mendekor rumah sakit menjadi menyeramkan agar bisa menghibur anak-anak. Pasien lainnya juga akan terkena dampak positif dari hal semacam itu, pasti mereka akan merasa sangat bahagia! Para perawat bisa menggunakan kostum hantu dan mendatangi satu persatu pasien agar merasa terhibur,"

Ketika dia membuka mulut dan hendak menyela, aku sudah mengangkat tangan dan kembali berbicara dengan semangat tinggi. "Yang lainnya, bisa tidak sih kau bedakan antara kejadian menyenangan dimasa kecil dengan kejadian mengerikan kau bilang tadi? Masa kecilku selalu berakhir bahagia dengan banyak permen dan coklat dari para tetangga di sekitar rumah. Masa kau tidak pernah merasakan serunya? Berkeliling ke rumah-rumah tetangga dan menerima berbagai macam permen, _ah_ , sangat menyenangkan!"

" _Ah_ , memang sangat menyenangkan,"Ketika menoleh dan mendapati raut wajahnya berubah, aku sadar jika telah melakukan suatu kesalahan. Ekspresi remeh penuh cemoohnya berubah menjadi datar dan keras. Rahangnya mengencang, dan aku jelas tahu jika ini bukan hal baik. "Sayang sekali aku tidak pernah merasakannya, _Akashi_. Kau patut mengasihaniku karena sama sekali tidak memiliki kenangan atau bahkan _tidak_ mengalami masa kecil,"

Tepat ketika dia selesai bicara, lampu merah berganti menjadi hijau. Ia masih sempat menatapku dengan tajam dan kembali memfokuskan diri pada jalanan. Selanjutnya, hening. Aku kembali dipaksa untuk diam. Sialan sekali dia, berhasil membuatku bungkam untuk kedua kalinya hari ini—dua, atau tiga? Mengingat dia juga berhasil membuatku bungkam dengan _caranya sendiri_ di pemandian tadi pagi. "Ah, _Shin_ , maafkan aku. Mungkin—"

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara,"Kritiknya, begitu pedas dan lancar hingga menohok hatiku. Aku menelan ludah, sadar jika dia marah—atau mungkin hampir marah. Mungkin karena aku terlalu sering bicara? Mungkin dia sedang ingin menikmati pagi dengan tenang dan damai? _Mungkin... tentang sesuatu yang terjadi di masa kecilnya?_ "Seharusnya kau memikirkan hal-hal yang lebih penting untuk masa depanmu daripada mengurusi hal kekanakan yang melibatkan hantu, labu, dan permen,"

Laju mobilnya berhenti di pelataran parkir. Aku masih diam, belum mengalihkan pandangan darinya yang tetap menatap lurus kedepan. Tampak menerawang, dan aku tak mau repot-repot bertanya lagi padanya. Perlahan-lahan, dia menghela napas, lalu menutup matanya. "Sekarang masuklah, makan siang nanti datang ke ruanganku,"

Tidak ada senyuman, tidak ada godaan. Tidak ada kecupan, tidak ada ucapan sampai jumpa. Dia justru melepas sabuk pengaman dan melangkah keluar dari mobil.

.

.

Aku melangkah gontai menyusuri koridor. Ah, sialan sekali. Ia meninggalkanku begitu saja di lapangan parkir. Apakah aku telah salah bicara hingga menyakiti dirinya? Sepertinya begitu. Tapi kenapa? Dan atas dasar apa dia meninggalkanku? Dasar presdir brengsek sialan. Sangat-sangat _sialan_!

"Santai, Nona. Apa barusan kau mengumpatiku?"Aku terlonjak, bahkan tidak menyadari jika benar-benar menyuarakan isi hatiku. Tapakan langkahku terhenti, lalu mendongak untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu dan _sialan apa maksudmu mengataiku Nona_!? "Maa, Aka-chin. Lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Ha— _Atsushi_?"Detik selanjutnya, aku membelalak kaget. Wow, apa yang terjadi? Aku berpapasan dengan seorang _petizers_ terkenal diseluruh Jepang? Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, penampilannya tidak jauh berbeda dari yang dulu-dulu, atau mungkin dia sama sekali tidak berubah! Masih dengan kaus oblong, celana katun, jaket, lalu sebungkus makanan ringan di tangan. "Apa kabarmu?"Aku memoles sebuah senyuman, "Sudah berapa tahun kita tidak bertemu?"- _dan apa yang kau lakukan disini_?

"Aka-chin mengulang perkataanku,"Katanya dengan nada malas sembari memasukkan potongan keripik kentang kedalam mulut. Kebiasannya yang satu ini juga tidak berubah. "Mungkin sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun, Aka-chin masih tetap imut dan menggemaskan~"Aku hanya bisa tertawa, asal mengiyakan apa yang dia bicarakan. "Ah, apa Aka-chin sekarang bekerja disini?"

"Yah, sekretaris satu sudah cukup hebat untukku,"Kataku, masih belum mau memudarkan senyuman ketika memandang wajahnya. "Kau makin tinggi saja, Atsushi. Oh, mau main ke ruanganku?"

"Sebenarnya aku harus bertemu dengan Mido-chin,"— _deg_ , "Tapi mumpung aku bertemu dengan Aka-chin, tidak apa-apa deh~"

Sejenak, aku tertegun. _Mido-chin_? Apakah maksudnya Midorima? Ada perlu apa dia dengan Shin? Terlebih lagi, apa mereka saling mengenal? "Ah, oke. Ayo kita naik ke lantai sembilan, kau mau minum apa? Teh? Atau susu?"

"Ruanganmu benar-benar nyaman, Aka-chin,"Sesampainya disana, Atsushi menghempaskan diri pada sofa panjang yang terletak di sudut ruangan. "Ah~ Biar kutebak. Apakah Mido-chin memperlakukanmu dengan baik? Jika dia berbuat macam-macam padamu, aku akan menghancurkannya~"

Sial. Dia kenal Shintarou? _Dia sungguhan kenal Shintarou_? Jika iya, bagaimana dan darimana mereka berdua bisa saling mengenal? "Ah—tentu saja. Dia memperlakukan semua orang disini dengan sangat baik," _Apa_? Tentu saja aku berbohong. Apakah selama ini dia pernah memperlakukanku dengan baik? "Oh iya, Aka-chin. Sebentar lagi Hallowe'en. Kau tidak mau mengajakku berburu permen lagi seperti dulu?"

Mendengar perkatannya, senyumanku merekah. Ia masih suka mengangkat topik ringan untuk dibicarakan. Ini adalah salah satu alasan mengapa aku betah berlama-lama dengannya. "Oh, kau yakin akan mengajakku berburu permen?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya Aka-chin tidak kangen padaku?"

"Aa, apakah aku rindu kau, Atsushi? Menurutmu bagaimana—?"

"Seijuurou?"

Suara decitan pintu yang terbuka menghentikanku. Kami menoleh bersama-sama kearah pintu, dan _all hail_. Mimpi buruk yang tak kunanti-nanti justru memunculkan diri disana. "Shin— _eh_ , _Sir_?"

"Mido-chin~"Atsushi melambaikan tangannya dengan ogah-ogahan, dan dari pergerakan mulutnya, bisa kulihat jika Shintarou juga mengatakan 'Murasakibara' tanpa bersuara. " _Maa_ ~ Aku sudah memenuhi undanganmu untuk datang,"

"Kalian saling mengenal?"Shintarou melangkah masuk, menutup pintu, lalu memandangku dan Atsushi secara bergantian. Detik selanjutnya, tatapannya jatuh padaku. "Em, Atsushi adalah teman masa kecilku,"

" _Sei_ -chin suka menemaniku ketika berburu permen Hallowe'en dari para tetangga~"Kutarik perkataanku yang tadi. Dia malah semakin memperkeruh suasana antara aku dan Shin dengan topik sialan tentang Hallowe'en! "Sebenarnya masih ada Shige-chin, tapi aku sudah bertemu dengannya seminggu yang lalu,"

"Ak— _Seijuurou_ , naiklah keatas terlebih dahulu. Aku akan menyusulmu,"Shin berkata padaku, tapi pandangannya tertuju pada Atsushi. Tak ingin merusak hari dengan perdebatan panjang, akhirnya aku menurut tanpa protes. "Sampai jumpa nanti, Atsuhi,"Lalu pergi menjauh setelah pria bongsor itu melambaikan tangan.

"Tak pernah kusangka jika selama ini kau berselingkuh dengan _petizers_ terkenal,"Aku mengalihkan pandang dari jam dinding pada sumber suara yang baru datang. Shintarou menutup pintu, melangkah masuk dengan dua tangan tersimpan rapi pada saku celana dan berhenti tepat disamping tempatku duduk. Punggungnya bersandar pada meja, menunduk sejenak, lalu menatap wajahku. "Dan sepertinya kalian telah menghabiskan waktu menyenangkan semasa kecil dengan perayaan Hallowe'en,"

Kedua mataku mengerjap, sedikit kebingungan ketika ia mengatakan hal itu. "Em, Shin?"Tapi, dia justru mengangkat tangan dan menyuruhku berhenti bicara. "Aku juga sudah memikirkan permintaanmu, mengadakan diskusi dadakan dan—kau malah asyik berbincang dengan Murasakibara Atsushi,"

"Shin, kau ini bicara apa?"Aku mengerutkan kening, sama sekali tak paham dengan apa yang dia katakan. "Permintaan apa?"

Dia menghela napas, mengedikkan bahu, lalu beranjak dari sana. Aku terus memandang punggungnya, dia memutari meja dan berhenti tepat dihadapan _The Last Suppe_ r. "Tanggal 31 Oktober, dekorasi dan pakaian menyeramkan..."Kedua mataku membelalak, secara refleks memfokuskan pandang padanya, _em_ , punggungnya. "Shin, kau serius?"

"Yah, tapi sepertinya kau sudah punya yang baru, jadi aku—"Diam-diam, aku tersenyum kecil. Kali ini aku yang menang, aku berhasil membuatnya berhenti bicara. Aku memeluknya dari belakang, sedikit bangga ketika merasakan sentakan kecil muncul dari tubuhnya. "Jangan konyol begitu. Buat apa aku main-main dengan Atsushi? Aku 'kan sudah punya Shintarou,"Yang tak kusadari, aku terus tersenyum ketika mengatakan hal itu.

Selama beberapa saat, Shintarou hanya diam tanpa memberikan respon apapun. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apa lagi-lagi aku salah bicara?

"Sialan, kau ini..."Kedua tanganku yang semula melingkar pada tubuh kokoh-seksi-sempurna miliknya mendadak terlepas, dan selanjutnya, yang aku tahu—tubuhku berputar dengan punggung menabrak dinding. "Bisa tidak _sih_ , sehari saja bersamaku tanpa bertingkah manis?"

Aku mengerutkan kening ketika dia menggamit daguku, lalu meninggalkan satu kecupan pada pipi. Kepribadiannya berubah cepat hanya dalam hitungan beberapa jam saja. Tapi, ah, lupakan yang itu. Apa dia sudah tidak marah lagi? "Aku tidak pernah bertingkah manis,"Bantahku. Tapi, ia menggeleng dan malah menggigit cuping telingaku. "Tidak, menurutku semua tingkah lakumu itu manis,"

Belum sempat membuka mulut untuk membalas argumennya, dia sudah lebih dulu menarik lenganku. Ia mendudukkan diri diatas _singgasana_ , dan selanjutnya memaksaku untuk duduk diatas pahanya. Aku memutar mata, diam-diam sedikit memajukan badan agar lebih merapat pada dadanya. Jari-jariku hinggap diatas sepasang bibir tipis yang menggoda itu, bertanya-tanya dalam hati haruskah aku mencuri satu kecupan atau tidak. Opsi kedua adalah pilihan yang tepat, karena dia telah terlebih dahulu memajukan badan dan menciumku.

"Aku sudah berbaik hati menyanggupi permintaan konyolmu itu, Seijuurou,"Katanya, lalu menunduk dan mencium sisi leherku. "Aida dan Momoi juga sudah bersedia melakukan kerjasama dengan mendekor seluruh bagian rumah sakit, berbagai hiasan menyeramkan, bonus permen, dan tentu saja itu adalah suatu hal yang patut kau banggakan,"

"Oh! Tentu saja, dan terimakasih banyak,"Aku tertawa, lalu menelusupkan jemari diantara helai rambut hijaunya yang halus. "Aku harus berbangga diri, terimakasih banyak,"

"Tapi sayang, sepertinya kau tidak bisa turut berpartisipasi dalam perayaan itu,"Perkatannya refleks membuat keningku berkerut. Apa? Aku tidak boleh ikut perayaan itu? "Tapi, Shin—kenapa?"

"Aku mendapat undangan pesta dansa Hallowe'en di CG,"Ia mengusap rambutku, sekilas, dapat kulihat dua lensa kacamatanya berkilat. "Bukan maksudku untuk mengecewakanmu, tapi aku juga baru mendapat undangan itu tadi,"

"Jadi aku tidak bisa ikut berkeliling dan mengunjungi para pasien?"Kedua alisku bertaut, dan mungkin bibirku juga sudah mengerucut. "Shin, ini sama saja pembohongan! Kau menerima ideku untuk menyelenggarakan Hallowe'en di rumah sakit tanpa hadir disana?"

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti,"Shintarou memejamkan mata, lalu menghela napas berat. "Jadi begini. Akan sangat konyol jika aku datang ke pesta itu sendirian, dan tentu saja kau harus ikut denganku. Meski tidak ikut acara berkeliling, kau bisa membantu mereka melakukan dekor,"

" _Uh_ , baiklah,"Aku memilih untuk membalasnya dengan decakan, malas membuka argumen lain dan memancing perdebatan dengannya. "Terimakasih atas kerendah hatianmu yang telah menyetujui permintaanku, _pak presdir,_ "

"Tentu, apapun untukmu, _sayangku_ ,"Dengan tanpa dosanya dia tertawa, lalu memajukan badan dan kembali mengecupku. "Malam Selasa besok kujemput, dan kau harus mengenakan semua yang kuberikan,"

"Semua?"Aku mengulang perkatannya dengan dua alis terangkat. Dan sialnya, dia hanya mengangkat bahu sambil memoles sebuah senyum misterius yang sialnya—sangat menawan.

Oh, apa lagi yang akan terjadi padaku setelah ini?

.

.

Satu hari menjelang Hallowe'en, aku menerima sebuah kotak berukuran besar dari tukang pos. Shintarou baru saja mengantarkanku pulang dan sudah pergi lagi, mengurus perjanjian dengan direktur CG dan beberapa keperluan penting lainnya. Ia berkata akan menjemputku pukul setengah sembilan, dan aku harus memakai _semua_ yang dia berikan.

Baru saja berbalik badan, aku dibuat terkejut dengan pintu yang terbuka sendiri. Seorang pria muda berambut hitam dengan model belah tengah menampakkan diri dari dalam, senyumnya lebar seakan hampir mencapai telinga. "Ah, kau pasti Akashi Seijuurou-chan! Aku sudah menunggumu sedari tadi,"

- _chan_?

"Shin-chan menyuruhku untuk datang dan membuat penampilanmu tampak sempurna malam nanti, ah, sini. Biar kubawa,"Dengan kurang ajarnya dia mengambil alih kotak itu, lalu menarik pergelangan tanganku untuk mengikuti langkahnya yang cepat dan bersemangat.

Apa yang dia bilang tadi? _Shin-chan_?

"Tunggu. Siapa kau?"Aku terus mengikuti langkahnya yang berbelok-belok, tampak sangat hapal dengan seluk beluk rumah besar ini. Padahal kupikir, aku tidak akan bisa hapal semua tempat disini dalam waktu singkat.

Ia hanya menoleh kebelakang tanpa menghentikan langkah. Senyumnya masih sama, dan jujur, hal itu membuatku agak merinding. "Kazu. _Orang dalam_. Salam kenal, Sei-chan!"

Kazu, yang baru kuketahui saat ini, adalah seorang perias kecantikan handal. Sudah lebih dari dua jam dia menahanku untuk duduk di kursi, lalu membalurkan berbagai macam alat kecantikan (jangan tanyakan padaku apa namanya, karena aku sama sekali tidak tahu) pada wajah dan leherku. "Kulitmu sudah sangat cantik, dan sedikit saja polesan akan menyempurnakannya,"Seperti itulah yang kira-kira dia katakan tadi.

"Ini kali pertama Shin-chan mau keluar pada malam Hallowe'en. Buka mulut, Sei-chan, nah, seperti itu. Dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit, sangat jarang pulang ke rumah. Dia sangat membenci Hallowe'en,"-Perkataannya cukup membuat tubuhku tersentak. Shintarou benci Hallowe'en? "Dia selalu menolak semua undangan pesta yang ditujukan untuknya. Entah itu dari CG, RK, dan aliansi ternama lainnya,"

"Apakah dia memiliki sesuatu dalam masa kecil yang ada hubungannya dengan Hallowe'en?"Aku berbisik, dalam hati menyimpan ribuan pertanyaan mengapa dia mengetahui segala hal tentang Shintarou dengan begitu detail. Sejenak, ingatan tentang perbincangan kami tadi pagi berputar dipikiranku. Aku memandangi pantulan diriku pada cermin, lalu mengerutkan kening mengetahui dia memulas bibirku dengan lipstik merah merona. "Maaf, tapi mengapa kau memberiku lipstik tebal seperti ini?"

" _Crossdressed_ ,"Jantungku seakan ingin melompat, dan dia hanya mengangguk dengan senyum kalem terpatri pada wajah. "Yah, Shin-chan yang mau. Sepertinya dia ingin menduplikasi Marie Antoinette dan Count Axel pada pesta dansa perdananya,"

Tunggu. Count Axel? Marie Antoinette? Ratu Perancis terakhir sebelum Revolusi Perancis? Ratu Perancis terakhir bersama dengan kekasih gelapnya?

Apa-apaan maksudnya ini!?

"Hei, ini sangat konyol!"Aku menyanggah keras, tidak terima dia menyuruhku berpakaian seperti perempuan dalam perayaan Hallowe'en tahun ini. Kazu hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu membungkuk untuk menyematkan anting panjang menjuntai pada telingaku. "Aku tidak bisa menerima penolakanmu, Sei-chan. Bilang sendiri padanya jika tidak mau mengenakan semua pakaian konyol ini,"Dia tertawa, lalu enyah dan mengambil kotak yang kuletakkan diatas meja. Aku berdiri, mengamati gaun hitam cantik yang ditariknya dari dalam sana.

"Kau harus memakai ini, Sei-chan,"

Mendengarnya, kedua mataku membulat lebar. "Hah? Tidak mau!"

"Ya, dan kau harus,"

"Tidak, Kazu. Kau jahat sekali. Aku tidak mau memakainya,"

"Pakai saja atau aku lapor pada Shin-chan?"Skakmat. Ancaman halus yang begitu mengerikan. Aku membuang napas kasar, lalu memalingkan muka. Melihatku yang mudah sekali menyerah, Kazu tertawa keras begitu keras, "Jangan cemberut begitu, Sei-chan. Percayalah. Kau akan tampak sangat cantik nanti,"

Beberapa saat kemudian, gaun hitam itu sudah melekat dengan begitu memalukan pada tubuhku. Garis lehernya berbentuk kotak agak rendah, lengan tiga perempat berbahan tipis, dan bagian dada ketat dengan bahan yang mengembang membentuk lipatan-lipatan longgar mengilat (ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membuat dadaku sedikit agak berisi. Aku sama sekali tak membuka mata ketika dia memakaikan gaun itu padaku!). Ia juga memasangkan wig pirang platinum yang sangat tinggi dikepalaku, dan sebagai sentuhan terakhir, ia merekatkan topeng hitam transparan disekitar mataku.

"Bukalah matamu, Sei-chan. Lihat ke cermin, kau tampak sangat mengagumkan!"

Dengan perasaan ngeri aku membuka mata, tak berani melihat penampilanku yang buruk disana. Tapi, tidak. Kedua mataku membulat lebar. Tunggu sebentar. _Apakah itu aku?_

Marie Antoinette yang klasik dan serba mewah dari abad ke-18?

"Jangan menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu untuk mengagumi dirimu sendiri,"Kazu tersenyum simpul, lalu mendorong bahuku untuk segera menjauh dari cermin. "Sama-sama, dan cepatlah pergi. Shin-chan sudah menunggumu,"

Aku melangkah dengan hati-hati, berusaha agar tidak tersandung ketika berjalan dengan hak tinggi dan rok sepanjang itu. Shintarou sudah ada disana, menunggu bersandar pada mobil hitamnya. Begitu keren dan mempesona, membuatku yang semula ingin melemparinya dengan hak tinggi mendadak mengurungkan niat.

Dari kejauhan, dapat kulihat bagaimana sosok sempurnanya. Ia membawa karangan bunga di satu tangan, dan sebuah topi berpinggiran emas disatunya lagi. Rambut hijaunya telah berganti warna menjadi hitam, kemeja putih berenda, mantel dengan kancing-kancing emas, celana selutut-celana panjang ketat, dan kakinya terbalut oleh sepasang sepatu hitam runcing. Aku sedikit kecewa ketika dia mengganti warna rambutnya, tapi penampilannya membuat rasa kecewaku menguap dengan begitu cepat.

 _Sangat tampan_! _Mempesona_! _Malaikat_!

"Shin!"Aku berteriak memanggil namanya, dan ia tersenyum lebar menyambut kedatanganku. Tapi sayang, sepatu hak sialan itu menghalangiku untuk berlari lebih cepat. Aku tersandung, tak sempat menjaga keseimbangan sehingga akhirnya jatuh menubruk tubuh sempurnanya. Jantungku berdegub memandang topi hitam itu jatuh ke tanah, tangannya yang sigap menahan pinggangku agar tidak benar-benar jatuh.

Aku menahan napas, buru-buru mendongak untuk mengetahui reaksinya dari dekat. Bingkai kacamata tak sempurna itu tak lagi hinggap dihidungnya, pun dengan kedua bola mata yang bukan lagi hijau mempesona. Lensa kotak berwarna hitam telah menggantikan posisinya, dan rasanya aku akan hanyut dalam lubang dalam tak berdasar.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, dia mendekatkan wajah. Hembusan napasnya terasa panas menerpa wajahku. Aku menutup mata, mengira dia akan menciumku, alih-alih mendekati telingaku dan berbisik dengan suara berat penuh kegairahan disana.

"Hei, Seijuurou. _**Trick or treat**_?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Saya dibisikin kegitu yang ada langsung kolaps hehe /sungkem ke Sei-chan/_

 _Anw, Happy Hallowe'en untuk para penghuni ffn! Saya kembali dengan MNOH yang sudah dianggurkan lebih dari setahun /ditabok/ habisnya laptop saya rusak dan belum sempat dibenerin. Bisa sih ngetik di hp, tapi you know lah. Males gitu. Dan ide yang menghilang entah kemana~ /ditakol/ Saya harap pada nggak lupa sama cerita absurd satu ini, dan tetap setia menunggu kelanjutan MNOH yang selanjutnya~!_

 _PS. Tysm for my bigfan (no) aka rinreboo yang sudah memberikan saya beberapa ide untuk kelanjutan adegan disini. Tysm, dear!_

 _PSS. To all of my readers, ghosties and fav/followers. Terimakasih sudah mau setia menunggu kelanjutan MNOH sampai sejauh ini~ Saya cinta kalian!_

 **HAPPY HALLOWE'EN FROM MIDOAKAS!** /emot hantu/


	12. 11

**AKU** pernah membaca beberapa makalah tentang revolusi terbesar di dunia pada sebuah situs berita.

Sebenarnya, kejadian itu terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tepatnya ketika aku masih duduk di Sekolah Menengah Pertama, dan mendapatkan tugas membuat presentasi mengenai materi itu. _Well_ , dari dulu, aku sama sekali tidak menyukai segala hal yang berhubungan dengan sejarah. Memang, siapa yang suka? Melihat potret orang-orang yang sudah lama mati sejak beratus tahun lalu dengan wajah mereka yang hampir sama, serta menghapalkan kapan dan bagaimana itu terjadi merupakan hal yang sangat memuakkan. Memang siapa yang akan bertentangan pendapat denganku?

Mengenai makalah yang tadi, aku bisa mengingat sedikit bagian dari sana. Reo dan Ogiwara sering berkata jika aku memiliki daya ingat super kuat, dan akan sangat menguntungkan jika aku bisa memberikan beberapa pelajaran pada calon anakku tanpa membuka buku di masa depan nanti. Aku masih bisa ingat bagaimana Amerika berusaha mencari kebebasan akibat tekanan yang dilakukan oleh pemerintah Inggris dalam bidang politik dan ekonomi. Adapula masalah perekonomian Rusia yang sangat kacau pada waktu itu: negara kekurangan bahan makanan dan menyebabkan rakyat kelaparan, dan yang terakhir adalah Revolusi Industri di Inggris.

Sebenarnya masih ada satu revolusi lain yang belum kusebutkan, yaitu Revolusi Perancis pada awal abad XVII M. Revolusi ini agak menarik; menurut pandanganku secara pribadi, dengan raja Perancis yang menganut sistem monarki absolut: Louis XIV. Dari sana, aku mulai mencari kejelasan lebih lanjut tentang Revolusi Perancis. Louis XIV memiliki seorang istri bernama Marie Antoinette, yang citranya sudah buruk di mata rakyat Perancis pada waktu itu. Disebutkan dalam sejarah bahwa beliau juga terlibat hubungan gelap dengan seorang bangsawan Swedia, Hans Axel Von Fersen—

"— _Seijuurou_?"

Tapi, _ah_! Lupakan itu semua. Sebuah suara menarik kesadaranku dari bayang-bayang sejarah revolusi kembali ke dunia nyata. Aku mengerjapkan mata, berhasil menemukan fokusku dan mendongakkan kepala. Kedua mataku bertemu dengan sepasang lubang hitam— _maaf_ , maksudku dua bola mata hitam yang langsung menyorot pada pupilku.

Ah, aku kembali teringat sesuatu. Warna mata dan rambut Von Fersen pernah menjadi alasan menuainya suatu kontroversi. Ada yang menyebutkan mata Fersen kemungkinan berwarna hazel, namun pada deskripsi lainnya disebutkan warna mata Fersen itu hijau, biru, bahkan coklat gelap. Warna rambut Fersen pun diperdebatkan. Dikatakan bahwa rambutnya berwarna coklat terang atau semacam pirang gelap, ada juga yang berpendapat bahwa Von Fersen pernah mengecat rambutnya menjadi hitam.

Namun, yang berdiri dihadapanku saat ini, yang dadanya tengah merapat denganku, yang lengannya tengah melingkar dipinggangku, yang tengah tersenyum—menyeringai tipis dengan begitu menggoda, tidak memiliki kesamaan yang pas dengan apa yang telah kusebutkan tadi.

Von Fersen yang nyata, yang masih _hidup_ , yang sama sekali tak pernah diperdebatkan fisik aslinya oleh ahli sejarah manapun; dengan rambut hitam dan dua mata senada yang begitu menawan, Von Fersen _ku_. Midorima Shintarou _ku_. _Milikku_.

"Kau melamun,"Katanya, secara sepihak mulai menarik kesimpulan. Aku hanya diam dengan bibir mengatup rapat, meremat fabrik jas hitam yang dia kenakan untuk menutup rasa gugup dan malu berlebih. "Dan juga, kau terlihat sangat mengagumkan malam ini,"Wajahnya perlahan mendekat, dan aku seolah tak memiliki kekuatan untuk menolak. Kedua mata hitamnya menyulut kemampuan bicaraku dengan kilat dominasi dan gairah berlebih; dan hal itu mampu membuat nyaliku menciut seketika. "Cantik sekali. Marie-ku. Antoinette-ku yang nyata dan _hidup_ ,"

Dan setelah itu, aku merasa pipiku terbakar. Dia memejamkan mata, memiringkan kepala dan mencium bibirku dengan begitu pelan. Rasanya kepalaku akan mendidih, terlebih ketika bibirnya hanya berhenti disana tanpa gerakan lumat-hisap-jilat-gigit seperti biasanya. Tak sampai satu menit— _dan bahkan aku belum sempat menutup mata_!—dia sudah menarik diri dan menatap langsung kedua mataku yang terlindungi oleh topeng tipis. Ia tersenyum jahil, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan membuatku ingin melemparinya dengan hak tinggi ketika mengatakan:

"Kau terlihat sangat menawan dengan topeng itu. Oh, lalu bagaimana dengan satu sesi seks panas di kap mobil dengan topeng yang melekat pada wajahmu?"

 _Sialan_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Eleventh Shades : Sex Dreams**

Well _, sejak awal kita memang sudah berada dalam satu neraka yang sama, bukan begitu, Seijuurou? Jadi cukup diam dan nikmati segala sesuatu yang aku lakukan, tanpa harus bersusah payah mencari jalan keluar yang tidak ada ujungnya._

.

[ps: dengarkan lagu Ed Sheeran – Perfect agar suasana di pesta dansa menjadi lebih _terasa_.]

(padahal sih gk ngaruh juga /dor)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kami sampai didepan gedung tempat pesta dansa Hallowe'en itu dilaksanakan. Aku dibiarkan turun terlebih dahulu karena Shintarou masih harus cari parkiran, dan yang mengejutkan, sama sekali tak ada petugas _valley_ yang berjaga di acara sebesar ini. Mungkin karena tidak bisa dihitung masuk jam kerja? Atau bisa saja, pihak penyelenggara pesta ingin membuat tamu bersikap mandiri dengan memarkir kendaraan mereka sendiri meskipun hanya semalam. Yah, tahu sendiri lah. Golongan konglomerat biasanya suka bersikap _manja_.

Aku menghela napas, mengetahui Porsche super-mewah milik Shintarou sudah menghilang entah kemana; lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Ada banyak tamu undangan berpakaian _unik_ berlalu lalang disekitarku; dua orang gadis muda dengan gaun ketat mengembang; sepertinya mereka ingin menjadi _vampire_ , sepasang kekasih dengan kostum _couple_ — _ah_ , aku menemukan Harley Quinn dan Joker!—serta segerombol geng pemuda yang menduplikasi karakter Johnny Depp di Pirates. Daripada Johnny Depp dengan rambut ikal menjuntai dan kostum bajak lautnya, mereka lebih pantas berperan sebagai kura-kura ninja tanpa tempurung dan badan hijau. Atau para kurcaci yang tengah bahu membahu mencari Snow White mereka. Siapa tahu ada seseorang yang berperan sebagai Snow White didalam sana dan dia bertemu dengan seorang pangeran; lalu timbul benih-benih cinta yang melupakan segalanya sehingga para kurcaci itu kehilangan jejak— _holyshit_.

Aku membuang napas kasar, mulai muak dengan pemikiranku yang semakin tak bisa diterima akal sehat. Separuh dari diriku yakin akan dicap sebagai orang bodoh jika terus-terusan mematung disini dan Shintarou yang tak kunjung datang semakin memperburuk suasana. Sebenarnya dimana dia memarkir mobil? Apa tidak ada tempat kosong untuk parkir jadi dia memilih untuk pindah ke atap gedung?

Dengan segenap keyakinan hati— dan karena diluar sini agak panas, aku mengangkat rok hitam panjang yang super anggun itu dan mulai melangkah masuk. Tapi sayang, aku melupakan keberadaan sepasang sepatu hak setinggi sepuluh sentimenter yang menjadi alas kakiku malam ini dan—

"— _Whoops_!"

Secara sukses menginjak bagian depan gaun yang masih menjuntai menutupi lantai.

 _Holyshit!_

Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengumpat dalam hati, mendapat gambaran bahwa bisa saja kakiku terkilir setelah pulang dari sini. Pesta dansa sialan. _Crossdressed_ sialan. Hak tinggi sialan. _Midorima Shintarou sialan_!

" _Be careful_ , _honey_ ,"Kedua mataku terbuka begitu sadar tak ada rasa kasar dari karpet merah yang melindungi lantai ketika tubuhku terhempas jatuh. " _What a nice costume and pretty blond hair_ ,"

Deja vu.

Aku berkedip dua kali memandang fabrik jas hitam milik _seseorang_ dihadapanku, dan remasan kecilnya pada pinggangku membuatku sadar jika lagi-lagi aku mendapatkan pertolongan dari seseorang sebelum jatuh!

Tapi, dia bukan Shintarou.

 _Well_ , Shintarou bahkan tidak pernah menggunakan bahasa asing ketika sedang bersamaku. Suara dan aroma parfum yang ia kenakan pun berbeda.

" _You have a beautiful waist_ , _too_ ,"Kedua mataku membola ketika ia mengatakan sesuatu tentang pinggang. Dengan cepat, aku menjauhkan badan darinya. Untung saja dia mengerti, tubuhnya bergerak mundur dan membiarkanku kembali menguasai keseimbangan. Aku membenahi letak topeng yang sedikit merosot dari hidungku, lalu mendongakkan kepala untuk mengetahui, siapakah pahlawan yang telah menyelamatkanku dari bahaya terjatuh?

"Marie,"Detik berikutnya, aku mematung. " _Finally i meet you here_ ,"

Apakah dia Von Axel Fersen yang melompat keluar dari dalam lukisan?

Sial.

Aku nyaris saja menganga; menatap dengan penuh kekaguman pada sosok penyelamat— _ah_ , maksudku seorang pria dengan rambut krem panjang yang diikat kebelakang. Apa itu rambut asli? Sepertinya tidak mungkin. Jangan-jangan dia pakai rambut palsu? Kedua mata _hazel_ nya menatapku lekat, dan bibirnya yang merah muda segar menyunggingkan seulas senyum menawan. Dilihat dari kontur wajah dan riasan tipisnya, sepertinya dia bukan asli dari Jepang. Pakaiannya khas seperti para raja di zaman dahulu, dengan sepasang _boots_ cokelat tinggi mencapai lutut.

Dia Von Fersen kuno dengan kostum aristokrasi, sementara Shintarou _ku_ adalah Von Fersen modern dengan kostum abad milenial yang keren.

"Apa kau datang sendiri?"— _Whoa_ , ternyata dia bisa Bahasa Jepang juga. Logatnya kental dan gerak bibirnya fasih, apa dia menguasai banyak bahasa dalam satu waktu? "Jika tidak, dimana Von Fersenmu?"Ia menyeringai nakal, lalu memasukkan dua tangan pada saku pakaian dan mencondongkan diri padaku. Sayang, aku cuma bisa mematung sambil memandanginya seperti orang bodoh. " _Marie_ ,"

"Ah,"Panggilannya terhadap nama _peran_ ku seakan membuat sadar. Aku mengerjapkan mata, ragu-ragu menatap wajahnya dan menyadari jika sepasang mata _hazel_ nya tidaklah asli. "Aku datang bersama—" _-_ Bos? Pimpinan? Kekasih? Tidak mungkin. " _Pasanganku_ , dan dia masih mencari tempat untuk memarkir mobil _kami_ ,"

"Oh? Pastilah dia Fersen versi milenial yang modern dan keren,"Lagi-lagi aku tersentak, apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku? "Karena tidak mungkin..."Ia mencondongkan tubuh lebih dekat. Untung saja aku sudah bisa menguasai kontrol tubuh sehingga dengan cepat menjauh darinya. Seringainya melebar, dan matanya memicing seperti serigala jahat dalam tokoh fiksi. "...kau datang bersama Louis XIV yang tua dan keriput ketika memiliki _simpanan_ yang masih tampan dan gagah di medan tempur,"

"Maaf, _Von Fersen_ , sepertinya anda melantur,"Bantahku. Apa-apaan dia itu? Topik pembicaraannya berganti jalur begitu jauh sampai ke _simpanan_. Dia tertawa, terdengar meremehkan—dan dua alisku bertaut. "Fersen _ku_ akan menyusul sebentar lagi, andai saja aku tidak tersandung dan _kau_ ada disini,"

Alih-alih kesal karena kusindir, dia justru tertawa keras. Von Fersen yang aristokrat apanya, dia malah berperilaku seperti orang barbar. "Fersenmu pastilah orang yang sangat posesif,"Katanya, lalu kembali menarik seulas senyum miring. "Apa kau mau masuk duluan? Aku bisa menemanimu,"

"Tidak, kupikir aku masih harus menunggu Sh— _Fersen_ ,"Aku menolak, dalam hati mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk selalu menggunakan nama peran ketimbang nama asli mereka. Setidaknya, pada saat-saat seperti ini. "Em, jika anda mau masuk duluan, silahkan,"

"Jangan terlalu kaku,"Ia terkekeh sembari mengibaskan tangan. "Aku bisa mengajakmu berkeliling sebelum bertemu dan berdansa dengan Fersen _mu_ ,"

"Ah, itu tidak perlu—"

"Ya, dan kau harus,"Kurang ajar. Dia menggenggam lenganku, secara domino membuat perkataanku terhenti; digantikan dengan rasa terkejut yang luar biasa. "Akan kupastikan, ketika Fersenmu kembali, dia takkan melihatmu sedang berdansa denganku,"Ia mengedipkan sebelah mata, lalu berbalik sembari tangannya menarik lenganku.

"Tunggu—"Aku masih sempat menarik tanganku sendiri dan mencegahnya bergerak lebih lanjut. Ia menoleh kebelakang, melempar satu senyum misterius ketika mata kami bertemu.

" _En Ji_. Selamat datang di pestaku dan senang bertemu denganmu, _Marie_ ,"

Tanpa sempat mengatakan apapun, dia sudah menarikku lagi dan memaksaku untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

Dia membawaku kedalam gedung, dimana para tamu undangan berkostum _unik_ berlalu lalang memenuhi stan makanan. _That's What I Like_ menyambutku—kami—melalui _speaker_ besar, dan hal ini cukup membuatku terkejut. _Whoa_ , pesta dansa ini tidak seperti yang kubayangkan sebelumnya. Tidak ada orkestra dan suasana formal. Para tamu bercengkrama sembari tertawa santai, meski pakaian yang mereka kenakan terlalu mengganggu untuk dilihat.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu?"Langkahnya diperlambat, tapi tidak sampai berhenti. Ia menoleh kebelakang sambil masih memegang tanganku. En Ji—mungkin seperti itu aku harus memanggilnya. Setidaknya, sampai pesta ini berakhir. "Aku menyajikan hidanganterbaik dari koki terbaik di seluruh dunia. Kau bisa menemukan lima belas makanan termahal yang ada disini,"

Orang kaya memang biasanya sombong, setidaknya seperti itu yang kupelajari dari semua orang berada di dunia ini. _Well_ , sama halnya dengan Shintarou. Bahkan mungkin, Shin masih lebih sombong daripada dia.

"Oh, mungkin kau harus mencoba _The California Capitol City Dawg_ terlebih dahulu," _Astaga_ , bahkan namanya panjang sekali. "Aku mendatangkan kokinya langsung dari Sacramento. Kau bisa menemukan banyak hidangan ala _western_ disini, tapi jangan khawatir. Masih ada ramen dan sushi jika kau memiliki lidah Jepang tulen,"

Lantunan _That's What I Like_ terhenti, disambung dengan _Dive_ yang menggantikan posisinya. Ah, ini lebih baik daripada lagu sebelumnya yang bisa membuat telinga pekak. Kami masih terus berjalan, dan ia mencengkeram tanganku agar tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana. Aku menemukan banyak kostum unik dari tamu undangan yang bergerombol: ada Putri Ariel lengkap dengan ekor duyungnya, segerombolan drakula dengan taring dan darah, dan yang paling menarik perhatianku; ada Buzz Lightyear ditengah-tengah grup _cosplay_ Smurf Family!

"Halo, Lalice,"Suara En Ji yang berat seolah menarik perhatianku dari kostum para tamu. Langkah kami terhenti, tepat didepan sebuah stan super mewah yang agak lengang. Aroma sosis sapi yang sedap mencuri perhatian indra penciumanku. " _Little Red Riding Hood_ tidak buruk juga, tapi seharusnya kau bilang dulu padaku. Siapa tahu kita bisa jadi _cosplay partner_ ,"Dan dari suara tawa yang terdengar setelahnya, aku menyadari jika tidak hanya kami berdua yang ada disini.

"Tentu, En Ji. Kau bisa ambil peran sebagai serigalanya,"Detik berikutnya, aku melihat seorang wanita berbadan tinggi semampai; dengan jubah dan tudung merah menutupi kepala. Rambut pirangnya panjang mencapai dada, dan ia berperan sebagai Little Red Riding Hood versi menyeramkan dengan pakaian yang sudah agak kusam dan lusuh. Bahkan, aku bisa melihat beberapa robekan kecil dibahunya. Kedua matanya kini beralih padaku, "Ah! Dan kau pasti Marie Antoinette. Apa kalian datang bersama?"

En Ji menyikut lenganku, memberi isyarat jika aku harus bicara. Sialan, kenapa kau malah menyeretku dalam situasi seperti ini? Dimana Shintarou? "Em, tidak. Kami bertemu didepan dan dia mengajakku masuk,"

"Yang lebih tepat, aku menculiknya ketika Von Fersen yang _asli_ tengah berkeliling mencari parkiran,"

Menculik menculik, _kepalamu_.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, En Ji,"Sepasang bibir yang dipoles lipstik merah darah membentuk seulas senyum manis. "Halo, Marie. Aku Lalice G., Little Red Riding Hood. Senang rasanya bisa bertemu denganmu secara langsung. Apa kau mau makan sesuatu? Si Von Fersen _palsu_ pasti sudah membualkan banyak hal padamu, _well_ , aku jarang bertemu dengan Marie Antoinette di pesta-pesta besar. Ia sangat cantik dan mempesona, tapi tidak dengan kebohongan besar yang menjerumuskan banyak pihak hingga harus dipenggal pada akhir cerita,"

Aroma sosis sapi memang menggugah selera, tapi kalimat terakhir yang dia ungkapkan sukses membuat nafsu makanku lenyap. "Ah, tidak. Kupikir nanti saja,"Kataku, lalu menyunggingkan senyum. Terpaksa. Lain daripada itu, tidak adakah satu diantara mereka yang sadar jika aku sebenarnya laki-laki? Kombinasi dari ide bodoh Midorima Shintarou dan tangan perias Kazu memang sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa.

"Kupikir waktu berbincang sudah habis, nona-nona,"En Ji tertawa, memangnya siapa yang sedang melawak disini? "Nah, Marie. Sepertinya aku sudah harus mengantarmu pulang,"—Hanya seperti itu dan selelesai? Sialan. Tahu begini aku menyepak rusuknya saja sedari tadi. "Lal, aku duluan,"

Lalice melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda mempersilahkan, dan kami sempat bertatapan sembari melempar senyum. En Ji kembali menarik lenganku; kali ini tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan diantara kami. Alih-alih mengoceh seperti tadi, dia menyelinap diantara para tamu yang berdesakan tanpa bersuara. Ia membawaku pada sebuah lingkaran besar yang berada ditengah-tengah ruangan, mungkin sengaja dikosongkan karena tidak ada satu orangpun yang lewat disini. Beberapa orang anggota grup orkestra yang tengah mempersiapkan diri menarik perhatianku.

Dia melepaskan tanganku sambil berbalik, "Selamat datang di arena dansa,"Ia tersenyum sembari merentangkan tangan. "Temui Von Fersenmu disini, dan kupikir aku harus pergi. Tapi, tunggu sebentar. Marie?"Ia mencondongkan tubuh kearahku, dan secara refleks aku sedikit menjauh darinya. " _Happy Hallowe'en_ ,"

Kedua mataku membola ketika ia mengambil sekuntum bunga mawar merah dari balik telingaku. "Sulap?"Aku mengalihkan pandang dari kuntum mawar itu dengan rasa kagum pada wajah yang kini sejajar denganku. Jika dilihat-lihat, dia ini lumayan juga. "Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu,"Ia tertawa jenaka, lalu mengibaskan tangan. "Jika kau mau, ambil saja. Toh aku tak butuh itu. Ngomong-ngomong, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa lain waktu dan semoga kau menikmati pestanya, _Marie_ ,"

Dia masih sempat menatap mataku, dan aku menyempatkan diri untuk menatap punggungnya ketika beranjak pergi dari tempatnya semula.

"Seijuurou!"Detik berikutnya, aku nyaris terlonjak kaget ketika suara berat milik seseorang yang _sangat_ kukenal meneriakkan namaku. Tak jauh berbeda, beberapa tamu undangan tersentak kaget dan mengalihkan fokus mereka pada Von Axel berambut hitam—maksudku _Shintarou_ —yang datang menghampiriku dengan langkah lebar. Ia datang dari arah yang sama dengan En Ji. Apa mereka berpapasan?

"Shin?"Aku berbisik, lalu mengernyitkan dahi. "Darimana saja kau?"

"Parkirannya penuh sekali. Aku sampai harus berputar dan mengantre tiga kali,"Mata kami bertemu. Sepertinya dia sadar jika aku menaruh kecurigaan padanya. "Seijuurou, serius. Andai saja kau tahu jika suasana diluar sana sangatlah ramai dan sesak,"

Suara dentingan piano terdengar ketika _Dive_ berhenti mengalun, dan mungkin saja pasukan orkestra tengah bersiap menunjukkan aksi mereka. "Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Aku tahu jika lensa kotak yang tengah dipakainya tidak bisa menimbulkan kepercayaan begitu saja; tapi dengan mudahnya aku malah menganggukkan kepala. "Bagus,"Melihatku percaya dengan begitu mudah, senyumnya mengembang secerah matahari. Ia menyodorkan tangan kanannya padaku, lalu membungkukkan badan dan bertindak sebagai pangeran kerajaan yang tengah meminta izin dari Ibunya. "Yang Mulia Antoinette yang terhormat, maukah anda menemani Von Fersen yang kesepian ini? Sudah lama hamba tidak berdansa,"

"Kau ini bicara apa?"Aku tersenyum geli, entah merasa harus bagaimana melihat tingkah konyolnya. Aku menerima uluran tangannya, dan dengan cepat satu lengannya yang lain melingkari pinggangku. Ia membalas senyumku, namun diimbuhi dengan sedikit kekehan ketika suara penyanyi orkestra mulai mengalun.

.

 _ **I found a love for me**_

 _ **Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead**_

 _ **Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet**_

 _ **Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me**_

.

Apa Ed Sheeran menjadi tema musik pesta dansa kali ini? Setelah Dive, mereka memilih Perfect untuk prosesi dansa yang menjadi puncak acara.

" _Well_ , sebenarnya aku tak begitu bisa dansa,"Aku terkekeh ketika ia mulai menggerakkan kaki, dan dengan iseng, aku mencoba mengikutinya.

.

 _ **'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love**_

 _ **Not knowing what it was**_

 _ **I will not give you up this time**_

.

"Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah satu: tutup mulut dan ikuti aku bergerak,"Dia mengerlingkan mata, "Jangan harap aku akan menyuruhmu bertumpu kaki padaku ketika bergerak seperti yang ada di dalam drama. Kau pikir tertekan hak tinggi itu tidak sakit, _huh_?"

.

 _ **But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own**_

 _ **And in your eyes you're holding mine**_

 _ **Baby, I'm**_

.

Selanjutnya, kami seakan memiliki kesepakatan untuk sama-sama metutup mulut. Sepasang mata kami bertemu; hitam penuh kepalsuan miliknya dan merahku yang nyaris tertutup topeng. Aku masih setia mengikuti gerak tubuhnya, lalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati: sejak kapan aku bisa berdansa selancar ini?

 _ **Dancing in the dark with you between my arms**_

 _ **Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song**_

 _ **When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath**_

.

Secara perlahan, wajahnya bergerak maju. Kedua mata kami masih bertemu; kali ini lebih intens dengan suasana disekitar yang mulai menghangat. Ia meremas pinggangku, masih terus bergerak mengikuti alunan musik. Dan ketika saatnya tiba, ia memiringkan kepala dan berbisik tepat dihadapan bibirku;

" _ **But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight**_ _,"_

.

.

"Bagaimana pestanya tadi?"

Suara dentuman _A Sky Full of Stars_ hanya terdengar samar ketika Shintarou membimbingku keluar dari gedung. Kami berjalan bersisian, menuju tempat dimana Shintarou memarkir mobilnya tadi. Dia tidak berbohong, letak parkirnya cukup jauh dan semua mobil berjajar rapi. Kini sudah ada banyak tempat kosong karena mungkin, pemiliknya ingin pulang lebih cepat karena waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. "Sepertinya mereka mengundang _disk jockey_. Dengar-dengar, semua bir dan sejenisnya juga akan dikeluarkan,"

" _Well_ , pestanya menyenangkan,"Komentarku, memainkan kuntum mawar merah yang tadi kusimpan pada saku rok. Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika _mereka_ kepikiran untuk menambahkan saku pada desain pakaian seperti ini. "Meskipun, aku tidak sempat menikmati lima belas hidangan termahal yang telah disiapkan,"

"Kau tahu tentang hal itu?"Kata Shintarou, ambigu. Ia menoleh, lalu mengerutkan kening melihat kuntum mawar merah yang kugenggam pada tangan kanan. "Mawar? Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Ah—"Aku tertegun, sejenak bingung ingin menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan jika seorang pria berbadan tinggi-besar yang juga menyamar sebagai Von Axel Fersen memberikan mawar itu padaku. "—Seorang pesulap. Ya, seorang pesulap," _Jawaban konyol macam apa itu_?! Aku menganggukkan kepala, lalu menoleh dan sedikit mendongak untuk menatap wajahnya. Mencoba meyakinkan lewat isyarat mata, meski belum tentu hal ini bisa berhasil.

"Aku baru tahu mereka juga mengadakan sulap untuk acara aristokrasi seperti ini,"Shintarou mengangkat alis, wajahnya dinaikkan dan mata kami bertemu. Pipiku menghangat, terlalu yakin dia akan mengetahui kebohonganku yang terlalu kentara untuk diungkapkan. Udara malam yang dingin membuatku menggigil, dan keberadaan hak tinggi yang menjadi alas kakiku malam ini semakin memperburuk suasana. Aku yakin pergelangan kakiku akan memerah nantinya.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik dengan cara berjalan seperti itu," _Well_ , sambutlah 'Tuan Serba Peka dan Penuh Kritik' yang mulai muncul ke peradaban. Ia kembali menurunkan pandangan pada kakiku yang tertutup oleh gaun panjang, dan secara refleks, sistem autopilot pada tubuhku memberi komando untuk berhenti berjalan. Shintarou mengikuti jejakku; ia berhenti satu langkah didepanku, lalu berbalik dan menatapku lekat. "Seijuurou, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Kakiku pegal,"Aku mencicit, mulai menyerah untuk terus berjalan dan memendamnya sendirian. Suara desir angin malam yang bercampur dengan dentum samar musik dari gedung utama melewati pendengaranku. Aku tidak bohong. Memakai hak tinggi sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Ini sangat menyakitkan! Bisa dipastikan, aku akan langsung tersungkur jika masih nekat berjalan satu langkah lagi. "Em, kupikir aku tidak mampu ber—"

"Kau harus bisa belajar bagaimana cara berterus terang,"Shintarou memotong perkataanku, kebiasaan buruk yang biasa dia terapkan untuk membuatku kalah bicara. Sebagai gantinya, ia membiarkanku bungkam dengan bulu roma meremang.

Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi dia selalu benar dalam segala hal. Kedua bola mataku melebar, dan jantungku rasanya seakan berhenti berdetak.

Aku sering menemukan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan situasi seperti ini pada Opera Sabun yang biasa Reo tonton di apartemen kami. Shintarou berlutut; merendahkan diri dengan menyibak gaunku keatas dan mengurai simpul tali yang membebat sepatu hak tinggi yang kupakai sedari tadi. Setelah itu, ia berbalik—kali ini dalam posisi berdiri dan mengangkat tubuhku—selayaknya orang yang sedang memanggul karung beras. Secara refleks aku menjatuhkan kuntum mawar itu, dan kupikir dia telah menginjaknya. Semua itu ia lakukan tanpa mengatakan apapun; dan wajahku mendidih, direbus oleh rasa malu dan gugup berlebih ketika ia membenahi posisiku agar tidak merosot jatuh dari punggungnya.

Aku pasti akan tertawa jika adegan seperti ini ditampilkan pada layar televisi. _Norak_. Hanya saja, aku tak pernah mendapatkan bayangan jika akan diperlakukan _sama persis_ dengan adegan norak di Opera Sabun itu.

"Shin..."Aku berbisik pelan pada telinganya, tepat ketika dia mulai melangkah dalam kebisuan dan suara derik binatang nokturnal menemani suramnya malam. Aku melingkarkan kedua lenganku pada lehernya; merutuk dan mengumpati diriku sendiri dalam hati. Seijuurou, tidakkah kau terlalu boros? Setelah Pesta Hallowe'en yang diizinkan secara langsung oleh pemilik rumah sakit dan kejadian ini, kau patut berbangga diri. Midorima Shintarou yang egois dan tak kenal ampun rela berlutut dan melakukan apapun demi menyenangkanmu! _Midorima Shintarou yang berwibawa dan terhormat rela memanggulmu dipunggungnya sambil membawa serta sepatu hak tinggi yang kau kenakan_! "S-Shin..."

"Apa?"Jawaban Shintarou sudah lebih dari cukup meskipun tanpa menoleh. Aku menyembunyikan wajah pada punggungnya yang bidang, merasa udara disekitarku menghangat ketika pelukanku pada lehernya mulai mengerat. "Terimakasih,"Bisikku lagi, kali ini lebih lemah daripada yang tadi. Meski ia tidak menoleh, tapi aku tahu keningnya tengah berkerut. "Terimakasih untuk apa?"

"Perayaan Hallowe'en di rumah sakit dan—kejadian paling berkesan dalam perjalanan pulang dari pesta dansa,"Aku sadar jika sebuah senyum kecil terpoles pada bibirku ketika mengatakan hal itu. "Kupikir kau benar-benar tak mau melakukan segala macam hal yang ada dalam drama. Kau sudah menolak, bahkan sebelum aku berpikiran untuk menginjak kakimu saat kita mulai berdansa,"

Suara desir angin malam yang berisik dan mengganggu tidak menghalangi kekehan kecil meluncur dari belah bibir Midorima Shintarou yang seksi dan penuh racun mematikan. "Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menciummu. Jangan pikirkan itu, aku melakukannya atas dasar kemauanku sendiri. Berhati-hatilah supaya tidak sampai jatuh, jarak antara mobil dan tempat kita _bermesraan_ dibawah sinar rembulan sudah semakin dekat,"

Dia terkikik, sementara aku mengerat dipunggungnya.

"Kau tahu dongeng Cinderella?"Ia mendudukkanku pada moncong _porsche_ mahalnya yang mengkilap, lalu sedikit menjauhkan diri dan mulai memerangkapku dengan kedua tangannya. Mengikuti naluri, aku mengangkat satu tangan dan menyentuhkannya pada pipi Midorima Shintarou yang halus dan hangat. Dia memajukan wajah, lalu mencuri satu kecupan ringan pada bibirku. "Putri Cinderella harus segera pulang sebelum tengah malam tiba. Jika tidak, sihir yang melingkupi dirinya akan musnah; termasuk kereta kuda yang akan berubah pada wujudnya semula, _well_ , menjadi sebuah labu,"

"Kau juga mengetahui jalan cerita suatu dongeng?"Aku mengangkat alis, berdecak kagum dengan kemampuan terpendamnya yang sama sekali tak bisa disangka. "Lancar sekali kau menceritakannya padaku. Ah, bagaimana jika seperti ini?"Aku tersenyum lebar; _merasa kekanakan_ , lalu girang bukan main ketika ia memberikan respon positif dengan menarik tengkuk leherku mendekat. "Bayangkan jika mobilmu berubah menjadi labu saat tengah malam tiba, bukankah hal itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan?"

"Lain cerita, sayangku. Kali ini aku harus berurusan dengan Marie Antoinette yang manja dan menggemaskan. Sebenarnya aku ingin menduplikasi _Beauty and The Beast_ , tapi aku terlalu tampan untuk memerankan Si Buruk Rupa dari kastil mewah,"Lagi-lagi ia terkekeh; mengabaikan segala bentuk protes yang ingin kulayangkan, lalu mengusak rambutku—ralat. Maksudku, rambut palsu yang tinggi dan menyebalkan hingga terus membuat kepalaku pusing. "Kau masih memakai rambut palsu ini, dan _oh_ , topeng itu. Mau kubantu melepaskannya untukmu?"

Ia melepas semua jepit yang terperangkap pada helai rambutku, dan akhirnya, melepaskan _wig_ pirang super laknat itu dari sana. Aku mengibaskan rambut, merasa lega; tapi tidak sepenuhnya ketika sadar gaun itu masih melekat padaku. "Hei, Seijuurou. Kau masih ingat perkataanku tentang topengmu sebelum kita berangkat tadi?"

Aku mengerutkan kening. Tentu saja aku ingat. Bisikan kotor tentang seks diatas kap mobil kembali menghantui pendengaranku. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tidak tertarik untuk melakukannya?"Mata kami bertemu, dan aku menyesal telah memandang wajahnya dari dekat. Seringai lebar itu muncul lagi, kali ini lebih menyebalkan dan patut diwaspadai. "Ayo lakukan satu sesi seks panas itu disini. Atau kalau tidak—kita bisa lakukan itu didalam mobil. Konsekuensi _mobil bergoyang_ bisa diambil belakangan, yang penting kau dan aku sama-sama puas,"

"..."

"Seijuurou?"

"Berhenti bicara atau aku akan menendangmu, Pak Presdir,"

.

.

Keesokan hari setelah pesta dansa Hallowe'en yang laknat-tapi-penuh-kenangan berakhir, aku kembali menjalani aktivitas seperti biasa.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Shintarou sudah menghilang dari kamarnya. Seorang pelayan memberitahuku jika dia berangkat lebih awal; ada jadwal penting yang tak bisa dilewatkan dan dengan lancangnya ia pergi tanpa memberitahuku. Aku sekretarisnya, dan aku _harus_ turut serta bersamanya tanpa alasan kecapekan selepas satu malam panjang di CG. Dia tidak melakukan apapun, melainkan langsung menggendongku ke kamar dan menemaniku berganti pakaian. _Maksudnya_ , aku masuk ke kamar mandi dan dia hanya duduk diatas ranjang. Setelah itu, dia menemaniku sampai memejamkan mata dan keluar ketika aku benar-benar terlelap.

(Padahal, aku sama sekali tidak tidur. Aku masih terjaga, bahkan ketika dia meninggalkan kamarku.)

Sebagai gantinya, Shin mengirimkan seorang supir untuk menjemputku—lengkap dengan Lamborghini Veneno yang tidak kalah menantang dari Porsche hitamnya. Aku heran, bisa jadi dia memiliki _fetish_ tertentu dengan mobil mewah dan harga selangit. Aku sampai disana pada pukul delapan, tepat ketika gerai utama dibuka dan memilih untuk langsung naik ke lantai sembilan. Beberapa pegawai yang kebetulan ada disana melirik kedatanganku; sebagian berbisik tentang kenapa aku tidak berangkat bersama presdir seperti biasanya dan sebagian lagi memilih untuk tidak peduli dan melanjutkan aktivitas mereka. Kosong rasanya ketika tidak ada yang merecoki seperti apa yang _semestinya_ dilakukan oleh seorang Midorima Shintarou, dimana dan kapanpun aku berada.

Tapi, sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi ketika aku membuka pintu ruangan.

" _Ah_ , Shin?"

Pria seksi berwujud presdir _ku_ duduk disana; diatas kursiku dengan kaki menyilang angkuh. Rambutnya hijau, dan kacamata berbingkai tak sempurna itu ada disana. Seketika aku merasa lega; yang duduk disana adalah Midorima Shintarou _ku_ yang asli, dan bukannya Von Fersen serba palsu dengan rambut dan mata hitam. "...Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Menunggumu?"Bukannya menjawab, ia malah balik bertanya. _Well_ , bisa saja dia menganggapnya sebagai jawaban. Tapi tetap saja, bukan seperti itu yang aku harapkan! "Maaf, aku berangkat duluan. Masih ada hal penting yang harus ku urus, tapi bagaimana dengan Vitton? Cara menyetirnya tidak ugal-ugalan, 'kan?"

"Vitton?"Aku mengangkat satu alis. Siapa Vitton? Dia tidak pernah mengenalkanku pada _orang_ _luar_ yang bernama Vitton. Tapi, _ah_ , tiba-tiba aku teringat suatu hal. Apa supir berambut hitam dengan ekspresi nol persen yang dia maksud? "Oh, supir wajah datar yang kau kirim untuk menjemputku tadi?"

"Kupikir deskripsimu tentangnya agak sedikit _terlalu_ kejam, dan bagaimanapun, dia tidak termasuk dalam spesies _slenderman_ atau makhluk wajah datar yang lainnya,"Kali ini dia yang mengangkat alis, memberi isyarat padaku untuk menutup pintu dan mendekat padanya. "Wajahnya memang seperti itu, ia jarang sekali—atau bahkan tidak pernah berekspresi didepan semua orang. Tapi toh, aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Kerjanya bagus dan _memuaskan_ , dan dia adalah anak buah yang bisa diandalkan,"

"Serius?"Aku menjatuhkan tasku begitu saja diatas lantai, lalu berjalan menghampirinya yang duduk di kursi dengan langkah penuh percaya diri. Ia melonggarkan dasi yang membebat lehernya; kedua mata hijaunya yang dingin dan tajam mengalihkan perhatian sepenuhnya padaku. Dipandangi seperti itu, aku merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Alih-alih menelanjangi, ia seperti sedang mengulitiku dengan tatapannya.

Dan _well_ , aku hanyatidak suka dengan hal itu.

Aku tidak suka bertemu tatap secara langsung dengan kedua binar hijau gelap bersama kabut asingnya, yang seolah-olah sedang merencanakan sesuatu tiap aku menatapnya. Aku tidak suka kemisteriusan yang dia pendam secara memuakkan dalam pusat sensualitas yang ada pada dirinya. Aku tidak suka ketika dia menyusup dalam pikiranku dan berhasil membuka segalanya; tanpa membiarkanku memiliki titik terang privasi yang bisa kusembunyikan darinya. "Kenapa kau malah masuk kesini? Memang urusanmu sudah selesai?"

"Rapatnya diundur jam sebelas, dan _well_ , aku hanya khawatir padamu,"Katanya, begitu lancar; seolah tidak berminat mencari alasan lain yang lebih berarti. "Manajer RK juga masih harus mematangkan materi, jadi kupikir, ada banyak waktu tersisa untuk mempersiapkan diri,"Ia meraih pinggangku ketika mendekat, merapatkan diri secara paksa dan aku tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menolak.

"Kau tidak memiliki alasan untuk mengkhawatirkanku,"Aku mengangkat satu alis, setengah tidak setuju dengan alasannya dan setengah lagi berpikir; mengapa dia selalu menyangkut pautkanku dalam semua argumennya. "Toh aku baik-baik saja, dan sebenarnya kau yang harus mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri; kau dibebat oleh banyak jadwal dan sering pulang larut—"

"Sudah sarapan?"Lagi-lagi ia memotong perkataanku, gestur menolak jika informasi tentangnya ku-korek lebih lanjut; dan sebuah telunjuk panjang menempel pada bibirku yang terkatup. Kaget. Ia mendongak, kedua mata hijaunya yang sedang tak fokus bertemu denganku. Hanya sepersekian detik dan cahaya dingin itu kembali, hingga membuat bulu romaku meremang ketika menyadari jika— _dia tengah memikirkan sesuatu_. Terlebih, dia bahkan tahu aku menyadarinya. "Jangan berani-berani kau bilang tidak, atau koki di rumah akan habis ditanganku,"

"J—jangan terlalu berlebihan,"Aku tergagap, setengah kebingungan dan setengah lagi ingin tertawa mendengar perkataannya. Maksudku, dia memang selalu seperti itu. Memastikan aku telah melakukan apa yang dia mau dan menambahinya dengan ancaman manis hingga dapat membahayakan orang lain—yang bahkan tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganku! Aku mengerjapkan mata sekali; memutuskan untuk meladeni apapun yang dia mau, asal hal itu masih bisa diterima akal sehat. "Tentu saja aku sudah sarapan. Si Koki—siapa itu?—membuatkanku _salisbury_ , yang tentu saja terlalu berat untuk dimakan ketika sarapan,"

Ketika aku menunduk untuk melihat wajahnya, ujung kepalanya mencapai bahuku dan aku berpikir: _apa aku benar sekecil itu_? Dia duduk, dan aku masih tetap berdiri. Tapi akhirnya, dengan cepat aku mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Tidak ada gunanya merendahkan diri dihadapan Midorima Shintarou yang serba sempurna, apalagi sekarang dia menarik salah satu tanganku. Diusapnya sebentar telapak tanganku yang memucat, lalu menempelkannya pada pipi kanan. Tirus dan dingin, apa dia terlalu lama terpapar udara dari _air conditioner_?

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku minta dibelikan stok sereal saja, ha-ha,"Aku tertawa canggung, bahkan tidak yakin dengan perkataanku sendiri. Tatapannya sama sekali tak menyiratkan apapun. "Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Belum,"Bisiknya, menggeleng. Ia meremat pergelangan tanganku yang masih digenggamnya, dan kedua bola hijau itu kembali berkabut. Beberapa detik diisi kekosongan dan kembali terganti dengan kilat keangkuhan yang— _lagi-lagi_ —membuat bulu romaku meremang. Aku tak bisa menahan diriku sendiri untuk tidak mengerutkan dahi, karena kupikir, bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya? Berpura-pura seolah tak terjadi apapun dan memaksakan diri agar tetap terlihat fokus dihadapanku. "Aku berangkat pagi-pagi sekali tanpa sempat melewati ruang makan. Sebenarnya aku sudah masuk ke kamarmu, tapi sepertinya kau kelelahan dan—"

"Tidak, _aku, tidak_ ,"Kataku, dengan lancang memotong kalimatnya. Dia tidak mengelak, atau mungkin malah membiarkanku melanjutkannya. "Shin, _kau_ yang bilang sendiri jika aku adalah sektetarismu,"—Lalu berhenti dan menelan ludah; kelebatan senyum terakhir Reo yang kujumpai sebelum dia pergi dan derak kasar jendela yang ditubruk olehku pada saat itu berkelebat melewati pikiran. Aku menggelengkan kepala sekali, berusaha mengenyahkan pemikiran itu dari otakku. Jemarinya yang semula memegangi pergelangan tanganku perlahan terlepas dan ganti menelusur naik. "Artinya, aku juga harus membantumu mengerjakan tugas, menemanimu kemanapun kau pergi dan—"

Ia menarik daguku; ibu jari dan telunjuk menangkup pipi, lalu menciumku tanpa mengatakan apapun. Diperlakukan seperti itu, aku sama sekali tidak terkejut. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa dibungkam secara sepihak olehnya? Mata kami bertemu, aneh rasanya bertatapan seperti ini dengan bibir saling bersahut. Dua bola hijau itu sama sekali tak memancarkan apapun; kosong, berkabut, namun tetap _hidup_. Aku mencoba mempelajari apa yang mungkin dia pikirkan melalui tatapan dan sorot matanya. Seperti ada yang janggal, tapi aku tak berani menarik keputusan secepat itu. Ia tidak sedang memikirkan sesuatu, tidak. Tapi... tampaknya, dia sedang ingin melakukan _sesuatu_.

Ketika dia menarik diri, aku masih mematung disana. Jemarinya menelusur naik pada leherku—dan selanjutnya, yang aku tahu; tubuhku terdorong maju dan dia menawanku pada sebuah ciuman panas. Kali ini aku benar-benar terkejut. Tubuhku limbung; kehilangan pijakan dan berakhir jatuh menghantam dirinya. Kurasa lututku menyenggol sesuatu, keras dan— _sial_.

Apa dia _bangun_ di saat-saat seperti ini?

 _Bedebah gila_!

Aku tidak sempat mengelak—atau bahkan menghindar darinya. Satu lengannya bertengger pada pinggangku, perintah mutlak untuk tidak menolak dan menerima apapun yang dilakukannya. Ia menghisapi bibir bawahku dengan begitu rakusnya, dan pasokan oksigen yang semula mengikatku menguap dan menghilang entah kemana. Jari-jarinya menelusup masuk pada rambutku, mencengkeramnya dengan begitu kuat hingga rasanya kulit kepalaku akan terkelupas. Lidahnya mengetuk belah bibirku, perintah lain untuk membuka mulut dan aku menjadi keras kepala dengan tetap mengatupkannya.

Tapi, dia Midorima Shintarou. Dan dia, memiliki lebih dari seribu satu cara untuk mendapatkan apapun yang dia mau tanpa adanya penolakan yang berarti.

"—Hmmph!"Paru-paruku seakan tak bisa lagi menompa udara ketika jari-jarinya yang semula melingkar pada pinggangku beranjak naik menuju leherku. Menekuk dan mencengkeramnya, sementara ibu jari dan telunjuknya bekerja sama menekan nadiku. _Brengsek_. Apa dia bermaksud membuatku mati tercekik?

" _Ak_ —S- _Sh_!"Belah bibirku terbuka, dan dia menggunakan kesempatan itu dengan memasukkan lidah kedalam mulutku. Kupikir aku benar-benar akan mati. Cengkeramannya mengerat dan lidahnya tidak berhenti menghancurkan seisi mulutku. Aku sudah tidak bisa melawan, kepalaku pusing dan perutku mulas. Kupikir aku akan pingsan jika ia tidak melepaskan tautannya, bersamaan dengan cengkeraman kuat pada leherku yang menghilang.

Tubuhku ambruk, jatuh berlutut diatas pangkuannya, berkali-kali membuat suara ingin muntah dan kuyakin wajahku sudah membiru. Jari-jarinya perlahan mengusap rambutku, memberikan afeksi tidak berguna untuk menenangkan diri selepas _nyaris_ kehilangan separuh nyawa akibat perbuatannya. Napasku menderu, meronta ingin pergi darinya; dan nyawaku kembali terenggut secara paksa ketika ia menarik rambutku kebelakang. Kedua mataku menyipit, mengerang ' _ah_ ' pelan ketika bibirnya mendekati telingaku; menjilat titik sensitif yang diketahuinya, lalu membisikkan kalimat penuh godaan yang membakar seluruh sarafku;

"Aku belum sarapan, Seijuurou..."Katanya, napasku sesak dan perutku mual. Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun yang dikatakannya sekarang. Bisa kurasakan sebelah tangannya yang tak memonopoli rambutku menyusur naik menuju leherku, mengurai jalinan dasi yang kupakai. Namun, ia tak sungguhan melepas dasiku. Hanya melonggarkannya dan menarik dasi itu bersamaan ketika dia menarik kerah baju yang kupakai. Leherku tercekik, jantungku berdegup kencang, panas, dipacu rasa adrenalin yang berlebihan ketika secara paksa tubuhku ikut terangkat bersamaan dengan tarikannya. Aku tak menyangka ia akan memperlakukanku sekasar ini, tidak, aku tak pernah menyangka dia bisa berperilaku kasar seperti ini.

"Aku juga kekurangan bahan makanan..."Salah satu tangannya turun dan meremas kuat pinggangku. Eranganku terlepas, dan ketika aku memutuskan untuk membuka mata; disaat itu pula aku menyesal telah melakukannya.

Dia bukan Midorima Shintarou. Yah, setidaknya dia _bukan_ Midorima Shintarou yang aku kenal.

Sekelebat ingatan tentang satu malam panjang di CG terngiang dipikiranku, diikuti dengan sebuah pertanyaan lama yang selama ini kupendam rapat-rapat tanpa mau membicarakannya dengan siapapun.

 _Apa dia bipolar_?

Maksudku, ia memperlakukanku dengan begitu lembut dan hati-hati selama pesta dansa berlangsung, ditambah satu sesi adegan penuh drama dengan berlutut; melepas kaitan tali sepatuku dan berakhir memanggulku dipunggungnya. _Well_ , itu Midorima Shintarou yang selama ini kukenal. Midorima Shintarou yang penuh rahasia, menawan, dan sama sekali tak bisa diprediksi.

Dan _dia_ , yang sekarang ini, tidak jauh berbeda dengan dewa seks yang penuh nafsu, gairah, seduktifitas, dan amarah. Melihat dari segi berbahasanya yang kasar dan tak terkontrol, ia tidak jauh berbeda dengan seekor singa jantan yang tengah memasuki masa kawinnya.

"Maukah kau menjadi menu sarapanku pagi ini?"Tubuhku hampir saja terhuyung kebelakang ketika dia melepaskan tangannya dari leherku. Telapak tangannya yang lain mendarat pada puncak kepalaku, mengusak lembut rambutku yang mulai berantakan dan aku menahan diri untuk tak terlena dengan sentuhannya yang hangat dan penuh kasih sayang. Tak sampai lima detik berikutnya, kegelapan mulai merambati penglihatanku. Otakku berputar cepat, menarik kesimpulan gegabah jika _dia menutupi penglihatanku dengan dasi_.

"S... _Shin_?"

"Kita hanya memiliki waktu tiga jam, _sayangku_ ,"Bisiknya, lalu mendengus resah. Jari-jarinya bergerak untuk menyisir rambutku; dan sinyal bahaya mulai meledak-ledak dalam kepalaku. Napasnya memberat, kentara sekali tengah menahan sesuatu agar tidak meledak dan secara mengejutkan, suaranya merendah beberapa oktaf hingga membuat bulu romaku kembali meremang. _Sial_. Aku benar-benar sedang ada di neraka!

"Kau harus menuruti apapun yang kukatakan, Seijuurou..."Bisiknya lagi, lebih rendah; kali ini lengkap dengan aura mencekam dan berkuasa yang _sangat menakutkan_. "Tidak ada penolakan atau kau akan terus tersiksa selama tiga jam yang singkat ini,"

 _Oh, wow. Apakah ini saatnya_? Saat yang begitu _pas_ untuk menampakkan puncak dominasinya padaku?

"Lepas satu persatu kancing pakaianmu,"

Tubuhku serasa dialiri sengatan listrik ketika dia berucap. Apa maksudnya tadi? Apa dia memerintahku? Dimana sebenarnya otak sialan itu berada? Aku bahkan belum mengunci pintu ruangan! Bagaimana jika ada orang lain masuk dan melihatku sedang dalam posisi tak senonoh dengan presiden direktur dan— "Shin, sepertinya _kit_ — _akh_!"

Tubuhku terlonjak begitu saja kita rasa panas menyambangi bokongku yang masih terbalut celana panjang. Astaga. _Dia memukul bokongku_! Begitu kerasnya hingga aku meringis, dan pipiku bersemu dengan cepat. Ini memalukan. _Tidak_ , ini tidak benar. Ini semua tidak benar—

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang kukatakan tadi?"Katanya; suaranya berat dan auranya panas. Menolak sekali lagi, dia akan siap meledak dan menumpahkan segala amarahnya. Aku menelan ludah, teringat jadwal padat dan pekerjaan yang belum sepenuhnya selesai, ditambah harus berhadapan dengan presdir yang tengah dilanda gairah dan— _apalagi_?

"Y—ya, m-maaf,"Bisikku, _lemah_ , tak berdaya, menciut dibawah kuasa dan kendalinya dalam dominasi yang luar biasa hebat. Tubuhku merinding, beku keseluruhan ketika jemarinya berjingkat sepanjang tulang punggungku yang gemetar menahan kegelisahan.

"Panggil aku _Sir_ dan sadarilah tempatmu,"Katanya, dan ia mengapit daguku dengan kedua ujung jari. "Kau harus menjadi _milikku_ seutuhnya selama tiga jam ini, tanpa penolakan, Seijuurou..."

Kisah lama yang kembali terulang. Apa dia memang bipolar?

.

.

 _Sial. Sial. Sial._

Teruntuk siapapun yang mengajari seorang Midorima Shintarou tentang tata cara berbahasa asing yang baik dan benar, aku akan mengutuknya sepanjang sisa hidupku. Aku masih berlutut dihapannya, _dihadapan selangkangannya_ , dengan keadaan yang lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Jantungku berdebar keras; serasa ingin pingsan, gemetar tak tahu malu ketika tangannya menggerakkan kepalaku untuk maju dan mundur secara konstan, lalu memutar lebih dari sepuluh kali ucapannya yang penuh racun mematikan—

" _Do a blow job for me now_..."Dehaman singkat, " _Kitten_ ,"

Dan, _astaga_. Demi Dewa Seksual beserta seluruh gairahnya, suaranya terdengar sangat seksi dan mencekam dalam satu waktu. Kepalaku rasanya akan meledak ketika dia memanggilku _anak kucing_ dan dia meminta anak kucing ini untuk melakukan _blow job_ untuknya. Bedebah gila. Aku cukup terkejut ketika dia menyuruhku untuk membuka risleting celananya, membantunya untuk _membebaskan diri_ dan pusat kegairahan itu menampar tepat di wajahku.

 _Begitu bersemangatnya, begitu bergairahnya_...

Aku tak menyangka dia bisa selancar itu berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris. Aku juga tak menyangka dia bisa berlaku sekasar ini dalam waktu yang _sama sekali_ tidak tepat. Dengan mata tertutup dan jari-jari bergerak kaku melepas kancing, pikiranku kembali berkecamuk membayangkan kemungkinan apapun yang bisa saja terjadi. Tidak mungkin ia datang dalam keadaan membingungkan keruanganku, lalu bersikap ganjil dengan tatapan sok-fokus tapi berkabutnya hingga membuatku _kalah_ seperti ini. _Ya_. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya hampir kehilangan akal. Pasti ada sesuatu yang mengontrol dan memanipulasi pikirannya.

"Berhenti, jangan diturunkan,"Perkataannya mendadak menghentikan jemariku yang hampir saja melepaskan kemeja putih yang _mungkin_ , akan menjadi tak berbentuk setelah ini. Aku meringis, merasakan _dirinya_ yang keras dengan urat-urat kasar menonjol menekan dinding mulutku. Meski ia tak memaksaku untuk benar-benar melakukan _blow-job_ , tapi tetap saja. Mulutku rasanya penuh dan jalur pernapasanku jadi agak terhambat. Jarinya menelusup dibalik rambutku, dan meskipun aku tak bisa melihat apapun, aku tahu jika ada sesuatu yang ingin dia sampaikan. " _Ah_ , kau tahu?"Jemarinya menggelitik cuping telingaku, seperti yang biasa dilakukan orang untuk memanjakan kucing peliharaan mereka. "Mulutmu sempit dan _mh_ , hangat,"

Aku mengumpat keras dalam hati. Tidak bisakah dia membuatku berhenti merona? Lidahku mengecap setetes cairan asin, dan otakku berputar cepat mencari jawabannya. _Precum_. Aku tidak pernah tahu jika rasanya akan seaneh ini. Mulutku menyelimuti sepanjang batang kerasnya dengan saliva, beberapa kali melenguh ketika dia memelintir beberapa anak rambutku yang berantakan. " _Ohh_ , Seijuurou. Bagaimana rasanya saat aku menghancurkan seisi mulutmu seperti saat ini, hmm?"Dia terkekeh pelan, nyaris seperti menggeram, lalu menjambak dan memajukan kepalaku secara paksa. Aku membuat suara ingin muntah ketika ujung tumpulnya menabrak tenggorokanku. Shintarou mendesah, rendah, memamerkan suaranya yang seksi dan penuh gairah. " _Hmh_ , kau memang luar biasa, _kitten_. Andai saja kau bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajahmu sekarang ini. Kau begitu merah dan menggemaskan,"

Ia menarik wajahku menjauh dari tumpul kerasnya, mengeluarkan benda panas itu dari mulutku yang terasa ngilu. Aku meringis, mendengar dehaman rendah dan tepukan pelan mendarat pada puncak kepalaku. Ia meraih tangan kananku, menuntunku untuk berdiri dan berbaik hati menahan pinggangku agar tidak terjatuh. "Tersisa dua jam dan kita juga harus cepat,"Dengan terampil ia melepas sabuk dan menurunkan risleting celana yang kupakai. Aku merinding dengan begitu bodohnya jantung ketika udara dingin menerpa kaki berikut tubuh bagian atasku yang setengah telanjang. "Duduk dipangkuanku dan angkat tanganmu. Aku ingin _berbicara_ dengan kucing kecilku yang manis,"

Aku tidak menolak ketika tangannya menarik pinggangku, tubuhku terangkat dan melenguh keras ketika ujung tumpul tegangnya menusuk belah bokongku yang terekspos. Satu tangannya menahan dan meremas pipi bokongku, sedangkan tangannya yang lain bekerja sama untuk menyatukan dan mengikat kedua tanganku dibelakang lehernya— _apa yang dia gunakan_? Dasi? "Turunkan tubuhmu hingga _semuanya_ masuk. _Hmh_ ,"Aku mendesah pelan ketika milikmya menggesek sepanjang jalur membelah disana, "Dan ingat, kau harus panggil aku apa, _Seijuurou_?"Bisa saja aku klimaks sekarang juga. Suaranya begitu berat dan menggairahkan—begitu mengagumkan. Penuh dominasi dan bisa kurasakan, kedua tungkai kakiku melemas seketika. "S— _Sir_..."

" _Good kitten_ ,"Sial, dia memamerkan kemampuannya lagi. Ditepuknya puncak kepalaku, sama sekali tidak berminat untuk membantuku _memasukkannya_. Aku menarik napas panjang, meremas tanganku sendiri yang terikat dibelakang kepalanya dan berhati-hati menurunkan tubuh untuk memulai penyatuan. " _Mmh..._ "Aku berdesis, ekstasi, begitu terbakar gairah ketika miliknya masuk secara perlahan, menembus seluruh saraf dan membakar semua akal sehatku. Ini mengagumkan. Persetan dengan pintu yang tak terkunci dan pekerjaan. Aku begitu menginginkan Midorima Shintarou, diruanganku, sekarang juga, dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli jika akan jatuh pingsan setelah satu sesi pergumulan panas yang melelahkan.

Eranganku bersahutan dengan miliknya ketika dia masuk, sepenuhnya, tanpa menyisakan celah sama sekali. Ia membiarkanku diam sejenak untuk mengatur napas, digigitnya cuping telingaku dan bernapas berat disana. "Ada beberapa hal yang harus kau ketahui, _kitten_ , beberapa kesalahan yang kau lakukan selama satu hari terakhir,"— _Kemarin_? Dan secara mengejutkan, auranya berubah dengan cepat. Jantungku berdegup kencang, menelan ludah. Dia begitu pekat dan mengerikan, penuh amarah hingga aku yakin percikan api menyambar dari sisi gelapnya yang paling dalam.

Ah, aku tahu. Emosinya terpendam, ditekan kuat sedari tadi. Tubuhku merinding, _ketakutan_ , kedua tangannya meremas pinggangku dan berbisik rendah tepat pada telingaku. "Mawar merah hanyalah lelucon,"Ia mengangkat tubuhku, dan ketika bokongku menyentuh dinginnya kaca meja, pinggulnya bergerak secara tiba-tiba dan menyodok lubangku dengan begitu keras. Kedua mataku membelalak dibalik kain hitam itu, diiringi dengan jeritan keras yang secara refleks meluncur dari belah bibirku. "Kau harus berlatih lebih keras lagi untuk membohongiku, Seijuurou..."

"Ah, _ah_!"Aku berteriak, kesakitan, tidak menyangka dia akan bergerak cepat—d _an_ secepat ini. Sial. Ini benar-benar diluar dugaan. "S— _Sir_ , b-berhenti, _sa-sak_ it—"

"Mereka sama sekali tidak mengundang pesulap pada malam itu,"Lagi-lagi dia menggigit cuping telingaku, kali ini lebih keras, dan hal itu hanya membuatku kembali berteriak. Suaranya menajam dan gerak pinggulnya dipercepat, menghentak tubuhku yang terhuyung; hampir jatuh telentang jika saja dia tak memelukku erat-erat. "Kecuali, lima belas orang peramal yang masing-masing menyebar di keramaian. Aku termasuk dalam salah satu dari sekian ratus _penata_ tamu undangan, jika kau mau tahu, dan mendapatkan mawar merah dari peramal adalah hal yang konyol karena mereka hanya bisa melihat masa depan, _bukan_ bermain sulap,"

"Tidak ada tamu undangan yang kostumnya sama antara satu dengan yang lain," _Slap. Slap. Slap._ Hentakan demi hentakan cepat diberikannya secara runtut, kakiku mengalung payah pada pinggangnya dan kedua lenganku yang terikat memeluk erat lehernya. Aku mencoba menajamkan telinga, namun gagal ketika konsentrasiku terbelah dua akibat rasa sakit dan nikmat yang melebur menjadi satu. "Kecuali, _mh_ ,"— _Slap_! "Mereka datang satu grup, dan jika kau melihat ada dua orang yang tampilannya sama, selesai,"Aku mendesah tertahan ketika ujung kukunya menggores kulit pinggangku, "Kau harus cukup pintar untuk mengetahui mana yang asli dan mana yang hanya _ikut-ikutan_... dan kau berbuat bodoh dengan membiarkan orang lain menyentuh apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku,"

 _Deg_. Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak. Jadi dia tahu? _Dia tahu semuanya_? _Von Versen palsu dan kuntum mawar merah itu_?

"Ya, Seijuurou. _Ah_ , kau salah besar jika ingin menyembunyikan segala sesuatu dariku,"Ia menjilat pipiku, lambat, meninggalkan jejak liur basah disana. Aku bergidik, bulu romaku meremang. Aku tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri jika dia benar-benar mengerikan saat marah. "Segala bentuk privasimu tersimpan rapi ditanganku, _aku tahu segalanya_ , dan hal itu yang akan membuatmu tak bisa lari dariku,"Satu tangannya merambat naik, meremas dan menjambak rambutku kebelakang. Aku terkejut, mendesah kesakitan, menduga jika beberapa helai rambutku rontok akibat ulahnya. " _Mh_ , ah! Dan sepertinya aku telah salah ambil langkah memeliharamu, karena kau masih tetap membangkang. _Heran_. Bagaimana caranya kau bisa sepenuhnya tunduk padaku, _hm_? Apa kau mau kudisplinkan setiap hari? Apa itu maumu, kucing kecilku yang _nakal_?"

" _Ak—_ "Aku terbatuk ketika dia kembali mencengkeram leherku, tubuhku terdorong dengan punggung ngilu menghantam kaca meja. Pinggulnya bergerak semakin liar, mencekik dan menghambat jalur pernapasanku dengan begitu sempurna. "U- _ugh_ , S- _Sir_ , berhen _tih_.."

"Apa kau ingat perkataanku tentang Jack O'Lantern kemarin, Seijuurou?"Tanyanya, terdengar sangat santai, kontras dengan suara kasar hentakannya yang membuat tubuhku melonjak berulang kali. "Jika kau sudah lupa, aku akan mengingatkanmu. Jack O'Lantern datang ke setiap rumah penduduk dan meminta jiwa mereka,"Ia menjilat bibirku yang terbuka, mendesah tertahan karena tangannya masih tetap disana. Cengkeramannya sedikit melonggar, dan aku jadi agak rakus menghirup udara setelahnya. "Dan kau tahu? Jack O'Lantern yang terkutuk mendatangiku untuk meminta _kucing manis_ yang nakal ini,"Aku terlonjak ketika tangannya menampar bokongku, nyawaku melayang, bergetar dan melenguhkan namanya ketika puncak kegairahan itu tiba. Aku tahu kuku jariku sedikit menggores lehernya, tapi dia tidak memprotes dan aku tidak peduli.

"Ah, cepat sekali kau datang, Seijuurou?"Ia terkekeh, mendekati dan menggigit salah satu sisi leherku. " _Oh_ , _mh_. Kau harus bayangkan ini, Seijuurou: bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang membuka pintu dan menangkap basah kita dalam pergumulan hebat seperti ini?"- _Apa dia sudah gila_!? Kedua mataku membelalak dibalik kain hitam itu, meronta keras agar terbebas darinya dan dia kembali membuatku diam dengan menampar bokongku. "Bayangkan saja. Bagaimana jika dia masuk kesini dan bergairah melihatmu, _ah_ , Mayuzumi, misalnya. Lalu dia menawarkan diri untuk bergabung,"

Aku menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, merinding menyaksikan deskripsinya tergambar jelas dipikiranku. "Ti _—tidakh_... n-ngh..." _Tidak_ , tentu saja tidak. Siapapun itu, persetan. Aku hanya mau Shintarou. Hanya Shintarou.

"Tentu saja tidak,"Ia terkekeh, kedua tangannya melebarkan kakiku dan tusukannya semakin diperkuat. Aku merasa dia akan datang sebentar lagi, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengetatkan otot rektumku. "Mana mau kepunyaanku dibagi dengan orang asing. Ah, _oh_ , Seijuurou—"Ia melenguh panjang ketika puncaknya tiba, melesak dalam-dalam dan memenuhiku dengan gairahnya. Napasku tersengal, pusing dan pandanganku berkunang ketika dia jatuh menimpa tubuhku. Saling bersahutan mengambil napas, dan aku menyembunyikan diri dengan memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Sudah jam sebelas, aku harus pergi,"Kedua mataku mengerjap ketika kegelapan itu menghilang, digantikan dengan sepasang hijau jernih yang lembut mataku. _Holyshit_. Kemana tatapan penuh amarah dan gairahnya tadi!? "Aku akan membantumu membersihkan kekacauan ini, dan, Seijuurou?"

Aku hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban, menunggu lanjutannya, tapi dia hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis. "Jangan pernah kau mencoba lari dariku, paham?"

Satu kecupan ringan mendarat pada bibirku, dan sayangnya, aku terlalu malas untuk mengangguk.

.

.

 _Author's note:_

 _Happy new year 2018! (Telat woy)_

 _Jadi, apakah ada orang lain yang juga mengira pak presdir bipolar? Tunjukkan jawabanmu di kolom review!_


End file.
